Más allá de la imaginación
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: El que tiene imaginación, con qué facilidad saca de la nada un mundo. Nuestra imaginación nos agranda tanto el tiempo presente, que hacemos de la eternidad una nada, y de la nada una eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic es, como muestra el género, fantástico. Este será el primer y el último fic fantástico de varios capítulos que publique en este apartado de MLP. También este será el fic con el que me despida de esta cuenta. El lector que me haya seguido por estos 3 años que publique en esta página, conoce mi estilo literario y sabe que en muchos de mis fics, el género predominante es el realismo y el realismo mágico, por eso este será un fic un poco raro para mis lectores más antiguos._

 _Este fic fantástico está muy basado en el simbolismo, definido en palabras de Jean Moreas: Como un nuevo estilo «enemigo de la enseñanza, la declamación, la falsa sensibilidad y la descripción objetiva»._

 _Para los simbolistas el mundo es un misterio por descifrar y el escritor que se aventura a estas tierras (al igual que el lector), debe para ello trazar las correspondencias ocultas que unen los objetos sensibles que se describen en ese mundo._

 _Es por eso que los que me dejen un review, será más bien para los futuros lectores (u otros lectores que lean al mismo tiempo) para darles una guía interpretativa del capítulo. Debido a que cada persona es un mundo en sí mismo, es posible que lo que lea e intérprete un determinado lector, para otro sea de una forma totalmente diferente._

 _Solo daré una advertencia, en caso de que quiera continuar esta historia y es que, a pesar de que está ubicado en historias generales, el contenido presenta un fuerte contenido ideológico de muchas fuentes que para algunos puede ser hiriente e incluso una ofensa. Este fic es para personas de mente abierta, y sé que muchos lectores lo leerán al principio, pero si no eres un lector de mente abierta lo dejaras. Aquí se pondrá a prueba esto._

 _El primer y el segundo capítulo solo será una breve introducción de los personajes principales, que solo serán 2 y luego comenzara una historia que llevara al límite de la imaginación a los lectores. Los veré en el último capítulo mi querido lector, que disfrute de mi última historia por contar y que tenga un agradable viaje._

 _Andrew Robertson Santana Bloom._

* * *

-Si existe 2 universos, es decir, este y otro en que tengamos una vida diferente; al igual que un cuerpo diferente ¿Significa que esos 2 universos son los únicos que existen o existen otros universos? Y si existen otros universos Pinkie otras dimensiones y universos donde tenemos otra vida diferente a la nuestra, la pregunta es ¿Todos los universos que existen podemos acceder a ellos con el espejo? O ¿existen universos inaccesibles por los cuales no podemos acceder por al atravesar el espejo o tengamos que tener otra forma de acceso a ellos? Y ¿Qué pasa en ese trayecto desde el universo A al universo B? ¿Contaría como un universo también?

Explicaba Twilight a Pinkie, a pesar de que la poni rosada procuraba hacer dormir a los pequeños Cake.

Estas preguntas habían surgido de la mente de Twilight, luego de los múltiples viajes a través del espejo. Los últimos días, había estado revisando los libros de la biblioteca del palacio de las princesas, las de Canterlot, del reino de cristal y de los 4 puntos del reino. Twilight, en virtud a la curiosidad, comenzó a leer e investigar en cada libro la posibilidad de una certidumbre. Aunque emprendió una gran búsqueda, solo pudo conseguir muy poca información al respecto. Hasta ahora, una de las frases de aquellos libros retumbaba en su conciencia: "Sabemos que existen varios universos alternos, es decir, este universo y otro, y otro, y así hasta el infinito".

-Entonces debe existir-prosiguió Twilight-otros universos en los que exista, otra Twilight con una vida igual a la mía, haciéndose las mismas preguntas en este momento. Pinkie ¿Me estas escuchando?

Pinkie, dejo a los bebes Cake dormidos con una delicadeza maternal en una pequeña cuna de la biblioteca donde estaban. Mira a Twilight y con una voz suave pregunta.

-¿Por qué igual a la que tiene ahora?

-Esperaba esa pregunta Pinkie, y la respuesta es simple, en realidad. Si consideramos un número infinito de universos, pero un número limitado de existencia, puede haber otro universo en el que yo me esté haciendo la misma pregunta en este momento. Otro universo, en que nunca conocí a mis amigas, otro en que ni siquiera se pueda usar la magia, otro en que soy humana, otra en la que ni siquiera existo, etc. Y otro en que sea exactamente como este.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay en la mitad del camino entre estos universos Twilight? ¿Otro universo en donde se unen todos los universos? Si existiera ¿cómo sería?

Twilight supo que Pinkie no había estado escuchándola. Pero, con un gran estoicismo en su actitud, continuo adelante..

-Ese es el punto donde quería llegar Pinkie. Últimamente descubrí un hechizo en que se puede quedar en la mitad de los múltiples universos y elegir en el cual entrar. Este hechizo fue usado por Star Swirs antes que este muriera. Pero, algo que me llamo mucho la atención, es que el libro donde estaba el hechizo estaba muy viejo y las últimas notas eran ilegibles. Además, las hojas estaban muy viejas y carcomidas por el tiempo, otras fueron arrancadas; como si nadie quisiera que conociera el hechizo. Esto era raro porque ¿Quién hubiera arrancado las últimas páginas y dejado el hechizo intacto? O si Star Swir las arranco para que nadie lo usara ¿Qué quería esconder? Y también, ¿Porque dejo el hechizo intacto? Son preguntas que no se podían responder simplemente en el terreno de lo teórico, simplemente podían tener respuesta en el terreno práctico.

Twilight estaba muy feliz de terminar su exposición.

Un día, Twilight pidió ayuda a la princesa Celestia. En el gran trono, la princesa del sol miro en silencio a su discípula, mientras su discípula le explicaba todo lo que averiguo los últimos meses, incluso le llego a mostrar el libro donde estaba el hechizo. Celestia espero a que Twilight terminara su explicación, dejando un largo silencio antes de dar una respuesta a la explicación.

-Entiendo la duda que te ha preocupado estos últimos días Twilight. Debo confesarte que también me había hecho las mismas preguntas Twilight hace mucho tiempo. Debo decir que es posible que exista un "universo intermedio", por así decirlo. Pero ese hechizo, creado por Star Swirs, requiere una gran cantidad de magia para poder realizarlo, además de ser muy arriesgado de realizar. He mandado a numerosos unicornios y hechiceros en el pasado, para poder explorar este "universo intermedio". Pero muy pocos regresaron y de los que regresaron, ninguno pudo contarme que había en ese intermedio diciéndome que "ese universo es una locura y que preferían no hablar de ese lugar ante cualquier circunstancia". De los ponis que regresaron, trate de buscar en sus recuerdos más profundos para obtener algún tipo de información sobre ese universo. Pero su mente presentaba una laguna vacía donde deberían estar esos recuerdos, como si hubieran sido protegidos por el propio universo o una magia más poderosa que la que yo poseo, para que nadie pudiera ver que había en ese lugar. Hasta el mismo Star Swirs no pudo decírnoslo, en su tiempo, lo que había en ese universo, alegando que nadie debería visitar ese lugar. Con el tiempo, solo deje en el olvido cualquier intento de saber que se encuentra en ese trayecto entre universos. Hasta ahora, solo sabemos que existe ese universo pero nadie puede decir que hay en ese lugar.

Twilight contemplo firmemente a su mentora, pero a medida que ella contaba su historia, surgían más preguntas de las que respondía. Twilight medito mucho tiempo sobre lo que la propia princesa le había contado. La respuesta de su mentora provoca muchas más preguntas de lo que contesto: ¿Por qué los ponis que había visitado ese lugar no querían hablar de ese lugar? ¿Cómo pudieron ingresar a ese universo? ¿Fue por el mismo método que Stars Swirs o por propios medios? ¿Cuánto tiempo pudieron permanecer en ese lugar? ¿Qué es lo que era una locura? ¿Por qué no todos los ponis volvieron? Pensó en, si las limitaciones de no poder observar en sus recuerdos los sucesos de esos viajeros ¿Era producto de haber visitado aquel lugar o era propio de que los recuerdos de ese lugar eran inaccesibles a este lugar? Las preguntas se volvieron una obsesión durante el día y una pesadilla durante las noches que siguieron al encuentro. Desidia volver una vez más al trono de Celestia para hablar con la diosa del sol.

-Princesa, yo me ofrezco a explorar esa dimensión si usted me da la oportunidad. También, prometo escribir un informe que detalle que es lo que hay en ese universo. Pero le pido que me deje por lo menos una oportunidad para probar el hechizo.

Celestia la miro, puso un casco en su mentón y prolongo un silencio dubitativo. Finalmente contesto:

-Twilight, admiro tu gran deseo de saber y tu valor de enfrentarte a lo desconocido. Pero esta decisión no puedo tomarla a la ligera. Admito que, desde que te convertiste en princesa, has mejorado mucho como estudiante, llegando incluso a superar al mismo Star Swirs. Tu habilidad con la magia es la que te ha diferenciado en gran medida de los viajeros que he mandado a esa dimensión. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a perder a mi más valiosa estudiante- queda en silencio un momento, como si estuviera meditando- deberé pensarlo antes de darte la respuesta definitiva. Tomare una semana para pensar tu proposición y darte mi respuesta final.

-Gracias princesa- se inclinó ante ella y se retiró.

Durante esa semana, Celestia medito mucho sobre la cuestión. Comenzó a meditar sobre los beneficios de la posibilidad de conocer ese universo, que abriría la posibilidad de explorar otros universos, de descubrir la posibilidad de obtener otros recursos que la propia magia no podía darles en su dimensión, de la posibilidad de formar alianzas con otros seres, etc. Per, casi al mismo tiempo, comenzó a pensar en los riesgos de esa operación: La posibilidad de que pudiera perder a la princesa de la amistad en ese universo y el cargo de conciencia de saber que fue ella la que dejo morir a su más fiel discípula. Confiaba en Twilight en la medida de que ella era capaz de usar el poder de un alicornio y de su gran capacidad para enfrentarse a cualquier adversario, su capacidad de diplomacia y su determinación por su deseo de saber. Medito mucho tiempo la cuestión, incluso tratando de planificar un plan para poder brindar más protección a Twilight en ese universo.

Una semana después de su última visita, la princesa Celestia había dado su decisión afirmativa a la petición de su alumna. Llamo a reunir a todas las ponis al reino de cristal, donde todas estaban en frente al espejo-portal original. Esta última decisión de reunirse en el reino de cristal, fue por el deseo tanto de las princesas, por ser el lugar donde los demás ponis habían ingresado a ese universo, como el de Twilight, que quería replicar la forma en que los demás ponis habían ingresado a él.

-Antes de marcharte Twilight- comenzó Celestia- las 3 princesas te daremos toda nuestra magia, por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar allí, tienes mi orden de no medir las consecuencias y usar toda la magia que te fue concedida para que vuelvas sana y salva a este universo.

Las tres princesas, concentraron toda su magia en el cuerno de Twilight. Ella sintió como una gran descarga de poder se sentía en todo su cuerpo, como una gran descarga eléctrica que le sacudía cada célula de su cuerpo. Quedo un poco mareada al final de este procedimiento y tuvo que ser sostenida por Applejack, antes de poder volver a equilibrarse correctamente.

Miro a sus amigas, por última vez y les dedicó unas palabras antes de dirigirse hacia el portal. Fue detenida por Fluttershy y sintió como todos los presentes la abrasaron muy fuerte, incluyendo las princesas.

Lo único que llevaba Twilight para su viaje era su corona, como símbolo de la existencia de su propio universo y como el único objeto que podía canalizar y controlar la magia de su universo en otra dimensión. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería explorando aquel universo o si incluso regresaría sana y salva. Con un último suspiro entro en el espejo.

Vio el espiral que la absorbía hacia su interior, el mismo que había visto cada vez que lo conducía al otro universo donde estaba Sunset Shimmer. Empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se transformaba rápidamente y antes de que este sentimiento llegara a ocupar toda su mente, realizo el hechizo. Vio cómo el espiral frente a sus ojos se detuvo y empezó a girar en sentido contrario, mientras que los colores del espiral empezaron a cambiar por otros más oscuros.

Extrañas figuras comenzaron a formarse en aquel espiral: esferas, formas numéricas, letras de diferentes idiomas que desconocía, símbolos extraños que brillaban en diferentes colores, relojes que se derretían, algunas figuras que se retorcían creando imágenes monstruosas y comenzó a escuchar gritos desgarradores que salían de cada imagen. Sintió como un fuego la quemaba por toda su piel mientras su cuerpo sentía un dolor agónico, como si le estuvieran clavando agujas calentadas al rojo vivo en cada célula de su cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable. Grito con un sonido estremecedor desgarrando su garganta y uniéndose al coro de sonidos que ningún ser ha escuchado ni escuchara en toda su vida. Vio como cada parte de su figura empezaba a convertirse en pequeñas esferas de luz y a desprenderse de ella, como luciérnagas que se desprendían de su cuerpo. Lo último que recordó en ese momento fue que las figuras amorfas se unían en una sola imagen: la forma de un hombre que le tendían la mano.


	2. Twilight en el país de las maravillas

Twilight, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Se despertó en un lugar extraño, se sienta y toma su cabeza con ambas manos. Al principio, su mente era un caos de ideas sin sentido y de a poco tuvo que ir acomodándolas para que pudiera crear un pensamiento coherente. Pudo observar que estaba durmiendo sobre el césped, pero no recordaba en que momento había dormido o incluso en qué lugar estaba. Su propio cuerpo se sentía extraño, como si estuviera cambiado de alguna forma. Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que, verdaderamente su cuerpo era distinto. Su cuerpo era la de una mujer adulta, como la forma de Celestia en el mundo humano. Su piel era semejante a la de Applejack, también de ese mundo.

Se levantó sobre sus manos y poco a poco recobro el equilibrio y el recuerdo de la bipedestación. Tenía un vestido de color purpura, que en un lado poseía la marca de su Cutiemark bordado en el vestido. En su espalda tenía un gran la moño que apretada su vientre, de color morado más oscuro que su vestido. Unas largas medias rayadas de color blanco y violeta, le llegaban hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Tenía zapatos negros lustrosos, con cordones atados en un elegante nudo doble. En su mano derecha tenía agarrada su corona; el único elemento que despertó un torrente de recuerdos de lo que había pasado.

Se levantó y se puso su corona. Noto que ya no tenía cuerno y su cabello aún conservaba los colores de su melena. Vio a su alrededor con una extraña curiosidad.

Era un paisaje impresionante. Estaba ubicada en un trozo de tierra que flotaba en medio de las nubes y el cielo. Más allá, se veían otros trozos de tierras de diferente tamaño que también flotaban en el aire. También, diferentes edificios que se movían junto a las nubes y desaparecían lentamente a medida que pasaban entre las nubes.

Camino hacia el final de la tierra, había una escalera eléctrica que subía hasta otro trozo de tierra ubicado mucho más arriba. A medida que ascendía por la escalera, miraba hacia abajo para ver partes de diferentes edificios derruidos, escombros, paredes que aun conservaba intacta sus ventanas que desprecian el reflejo del sol y demás restos que se movían debajo de ella y caía a lo que parecía un océano de nubes.

Subió a la escalera que no parecía tener fin, mientras veía aquel paisaje que parecía un loco sueño. También podía ver diferentes aves de distintos colores volar de un lado a otro de los fragmentos de tierra, debido a que podía observar que tenían sus nidos ubicados en los árboles que estos poseían. En algunos de ellos, se podían ver grandes árboles que ocupaban toda una gran extensión de esa tierra, como si fuera un gran bosque en medio del cielo.

Miro hacía el otro lado de la escalera, donde peces de colores fluorescentes se movían como si nadaran en el aire. Algunos se dirigían a pequeños lagos que se ubicaban en los fragmentos de tierra y entraban dentro, como si nunca hubieran salido del agua.

Todo resultaba muy hermoso, pero a la vez aterrador y desconocido.

Llego al final de la escalera. El fragmento de tierra donde se encontraba era un pequeño parque, donde la escalera terminaba al comienzo de un sendero de piedras rojas ordenadas de tal forma que parecía una serpiente ondeante.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo que esta pequeña fracción de tierra tenía muchos árboles, lo mismo que un pequeño lago que dejaba caer sus aguas cristalinas del borde de la tierra, como si fuera una pequeña catarata. Se podía ver a la lejanía un hombre sentado en una banca del parque, mirando hacia la inmensidad de aquel paisaje como si estuviera hipnotizado por las imágenes.

Twilight camino por aquel sendero que llevaba hasta la banca donde estaba aquel extraño ser. Miraba alrededor del parque donde corrían pequeñas ardillas y volaban mariposas azules alrededor de ella. Pero no había visto, ninguna otra persona además de aquel ser. Paso al lado del lago y miro en su interior. Era como ver otro parque dentro del agua, con árboles, pájaros y pequeños animales correteando por su césped. Se detuvo y metió lentamente una mano, sintiendo que el agua estaba helada, mientras una mariposa se poso sobre sus delicados dedos. La miro un momento, viendo que sus uñas estaban pintadas de un color violeta que resaltaban el color azul de la mariposa. Finalmente la mariposa voló nuevamente, alejándose de Twilight hacia ese otro parque que reflejaba el lago. Siguió su camino, hasta llegar a aquel extraño ser.

Era un hombre joven, tenía el pelo castaño claro, con un traje color negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Llevaba un sombrero en su mano izquierda y un anillo en su dedo anular.

Cuando Twilight llego, él solo siguió mirando al horizonte.

-Disculpa, pero ¿dónde estamos?

El hombre siguió mirando al frente y contesto en un tono monótono, como respondiendo a una pregunta frecuente.

-Sabes, antes se solía presentar el nombre a una persona antes de hacer una pregunta. Era signo de buena educación. Pero veo que los tiempos han cambiado demasiado para que el respeto perdure entre los semejantes.

Twilight solo lo miro apenado y volvió a comenzar.

-Lo siento. Bien, empezare de nuevo. Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ¿usted es?

-Tengo muchos nombres, ángel, demonio, Gohet, dios-miro a Twilight con seriedad-el hombre, el escritor de historias, el creador y un largo etcétera-miro nuevamente hacia el horizonte-La verdad no importa mucho. Pero solo puede decirte que soy el guardián de este lugar, mi deber es cuidar a todos los viajeros que se pierden, para que vuelvan a sus respectivos mundos.

-Está bien, señor guardián. Puede decirme amablemente donde estamos, es que acabo de desp…

-Sé que acabas de despertar Twilight. Tú bienes de poniville, una pequeña ciudad del reino de Equestria- guardo un minuto de silencio y miro a Twilight que lo miraba sorprendida- no puedo decirte donde estamos, porque yo tampoco sé dónde estamos. Este lugar tiene varios nombres, cielo, infierno, tártaro, limbo, reino de los muertos, más allá, imaginación, mundo de los sueños, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Nunca supe cómo se llamaba este lugar en verdad. Pero depende del nombre que quieras darle. La verdad no importa mucho- desvió la mirada, y volvió a mirar al frente.

Ella, lo miro con un rostro asombrado.

-A que te refieres con que ¿no sabes que es este lugar?

-Es difícil de explicar. Este lugar cambia dependiendo de mi voluntad o deseo. Los seres de esta realidad conciben el universo como una serie de procesos mentales, que no se desenvuelven en el espacio, sino de modo sucesivo en el tiempo. Es por eso que el lugar donde se habita puede limitar solo meras banalidades de la vida, gracias a esto puedo moldear el universo en el que estamos. Pero, al percibir a los seres como una mera imagen del paisaje, estos también pueden cambiar a mi capricho. Como si fuera mi propia imaginación, puedo cambiar este paisaje y todos los habitantes que en el estén. Esta capacidad solo puede apreciarse mejor a los que este universo les parece extraño. Observa.

Extendió una mano y apunto hacia donde estaba mirando. Comenzó a cerrar los dedos lentamente, mientras todo el lugar cambiaba en minutos.

Los trozos y fragmentos de tierra que flotante, desaparecieron lentamente. Los restos de los edificios se empezaron a agrupar creando el paisaje de una gran ciudad, apreciando la vista desde el edificio más alto de aquella ciudad. Los edificios se perdían en la lejanía, mientras se mezclaban otros edificios más pequeños. Comenzaron a aparecer calles, aceras, luces en algunas ventanas de los edificios, al igual que las luces de las calles y tráfico de un sinfín de vehículos en las calles. Se escuchaban los ruidos de la ciudad que emergían abajo, como murmullos de la vida de ese lugar. Las nubes comenzaron a agruparse y concentrarse en formando una luna llena, dejándolos en la mitad de la noche. Los pájaros y los peces que volaban y flotaban alrededor, empezaron a formar las estrellas de la noche. Comenzaron a aparecer algunas nubes que recorrían toda la extensión del cielo nocturno, ocultando en parte la inmensa luna. El parque entero donde estaban parados, comenzó a convertirse en los techos de un los edificios, en atracciones de un parque de feria o en estrellas que cruzaban el firmamento, que a Twilight le recordó una lluvia de estrellas. Los arboles desaparecían, al igual que el lago y los animales del parque donde ellos estaban sentados, y se empezaron a formar, las cornisas y cercas que limitaban un límite seguro del edificio, para no caer al vacío. Solo quedo el banco en que estaban sentados cerca de una de las cornisas dejando ver todo ese paisaje aparecido de la nada.

-Ves-contesto el hombre mirando a Twilight.

Twilight no lo podía creer. Se le cayó la boca, con lo que vio. En todos sus años de estudio nunca vio algo así: el de poder cambiar todo un lugar para crear otro de una manera tan armónica, tan extraña y tan asombrosa, era una cosa que ni en sus más increíbles sueños podía vislumbrar.

-eso…eso fue…guau, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Es simple: este lugar no es real, por eso obedece a los caprichos de cualquier ser. Los metafísicos que han estado en este lugar, no vienen buscando la verdad ni siquiera la verosimilitud: buscan el asombro de este lugar.

-¿Cómo que no es real?

-¿Enserio importa que este lugar sea real o no Twilight?-De sus manos aparecieron un cigarrillo y un encendedor- Sabes una cosa, las personas viven sus vidas atadas a lo que creen correcto y verdadero, esto lo definen como realidad. Pero ¿Qué es correcto y verdadero? Son conceptos vagos. Nadie se detiene a pensar que su realidad es una mera ilusión que ellos crearon-comenzó a fumar tranquilamente, mientras el viento de la ciudad llevaba el humo del cigarrillo hacia el paisaje- Te daré un ejemplo para que lo entiendas: el tiempo. Puedes llegar a negar el tiempo si razonas de esta manera: El presente es indefinido, que el futuro no tiene realidad sino como esperanza presente, que el pasado no tiene realidad sino como recuerdo presente. O bien, que ha transcurrido ya todo el tiempo y que nuestra vida es apenas el recuerdo o reflejo crepuscular y sin duda falseado y mutilado de un proceso irrecuperable llamado realidad. Otro ejemplo es el universo: Puedes decir que la historia del universo (y en ellas nuestras vidas y el más tenue detalle de nuestras vidas) es la escritura que produce un dios subalterno para entenderse con un demonio. Otra, que el universo es comparable a esas criptografías en las que no valen todos los símbolos y que sólo es verdad lo que sucede cada trescientas noches. Otra radica en la propia realidad. Piensa que mientras dormimos aquí, estamos despiertos en otro lado y que así cada hombre o cada ser es dos hombres o dos seres a la vez-se puso el sombrero y se acomodo un poco el traje-para mi este mundo, fue destruido hace mucho tiempo. Y yo, él más grande de los hijos de la tierra, puedo construirlo de nuevo, más esplendoroso. Y en efecto, debo reconstruirlo de nuevo, no precisamente mas esplendoroso, pero al menos que pueda volver a vivir en él- la miro y apago el cigarrillo contra la banca- veo que quedaste sorprendida por algo, puedo preguntar ¿Qué fue?

Se escuchaban sirenas de policías, disparos, gritos y discusiones en la lejanía que se mezclaban en un murmullo infernal de esa ciudad. Twilight, mantuvo un corto silencio, sabiendo que no quería seguir la conversación que mantenía, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Me sorprendió el hecho de que cambiaste la realidad. En mi mundo solo lo vi hacer a un ser llamada Discord. Pero nunca a una escala tan grande… Eso fue…simplemente… guau. Pero, eso que hiciste de cambiar el día en noche, en mi mundo solo puede hacerlo un Alicornio o seres con mucho poder. En mi mundo lo hacen dos hermanas Alicornios. Una llamada Celestia la mayor; que controla el sol, y otra llamada luna la menor; que controla la luna. Solo eso me desconcertó un poco, eso es todo.

El hombre puso una mano dentro de su saco y saco un libro negro. Hojeo las primeras páginas y comenzó a leer.

-dijo dios después: haya dos lumbreras en la expansión de los cielos para separar el día de la noche; y sirva de señal para las estaciones, para días y años, y sean por lumbreras en la expansión de los cielos para alumbrar sobre la tierra. Y fue así. E hizo dios las dos grandes lumbreras; la lumbrera mayor para que señorease en el día, y la lumbrera menor para que señoreasen la noche; hizo también las estrellas. Y las puso dios en la expansión de los cielos para alumbrar sobre la tierra, y para señorear en el día y en la noche, y para separar la luz de las tinieblas. génesis, 14-18.

-¿Cómo se llama ese libro?

-este libro, se llama biblia. Fue usado durante muchos siglos por una gran cantidad de seres llamados personas. Es un libro sagrado para muchas personas que vivieron en épocas distintas. Lo que te conté, es la primera parte del libro. Hubo muchas personas, que defendían este libro, y otros que lo atacaban. Hubo guerras, y grandes desastres que fueron ocasionados por este pequeño libro lleno de…llamémosle "ideas" al igual que este mundo. Si, sé que se parece a la historia que me contaste…

-Lo que te conté, no es una historia. En mi mundo eso es verdad. Ella dos son princesas que hacen girar el sol y la luna en mi mundo.

-Entiendo, pero déjame decirte que esta norma se cumple en todos los universos. Es lo que proclama el gran creador.

-¿Quién es el gran creador?

-Es el que me mantiene en este lugar Twilight. El creo todos los mundos que existieron, existen y existirán. Algunos lo llaman dios. Otros lo llaman energía o naturaleza. La verdad, eso es lo que hasta ahora escuche. Perdona si te moleste en lo último que dije, no fue mi intención decir algo que pudiera ofenderte- se levantó y se paró sobre la carniza y se recostó sobre el pasamanos de la barrera, dio medio giro y miro a Twilight que seguía mirándolo- pero todavía no te he preguntado ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

-Vine a explorar este universo, con el permiso de la princesa Celestia. Tengo entendido que hubo exploradores de mi mundo que hicieron lo mismo, pero que no querían hablar de este lugar. ¡Espera que estas…!

El hombre se dejó caer de espalda hacia el abismo. Twilight salió corriendo hacia la cornisa para ver si estaba bien, intentando usar su magia para detenerlo. Pero no pudo sentir el poder que le fue transferido. Asustada, se agarró del pasamanos y vio hacia abajo temblando de miedo. Él estaba parado sobre la pared que componía uno de los lados del edificio, como si estuviera parado en una calle normal. Aun de espaldas hacia el abismo mientras que sus ropas dejaban caerse hacia abajo, respetando la ley de gravedad. Sonrió por la cara asustada de Twilight y finalmente contesto.

-Es cierto, hace muchos, muchos, muchos años, vinieron exploradores de tu mundo a "explorar" este lugar- abrió los brazos lo más largo que pudo, formando la imagen de una cruz- pero tuve que guiarlos hasta sus respectivos mundos. Pero con la condición de que no contaran a nadie lo que aquí vieron. A propósito, en este lugar no puedes usar tu magia- se dejó caer al precipicio, con los brazos en forma de cruz.

-Espera, espera aun no…- Twilight sintió una voz que estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Aún no qué?

Se asustó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose del borde.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡ASUSTÁRME Y CONFUNDIRME! Es molesto. Quiero hablar seriamente por unos minutos.

-Está bien. No lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Que querías preguntarme?

Twilight entorno sus ojos y continúo.

-Te pregunte ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa que es este lugar?

-Es simple, porque este lugar no existe.

-Si existe. Yo puedo verlo, puedo tocarlo. Lo único malo es que tú puedes controlarlo. Pero existe. Si no existiera ¡No estaríamos hablando en este momento! ¿Por qué dices, o mejor dicho, te empeñas en creer que este lugar no existe?

El hombre se sentó sobre el pasamano y miro a Twilight.

-Esa pregunta me la he hecho durante tanto tiempo: Si todo lo que puedo tocar, sentir o percibir es real. Pero entonces descartaríamos todo lo que no se puede percibir. Pero dicen que lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Tu misma lo dijiste yo controlo este lugar. Si controlo este lugar, significa que yo soy el que decide, que es realidad y que es imaginario. Para mí lo real es aquello que cuentas con él, quieras o no. Pero en este mundo estoy solo. Solo cuento con lo que pienso. Entonces este lugar no es real porque yo lo creo. He creado tantas veces seres que me hacían esa pregunta que no estoy seguro que tú seas real. Dime, ¿Cómo estoy seguro que eres real y no un invento de mi imaginación?

\- No sé cómo decirlo porque, yo sé que soy real, soy un ser pensante, yo sé que existo y no puedo dudar de eso.

-el clásico primero pienso, luego existo de Descartes.

-¿Qué?

-Descartes fue un filósofo muy reconocido en un mundo muy lejano de este sitio. Él decía lo único que la duda no puede excluir es la existencia de quien duda… en palabras más sencillas: pienso luego existo. Pero confundes tu ser existencial en este mundo con tu conciencia de ti. No es lo mismo. Pero, como yo lo pienso, ¿Qué pasa si consideramos el mundo físico como una ficción de tus propias impresiones mentales? Ser es ser percibido recuérdalo bien Twilight. No hay mundo "fuera" de esta idea que tengo de percibirlo. Pero ¿Por qué acabar con un mundo ficticio "aquí afuera"? ¿Acaso la mente no es una ficción de su propia percepción? Si lo ponemos en esos términos sabrás que yo tengo razón y este mundo no existe salvo para mí mismo.

Ella quedo mirándolo fijo. Tratando de seguir el hilo de su explicación. Tardo un poco para entender a que se refería. Al final sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro y dijo:

-No te puedo negar tan brillante argumento. Pero como dije antes. Vine a explorar este lugar, consideres que es real o no, y no me iré hasta terminar de explorarlo.

Él solo entorno sus ojos, se bajó del pasamano y cruzo un brazo por detrás de su espalda, y el otro enfrente de él. Bajo la cabeza un poco, dando la impresión de ser un sirviente.

-Como usted gustéis, madame. Pero debo advertirle que, mientras estés en mis dominios no puedo dejarla sola en ninguna circunstancia. Pues, si se llegara a perder en este lugar nunca más volvería a su mundo real y quedaría atrapada en este lugar llamado "la nada". Espero que esta obligación que guardo para mi propia persona no la moleste durante su estadía por estos parajes de recónditos lugares del multiverso.

Twilight lo miro, con una mirada de extrañeza y un poco aterrada por la idea de poder quedar en este mundo y nunca regresar a Equestria.

"Definitivamente este tipo está loco" paso por su cabeza.

-No, no me molestara.

-Es de mi agrado escuchar eso my ladie. Dígame, mi pequeña princesa ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensa quedar?- levanto la cabeza.

-El tiempo necesario para poder investigar este lugar.

-Excelentes palabras madame. Le ruego ser su guía por estos lugares. Sabrá vuestra merced, que soy muy calificado para este trabajo. Si usted me lo permite, claro.

-Bueno, basta. Tampoco me agrada tanta formalidad. ¿Puedes actuar normal?

El guardia rio de eso último, y volvió a su estado natural.

-Está bien, admito que solo te estaba tomando el pelo- se dirigió hasta Twilight, y la llevo de nuevo a la banca y se sentó al lado de ella, estirando la mano por el respaldo y dejando que sus brazos se extendieran pero sin tocarla- entonces ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Twilight se levantó, se puso frente a él.

-De inmediato, si es posible.

El guardián sonrió, se levantó y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, la miro fijo.

-Excelente elección.

Tomo su mano y la arrastro hasta el borde de la cornisa. Hizo un movimiento de agarrar el aire y corrió el brazo. Se abrió un nuevo escenario frente a ellos, como si hubiera corrido una cortina.

-Comencemos, y recuerde que este viaje apenas va a empezar.


	3. Cuestión de tiempo

Entraron a la imagen, donde había personas vestidas elegantemente yendo hacia adelante, alejándose de ellos, que levitaba en el aire de la noche. Entraron en una calle repleta de personas, donde todas gritaban y conformaban un idioma inentendible, salvo vagas palabras que sonaban apenas audibles por el exceso de ruido. Era un caos de personas de distintas edades corriendo hacia distintos lados. Algunos niños correteaban de un lado al otro, se escuchaban gritos, aplausos. Todo era una algarabía. La calle era una calzada de piedra antigua. A ambos lados había edificios, de un color gris, con algunos sectores donde las paredes habían caído y dejaban ver los ladrillos que como las células de un cuerpo, construían la inmensa figura, con ventanas de madera despintadas de distintos colores

Twilight se dio cuenta que estaban en un puerto rodeados de personas. Todas ellas, vestidas elegantemente de manera muy formal. Las mayorías de las personas mayores, levantaban un pañuelo y agitaban fervientemente en el aire. Caía confeti de distintos colores desde el cielo, como si estuviera nevando. Se abrieron paso por la gran cantidad de personas atropelladamente. Twilight, pedía disculpas a cada paso.

-¿No podemos ir más despacio?- Grito Twilight, esperando ser escuchada por su anfitrión.

-Debemos darnos prisa, o nos dejaran en este puerto. Solo limítese a seguirme.

-¿Adónde estamos yendo después de todo?

-Al crucero.

-¿El qué?- llegaron hasta el frente del puerto, en una fila que tenía solo 3 personas. Miro hacia arriba, abriendo grandemente los ojos y dejando caer su mandíbula por lo que vio. Quedo impresionada, y murmuro- santa Celestia.

Era una estructura imponente, de 3 partes que se elevaba a 1000 metros sobre sus cabezas, superando la altura de los edificios más altos. El puerto (como lo percibió Twilight al mirar hacia debajo de las tablas del puerto de madera desgastado), estaba en una ciudad flotante a una altura impresionante del suelo, pues solo se veía debajo un mar de nubes blancas. La primera parte, era un crucero similar al titanic. Con 4 chimeneas de ladrillos, con ventanas abiertas en las propias chimeneas dando la apariencia de un edificio. En los pasamanos de la barrera había un gran amontonamiento de seres extraños, algunos de ellos personas, otros animales con apariencia humanoide. Estos eran en su mayoría, gatos, perros, algunas aves, ranas y ratones. De las chimeneas y ventanas, salían innumerables cuerdas que se elevaban tensamente a una gran altura y se amarraban y ataban en grandes nubarrones que estaban sobre el barco. Por el borde del barco, salían numerosos brazos que se extendían hasta casi la mitad de los edificios de los edificios más altos del puerto. Todas ellas de diferente tamaño y extensión. Pero, había 3 pares que eran inmensas, que se extendían hasta más abajo de la ciudad flotante perdiéndose debajo del mar de nubes.

La segunda parte, era un navío de madera, que estaba conectado con el primer barco, por numerosas cadenas que conectaban la parte de atrás del crucero con la parte frontal del navío. Este también tenía grandes brazos que salían del costado inferior del barco. Pero, a diferencia del primero que se conectaba con nubes, estaba conectado con grandes mariposas, que eran atadas por cadenas a sus inmensas patas. Las mariposas eran 6 enormes titanes que llevaban las cadenas más grandes, luego otras mariposas distintas iban disminuyendo de tamaño hasta llegar a perderse en un enjambre de mariposas que no se podían ver, pero a pesar de ser pequeñas, también tenían cadenas más pequeñas acordes a su tamaño. El navío estaba lleno de marineros, corsarios, piratas, ángeles y personas normales que saludaban a la multitud, algunos estaban enmascarados con máscaras de noa o de tipo carnavalescas. Se acercaban al borde de la nave y miraban con aire lúgubre y meditabundo.

La tercera parte, era una ciudad con casas pequeñas, anodinas y grandes edificios de madera gastada que se mezclaban de una manera caótica. Flotaban sobre un trozo de tierra, que dejaban ver raíces de árboles debajo de la tierra donde se elevaba la ciudad. Media como una cuadra de 5000 metros con calles, carrosas y faroles antiguos que se distinguían en la parte más periférica. Los pasajeros de este lugar, saludaban desde las ventanas de las casas y edificios. Todos ellos eran humanos, con ropa humilde y simple. En lo alto de los edificios de este lugar, estaban atados a globos de diferentes colores, con cordones gruesos de costura. En sus costados, también había brazos inmensos. Esta estructura también estaba encadenada al navío por la parte posterior a este. Formaban una especie de tren de tres vagones.

Se dirigieron hasta el final de una alfombra roja que estaba al final de la fila. Un traje de marinero, que levitaba a la derecha de la alfombra los saludo. El guardián de este universo, le dio unos boletos y el traje anoto algo en una planilla, que sostenía un par de guantes blancos del mismo traje. Una gran mano descendió hasta ellos. Dejando la palma hacia arriba, tenía un letrero incrustado, en el dedo pulgar que decía "bienvenidos".

-las damas primero- el guardián dijo a Twilight, inclinándose un poco y extendiendo la mano hacía la palma.

-yo…este yo- balbuceaba Twilight.

-vamos adelante, insisto. Pero apresúrate que estamos demorando el viaje.

Twilight se subió rápidamente a la palma, Seguida del guardián. El brazo los elevo y acerco en la tercera parte, es decir, en la ciudad hecha de madera. Twilight grito un poco, cuando subían. En la entrada de la ciudad, había un puerto de madera, con una alfombra roja que llevaba a una troica. Twilight quedo en su sitio mirando abajo, al lugar donde estuvieron. Las personas se veían como hormigas.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo el guardián y arrastro a Twilight a la troica.

Ella se dejó llevar como una niña pequeña, sin dificultad. Entraron en la galesa, y esta empezó a moverse. Virgilio se sentó enfrentado a Twilight que se sentó en el asiento que estaba enfrente. Sonrió infantilmente y miro a Twilight.

-y bien, madame, tenemos todavía un tiempo hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Podemos hablar o estar en silencio hasta que lleguemos. Dígame, ¿qué prefieres?

Twilight no contesto, estaba todavía en shock por lo que veía. El guardián lo noto y chasqueo los dedos frente a ella. Ella se sobresaltó un poco.

-perdón es que…guau-puso una palma en la cabeza y se recostó un poco por la ventana mirando hacia afuera- Es lo más asombroso que vi.

-Sí, entiendo. Pero usualmente, el traje se encarga de la comida en la fiesta. No sé por qué lo pusieron a controlar los boletos. A mí también me sorprendió mucho. Pero no lo juzgues, es bueno entre todo a pesar de ser un idiota.

-No, no fue eso a lo que me refería, sino todo esto-extendió sus brazos- es… guau.

Virgilio la miro con aire ensombrecido.

-En fin, así fueron los demás exploradores- se recostó sobre el asiento y la miro meditabundo a ella- Desde que te vi quería preguntar ¿Qué es esa corona que trae?

-esta- Twilight toco su corona con la mano, sorprendiéndose un poco que aun la tenia puesta- es que me convertí en la princesa de la amistad.

-guau, así que una princesa nos digna con su visita. Linda, joven, valiente, inteligente y exploradora. Tú sí que no perdiste el tiempo.

Twilight se sonrojo un poco, se tapó el rostro un poco con la mano derecha y con tono avergonzado dijo:

-tampoco es para tanto, solo estoy de paso para explorar este fantástico lugar, por simple curiosidad.

-¿Vives en un castillo y tienes muchos sirvientes?

-Vivo en un castillo de cristal. Pero no tengo sirvientes, solo un pequeño ayudante llamado Spike. Es un bebe dragón que me ayuda en todo lo que necesito. Eso es todo. Además, mis amigas también pueden entrar en el castillo, cuando ellas quieran. Somos seis: Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy y una nueva integrante del grupo llamada Starlight Glimmer. Las primeras 6 somos las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, y Starlight Glimmer es mi estudiante. Cuando vencimos a Tirek un centauro que quería reunir toda la magia de Equestria y destruirla, el castillo apareció en el centro de Poniville, donde antes estaba la biblioteca. Y desde entonces vivo allí.

-impresionante. Alguna vez me gustaría conocerlas a todas. Pero en fin ¿Alguna pregunta que quieras hacerme?

Twilight miro al suelo un poco y se llevo el dedo índice a su boca.

-Sí, te he querido preguntar desde que te vi ¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque, bueno sin ánimos de ofender tu forma de actuar es la de un niño pequeño. Pero tu imagen es la de un adulto. Me desconcierta un poco.

-yo, déjame contar- empezó a mover sus dedos frente a el- desde que se detuvo el tiempo hace seis eones, emm… un par de billones de eones de años, más o menos.

-¿Qué?- se sobresaltó del asiento- eso no es posible, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia vivió tanto.

-ja, ja, ja-rio sombríamente él- Es que aquí el tiempo no tiene sentid. Pues, como el tiempo solo fue inventado por los vivos para saber el recorrido del día hasta la noche y desde el nacimiento hasta su muerte, y aquí da igual que sea día o de noche, simplemente no le encontramos un fin practico. Mira te lo explicare: el tiempo no existe, pues nadie ve el tiempo realmente. Sino ven un reloj que indica los segundos, minutos, y horas que pasan. Pero el tiempo, no puede verse directamente, solo el recorrido del sol y la luna por el cielo. El tiempo no es algo real, sino imaginario, abstracto. Que tiene sentido si el que mira el reloj sabe interpretarlo. Si lo muestras a un animal inferior o a una planta, que no entiende nada de horas. A él no le importa. Pues, ¿que es el tiempo para un árbol que vivió miles de millones de años? Es simplemente, un círculo con números y manecillas que corre hacia la derecha, con un sonido de tic-tac constante. No tiene sentido. Al igual que cuando mueres o eres inmortal. Es, en sí, una buena pregunta que me gusta preguntar: ¿Cuándo estas, muerto el tiempo se detiene o continúa para ti? Tu qué piensas.

Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos, de manera meditativa.

-es un poco confuso. Pero para mí el tiempo sigue cuando estás muerto.

-sigue para los otros tal vez, pero para ti no.

-bueno, si lo pones así, sí. Pero no creo que vivas solo. En mi universo, tuve una pelea con Starlight Glimmer a través del tiempo, donde peleábamos en el pasado y el futuro cambiaba drásticamente, haciendo que incluso el futuro que conocíamos no existiera.

-exacto, si vives en cualquiera de los universos, el tiempo vuelve a cobrar sentido porque el tiempo afecta a los demás. Pero si eres como yo, el tiempo no tiene sentido porque el tiempo es algo irreal, que cobra sentido por la relación con los demás y de las acciones de estos. Mira, hasta ahora lo que aprendí es que todo es cuestión de tiempo. El nacimiento y la desaparición de imperios, la vida y la muerte, el perdón y el olvido, el sufrimiento y la alegría, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Pero solemos usar el concepto de tiempo, como sinónimo de recuerdo de nuestras acciones y de incertidumbre por el devenir. El tiempo es algo tan abstracto, que se define por la realidad que tu universo te dicta, pero desafortunadamente el concepto de un viaje en el tiempo que pueda afectar el pasado y cambiar el futuro, no es posible en muchos universos. En estos, las acciones del presente es lo único que se puede vivir. Además, lo que alguien no puede recordar, significa que para él las acciones y por ende, ese tiempo no existieron para él. Pero esto se incluye incluso en naciones enteras que no recuerdan su pasado, y esto es algo que solo queda en la imaginación de cómo pudo haber sido. Por lo que el pasado, es tan misterioso como el futuro, por la incertidumbre del presente.

Twilight lo miro en silencio, girando su cabeza un poco de lado y poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón, luego continúo.

-Eso es cierto. Por ejemplo, en Equestria un ser llamado Discord gobernó mucho tiempo antes de ser derrotado por Celestia y Luna. Pero en la historia de mi pueblo, no recuerda lo que paso antes de la llegada de las princesas.

-entiendo y ¿cuántos años tiene ese Discord?

-no lo sé con exactitud, porque fue convertido en roca antes de que se liberara de su prisión de piedra y nosotras lo volvimos a encerrar. Pero ahora ya está reformado. La verdad nunca le pregunte.

-¿Él es inmortal?

-no lo sé.

-¿y Celestia y Luna?

Twilight pensó un momento.

\- no lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-De hecho, es algo que nunca lo pensé hasta ahora, solo lo sé por lo que leí en los libros. Que dicen que si lo son. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque, si mi pensamiento es correcto en tu universo, la incertidumbre del futuro y tu propia muerte impedirán que lo sepas. En este momento, solo podemos decir que imaginamos que sí-El guardián quedo con la cabeza baja y en tono entristecido agrego-incluso las estrellas, soles y planetas llegan a su fin Twilight. A todos les llega su hora. Solo somos tiempo y olvido.

Ella lo miro sombría, pero no contesto nada. Se detuvieron.

-Bueno llegamos Twilight.

Twilight miro por la ventana de la galesa. Estaban frente a una escalera de un palacio imponente echa de mármol. A ambos lados de las escaleras, había una multitud que los aplaudía con mucho fervor. En el centro de las escaleras resaltaba el color rojo de una alfombra larguísima.

-¿tenemos que salir?

\- pero antes tenemos que cambiarte de ropa- le tendió un vestido largo elegante de color purpura.

Ella lo miro molesta y sonrojada.

-no pienso desnudarme frente a ti.

-no tienes que hacerlo. Solo déjame…

-Que estas…

El guardián puso el vestido sobre la cabeza de Twilight y lo estiro hacia abajo con un movimiento rápido. Al final, Twilight tenía puesto el vestido largo, con un tajo en la pierna izquierda, que dejaba ver todo su muslo. También presentaba un amplio escote y la espalda descubierta totalmente, hasta la espalda baja. En las manos del guardián, estaba el vestido que estaba usando hasta entonces. Lo doblo y lo puso en un costado del asiento.

-Listo, así estas mejor.

Twilight se miró

\- es muy atrevido para mi gusto, ¿podrías cambiarlo?

-tranquila, será solo por esta noche. Ahora vamos.

La toma por el brazo y la saca por la puerta.

Se vieron frente, a millares de personas que tomaban fotos, y aplaudían de manera ensordecedora. El guardián saludaba con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Twilight de la cintura. Twilight estaba aterrada, y se limitó a saludar nerviosamente. Las luces deslumbrantes de las cámaras, hicieron que Twilight se cegara un momento.

Subieron lentamente por la alfombra roja hasta la entrada del palacio, mientras Twilight se rascaba los ojos con los dedos. Al llegar, atravesaron las puertas a la antesala. La antesala estaba en silencio. Era de un blanco inmaculado, con puertas dobles cerradas, una mesa de un lado, y una araña de cristal colgando del techo. El guardián se acercó al oído de ella y le dijo.

-voy a ver al capitán. Diviértete en la fiesta y nos veremos en unas pocas horas.

Acto seguido atravesó la puerta y lo cerró, dejando a Twilight en la antesala. Ella estaba desconcertada y encandilada todavía cuando escucho las palabras de él, por lo que tardo en volver en sí. Cuando al fin volvió. Miro hacia la puerta, cuando esta se cerraba. Corrió hasta la puerta.

-no espera. No me dejes sola, necesito…- no termino la frase y ya había atravesado la puerta, entrando en una nueva habitación.


	4. Cuestion de subjetividad

Era una sala inmensa. Tenía numerosas columnas de vidrio, cristales y espejos que reflejaban a las personas que estaban en la sala. El suelo, se asemejaba a un tablero de ajedrez con baldosas blancas y rojas que a medida que se alejaban de la puerta donde Twilight estaba, las baldosas se convertían en pasto rojo y blanco. Al final de la sala se podía ver a 3 grandes ventanales que dejaban ver, de izquierda a derecha, un amanecer, un medio día y un anochecer. Levanto la mirada hacia el techo. Se dio cuenta que las columnas terminaban en ramas de árboles que continuaban siendo de vidrio, cristal con hojas que asemejaban mucho a un espejo. Todas ellas de color plateado que no dejaba ver el techo de esa extraña sala (si es que tenia), debido a que las ramas se mezclaban y dividían demasiado, dejando imposible ver más allá de aquellas hojas. Incluso tenia frutas de cristales en sus ramas, como manzanas de cristales rojos, peras de un color metálico similar al oro, duraznos que eran del color de las gemas y demás frutas que ella nunca había visto.

Se escuchaba música proveniente, más allá de donde ella estaba, quizás del centro de la sala. Un grupo de músicos y un cantante, que estaban sobre un escenario circular que giraba lentamente en el centro de lo que parecía una fuente, con estatuas de mármol mujeres vestidas de toga y con cantaros que dejaban caer agua. Twilight, pudo escuchar gracias a unas mujeres que tocaban "that's amore" de Dean Martin.

Los invitados, en su mayoría, eran personas que presentaban ciertas particularidades. En cuanto a las vestimentas de estos seres, la mayoría de los hombres llevaban traje de etiqueta y las damas llevaban vestidos largos de diversos colores, también de los que se usa en las fiestas de la alta sociedad. Otros llevaban trajes de arlequines muy coloridos, con máscaras carnavalescas, con plumas y cintas que salían de ellas. Unos pocos, llevaban remeras blancas con Jean azules y botas militares. Twilight quedo en su lugar mirando a su alrededor, no sabiendo donde ir pues el guardián, se había perdido de ella.

-Usted debe ser la princesa Twilight.

Dijo una voz chillona a Twilight. Miro hacia abajo, y se llevo las manos al pecho. Era un enano vestido de arlequín, pero sin mascara. Lo miro un momento, viendo que sus facciones eran muy afiladas, y su piel era morena, con ojos marrones. Se inclinó para responder.

-sí, soy yo. Un placer conocerle ¿señor?

\- Von Lambake-se inclino de forma elegante- su alteza.

-Von Lambake. Sería tan amable de ayudarme a encontrar a un…mmm ¿cómo decirlo?...digamos un amigo mío.

El enano se incorporo rápidamente.

-claro que sí, pero quisiera que conozca a un par de personas que están interesado en conocerla. Si fuera tan amable de seguirme.

El pequeño hombrecito, corrió hacía la multitud pasando por las piernas de Twilight. Ella se asusto un poco y bajo su vestido con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Luego lo siguió, caminando lo más rápido que podía debido a que este pequeño ser, se movía velozmente. Twilight, le dificultaba caminar y se dio cuenta que estaba usando tacones, por lo que costo mantener el paso. Pero nuestro hombrecito, la esperaba de vez en cuando y antes de que llegara a él, salía nuevamente a correr. Era como si jugara con ella. Llegaron hasta un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas en un círculo bastante alejado del grupo de músicos.

-déjeme presentarte al grupo princesa. Ella es la señorita Carmen Le Pier.

Era una joven, con ojos azules fuertes, su piel era de un hermoso color muy blanco. Un vestido blanco similar al estilo de Twilight. Su cabello era de un castaño claro, con ondulaciones que llegaban hasta su espalda y, ubicadas de a mechones tenía peces dorados que nadaban en el aire cerca de ella, que estaban atados a su cabello.

-encantada señorita- Twilight le tendió la mano y la saludo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella.

-él es- continuo el Hombrecito- el señor Leonardo Maller

Era un ángel. Tenía el torso desnudo, dejando ver sus escultural cuerpo y sus extensas alas que, cosa extraña, estaban prendidas en llamas. Su pelo era corto y elegante, de color negro puro. Un poco de barba asomaba de su cara de tez más morena. Tenía pantalones blancos, y estaba descalzo.

-un placer conocerle señor- Saludo Twilight.

-El placer es mío, princesa.

-puedo notar que sus alas se están prendiendo fuego-menciono Twilight un poco avergonzada de lo que había dicho.

-ho… es usted la primera en notarlo, me alegro que se tan observadora- lo dijo sin sarcasmo, y con tono jovial.

-él es- siguió Lambeke- Fiodor Stefanovich.

Era un hombre un poco anciano. En su cabeza llevaba, unos diminutos arboles bonsái, sin hojas que dejaba ver sus ramas secas de color negro y marrón oscuro. Las raíces, salían por donde estaría su barba, haciendo estas raíces de barba. Llevaba una levita abierta, dejando ver una camisa verde oscuro y unos pantalones elegantes negros. Sus zapatos negros estaban muy lustrados.

-un placer conocerlo señor Fiodor- con tono amable, tendió la mano Twilight.

-Gracias madame- dijo Fiodor con voz muy gruesa que hizo a Twilight recordar la voz de Tirek.

-Ella es la condesa, Elisabeth Rieu.

Era una mujer ya entrada en años, dejando notar sus arrugas marcadas. Era un poco regordeta y de pelo canoso y corto. Llevaba un sombrero de alas de color roja y un traje ingles de dama, también de color rosa. Llevaba un paraguas negro en las manos. De todo el grupo, ella era la única que era normal, por así decirlo.

-mucho gusto princesa Twilight- dijo rápidamente la condesa, apretando la mano de Twilight.

-gracias condesa.

-y, por ultimo- comento Lambake- su hija Edith Rieu.

Era una muchacha joven, muy blanca. Llevaba una cresta teñida de color verde fluorescente. A los lados de la cabeza, estaba con pelo tan corto que daba la sensación de que era calva en esa parte. Tenía una remera de Inglaterra, con la banda sex Pistols en la primera parte. Un pantalón de estilo militar, y largas botas negras. También un cinto, con una calavera con alas de hebilla. Varios collares de plata, con forma de cruces de gamada, cráneos y corazones. Pulseras negras en ambos antebrazos, incluso algunos tenían tachuelas que daban la sensación de estar afilados. Sus brazos, estaban tatuados de flores y peces koi de estilo japonés. Sus ojos eran rojos, con mucha sombra de ojo y sus labios pintados con rojo oscuro, similares a la sangre.

-Princesa. Es un honor- dijo Edith.

-Gracias-dijo twilight con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Me gusta su tatuaje de su espalda.

-¿mi qué?- Twilight se miró en una columna cercana. Corrió su largo pelo, dejando ver que toda su espalda estaba tatuada con el símbolo de su cutiemark- o eso, se lo agradezco- dijo, tratando de no parecer sorprendida de lo que recién se había dado cuenta.

-justamente, mi querida princesa, estabas hablando de la teoría Psicoanalítica del doctor Freud- comenzó la condesa- comentaba que, los infantes traen consigo al mundo impulsos sexuales, sin embargo, la vida sexual de los niños se manifiesta ya en una forma observable hacia los años tercero o cuarto. Llamado por el doctor "periodo de latencia". Estas excitaciones sexuales se pueden originar en: 1) como formación consecutiva a una satisfacción experimentada en conexión con otros procesos orgánicos. 2) por un apropiado estímulo periférico de las zonas erógenas (que son: los genitales, la boca, el ano y el extremo del conducto uretral) y 3) como manifestación de ciertos instintos cuyo origen no nos es totalmente conocido, tales como el instinto de contemplación y el de crueldad.

-además de eso- continuo Fiodor- durante el periodo de latencia, se constituyen los periodos de anímicos que luego se oponen al instinto sexual y lo canalizan, marcándole su curso a manera de dique, como por ej: la moral, la educación, el pudor, etc. Este es el primer periodo de la elección del objeto sexual (el objeto sexual recuerde que es la parte la atracción sexual), en donde se desarrolla la "corriente de ternura de la vida sexual". La segunda comienza con la pubertad y determina las constituciones definitivas de la vida sexual. El hecho de la elección del objeto se realice en dos periodos separados, es de gran importancia para la génesis de ulteriores trastornos del estado definitivo, si los hubiera.

-Estos instintos pasan a "sublimarse"- continuo Carmen Le Pier- es decir, los instintos sexuales pasan a convertirse en energía anímica, y esta energía es desviada de sus fines sexuales y orientadas hacia otros destinos, como funciones culturales. Como por ej: la actividad mental es sexualisada, pues el placer sexual, referido habitualmente a los contenidos del pensamiento, pasa a recaer sobre los procesos intelectuales, y la satisfacción alcanzada por los resultados mentales es sentida como satisfacción sexual.

-también hablábamos de que- continuo Leonardo- que la elección del instinto recae tanto en los hombres, como en las mujeres. Independientemente de si es hombre o mujer. Lo que quiere decir que, tanto hombres y mujeres, tienen deseos heterosexuales como homosexuales. El doctor decía, que el aumento del uno provoca la disminución del otro, y que el deseo disminuido es sublimado en habilidades sociales, como la sociabilidad. Entonces, por ejemplo: si una mujer tiene más amigas, satisface el deseo inconsciente de su homosexualidad latente.

-y usted que piensa princesa de todo esto- pregunto la condesa.

Twilight estaba mirando a todos con una cara, mezcla de perturbación, asombro, vergüenza y seriedad. Todos la miraban en silencio, mientras se había cambiado de música.

-Esa música me gusta-dijo Edith, entornando los ojos hacía la banda-es "Ave María" de Schubert.

Twilight seguía con la misma cara, dejando que la música llenara su silencio durante unos segundos.

-yo…yo solo venía a pedir indicaciones para encontrar a una persona, y termino enterándome de todo esto. En realidad preferiría no hablar de esas cosas. Pues me desagrada pensar que guardo sentimientos homosexuales hacía mis amigas. Además, en mi mundo somos ponis.

Todos los que estaban reunidos dieron una sonora carcajada, pero no duro mucho.

-Es cierto- dijo la condesa- es un poco pudoroso hablar de esto en público. Pero solo estábamos, comentando de esta teoría del doctor Sigmund Freud. La verdad, es que nosotros también respondimos eso la primera vez. Y tal para cual, respondiste lo mismo que nosotros. Bien, dejando este tema por un lado, el señor Von Lambake nos comento que buscabas a alguien. Te ayudaremos ¿a quién estas buscando querida?

-bueno, él es- giro un poco la cabeza, intentando recordar cómo era, pero no se le ocurrió casi nada- bueno lleva, un traje negro con corbata roja, con zapatos lustrosos, tiene el cabello es castaño claro. Cuando llegamos, una gran multitud nos aplaudieron y tomaban fotos. No recuerdo como era el nombre, pues dijo que llevaba varios, y que no importaban mucho -todos la miraron con cara confundida- Era…em- volvió a pensar un poco-…bastante apuesto.

Todos los de la ronda pusieron una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros, excepto Edith.

-no, no, no, no es lo que están pensando. A él recién lo conocí. Él tiene que llevarme de nuevo a mi mundo. Por eso lo estoy buscando. Yo…yo solo vine a explorar este mundo y…

Volvieron a reír un poco más. Luego, la condesa volvió a tomar la palabra.

-no te avergüences querida. Solo estamos tratando de recordar- estas palabras hicieron que Twilight se tranquilizara- bien, ¿cómo se hacía llamar este sujeto?

-bueno, él dijo que tenía muchos nombres. Se presentó a mí como el guardián de este mundo.

-hoooo- dijeron todos al unísono.

-sí, sabemos quién es- dijo la señorita Carmen.

Todos asintieron.

-el creador, Dante, el ángel, el escritor de historias, etc. Tú quizás lo conozcas como Virgilio- dijo Leonardo.

-él me dijo lo mismo. También Virgilio fue uno de los nombres que me nombro, cierto- golpeo su frente-él me dijo que estaría hablando con el capitán- respondió Twilight.

-entonces sabemos dónde está, pero desafortunadamente, nosotros no podemos salir de estas instalaciones a libre voluntad. Para pasar a la siguiente parte necesita encontrar al pescador, mi hija la acompañara para saber dónde se encuentra, y de ahí puede pasar al navío- respondió la condesa.

-Twilight esbozo una sonrisa y agradeció a la condesa.

-vamos- dijo Edith poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y alejándose del grupo.

-ve querida- dijo la condesa.

-Muchas gracias señora condesa, quisiera agradecer a todos y fue un gusto conocerlos-mintió en esta ultima parte.

Twilight, se apresuró para alcanzarla. Luego volteo y despidió a todos los de la ronda, con el brazo. Ellos también la despidieron, mientras volvían a formar la ronda y continuar hablando de sexualidad.

Caminaron un rato en silencio escuchando la música. Sonaba "lacrimosa" de Mozart.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?, claro si no te molesta- comentó Twilight.

-claro, solo hazla-en tono seco y cortante repuso Edith.

-Em…bueno, este ¿Por qué el sujeto que estoy buscando dice que tiene tantos nombres, y ustedes lo conocen como Virgilio?

Apresuraron el paso.

-Es simple. Él, se presenta a cada persona de acuerdo a sus situaciones. Para algunos, es el creador. Porque el crea toda esta realidad, independientemente de si las personas lo quieran o no. Para otros el demonio, por la misma razón. Para unos pocos es un hombre mediocre, por el hecho de que no tiene objetivos en su existencia y se conforma con lo que es y hace. Para otros que tuvieron la suerte de verlo solo una vez, es una fuerza psíquica, es decir que no existe físicamente y que es una idea nuestra y nada más. Pues para nosotros- indicando hacía su alrededor- los demonios son sino solamente la personificación de nuestros vida instintiva reprimida e inconsciente. Al igual que los dioses solo son, la expresión de nuestras reglas morales y éticas, y todo esto nos ayuda a vivir independientemente de si exista verdaderamente o no este extraño ser. Para ti, desde nuestro punto de vista es Virgilio, un personaje de "la divina comedia" de Dante Alighieri, debido a que este personaje es el guía del protagonista de esa historia. Al final, cada uno decide quien realmente es ese sujeto y si existe o no.

Twilight quedo pensando un rato, mirando hacia el piso. Antes de volver a preguntar

-¿Qué es la divina comedia?

-¿no sabes que es la divina comedia?- pregunto sorprendida Edith- a claro, se me había olvidado que tú no eres de por aquí-miro hacia un lado y pregunto-¿De dónde dijiste que eres?

-De Equestria. Un reino donde es habitado por ponis, unicornios, pegasos y nos gobiernan unas diosas llamadas alicornios. También existes demás seres como dragones, manticoras, y muchos otros seres. Algunos pueden hablar y otros no. También tenemos nuestros propios reinos, nuestra propia flora y fauna, es decir nuestro propio mundo, que es muy diferente a este.

Edith se detuvo un momento y miro a Twilight de manera incrédula.

-¿En serio ese lugar existe?

-¡Claro que existe!-miro a su alrededor un momento-por lo menos existe para mí.

Edith no dijo nada y siguieron caminando y cruzaron toda la parte de baldosas, y llegaban a la parte donde empezaba el pasto.

-Te explicare lo de la divina comedia- continuo Edith- la divina comedia, es un poema épico. En él se narra que Dante, el escritor, debe atravesar el limbo, el infierno, el purgatorio y el cielo en busca de Beatriz, su amada. Virgilio, es el alma de un poeta que lo guía por los 3 primeros lugares.

Guardo un minuto de silencio. Llegaron a una puerta que estaba en el medio del césped, vieron que el salón seguía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, pero se detuvieron frente a ella. Edith, abrió la puerta.-Todos necesitamos un Virgilio que nos guie por los infiernos Twilight, pero ahora eres tú el que debe buscarlo.

Twilight la miro unos instantes, y cruzo la puerta escuchando como se cerraba detrás de ella, y la música terminaba de sonar.


	5. El viejo y el mar

Entro a una galería portica, de suelo de calzada donde se podían ver pequeñas hiervas creciendo entre los pequeños espacios y columnas de mármol de color blanco. Twilight miro a su izquierda, había distintas estatuas de yeso, mármol y piedra en hornacinas de la pared. Estas estatuas eran del tamaño de una persona promedio. Algunos, estaban vestidos con trajes de diferentes épocas y tiempos.

Del lado derecho las columnas de mármol, adornados con capiteles de corintio cada 15 metros más o menos. Entre las columnas, un barandal de mármol blanco, con balaustradas que le llegaban hasta su cintura. En algunas partes tenían, un florero de cerámicos con un determinado tipo de flor en cada uno de ellos. Así, uno tenía solo violetas, otro solo rosas, otro solo tulipanes, etc. Cada columna, mirando hacía la galería portica, tenia faroles de benceno que humeaban con un brillo fuliginoso. Mirando hacia el mar, tenía agujas de mármol de unos 5 metros que se extendían fuera de la seguridad de la columna, adentrándose en la nada del vacío, y colgado en su parte media y final, faroles que colgaban de cadenas a unos 3 metros de las agujas hacía el mar.

Levanto su mirada y vio más allá. Era de noche en el cielo, dejando ver una gran luna llena al horizonte, con nubes que se movían lentamente ocultando los rayos de la luna de plata. Todo en ese aire, estaba teñido de un azul oscuro donde el fulgor de las lámparas apenas tenía poder. Se acercó hasta la balaustrada y vio que estaban a una gran altura, sobre un gran mar que se extendía hasta donde la vista llegaba, dejando reflejar el fulgor de la luna en las aguas y confundiendo el cielo abismal con las aguas del profundo mar en la lejanía.

Empezó a caminar por el medio de la galería, mientras sus ojos buscaban al pescador. De vez en cuando miraba las estatuas de aquellos hombres y mujeres desconocido para ella. El detalle era asombroso. Cada gesto, cada detalle del pelo, las manos, el traje, los mantos, parecían personas de verdad. Vio que en la parte baja de las hornecinas, llevaba un pequeño letrero de bronce, apenas iluminado. Se acercó a uno y leyó "Aristóteles", miro otro "Rimbaund" y otro "Moliére" y vio que cada escultura, tenía su nombre. Excepto un lugar donde estaba exento de una hornecina, y ocupaba un gran letrero de vidrio, con letras de plata con la leyenda: "la inmortalidad, se le otorga a los grandes personajes de la historia, viviendo en la memoria de los vivos".

Siguió caminando, viendo la luna y el mar, las estatuas y los nombres. Miro un minuto hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que había avanzado mucho de la puerta. Siguió aminando un poco más, hasta que vio, a un hombre recostado por una columna, y sentado en una de las agujas. Tenie el pelo totalmente blanco, con un rostro que dejaba ver las arrugas del tiempo y la experiencia de los años pasados. Su propia piel, era bronceada, que dejaba sospechar una vida dedicada al trabajo en las inclemencias del sol. Llevaba una camisa color blanco, desabotonado 3 botones que dejaba ver su pecho con pantalones largos color negro y estaba descalzo. Llevaba una pierna estirada, y otra flexionada cerca de él. También pudo observar una caña de pescar que dejaba caer una línea de pesca hasta las profundidades del mar.

Ella se acercó hasta él. Se inclinó sobre la balaustrada, y puso sus codos en el barandal. Lo observaba de la misma manera que una hija observa a su padre, con una mezcla de respeto y alegría.

-¿Tu eres el pescador?-finalmente menciono, con un tono de serenidad y calma.

Él la miro. Sus ojos eran claros, dejando ver el cansancio en ellos, junto a el sueño la calma y su rostro era amable, pero dejaba ver algunas pequeñas cicatrices de una vida dura.

-Sí-respondió en calma y sin maldad en su voz ronca.

-Yo soy Twilight, mucho gusto-se pone firme- Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que tú me ayudarías a encontrar a…-pensó un poco y con tono confundido dijo-¿Virgilio? Creo que se llama así. Es que tengo que encontrarlo para regresar a mi mundo.

El anciano medito unos momentos.

-Sí, él justo había pasado por aquí, me hablo de ti. Dijo que estaría en la estación de control en el barco. Pero solo puedo llevarte hasta el navío, no hasta el barco.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Me ayudaras entonces?

-Claro que sí-Se levantó en la aguja, camino de manera temeraria y tranquila a la punta de la aguja y ato su caña de pescar en la punta de la aguja, con las cadenas del farol. Dejándola hay miro a Twilight y camino hacia la seguridad de la columna. Salto hasta el siguiente barandal, caminando sobre el. Miro que ella no se había movido y sonrió- Vamos

Ella lo mira unos instantes y camina por la seguridad de la galería.

-¿Eso no es peligroso?- pregunto ella.

-Sí, lo es-camino siempre sobre el barandal, mientras Twilight la seguía desde la galería-Pero no creo que me caiga. Dime ¿de dónde eres?

-De Equestria. Más exactamente de Poniville.

El pescador, llego hasta la siguiente columna y salto a la aguja de esa columna, luego al siguiente barandal. Ella lo miro perpleja.

-Virgilio me conto que viniste a explorar este lugar... Y ¿Qué te parece este pequeño mundo?

-Es muy increíble. En mi mundo no hay muchas cosas… tan impresionantes como las que he visto aquí. Además, muchas cosas son…como decirlo…sin sentido para mí.

-Entiendo-Volvió a saltar en una aguja y en el barandal -aquí suele ser muy ilógico todo lo que nos rodea para casi todos los visitantes- se sentó en el barandal y miro hacia la luna- dime, ¿de dónde vienes tienen luna?

-Sí- se acercó hasta él noto que la luna se había puesto color roja que la dejo fascinada, volvió a poner sus codos en el barandal, y apoyo su mentón por sus manos- pero nunca una luna roja.

Quedaron admirando la luna en silencio. Ella Escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpearse entre ellas, al viento mover su cabello, el fulgor de la luna en el agua ahora era de color rojo. Era una escena hipnótica. En un momento el pescador se levantó y siguió lentamente su camino. Ella lo siguió en silencio, viendo como su sombra se extendía en el piso de la galería. Luego lo miro. Estaba mirando hacia el mar mientras caminaba.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto ella en tono amable.

-el mar- contesto en un susurro inaudible.

-¿el mar?

El miro hacia adelante y volvió a cambiar de barandal. Empezó a recitar:

 _¡Hombre libre, por siempre has de querer al mar!_

 _Es tu espejo: contemplas a tu espíritu mismo_

 _En las olas que se desenrolla sin cesar_

 _Y tu alma no es menos amarga que su abismo._

Twilight se quedó mirándolo, mientras el cambiaba de barandal.

 _Gozas hundiéndote en el seno de tu imagen;_

 _La acaricias con brazos y ojos; tu corazón_

 _Se distrae muchas veces de su propia emoción_

 _Al eco de esa queja indomable y salvaje._

Miro a Twilight, mientras cambiaba de barandal y continuaba caminando.

 _Ambos sois tenebrosos a la vez y discretos:_

 _Hombre, nadie ha sondeado el fondo de tu abismo;_

 _Ho mar nadie ha llegado a tu tesoro mismo,_

 _¡Con tan celoso afán guardáis tu secreto!_

Salto a una aguja y se puso en la punta, mirando al mar, como si se dirigiera a una multitud. Twilight se detuvo y lo miro, no sin precaución y miedo de que él se resbalara.

 _Y entre tanto van los siglos innumerables_

 _Que sin piedad ni remordimiento os atacáis;_

Salto hasta el siguiente barandal y se sentó cruzando las piernas Cambiando de rostro por otro melancólico, pero sin dejar de mirar al mar continúo:

 _De tal modo la muerte y la matanza amáis;_

 _¡ho Eternos luchadores, ho hermanos implacables!_

Quedo mirando hacia la nada. Ella lo miro, a una cierta distancia. Sintió pena por aquel pescador y de repente tobo una idea para alegrarlo. Empezó a aplaudir. El sonido de un aplauso recorría la galería vacía y apenas iluminada.

-eso fue…hermoso.

Se levantó y siguió su camino sin decir nada y con la mirada baja. Ella dejo de aplaudir, sintiendo doce un poco avergonzada de su actitud y lo siguió en el mismo silencio de antes. Caminaron un tiempo sin decirse nada.

-sin duda es una poesía hermosa-comenzo a decir el pescador- Pero no es mía. Es de un libro llamado: "las flores del mal". Fue escrita por Charles Baudelaire-indico a una de las hornacinas de la pared que dejaba ver a su correspondiente escultura- Un poeta francés. Cada vez que contemplo el mar, siento paz en mi alma. Es lo único que me hace sentir paz, además de la pesca. Recuerdo este poema, como la primera vez que lo leí cuando era joven. Solo quería compartirlo antes de que vuelvas a tu hogar- levanto la vista y contemplo la marea del mar.

-ese debe ser un gran libro. En mi mundo nadie compone tan hermosas poesías como esas. Quisiera poder leerlo algún día. Pero no me quedare mucho tiempo. Solo lo necesario.

-Je, todos nos quedamos en este mundo, solo lo necesario-miro a Twilight un momento, con aire melancolico- me recuerdas a ella, a mi amada Annabell Lee.

-¿Que paso con ella?

Se detuvo y volvió a sentarse en la barandilla, y comenzó a recitar:

 _Hace de esto ya muchos, muchos años,  
cuando en un reino junto al mar viví,  
vivía allí una virgen que os evoco  
por el nombre de Annabel Lee;  
y era su único sueño verse siempre  
por mí adorada y adorarme a mí._

 _Niños éramos ambos, en el reino  
junto al mar; nos quisimos allí  
con amor que era amor de los amores,  
yo con mi Annabel Lee;  
con amor que los ángeles del cielo  
envidiaban a ella cuanto a mí._

 _Y por eso, hace mucho, en aquel reino,  
en el reino ante el mar, ¡triste de mí!,  
desde una nube sopló un viento, helando  
para siempre a mi hermosa Annabel Lee  
Y parientes ilustres la llevaron  
lejos, lejos de mí;  
en el reino ante el mar se la llevaron  
hasta una tumba a sepultarla allí._

 _¡Oh sí! -no tan felices los arcángeles-,  
llegaron a envidiarnos, a ella, a mí.  
Y no más que por eso -todos, todos  
en el reino, ante el mar, sábenlo así-,  
sopló viento nocturno, de una nube,  
robándome por siempre a Annabel Lee._

 _Mas, vence nuestro amor; vence al de muchos,  
más grandes que ella fue, que nunca fui;  
y ni próceres ángeles del cielo  
ni demonios que el mar prospere en sí,  
separarán jamás mi alma del alma  
de la radiante Annabel Lee._

 _Pues la luna ascendente, dulcemente,  
tráeme sueños de Annabel Lee;  
como estrellas tranquilas las pupilas  
me sonríen de Annabel Lee;  
y reposo, en la noche embellecida,  
con mi siempre querida, con mi vida;  
con mi esposa radiante Annabel Lee  
en la tumba, ante el mar, Annabel Lee._

Twilight lo miro entristecida.

-Lo lamento mucho señor.

-No te preocupes Twilight-se levanto y siguió caminado por la baranda-es por eso, que en noches como esta me gusta mirar el mar. Curiosamente, esta historia se convirtió en un viejo poema, como si ese escritor hubiera escrito mi vida, en algunos versos. Pero, quizás, a cada uno un escritor ya halla escrito nuestra historia en otro lado, y nos toque ser solamente los personajes de esa historia.

-¿En que libro esta esa poesía? Pues me gustaría recordarlo cuando vuelva a mi mundo.

-sí- asintió y volvió a cambiar de barandilla- quizá Virgilio te regale un libro donde este todas las poesías de este lugar antes de que te vallas. Pero no sé si se materialice en tu mundo. La verdad no entiendo mucho sobre eso, lo ignoro. Este mundo puede ser muy ilógico y caótico, pero nunca quisiera nacer en otro lugar que no sea este- quedo un minuto en silencio, como si pensara algo- sabes necesitas una máscara, antes de ir al navío. Puedes conseguirlo con Isis.

-¿Quién es Isis?

-una amiga mía. Te dará una máscara para que puedas ir al navío. Está en la siguiente habitación.

Indico la puerta que estaba enfrente. Habían llegado al final de la galería, que seguía un largo edificio con ventanas. En ella, una doble puerta de madera robusta y decorada con corazones, tréboles, diamantes y picas en relieve cerraban el paso. Ella intento abrirlo, pero estaba cerrada.

-Toma- el pescador le tendió una llave en forma de herradura en su guarda. Twilight lo agarro.

-¿No vendrás conmigo?

-Debo preparar todas las cosas para que puedas partir. Descuida, solo tienes que atravesar esta habitación y te encontraras con Isis. Dile que el pescador te mando, dile que necesitas una máscara y ella te la dará. Luego te dirá dónde está el puerto Joan. Yo estaré allí. Por ahora, nos veremos pronto.

Salto a la siguiente aguja y de allí a una ventana de manera acrobática. Twilight se dirigió hasta la balaustrada y miro hacía donde se había ido. Al lado de las puertas, estaba un edificio con muchas ventanas y pisos. El pescador, salto de una ventana hasta el poste de una bandera, de allí se columpio y agarro un farol colgante que estaba más arriba. Subió por la cadena hasta llegar a la cornisa. Luego siguió por una cornisa, hasta perderse de vista. Twilight miro la llave, y se dirigió, hasta la puerta. Lo introdujo en la cerradura y abrió una de las puerta antes de entrar.


	6. La condena de la diosa

Twilight entro en el edificio. Era un largo pasillo mortecinamente iluminado por lámparas adheridas a las paredes. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un diseño de flores ornamentales de color negro, con un fondo violeta. Cerca de ella, una mesa de caoba apoyada sobre la pared, con un florero con rosas le daba la bienvenida. También pudo observar diversos, muebles de madera, como sillas al estilo Chipándole, cuadros con paisajes, retratos y escenas extrañas, y más mesas que recorrían el pasillo. El piso tenía una alfombra verde, sobre un piso de madera de color marrón oscuro, casi negro. El techo, estaba compuesto de un amplio vidrio, que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno con sus estrellas y nubes amenazantes sobre las frágiles ventanas. En algunos puntos, dejaba caer candelabros de cristal. Sus velas, estaban casi consumidas totalmente y apenas iluminaban las alturas. Se escuchaba el sonido de una música tranquila.

Camino por el largo pasillo. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, incluso los pasos de ella no hacían el más absoluto ruido al caminar. Llego hasta el final del pasillo, para darse cuenta que seguía hacia la derecha. Volvió a caminar hasta el final, para volver a doblar a la izquierda. Cuando se dio cuenta, comenzó a escuchar una música tranquila que la acompañaba y la calmaba, pero no sabía con exactitud de donde salía. Así, siguió por un largo tiempo, deambulando por un laberinto de una sola dirección y de un solo pasillo. Se repetía el patrón, un pasillo a la derecha, luego uno a la izquierda, a la derecha otra vez, y así. Parecía que el pasillo no tenía fin. Noto que la decoración en todo el pasillo, era idéntica. La misma alfombra, los mismos muebles, las mismas flores en el florero, todo era exactamente igual.

- _"¿Qué estaba sucediendo?"_ –dijo para si misma.

Pensó en volver a la puerta por la que había entrado. Pero desistió de ese pensamiento enseguida. Para ella no tenía mucho sentido, caminar por un pasillo que se extendía hasta el infinito. Quizás era una trampa que le habían jugado, pues quizá no debía confiar en un hombre que apenas acababa de conocer. No sabía cuál era las intenciones de ese hombre.

-" _¿y si quería atraparla en este lugar para siempre?"-_ Estos pensamientos de duda asolaban la mente de Twilight.

Al final vio una puerta doble, abierta de par en par. Se alegró tanto que corrió hasta ella, pero se detuvo antes de ingresar corriendo a la habitación. Debía comportarse. Entro con gran calma.

En la habitación, estaban sentados dos curiosos personajes, sentados uno frente a otro, a lo ancho de una mesa que muy larga. La mesa llevaba un mantel de cuadros verdes y marrón claro. Sobre la mesa había piezas de ajedrez, entremezcladas de color rojo, negro, verde y canela. Pero las piezas blancas estaban en perfecto orden, de un lado. También había cartas desparramadas por el piso y la mesa. Una ruleta, unos relojes de ajedrez ubicados cerca de cada uno de los personajes, algunos dados, unas copas, una botella de vino, en reloj de péndulo pequeño flotando en lo alto de sus cabezas y diversos objetos de juegos de azar más.

Uno de estos personajes, era un hombre todavía joven, disfrazado de arlequín, con un traje a rectángulos verdes y rojos. Con una gorguera de color blanco con verde. Llevaba un gorro de bufón, del mismo color que su traje, con cascabeles en sus puntas. Era el que estaba jugando con las piezas de colores. El otro extraño personaje, era una mujer hermosa, de tez blanca y cabello rubio y ojos amarillos, disfrazada de princesa. Llevaba un largo vestido color blanco y rosado claro. Unas largas trenza que llegaba hasta casi tocar el suelo. Sus uñas pintadas de color rojo y blanco.

Ambos la miraron por un momento a Twilight, antes de volver a mirar el ajedrez. Ella se sintió avergonzada, con un toque de rubor en su rostro hiso un gesto para ingresar. Era una habitación oscura, que dejaba ver solo una mesa larga iluminada de la misma manera que el pasillo. Dejando ver a estos personajes de una forma tétrica. La mesa se extendía, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En el fondo, donde terminaba la mesa, se veía 2 árboles, con sus ramas entrecruzadas formando la silueta de una puerta. En ella, se veía un gran parque iluminado por el sol de mediodía.

Twilight ingreso lentamente y miro a la mujer.

-yo…- comenzó Twilight.

-espero que halas disfrutado de la música Twilight, es tocado por Mischa Maisky. La pieza era "Cello Suite No. 1 en G" de Bach.

Quedo fría en su lugar, como si no esperara esa respuesta. Ya un poco más calmada y menos sorprendida respondió.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-También sé que te envía la figura del pescador por una máscara, pues debes encontrar a tu Virgilio para volver a tu mundo. O mejor dicho a Equestria-levanto la mirada y dejo ver so sujos amarillos y sonrió amablemente- Yo soy Isis Twilight. Soy la diosa de la adivinación. Ven siéntate- indico una silla libre cerca de ella.

Se acercó y tomo la silla, llevándola cerca de la mesa, y se sentó.

-No creo mucho en la adivinación- comenzó Twilight- otra explicación, más lógica seria que el pescador o alguien más le hubiera dicho mi nombre, pues en el tiempo que estuve en el pasillo pudieron tranquilamente hablar de mí. Además de que, quizás, Virgilio le hubiera contado todo lo demás.

-interesante deducción Twilight. Pero te olvidaste de 3 cosas. La primera, en este universo no se aplica las leyes de tu mundo. La segunda, el pescador fue a preparar todo para cuando vallas para el navío además, como podrás observar, el techo estaba formado por ventanas transparentes que dejaban ver el cielo nocturno, si el pescador hubiera querido venir, tu lo hubieras percibido primero por el hecho de que en esta habitación, no existen ventanas. Por lo que él no me pudo haber dicho nada. La tercera, Virgilio te había dicho que él puede manipular este mundo a su voluntad, por lo que él puede, y lo hizo, transportarse a la cabina del capitán sin necesidad de pasar por aquí. En cuanto al pasillo, no es tan largo como piensas. Mira- apunto hacia la puerta de entrada.

Twilight volteo la cabeza, viendo que el pasillo por el que había venido, había disminuido su tamaño, a un único pasillo de 10 metros, Incluso se podía ver la puerta que no había cerrado al entrar.

-eso, no es posible ¿Cómo lo…?-tartamudeaba.

-Twilight, de las cosas que viste hasta ahora ¿aun crees que este lugar tiene alguna lógica desde tu punto de vista? Incluso los propios personajes que conocen tienen una historia que no creerías. Te daré un consejo: Acepta que este mundo no lo entiendes, así te ahorraras muchos dolores de cabeza- tomo un poco de algo que tenía en su copa- ¿Quieres que te lea el futuro antes de que te de la máscara?

-no gracias- comento- ya le dije que no creo en la fortuna. Solo quiero que me respondas ¿A qué te refieres con que los personajes de este mundo tienen una historia que no creería?

-Dándote un simple ejemplo: Sé que consideras al pescador solamente como un hombre anciano, que ha vivido una tragedia por la pérdida de su amada Annabel Lee, pero él es el dios de los océanos y mares.

-¿Un dios?

-La historia es mucho más trágica de lo que sus simples versos describen Twiligh. Él es el dios de los océanos y mares, su trabajo lo condena a cuidar eternamente de las almas que en los océanos han muerto y lo hace manteniendo la memoria de todos los que han muerto en sus aguas, adquiriendo la memoria que estos tenían, al igual que todo lo que estos conocían. Él una vez lo describió como si fuera un cementerio andante por todas las almas que él posee dentro suyo. También es el encargado de proteger a los pescadores y mantener un equilibrio con la tierra y los mortales. Puede proveer los peces para que estos puedan sobrevivir, pero de castigar los excesos de la misma tierra si cree que estos están explotando su propio cuerpo, con maremotos o tsunamis que arrasan ciudades enteras, incluso ha hecho desaparecer islas enteras en solo segundos. Pero su poder es controlado en parte por su amada Annabel Lee, que en el inicio de los tiempos de su tragedia, ha tomado la forma de la Luna de plata. Cada noche, el pescador la observa, en el incansable cielo nocturno que ilumina el mar.

-¿Por qué es una condena?

-Porque los mortales, hacen que un dios le hagan favores de una manera egoísta, como si pensaran que ese dios, no es más que un simple esclavo de las peticiones que estos le hacen, si el los obedece, lo consideran bueno, si no los obedece lo consideran malo. Allí radica una pregunta de la bondad, y al mismo tiempo la pregunta del gran escritor: Si existiera un hombre absolutamente bueno ¿Lo consideraríamos un santo o un idiota?

-¿A que te refieres con que alguien absolutamente bueno, se lo consideraría un santo o un idiota?

-Déjame explicarte: De la misma manera que este mundo es creado por un autor, o por un hombre que sueña, o por un Virgilio que controla la realidad, existieron otros hombres que soñaron y crearon otros mundos. Estos, han creado un mundo que puede ser contenido en un solo libro, o en una sola memoria.

El Nietzsche que soñó con el advenimiento del personaje del superhombre o el Kierkegaard que se desvivió por convertirse en un auténtico "caballero de la fe" recuerdan en buena medida a un personaje trágico conocido como "príncipe Myshkin" imaginado por Dostoyevski en una historia que llamaremos "El idiota", personaje que, según el propio escritor confesaba, alumbró con mucho esfuerzo. Tanto el idiota como el superhombre o el caballero de la fe pertenecen, desde determinado punto de vista, a una misma familia. El parentesco viene dado por el hecho de ser cada uno de ellos la respuesta que sus autores quisieron dar a una preocupación común: la de qué hacer con la existencia cuando ésta ya no es un medio para alcanzar otra vida, si se quiere llamarlo de alguna manera "Verdadera" y cómo es posible vivir de manera virtuosa a pesar de pertenecer a un mundo sin Dios y, por lo tanto, sin Verdad. Sin embargo, hay algo que diferencia el planteamiento del escritor Dostoievsky en El idiota de sus…mmm…digamos "homólogos filosóficos": de los tres el suyo es el más descorazonador. Gracias a su arrolladora voluntad de poder creado en su cosmovisión, Nietzsche se consideraba la encarnación del superhombre. Por su parte, y aunque menos voluntarioso, Kierkegaard podía confiar por lo menos en que alguien capaz de creer estaría en condiciones de disfrutar de la beatitud en vida que él era incapaz de alcanzar. En cambio, Dostoyevski parece insinuar que una vida virtuosa no resulta posible en tales condiciones, a menos que uno esté dispuesto a renunciar a la cordura. El personaje de Cristo, o un santo secular, sería un idiota en un mundo como el nuestro.

No por "casualidad" Myshkin es un príncipe, un ave rara en un mundo burgués donde la aristocracia amaga claros signos de decadencia y de extinción. Hablemos un poco de este personaje Twilight-Los ojos de Iris empezaron a brillar-además un enfermo que ha pasado toda su infancia recluido en la casa rural de un médico filantrópico dedicado a su enfermedad, la epilepsia, hasta lograr hacer remitir casi todos los síntomas y en especial los ataques. Obligado a abandonar este bucólico medio a causa de una carta procedente de una ciudad llamada "San Petersburgo" donde se le anuncia que se ha convertido en heredero de un familiar remoto y desconocido, Myshkin acude a la ciudad para comprobar la veracidad de la carta y recibir, si es el caso, la herencia. El periplo se inicia cuando Myshkin viaja en el tren que le lleva a San Petersburgo: el primer día de vida urbana, que coincide con el de su vida adulta, está tan cargado de impresiones y acontecimientos que su relato abarcaría mucho más tiempo del que dispones, por lo que solo daré pequeños detalles: A lo largo de este primer día, el príncipe Myshkin conoce a todos los personajes que le acompañarán durante el resto de su andadura y ante todos ellos, se presenta como un enfermo de idiotez en vías de curación. Curiosamente Myshkin conoce en ese primer día a varios enfermos: a un joven enfermo de celos, a un general enfermo de indolencia, a su mujer enferma de ceguera, a una de sus hijas, Aglaya, enferma de arrogancia, a una mujer cautivadora aunque enferma de orgullo llamada Nastasha, a un adolescente tan insignificante como presuntuoso enfermo de resentimiento que exhibe su tuberculosis para hacerse perdonar sus impertinencias, a un enfermo de usura que merodea en torno a todos estos personajes a la espera la oportunidad propicia para la extorsión y muchos otros personajes que conforman ese mundo, al igual que los personajes que encontraras en este mundo.

En ocasión de estas nuevas amistades Myshkin exhibe desde el comienzo unas formas que desconciertan, fascinan e indignan según el momento a quienes le acaban de conocer. Inevitablemente, a medida que avanza su tragedia y todos los personajes que le rodean empiezan a abusar de la buena fe del idiota, me convenzo de que él es sin duda moralmente superior, puesto que la mezquindad ajena nunca consigue corromperlo sino sólo ensombrecerlo, o entristecerlo, aunque también lo convierten en alguien menos infantil de lo que había sido durante las primeras horas en San Petersburgo. Sin embargo, lo que se hace cada vez más difícil de comprender es cómo consigue el príncipe eludir la caída mientras la mezquindad de quienes le rodean aumenta de manera escandalosa al estrecharse su relación, hasta arrastrarle, en la última parte de la novela, a un auténtico descenso a los infiernos o, por lo menos, a las profundidades de la miseria y la abyección humanas.

Y ésta es, precisamente, la cuestión de nuestra charla: cuál es el secreto de Myshkin, en qué consiste su obstinada idiotez. Durante el primer día de vida en San Petersburgo Myshkin revela ante los Yepanchin, la familia del general, una significativa historia que, según él mismo confiesa, le obsesiona. Esta historia contiene, junto con otro episodio, una clave para entender en qué consiste la virtud del príncipe y por qué es calificada por Dostoyevski de idiotez. Se trata del relato de un conocido que, tras haber estado a punto de ser ejecutado por un error judicial, sobrevivió y pudo explicarle cómo fueron los minutos de vida antes de la ejecución, citare textualmente las palabras de este mismo personaje:

 _"A veinte pasos del patíbulo […] creía que sólo le quedaban cinco minutos de vida, nada más. Decía que esos cinco minutos le habían parecido una eternidad, una inmensa riqueza; se le antojaba que en esos cinco minutos viviría tantas vidas que no tenía por qué pensar en el último momento, de modo que tenía tiempo bastante para tomar varias medidas: calculó el tiempo necesario para despedirse de sus camaradas y había previsto que para ello necesitaba dos minutos; luego tendría dos minutos más para pensar por última vez en sí mismo y, finalmente, un minuto para echar una postrera mirada a su alrededor. […] después de despedirse de sus camaradas, llegaron los dos minutos que se había reservado para pensar en sí: sabía de antemano en qué iba a pensar: quería representarse lo más pronto y claramente posible cómo era que ahora, en ese momento mismo, existía, estaba vivo, y dentro de tres minutos sería solamente algo […] pero decía que en ese instante nada era más penoso que la idea pertinaz: «¿Y si no muriese? ¿Y si volviese a la vida? ¡Qué eternidad!¡Y todo eso sería mío! Entonces haría de cada minuto un siglo entero, no perdería nada, llevaría la cuenta exacta de cada minuto y no malgastaría uno solo!»_

En ese momento es interrumpido por la pregunta de uno de las hijas de la familia

 _\- ¿Qué hizo después con toda esa riqueza? ¿Llevó la «cuenta» de cada minuto?_

El príncipe responde:

 _— ¡Oh, no! Él mismo me lo dijo… yo se lo pregunté… No vivió ni remotamente así y malgastó muchos minutos"_

No es extraño que a Myshkin le obsesione esta historia porque a pesar de ser un idiota es un tipo inteligente y bastante suspicaz. Su idiotez no afecta tanto a su capacidad de penetración intelectual o reflexiva cuanto a su comportamiento. Pero cuando el príncipe se entrega a este relato, no es posible aún percibir hasta qué punto es elocuente. Sólo cuando los sucesos de su tragedia se aproximan a su final la verdad que encierra la experiencia del condenado a muerte resulta casi ineludible. Y es que, al desplegarse su destino –un cúmulo de desatinos, deliberados unas veces y fortuitos otras, a partir de los que se va urdiendo la desgracia— alcanzo a ver la situación de los personajes en perspectiva y reparamos en su lamentable parecido con la del condenado a muerte: todos actúan desesperadamente, movidos en ocasiones por la conciencia de que cualquier cosa que pueda hacerse es inútil puesto que hay tan poco tiempo y ninguna recompensa más que la muerte; y en ocasiones embriagados por la sensación de ser los dueños absolutos de un tiempo de vida que les resulta un don excesivo, que les exige una responsabilidad que no están en condiciones de asumir. Todos ellos actúan a sabiendas de que no hay una segunda oportunidad, de que esta vida es, como los últimos minutos de un condenado, lo único de que disponen: muy poco, porque el horizonte que aguarda es la muerte, la vida es sólo un lapso absurdo; demasiado porque, puesto que hay que morir y no hay una segunda vida donde vivir mejor, esta vida lo es todo. Aunque la incorruptibilidad de Myshkin parece evocar la figura del personaje de Cristo, el príncipe es tan mortal, tan humano, como cualquiera de los personajes que le rodea. E incluso podría decirse que, mientras que para los otros personajes la condena es una metáfora de la genérica finitud de la existencia, para el idiota la situación es apremiante en sentido literal, porque en todo momento pesa sobre su vida la amenaza de una recaída irreversible en la locura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su idiosincrasia y a diferencia de lo que sucede a los demás personajes, no actúa de manera desesperada o angustiada, como si el hecho de ser un condenado, de padecer, más aún que cualquiera de ellos, la enfermedad mortal, no alterara su comportamiento. De manera que si el idiota elude el mal es porque se sabe condenado, porque no olvida nunca que tal vez no exista una siguiente oportunidad para enmendar los errores. En este sentido es, a diferencia de sus amigos, de una seriedad extrema, pues abraza cada situación como si fuera la primera y la última, como si fuera decisiva, en lugar de dejarse arrastrar por la corriente y tomar una decisión apresurada confiando en acertar en otra vida o, tan sólo, al día siguiente. Sin embargo, es precisamente esta absoluta seriedad del idiota la que no parece humanamente sostenible. Como cualquier otro hombre, el idiota desea y, en algunas ocasiones, incluso desea cosas que no son compatibles. Su seriedad le impide negar estos deseos encontrados pero, por otra parte, afirmarlos simultáneamente tiene consecuencias indeseadas para él, como por ejemplo el sufrimiento de otro. Los efectos de la prudencia con que Myshkin dirime su deseo para evitar equivocarse o cometer una injusticia habían podido presentirse en el hecho de que no parecía escoger a sus amigos sino tan sólo dejarse rodear de quien quisiera acercarse a él. Pero se dejan ver con toda claridad en el momento en que, instado por Aglaya y Nastasha a escoger entre una de ellas, Myshkin se siente incapaz de resolver entre su deseo de salvar la vida a una mujer a la que admira y que, sin él, acabará suicidándose o seguirá prostituyéndose y su deseo por otra mujer que le atrae y le conviene. Incapaz de resolver, al fin, entre su sentido del deber y su sentido del placer. O, más sencillamente, incapaz de escoger.

El idiota confía en poder trascender la inherente miseria de su condición humana **_hic et nunc_**. No obstante parece que la única manera de conseguir evitar lo inevitable, a saber, el error o la maldad, es "colocarse antes de la alternativa", igual que el personaje del seductor de Kierkegaard. La finitud es una condición lamentable porque está indisociablemente unida a la temporalidad y ésta, a su vez, no puede sino abocar al error: no hay perspectiva que abarque todos los puntos de vista y que pueda ser, por lo tanto, perfectamente equilibrada y justa. Toda perspectiva es, por definición, sesgada, parcial, errónea. Y sin embargo, para los seres finitos sólo hay perspectiva.

El idiota es incapaz de asumir esta determinación de su condición y de aceptar, por lo tanto, que puesto que es humano es preciso escoger e, inevitablemente, equivocarse. En este sentido su autor, Dostoyesvki tiene toda la razón al bautizar al príncipe como idiota: no por cuanto sea un pobre iluso, que no lo es, sino porque confía en poder librarse de la condición a la que pertenece, la finitud, a fuerza de eludir el discernimiento, la elección. Por otra parte, como no es en absoluto un idiota en el sentido vulgar del término, es capaz de comprender que la opción de colocarse antes de la alternativa, es decir, la pasividad o la inacción, ni siquiera evita el mal sino que abre una nueva y tortuosa vía de sufrimiento. En su afán de comprenderlo todo y de perdonarlo todo, de observar el mundo desde un punto de vista más que humano, acaba convirtiéndose en un monstruo para algunas de las personas a la que ama. Y con razón un conocido le interroga un poco antes de que enloquezca: **_"¿Adónde llegará usted con su compasión la próxima vez?"._** El idiota debe admitir al final que la elección es, al mismo tiempo que la causa del error, la única manera de evitar un mal mayor. Acaso sea la conciencia de este atolladero irresoluble la responsable de que Myshkin termine sumiéndose en la locura, en una idiotez radical e irreversible que le impide discernir siquiera entre las personas conocidas y los desconocidos. Lo que no está del todo claro es si la locura, o la idiotez, es para el autor Dostoyevski la única vía posible de beatitud o si, por el contrario, evidencia cuánto de extraviado tiene el sueño de una vida humana lograda.

Los ojos de Isis, dejaron de brillar y obtuvo su color de ojos natural. Twilight la miro unos momentos.

-¿Y qué le paso a Myshkin?

-Lo tienes enfrente tuyo Twilight-indico a su compañero vestido de bufón que todavía miraba fijo el tablero de ajedrez.

Twilight se acerco un poco a ese extraño personaje.

-¿Myshkin?

-No lo intentes Twilight, es inútil. No te dirigirá la palabra, y en estos momentos solo esta concentrado en el tablero.

Twilight miro con una pisca de tristeza y piedad a ese extraño personaje. Miro nuevamente a Isis.

-Hay algo que no he entendido ¿que representa el personaje de Cristo? ¿Y Quien es Cristo?

-Solo digamos, que es una figura que representa la bondad y la santidad. Pero más allá de eso, no tiene sentido que te lo explique. Solo añadiré que es también, una de las figuras trágicas por su bondad, y es el personaje de lo que su autor ha escrito su destino.

-De hecho, sobre el destino para mi es algo que cambia, porque en mi mundo no está determinado del todo.

Isis se acercó un poco, con cara sorprendida.

-¿En serio no crees en el destino?

-el destino no existe, Isis, cada uno debe forjarse su propio destino.

-¿Crees que las cosas pasan por simple azar y que nada está conectado?

-El azar, puede suceder, pues en la ciencia se guarda un pequeño margen para ella. Pero nada, está conectado. Todos somos independientes, de nuestro futuro.

Isis, se volvió a sentar firme, mirándola.

-En este mundo existe un dicho popular: el aleteo de una mariposa en un lado del mundo, ocasiona un tsunami en el otro lado del mundo. Todo está conectado Twilight. Piénsalo un momento-los ojos de Isis comenzaron a brillar nuevamente- Si los padres de Fluttershy no la hubieran mandado a una escuela de vuelo, nunca hubiera sido molestada. Si Fluttershy, no hubiera sido tan tímida, nunca los otros pegasos en la escuela de vuelo la hubieran molestado. Si Rainbow Dash nunca hubiera defendido a Fluttershy, ella nunca hubiera podido descubrir su Cutie Mark. Si Rainbow Dash no hubiera corrido en esa carrera, nunca hubiera hecho la Rainplocion sónica. Si ella nunca hubiera hecho la Rainploción sónica, tú hubieras fracasado en tu examen. Si fracasabas en el examen, nunca hubieran podido descubrir tú Cutie Marck.

Pero eso es algo que tu ya sabes, vayamos un poco más al pasado: Si Luna nunca hubiera tenido el deseo de poder, ella nunca se hubiera peleado con Celestia. Si Celestia nunca se hubiera peleado con Luna, nunca hubiera vuelto como Nightmare Moon. La existencia de la corrupción de un personaje, es necesario para que sucedan los acontecimientos posteriores en la historia. Es así como comienza la historia que hace mucho tiempo después, exactamente 1000 años antes el destino te había preparado, pero sigamos: Tiempo después, existió la fundación de Poniville que continuaría la preparando la historia de tu destino. Si la familia Apple, no hubiera ido a Canterlot porque pasaban hambre, nunca se hubiera fundado Poniville. Las hambrunas e incluso la muerte formaron parte de ese destino.

Vallamos un tiempo más tarde, tu describiste el misterio del regreso de Nightmare Moon. Si Celestia en su arrogancia, y su despreocupación no te hubiera tomado enserio, tu nunca te hubieras ido a Poniville. Si nunca hubieras ido a poniville para supervisar la fiesta del levantamiento del sol, nunca hubieras conocido a tus amigas. Si Nightmare Moon, no Hubiera atacado Poniville primero, nunca hubieran necesitado que ustedes la derroten.

vallamos un poco más al presente:Si Sunset Shimmer, nunca hubiera abandonado a Celestia, nunca se hubiera ido al otro mundo. Si nunca se hubiera ido al otro mundo, nunca hubiera tenido el deseo de controlar ese lugar. Si nunca hubiera tenido ese deseo de poder, nunca hubiera robado tu corona. Si nunca hubiera robado tu corona, nunca hubieras ido al otro mundo. Si nunca hubieras ido al otro mundo, nunca te hubiera venido la duda de si hay otros mundos aparte de esos dos, y por ende, un lugar que funcione como punto intermedio entre todos los mundos. Si nunca te hubiera entrado la duda de si hay otros mundos, nunca hubieras investigado, ni descubierto el hechizo de poder elegir el mundo al que quieres entrar. Si nunca hubieras descubierto ese hechizo, nunca hubieras terminado aquí. Si nunca hubieras terminado aquí, jamás hubiéramos tenido esta conversación. Sobre la relatividad de la bondad y el azar

Los ojos de Isis dejaron de brillar.

Se produjo un silencio mientras se quedaban mirando fijo

 _-¿Cómo sabía todo eso?_ -se pregunto Twilight a si misma. Eso ya sobrepasaba toda explicación lógica o ilógica en su cerebro. Era como si la hubiera estado siguiendo, desde el momento en que todo su universo se había creado, he incluso paso por su cabeza, que sabía en qué momento y como acabaría su universo. Le daba escalofrió que alguien sepa tanto sobre ella, en un mundo que no era el suyo y con la que solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras, antes de que ella le dijera toda su historia.

-Todo está conectado, Twilight- continuo Isis- Con la vida se inicia el juego del destino infinito desde el nacimiento, hasta la muerte, todo tiene un destino que se conecta con los de los otros, imposible de escapar. Estando en este universo, y en todos los universos posibles, te das cuenta que en la vida de todos, todo puede pasar, de un momento a otro todo puede cambiar. Las cosas que pasan no se pueden frenar, todo tiene su destino escrito detrás, que lo condena o lo salva. No existen coincidencias, ni fallas, ni errores, tampoco existe lo que se conoce como maldad o bondad, porque todo necesariamente debe existir, incluso la ironía de los destinos. Incluso no existe lo que se llama la propia libertad, ni libre albedrío, no tiene valor para el destino que se te ha impuesto. Son meras ilusiones de nuestra mente, que no entiende como todo está conectado, y que se deja llevar por la propia niebla del futuro. Para los demás mortales y personajes, es lo que les permite vivir, pero para mi, es una eterna condena de ver como todo esta conectado, y saber el destino y el pasado de todos los seres del resto del universo.

Por una razón, te convertiste en princesa, por una razón conociste a tus amigas, por una razón naciste en el lugar adecuado. Destino Twilight, esa es la respuesta a todo lo que nos pasa- se acomodo nuevamente en su silla y comenzó a mover el primer peón de su fila, mientras comenzó a resitar- el jugador domina el destino de estas piezas. Pero también el jugador es prisionero de otro tablero Twilight, de negras noches y blancos días. Se dice que dios mueve al jugador, y este a la pieza, pero ¿Qué dios detrás de dios la trama empieza, de polvo y tiempo y sueños y agonías? Quizá estamos condenados a nunca saberlo.

Twilight contemplo cómo se desarrollaba la partida, como cada peón y torre eran quitados del juego, a veces para que otra piezas sea salvada, otras por un simple capricho de los jugadores para dejar sin una pieza a su adversario, otras eran sacrificadas, otras no se habían movido, pero al final estas también funcionaban mucho tiempo después como defensa por el simple hecho de no ser movidas. Al final Isis gano el juego.

-La máscara esta al final de la mesa Twilight, fue un placer hablar contigo y de conocerte- dijo Isis, mientras ordenaba nuevamente las piezas para comenzar otra partida.

-Gracias-apenas murmuro Twilight.

Se levantó, sin decir más palabras y se dirigió hasta el final de la mesa.

En su trayecto veía que había otros tableros más. Otros mazos de cartas, tableros de damas, de damas chinas, dados, copas, dardos clavados en la mesa cerca de una diana, tableros de oca, y otros juegos de mesa que eran desconocidos por ella. También una ruleta, juegos de bingo, papeles con juegos de gato, ahorcado, sopa de letras, sudoku, etc. Todo desordenado y desparramado por la mesa. Pensó en la similitud, del desorden aparente de esos juegos, y en el desorden aparente del destino que los unía.

Siguió caminando, cada vez acercándose más al cuadro, que formaba los 2 árboles. Cada vez que avanzaba veía más juegos de mesa con más desorden. Pensó en que, incluso donde se ubicaba Isis, también no era cuestión del azar. Al final llego al final de la mesa.

En ella, había una máscara. La máscara tenía la forma de una cara de un cráneo, con una leve sonrisa. En la frente, estaba dibujado un corazón tribal, de color rojo y alrededor una imagen tribal de una cruz. Debajo del ojo derecho, una pica de color negro. Del lado del ojo izquierdo, una línea negra, que cruzaba desde la frente, atravesaba el ojo y seguía un poco por la mejilla. Tenía dos hendiduras para los ojos de color negro y una rendija entre los dientes.

-" _Una extraña mascara entre muerte y payaso"-_ dijo para sus adentros.

Dentro de la rendija entre los dientes, había un naipe. Ella lo saco y vio que era el comodín (Joker), de un lado, del otro un pequeño mensaje que decía: la pintura. Se llevó la máscara y se acercó a la pintura. Del lado del árbol derecho tenía un cartel. _Una tarde de domingo en la isla de La Grande Jatte_ de Georges Seurat.

Quedo viendo la pintura. Era un paisaje hermoso. Por un momento recordó los cuentos que leía de pequeña, o las tardes de verano jugando con su hermano en un paisaje igual al que estaba viendo. Pensó que debía volver, pero la pintura era tan hermosa que parecía real, que hasta se podía oír el murmullo de conversaciones y risas de los niños. Llevo la mano y toco la pintura. La pintura dejo formar hondas, que se expandían hacia los bordes del mismo, como hondas de agua en un reflejo. Se detuvo un momento, respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos y avanzando lentamente. Se sentía como si estuviera entrando a un lago frio, húmedo y claro. Su cabello, y su vestido flotaba lentamente en el aire.

Por un momento abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba en la pintura. Siguió caminando, viendo a personas caminar, hablar, niños jugar con una pelota, las aves volando por el cielo, nubes pasando mientras proyectaban sus sombras en el césped y las personas. Todo era, simplemente hermoso.

A lo lejos, vio una puerta de madera, en medio de aquel paisaje. Se dirigió hasta ella, con paso tranquilo y sereno aguantando la respiración. Las personas pasaban a su lado, como si no la notaran, como si ella fuera un fantasma. Un pensamiento pasó por su cerebro:

 _"Como un visitante en un mundo extraño. Nadie lo nota, pero él lo ve todo ¿paso aquel, que nadie vio, que no dejo huella? Cuando pasamos, en este infinito mundo, ¿alguien nos ve o estamos solos en el mundo? Solo somos sueño, en esta realidad para el mundo"_

Llego hasta la puerta y entro. Ya no sintió el peso del agua, o el sonido de las personas. Estaba fuera de la pintura, pero no estaba mojada. Llego a un puerto. Era de noche.


	7. Mascaras

Miro a su alrededor, era una noche como la que había visto con el pescador: Luna llena, nublado y dejando ver partes de las estrellas entre las nubes que brillaban como velas en la inmensa oscuridad. Del lado derecho, innumerables casa de dos o tres pisos ubicadas a lo largo de una calle empedrada que se extendían más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, iluminadas por faroles antiguos que brillaban mientras sus velas se consumían lentamente en el aire nocturno y melancólico del puerto.

Miro los edificios antiguos, donde algunas ventanas estaban iluminadas, otras cerradas y unas cerradas y rotas con ventanales de madera descolorida. Del lado izquierdo, unos cuantos muelles de madera vieja que sobresalían más allá de la costa y quedaban suspendidos en el cielo, pues muy debajo recién se podían ver un mar de nubes oscuras, iluminadas por las luces de los rayos que iluminaban esa oscuridad del vacío.

-¡Señorita Twilight! ¡Señorita Twilight!

Escuchaba gritar la voz del pescador. En el inmenso puerto, miro para todos lados. No veía nada.

-¡¿Dónde está, señorita Twilight?!

-¡Estoy aquí!- grito ella hacia todas direcciones.

-¡Señorita Twilight, sigua la música y me encontrara!

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una música en el aire. Pero, a diferencia de todos los que habían escuchado, esta no se escuchaba en todo el ambiente, sino que provenía de un solo lugar, muy lejano de donde ella estaba. Apenas audible la música, empezó a seguir el sonido de donde provenía. De la calle y las casas se escuchaba pequeños susurros mientras ella pasaba cerca de ellas, Susurros que delataba la vida de los que vivían en ella, el alma de los habitantes de esas casas. A medida que se acercaba al lugar, era más fuerte. A medida que se acercaba, vio a un hombre que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de uno de los faroles del muelle. Twilight se acerco, por simple curiosidad le hablo, aunque sabía que lo que escucharía sería algo que no creería.

-Buenas noches señor, soy Twilight.

-Buenas noches señorita Twilight, soy Adán ¿Puede hacerme un favor señorita?-Adán saco una cuerda de su chamarra, sin dejar de caminar-¿Podría atar esta soga al farol?

-Claro.

Twilight tomo la cuerda mientras Adán caminaba alrededor de ella y del farol.

-Muchas gracias señorita Twilight-Adán tomo la cuerda y se la ato a su cintura, luego miro a Twilight-Me sorprende que usted no se halla asustado de mi. La mayoría me cree un loco de remate.

\- Vera, no soy de aquí y me preguntaba ¿Por qué estas caminando alrededor de ese farol?

-Debido a una maldición, que me hace caminar sin parar. He vivido con esta maldición desde hace años y nunca me deja parar de caminar. Camino incluso dormido. Incluso he caminado dormido, y cuando finalmente despierto, no sé en qué lugar estoy. Por eso, me amarro a un árbol o un poste, o un faol para quedarme en el mismo sitio y no perderme mientras duermo.

-¿Una maldición?

-Si. Esa maldición

-¿Quién te lanzo esa maldición?

-Una bruja, llamada Eva. Pero no se preocupe, esta maldición puede romperse encontrando 3 objetos.

-¿Cuales son esos objetos?

-Uno es el encendedor, que puede hacer que cualquier mujer se enamore de uno, el segundo es un mazo de cartas que hace su portador, gane todos los juegos de azar que el juegue y el tercero es un cuchillo de plata, que puede hacer que su portador sea inmortal.

-¿Cuántos de ellos tiene hasta ahora?

-hasta ahora, ninguno. Pero espero a encontrar a la Isis, la diosa de la adivinación. A ella le pediré el mazo de cartas que me permitirá ganar cualquier juego de azar que yo juegue.

-¿Isis? Yo acababa de terminar de hablar con ella. Si usted quiere puedo llevarle hasta donde esta ella.

-De hecho, usted no puede, debido a que la puerta por donde se entra a la habitación donde ella esta, siempre cambia. Sé que usted abra salido por la puerta de una de las casas de este muelle, pero si yo fuera hasta la misma puerta, esa puerta me llevaría hasta otro lugar del mundo, que me haría volver a este lugar para volver a intentarlo. Encontrar a Isis, es más una cuestión de azar, que de ubicación.

-Lamento no poder ayudarlo señor Adán.

-No se preocupe señorita Twilight. Pero veo que usted está siguiendo la canción de "La mer" de Charles Tréne. Debe darse prisa, porque terminara pronto. Me gusto mucho poder hablar con usted señorita Twilight. Espero que la fortuna, decida volver a unirnos.

Twilight se alejo de Adán, y siguió su camino a medida que la música se hacía más fuerte. Vio al pescador en un puerto, dentro de una góndola. El puerto, era de madera vieja. Se podía ver que, del puerto y todo alrededor, había cadenas que salían de la tierra y algunas que se incrustaban a las casas y ventanas abiertas, muy a lo lejos, se veía al navío donde ella se dirigia. Lo raro era que parecía estar suspendido en el aire, pues debajo de la góndola, se podía ver el mar de nubes. Pero, donde estaba anclada la góndola, se podían ver hondas que se extendían en su periferia, como si estuviera flotando en el agua (que a ella le parecía más lógico), en vez del aire.

-me alegro volver a verla Señorita Twilight. Por favor, suba y nos iremos pronto de aquí.

Ella subió adentro de la góndola, acomodándose en uno de los asientos de madera que poseía la góndola. Salieron del puerto lentamente. Twilight miro alrededor de ella, viendo cadenas de diferente tamaño se extendían a su alrededor, debajo y arriba de sus cabezas y se unían a las casas o a la tierra del puerto. Los eslabones de algunas eran tan enormes que median lo mismo que la góndola , otras parecían hilos de coser por lo delgada que eran. A medida que se alejaban del puerto, Twilight podía observar como el pescador hundía el madero, que quedaba ocultada por lo que parecía ser el agua, y se acercaban al navío, como si este no se moviera y fuera una isla en medio del océano. Pero, todo el barco y el puerto (el crucero en general) se moviera por las nubes, incluso se podía ver las nubes y el paisaje entero se movía o producía la ilusión de que se movía. Mientras que ellos se movían, por lo que parecía ser agua en el cielo, hacia el navío que parecía estar quieto en su lugar.

-¿Tienes la máscara?- pregunto el pescador luego de un largo silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella, pues estaba tratando de descifrar que se movía, si el crucero por las nubes, o ellos-¡ho, sí! Aquí esta- se la tendió al pescador.

Él lo agarro y lo miro, examinándola. Quedo un rato sin remar, pero la góndola se acercaba aun así, al navío.

-Es una máscara muy buena. Ten, póntela, quiero ver cómo te queda.

Se acercó a él, y de la manera más delicada que pudo, ato la máscara en el rostro de Twilight. El pescador miro unos momentos a Twilight, de la misma manera que un padre miraría a su hija, con dulzura, con alegría y con orgullo.

-Te queda hermosa, mira- indico el pescador hacia un lado de la góndola.

Ella se acercó del lado que el indico y miro hacia abajo. Vio, que era como si verdaderamente, se reflejara en el agua.

Su aspecto externo, había cambiado por completo. Se levantó sobre la góndola para verse mejor, usando el reflejo del agua como espejo. En su reflejo, era un joven con una chaqueta de cuero rojo cerrado y con capucha roja, que ocultaba parcialmente la máscara que llevaba. Unos auriculares que parecían orejeras, que colgaba detrás de su cuello lo usaban a modo de collar. Llevaba, jeans de color negro, desgastado en las rodillas pero no mucho. Una cadena que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros y se unía a un precinto de su jeans, dejando ver un llavero con el signo de su Cutiemark resaltado de una manera macabra, en una moneda de color rojo. Llevaba guantes, de color negro, que en la punta de los nudillos, tenía puntas de metal un poco puntiagudo. Atado en un bolsillo lateral, sobresalía un mango de una navaja mariposa. La mascara iba transformándose lentamente a medida que se acercaban al navío. La forma de una calavera, con una sonrisa macabra y violenta se expandía por toda la máscara, a medida que el corazón tribal de su frente se desvanecía y se transformaba en un tatuaje tribal que cubría toda su cara y le daba un aspecto amenazador y terrorífico.

Twilight toco sus manos, pero no tenía guantes. Toco su cuerpo, pero aún tenía el vestido que había usado hasta ahora. Se tocó el pecho, poniendo una cara de alivio al comprobar que todavía tenía sus…encantos femeninos, agradeciendo que todavía era mujer. Se sentó y vio al pescador que lo miraba. Él, empezó a remar nuevamente.

-La máscara solo cambia tu aspecto exterior y modifica tu voz para que sea acorde a la de tu imagen, es decir, lo que las personas ven, pero no tu verdadero ser. Eso permanecerá. Pero a medida que uses más esa mascara, te volverás lentamente la imagen que ella te da, hasta que finalmente te conviertas en esa imagen. Ten cuidado con eso- contesto el pescador, sin mirarla.

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿por qué tengo que usar una máscara para ir al navío?

-Es una buena pregunta, dejame explicarte Twilight lo que significan las mascaras en este lugar: Recuerda: siempre es bueno saber dónde estás, y con qué clase de personas estas tratando. La palabra "persona" significa "mascara del actor" o mejor dicho "personaje". Por qué máscara, pues una persona modifica su personalidad en base a las circunstancias que vive, al pasar de un escenario a otro. En cada ocasión aparecerá un carácter bien definido y distinto del anterior. Así, dos escenarios distintos, necesitan dos actitudes totalmente diferentes, es decir, vamos cambiando de máscaras. Estas "mascaras" tienen la función de engañar a los demás, pero también puede engañar a uno mismo, si uno le da mucha importancia a su papel. Con respecto a su carácter real. De un lado, oculta los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos de su portador, y del otro corresponde a las exigencias y opiniones de su ambiente. En algunos casos, domina un elemento y otras, el otro. Que podemos reconocerla en base a sus actos.

-al igual que una actor, cambia de papeles.

-Exacto Twilight, pero esta persona, vive y se desarrolla en una sociedad, en un contexto si quieres usar una palabra más fina, y actúa en esta sociedad. Pero nunca deja de ser un ser individual. Es decir, somos un "yo" pero al mismo tiempo somos un "nosotros".

-pero, al final, ¿qué somos realmente?

-Muchos pensadores intentaron explicar ese "que". Somos "un animal social" para Aristóteles. Una "substancia individual" según Boecio, porque somos substancia, individuo y racionales. Para Kant, somos un fin en sí mismo.

-¿Qué es un fin en sí mismo?

-en este mundo todo tiene un precio, un objeto que satisface algún deseo o es preciado para una persona, puede adquirirlo, pagando por ese objeto una suma igual al precio racional. Pero algo que no se puede dar un precio, pues es irracional que se le ponga un precio, es un fin en sí mismo. Una persona es un fin en sí mismo. Este concepto da dignidad a las personas. Así, continuaron las personas preguntándose ¿qué es una persona?

-¿Pudieron hallar una respuesta?

-Desafortunadamente, no. Pasaron siglos y la pregunta no fue respondida. Hubo muchos pensadores que intentaron responder a la pregunta. Pero la más reconocida, fue la de Max Scheler. Decía que somos una unidad, bio-psico-social-espiritual. Pero no estoy seguro que esa sea la respuesta definitiva para esta-miro a Twilight y paso su mano por su rostro-Máscara.

Ella quedo pensando un poco. Podía entender porque la respuesta de Max Scheler, era la más aceptada de todas las teorías, pues juntaba todas las definiciones armándola en una sola palabra. Pero había algo que no le quedaba claro.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la verdadera esencia de eso que ustedes llaman "persona"? ¿Es una máscara, o es una definición?

-No lo sé. Quizás, lo que tú quieras creer. Pero yo también me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Somos esa sobre identificación con nuestra máscara? Es decir, ¿por eso nos preocupamos excesivamente por adaptarnos al mundo social, y convenciéndonos de que la imagen construida es la totalidad de nuestra personalidad? O ¿somos el desentendimiento de las personas, es decir nuestra alma? Por qué no prestamos, o no entendemos el mundo exterior, ocupándonos exclusivamente de nuestro mundo interior.

-personalmente, creo que somos solo nuestro mundo interior-dijo Twilight- pues tiene mayores puntos a favor.

\- Ambos tiene puntos en contra- continuo el pescador- Si somos, solo nuestra máscara, entonces nuestro mundo interior puede ser un caos, somos fácilmente susceptibles a nuestro medio, siendo fácilmente manipulables. En casos extremos, una persona puede ser feliz en la sociedad, pero infeliz cuando está solo, y esto puede llevar a la depresión o al suicidio. En el otro caso, si nos preocupamos por nuestro mundo interno, y nos identificamos absolutamente con él, podemos llegar a ser ciegos o desconsiderados, e incluso egoístas con los demás.

Esto hizo que pensara por un momento en sus amigas. Sin duda, quedo confundida. Al final, solo quedo una respuesta para ella, "me alegro no haber nacido aquí, este lugar es muy confuso", que no lo dijo. Se acercaban cada vez más al navío.

-Twilight, antes de que lleguemos al navío, debo advertirte- comenzó el pescador- en ese lugar, se reúnen solo gente de la peor calaña, criminales, prostitutas, alcohólicos, etc. es peligroso. Bajo, ninguna circunstancia, te quites esta máscara. Al llegar, entraras en un bar, deberás seguir un poco por el pueblo que hay, ahí dentro y encontrar el teatro. Procura, llegar lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegues, pregunta a cualquiera sobre, la carroza que te pueda llevar al crucero. Si es necesario, diles que conoces al creador, o Virgilio, pero solo como última alternativa di esto. Trata de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Cuando llegues, trata de estar un tiempo en el bar, para tus anotaciones de este lugar. Por lo demás, trata de cuidarte.

-¿Por eso, me veo, como me veo en el reflejo, Para ocultarme en este lugar?

-Sí. Algunos criminales, suelen usar máscaras para evitar ser identificados cuando cometen un delito. Otras veces, lo usan los testigos para evitar ser reconocidos. En ese lugar, la "mayoría" usa una máscara, pero es difícil saber quién es bueno o malo, por eso presta mucha atención en cómo actúan. Una vieja frase popular dice: dale una máscara a un hombre y veras quien realmente es. Por eso trata de juzgarlo por, como actúan. No por como hablan.

-espera, dijiste ¿la "mayoría"?

-Sí. Muy pocas personas que no usan máscaras, quizá lo veas cuando llegues.

-¿En esas personas se puede confiar?

-No podría decírtelo con exactitud. La mayoría son bastante bueno, con los que yo me he encontrado, pero no sé si todos lo serán. Si puedes, trata de hablar con uno, y sabrás a que me refiero con, "ese lugar reúne a la gente de la peor calaña".

Llegaron al navío. En un costado del barco, había una puerta abierta muy estrecha, con escaleras que subían. Desde lejos, Twilight no lo noto, porque las escaleras daban la impresión de que solo eran los tablones del navío. Tuvieron que acercarse mucho, para que ella, pudiera distinguirlo.

-Bueno, mi princesa, llegamos.

Se pusieron, en la entrada de la puerta. El pescador ayudo a bajar a Twilight. Cuando bajo se dio cuenta que los tablones de la escalera rechinaban.

-Gracias pescador.

-De nada, mi princesa. Recuerde, trate de permanecer desapercibida.

-Lo recordare, de nuevo gracias.

La góndola se alejó de la puerta, volviendo a lo que suponía Twilight, el puerto. Subió la escalera, a cada paso, los tablones rechinaban, dando la impresión de que se romperían, por eso Twilight se sostenía de ambas paredes que estaban muy cerca. El pequeño pasillo era muy oscuro, por lo que debía tantear cada escalón antes de pisarlo completamente. Fue subiendo de a poco. Empezó ha escuchar murmullos a la lejanía, que decía:

-Ahora escucharemos, "cambalache" de Enrique Santos Dicepolo.

Luego, comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción:

 ** _El mundo fue y será una porquería, ya lo se_**

 ** _Desde el 506 y en el 2000 también_**

 ** _Que siempre ha habido chorros, Maquiavelo y estafaos_**

 ** _Contentos y amargados_**

 ** _Valores y dobleces_**

 ** _Pero que el siglo 20 es un despliegue de maldad insolente_**

 ** _No hay quien lo niegue_**

 ** _Vivimos revolcaos en un merengue_**

 ** _Y en el mismo lodo, todos manoseados._**

 ** _Hoy resulta que es lo mismo ser derecho que traidor_**

 ** _Ignorante sabio, chorro, Generoso estafador_**

 ** _Todo es igual, nada es mejor_**

 ** _Lo mismo un burro que un gran profesor_**

 ** _No hay aplazado, ni calafon_**

 ** _Los inmorales nos han igualado_**

 ** _A tientas fue subiendo la escalera. Cada vez más se hacía más fuerte la música y el murmullo_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Que falta de respeto, que atropello a la razón_**

 ** _Cualquiera es señor, cualquiera es un ladrón_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Igual en la vidriera irrespetuosa de los cambalaches_**

 ** _Se ha mezclado la vida_**

 ** _Y herida por un sable sin remache ves_**

 ** _Llorar la biblia junto a un bandoneón_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _El que no lora no mama, y el que no roba es un gil_**

 ** _Dale no más, dale que va_**

 ** _Que alla en el horno nos vamos a encontrar._**

Hasta llegar a la cima de la escalera. Un débil resplandor brillaba en la entrada de una puerta abierta y desgastada. Subió el último escalón y vio que había entrado en un bar.


	8. Desde el abismo

En la taberna que Twilight había entrado la poca habitación dejaba ver un gran salón de madera. Este particular salón tenía muchas mesas redondas, con sus respectivas sillas, algunas cerca de la mesa y otras desparramadas por todo el sucio lugar. Las tablas que componían el piso estaban llenas de mugre, arena, aserrín y manchas de vomito. Algunas tablas, estaban rotas dejando un espacio para que ratones vivaces se escabulleran dentro de ese agujero del piso, hacia un abismo (quizás) más acogedor. El techo, era débilmente iluminado por velas derretidas de candelabros circulares, semejantes a una rueda de acero colgantes de unas vigas podridas del techo, que se balanceaba y dejaba caer trozos de madera negra. Las paredes, estaban algunos retratos de mujeres desnudas, un blanco para tirar dardos, algunas fotos de paisajes tranquilos que no concordaban con el ambiente del lugar (al igual que ella en la taberna).

Trato de que sus ojos se acostumbraran al oscuro lugar y miro a los inquilinos del salón. Todos ellos, vestidos de una manera desarreglada, con vestuario de distintas épocas. Había una mesa, en la que debían estar 10 personas enmascaradas, todas ellas conversando a grito. En otra, un hombre que parecía dormido cerca de una puerta que cada tanto se despertaba y miraba a su alrededor, quien sabe qué cosa, para luego volver a dormirse. También, un hombre que miraba fijo una botella en la mesa frente a él. En una esquina se estaban peleando dos hombres, de manera violenta, pero era como si nadie lo notara, incluso una mesera con una máscara de águila que llevaba una botella de Whisky con un vaso de vidrio, los detuvo un momento para pasar a través de ellos antes de seguir peleándose de manera brutal. De un lado, un pequeño escenario, donde algunos músicos cantaban una canción que apenas se escuchaba debido al ruido general del lugar. Del lado derecho de donde estaba Twilight, se podía ver un mostrador. Detrás del mostrador había un mozo de catorce años, y otro, aún más joven, que servía a los clientes. Los comestibles expuestos como muestra, consistían en tajadas de pan negro y trozos de pescado. Todo aquello exhalaba un olor infecto y nauseabundo. Hacía un calor insoportable y la atmosfera estaba cargada de vapores alcohólicos que parecía que uno iba a emborracharse a los quince minutos de permanecer en el salón.

Twilight, se sentó un momento en una mesa desocupada más cercana que tenía, le empezaba a doler la cabeza y quería observar un momento este lugar, tan diferente a todo lo que conocía y estaba acostumbrada normalmente. Era, en verdad, todo lo contrario de la ciudad desde donde había venido. Pero, como dijo el pescador, la mayoría tenía máscara, solo unos pocos no la traían. Comenzó a pasar la vista por el lugar, buscando una salida, hasta que se encontró con un hombre sin máscara que lo miraba fijo. A veces nos ocurre que tropezamos con desconocidos que nos interesan a primera vista, antes de cambiar una palabra con ellos, este es el caso que le ocurrió a Twilight en el momento que vio a este sujeto.

Aquel hombre que pasaba ya de los 50 años, era robusto y de estatura mediana. Su cabeza tenía una cabellera encanecida y grasienta. La cara amarillenta, sin una barba de un mes sin afeitar; bajo los parpados hinchados unos pequeños ojitos rojos y llenos de vivacidad. Llevaba una camisa blanca con manchas de sudor bajo sus brazos y parte de la camisa, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas negras de trabajo. Quedo observándola antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa en la que ella estaba.

-¿le molestaría a usted caballero si hablo unos minutos con usted caballero?

Lo miro sorprendido por su forma de actuar, similar a los habitantes de la ciudad que estaba detrás de ellos, antes de contestar amablemente.

-No, no me molesta, siéntese.

Esa forma de responder, por un momento sorprendió a Twilight por el hecho de que su voz sono ronca, como la de un fumador. Él extraño personaje se sentó, poniendo una botella de cerveza sobre la mesa.

-Dígame, mi joven amigo. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de cruzar palabras?

-Twilight-contesto, maquinalmente antes de arrepentirse.

-Así que: Twilight. Por su nombre, puedo darme cuenta que usted no es de este lugar. Usualmente ese nombre los tienen, extranjeros. Pero, por su fisionomía, su voz y ropa-indicando con la mano a ella-puedo ver que es todavía joven ¿Es usted estudiante?

-Sí-mintió Twilight. Algo que la preocupo.

-¿que lo trae por estos lares?, señor estudiante. Claro, si usted quiere hablar de eso.

No parecía tener maldad en su manera de hablar, es más, era bastante amable en su manera de hablar. Pero, sus movimientos delataban embriagues y torpeza violenta.

-Estoy aquí como explorador. Es decir, para ver cómo es estos…lugares. En definitiva, quisiera escribir un informe para poder entregárselo a mi mentora-Twilight miro al extraño sujeto que bebía, y por un momento considero que eso que le contaba con la más sincera de las verdades era inútil frente a un tipo como él-en fin, lo hago para hacer algo por esta vida.

El personaje dio una gran carcajada, como si le hubieran contado un gran chiste. Ella quedo sorprendida, no creyó que su respuesta causara tal reacción.

-Perdone caballero, pero desafortunadamente, no concuerdo con usted en ese aspecto de, "Hacer algo" por esta vida.

Muy confundida pregunto-¿A qué se refiere?

-Tengo la convicción de que la vida está totalmente desprovista de interés. Vera, mi buen amigo, el hombre ha nacido para morir ¿qué quiere decir esto? Perder el tiempo y esperar a su muerte, sin pensar en ello. Piénselo, esperar el transporte público, esperar un par de tetas alguna noche de agosto en un cuarto de hotel- cuando dijo esto, Twilight, como instintivamente, cruzo sus brazos por sus pechos, agradeciendo de tener aquella máscara- Esperar que canten los ratones. Esperar que a las serpientes les crezcan alas. Perder el tiempo de diferentes maneras. Pero, eso es un gran chiste ¿No lo cree? Eso de darnos una tarea, como la de estudiar, de trabajar, de tratar de cumplir metas en un lapso de tiempo, como la de tener una familia, tener unos lujos banales de una casa, una mujer o unos hijos para al final ser enterrados en una caja de madera en las entrañas de la tierra si tienes suerte, o que a uno lo despedacen pieza por pieza en una escuela de medicina para convertirse en un objeto de estudio de alguien igual de nosotros, que trata de "hacer algo" con su vida.

-No es cierto, la gente necesita hacer algo con sus vidas. Algunos lo dedican a la música, al arte, a sus familias, en fin a algo. Donde yo vengo, cada pon…digo persona descubre que quiere ser según… sus habilidades-iba a decir su Cutiemark, pero no era su mundo-yo le veo mucho significado a eso, por lo menos para mi.

-ja, ja, ja. Es interesante compartir ideas con extraños ¿No lo cree?. Pero para mí, casi siempre lo mejor de la vida consiste en no hacer nada en absoluto, en pasar el tiempo reflexionando, rumiando todo ello. Yo definiría su pensamiento de la siguiente manera: pongamos que alguien comprende que todo es un absurdo, entonces no puede ser tan absurdo porque uno es consciente de que es un absurdo y la consciencia de ello es lo que le otorga sentido. ¿Me entienden? Es un pesimismo optimista.

Pensó por un minuto en Virgilio, antes de contestar.

-Un amigo, decía algo así. Bueno, de otra manera. Pero…, bueno no importa- observo que tomaba un vaso, de un solo sorbo- ¿Usted bebe mucho?

-Sí. Aquí se suele beber mucho, si ocurre algo malo, bebes para olvidar, si ocurre algo bueno, bebes para celebrarlo, y si no pasa nada, bebes para que pase algo. Yo, por ejemplo, tomo para enloquecer.

-¿Cómo es eso, de "tomo para enloquecer"?

-Esta vida es todo lo agradable que se lo permitas. Pero desafortunadamente, tienes que estar loco para que te guste vivir. Algunas personas nunca enloquecen. Tendrán unas vidas realmente horribles llenos de una mediocridad y autosatisfacción que no tendría sentido hablar de eso. El individuo bien equilibrado está loco, cree en reglas que van contra su naturaleza, cree en cosas que nunca vio, cree que es bueno por no hacer esto o lo otro y aburrirse tratando de decir que es bueno o malo. En este lugar, está lleno de borrachos, putas y ladrones. Todos ellos, buscan lo mismo que buscan los locos: DINERO. La causa de todos los males de este lugar. Por eso necesito, beber, para recordar que este lugar es el paraíso, el bendito caos que dio origen a todo lo que vemos y no vivir de una manera tan aburrida. Por más que lo odie y añore algo mejor.

-Pero, ¿no ha intentado escapar de este lugar? Digo, para intentar dejar de beber y encontrar paz en otro lado. Dejar de ver putas y borrachos.

Twilight reflexiono un poco, y lo que estaba por decirle era que buscara un trabajo decente, una esposa y amigos. Pero algo la detuvo de decirlo, quizás el hecho de que ese tipo no considerara los mismos valores que ella consideraba o el temor de estar frente a todo lo que le rodeara.

\- No creo que dejen de haber putas y borrachos, ellos siempre están desde la aparición del dinero. Eso que todos quieren, que parece dar sentido a todas las vidas mediocres y miserables. Siempre habrá dinero y putas y borrachos, hasta que caiga la última bomba y nos extermine a todos. Es inevitable encontrar a estos seres- se volvió a servir de la botella y tomarlo de un solo trago y miro a Twilight apuntando con sus dedos que sostenían el vaso- solo hay dos elecciones: vivir dentro de la carrera de atropellos que supone los eventos donde nos encontramos o ser un marginado hundido. Yo ya he elegido mi lugar en este mundo.

-Sí lo desea, puedo sacarlo de aquí- comenzó Twilight, sintiendo compasión por este desdichado, personaje- conozco al…

-No te preocupes por mí-la interrumpió- Me encuentro bien entre marginados porque soy un marginado. No me gustan las leyes, ni morales, ni religiones o reglas. No me gusta ser moldeado por la sociedad. El hombre es la víctima de un medio que se niega a comprender su alma, todo lo bueno que hay en ella y todo lo pútrido que se encuentra a lado de esa belleza y me niego a estar en una sociedad así. Soy una persona hostil para vivir en sociedad. Es bueno sentir hostilidad, mantiene la cabeza despejada de todos los charlatanes que tratan de vender esperanza a otros infelices que no saben qué hacer con su vida.

Sin duda era otro mundo en el que había entrado, pensaba Twilight. Pero, nunca había conocido a alguien con un pensamiento tan sombrío sobre la vida, ¡ni aquí, ni en Equestria! En lo más profundo de su alma, estaba sorprendida y despertaba una cierta piedad sobre aquel sujeto, pero también un odio a todo lo que este contaba. Pensaba que había pasado por mucho, quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

-Quisiera poder entenderlo-soltó ella.

Lo vio sonreír de una manera pacífica y cansada, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en ella.

-Eres un alma más o menos buena, pero el mundo está lleno de almas más o menos buenas y mira donde estamos-levanto su mano, sosteniendo el vaso y dirigiéndolo a su alrededor- pero no me puedes ayudar, tampoco te pido que me ayudes. Tampoco te pido que me entiendas. Porque siempre nos piden que entendamos el punto de vista de los otros sin importar si es anticuado, necio o asqueroso. A uno le piden que entienda amablemente todos los errores de los otros, sus vidas desperdiciadas, sobre todo si son de edad avanzada. Pero su edad es lo único en lo que nos fijamos. Han envejecido mal porque han vivido sin enfoque. Se han negado a ver su vida desperdiciada ¿Que no es culpa suya? Se me pide que oculte mi opinión ante ellos por miedo a su miedo. La edad no es un crimen pero la vergüenza de una vida deliberadamente desperdiciada entre tantas vidas deliberadamente desperdiciadas. Sí lo es.

-¿Cuántos años tiene usted, después de todo?

-53

-Es bastante. Usualmente no me suelo encontrar con persona, con un pensamiento tan…sombrío. ¿Cree que el tiempo en este lugar lo hiso ser como es hoy día?

-No, yo ya he nacido así. Porque desde muy joven, pensé que la tierra estaba podrida. Si consideramos lo que puede verse: Motores que nos vuelven locos, amantes que acaban odiándose, ese pescado que en el mercado mira fijamente hacia atrás adentrándose en nuestras mentes con ojos muertos, flores podridas, moscas atrapadas en telarañas, motines, rugidos de leones enjaulados, payasos enamorados de billetes, naciones que trasladan a la gente como peones de ajedrez en las guerras, ladrones a la luz del día con maravillosas esposas y vinos por la noche, las cárceles atestadas de infelices, el tópico de los parados, hierba moribunda, fuegos insignificantes que desatan un incendio acabando con la vida insignificante, hombres suficientemente viejos como para amar la tumba. Estas y otras cosas demuestran que la vida gira en torno a un eje podrido. No hay nada que discutir, no hay nada que recordar, no hay nada que olvidar. Es triste y no lo es parece que la cosa más sensata que una persona puede hacer es estar sentada en un bar con una copa de cerveza en la mano.

Era triste para ella ver un individuo tan miserable que se ha acostumbrado a su vida. Pero quizás él también estaba triste por ella y él trataba de ayudarlo, a su manera.

-Siento, que se ha acostumbrado mucho a esta vida.

Volvió a llenar su vaso y tomar, pero esta vez de a poco.

-Sí, la fuerza de la costumbre es más dura que la realidad. Pero que se le va a hacer.

-¿Siempre ha vivido así?

-Sí. Así he vivido siempre. Pero, unos momentos me recuerdo que yo, ya decidí como pasar mi vida. Pero, ya dejemos de hablar de tanta… filosofía barata ¿Qué ha rescatado de este lugar, que pueda contar cuando vuelva a su hogar?

Lo miro un momento, como intrigada por la pregunta. Mientras observaba como llenaba otra vez su vaso.

-Casi nada, debido al poco tiempo que estuve aquí. Pero, podría decir que cada persona es un mundo, y cada mente un planeta, pues he conocido a personas muy interesantes, que no se asemejan en nada a su forma de pensar. Como, si cada persona hubiera sido echa a parte. Me recuerda a mi hogar. De donde yo vengo, las cosas no son tan…complicadas como en este lugar. Todo es más alegre…

-Me estás hablando de la ciudad ¿no es cierto?

Detuvo justo a Twilight, en el momento que estaba por hablar de Equestria. Pensó antes de seguir, ¿Qué hubiera pensado si empezaba a hablar de sus amigas y las princesas? Quizá piense que estaba loca y todo eso. Decidió no hablar de ello.

-S…Sí ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también, en un tiempo viví en aquella ciudad. Como un funcionario.

Quedo estupefacta, en el lugar. Nunca creyó escuchar eso de él ¿Qué le había pasado?

-¿Quieres que te cuente un poco sobre mi vida?-dijo este personaje, rascándose la barbilla.

-No me importaría escucharlo.

Rio sonoramente mientras le hacía señas con la mano al camarero para que le traiga otra botella. El camarero obedeció y le trajo otra botella. El, le pago con algunas monedas y billetes. Antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Twilight.

-Entonces te contare un poco sobre mi desdichada vida. Presta atención, que quizás te sea útil para estudiarlo y tu puedas darle sentido y hacer algo con ella ¡ja, ja, ja!


	9. El alma humana

El camarero acudió al llamado, y de su bandeja de madera puso una nueva botella de Whisky y dos vasos. El extraño, pago al mesero y le dio las gracias amablemente. Luego, tomo la botella y sirvió a ambos vasos.

-Mi buen amigo, la pobreza no es un vicio; ya sé que la embriaguez no es precisamente una virtud. Pero la indigencia, amigo, la indigencia sí es un vicio. Cuando uno es pobre, uno conserva el orgullo de su corazón; pero cuando se es indigente no se conserva nada. La indigencia nos hecha entre los humanos a palos y escobazos. Nos echan de todos lados, lo que con razón nos resulta más humillante, porque el indigente está dispuesto a ser un criminal por necesidad.

Dejo el vaso de un lado y miro a Twilight.

-¿Quiere un poco más de…?

-No gracias, por el momento no.

Se irguió de nuevo, y lleno su vaso.

-Mi mujer- continuo- se educó en una escuela de alto nivel educativo. Tubo, las mejores notas, y fue primera en su clase, recibiendo un diploma y una medalla de oro. Siempre estuvo orgullosa de sus triunfos del pasado. Pero, la medalla hace tiempo fue vendida; en cuanto al diploma, aun lo conserva en un pequeño baúl. Todo lo bueno de su vida pasada, se ha desvanecido; quedando como única alegría, ese pequeño diploma. Con esto, sabrá lo que significa este pequeño papel para ella. Se lo suele mostrar a nuestros visitantes, y nuestra patrona.

Twilight, presto atención. Por alguna razón, se sentía identificada con la esposa de este desdichado personaje.

-Cuando me case con ella- prosiguió- era viuda y tenía 3 hijos. Estuvo casada con un oficial militar., con el que huyó de la casa de sus padres a los 18 años.

Pensó, en Flash Sentry.

-Amaba muchísimo a su marido, pero éste se entregó al juego, tuvo que arreglar algunas cuentas con sus acreedores…y bueno ya sabes donde se lloran a los fallecidos. En sus últimos tiempos le pegaba, lo que no impide que aún ahora lo llore al recordarlo. Suele compararlo entre nosotros 2. A mí me agrada eso, es decir, que en un cierto modo haya sido feliz en otros tiempos…al morir su esposo se encontró con sus tres hijos pequeños en la completa miseria. Su miseria era tal que, aunque yo viva y haya visto de toda clase de miseria, no quiero describirla. Todos sus parientes la abandonaron; además ese orgullo que tienen los pobres, no le hubiera permitido recurrir a su piedad… ahí fue cuando la encontré. Yo, que también era viudo, y que tenía una hija de 14 años de mi primera mujer. Me ofrecí para ayudar a esa pobre mujer, ¡Tanto me apeno su sufrimiento! Piénselo, una mujer instruida, bien educada, procedente de una familia distinguida, consintió, sin embargo, en casarse conmigo, un simple funcionario miserable que no gana casi nada; ya puede juzgar cuál era su miseria. Acepto mi ofrecimiento con lágrimas en los ojos, sollozando me daba las gracias, retorciendo las manos, porque no tenía donde ir ¿Sabe lo que es: "No tener a donde ir"? ¿No? ¡Usted nunca lo entenderá! Durante un año entero, cumplí con ella sin tocar esto- indicando la botella que tenía delante, luego tomo de su vaso-, porque no carezco de sentimientos, como suelen creer ustedes "Las personas buenas". Pero no gané nada con ello; perdí mi trabajo sin que yo tuviera la culpa, sabiendo que ya no podía cumplir mi promesa ¡Me di a la bebida! Van a ser 18 meses que llegamos a este maldito lugar. Por un tiempo, pude volver a trabajar y mantenerla, pero volví a perder el trabajo, por mi maldita suerte. Vivimos en una pequeña habitación, pero ignoro con que vivimos y como pagamos el alquiler. Allí hay mucho ruido. Y mientras tanto, mi hija crecía que tuve con mi primera mujer. Prefiero pasar por alto lo que su madrastra la hace sufrir. Debe entender que mi mujer tiene un carácter irascible y no puede contener su cólera…pero es inútil hablar de esto- tomo otro vaso- como puede suponer, mi hija Sonia, no recibió buena educación. Hace 4 años, intente ser su profesor, enseñándole un poco de historia, geografía y otras estupideces, pero como yo nunca tuve el deseo de ser un buen estudiante, y nunca lo fui, sus estudios no fueron muy lejos. Leyó un poco por su cuenta, que un inquilino de alrededor le dio. A eso queda reducida su educación, casi nada.

Guardo un minuto de silencio, mientras bebía lentamente de su vaso.

-Cuando una joven mujer no tiene educación, no le queda otra opción que trabajar para poder subsistir. Sonia hizo media docena de camisas y tuvo que salir a ganar su dinero- Twilight, pensó en AppleJack, y por un breve segundo en Rarity- Las vendió en una empresa de por aquí, pero nunca le llegaron a pagar del todo, dejando la partida por perdida. Entonces no tuvo nada para hacer, pues había gastado todo en poca comida y sabanas, quedo en casa. Mientras tanto, los niños se morían de hambre, y su madrastra se retorcía las manos en esa pequeña habitación. "perezosa" le decía a mi hija "¿No te vergüenza vivir en esta casa sin hacer nada? Bebes, comes y no pasas frio" te hago una pregunta: ¿Que podía comer la infeliz si hace 3 días los niños no probaron bocado? Yo estaba acostado entonces y, al carajo estaba borracho. Oí como mi pequeña Sonia le respondía tímidamente con su voz dulce- pensó en Fluttershy-…mi hija es rubia, con una carita siempre pálida y triste… "Pero Mamá, ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?" mi esposa responde "¿y cómo puedo saberlo yo?, no me importa, tampoco" ¡Pero no acuse a mi mujer, señor, no la acuse! Ella no se daba cuenta lo que decía; estaba preocupada, enferma de tisis, venía a llorar por sus hijos hambrientos. Elisa, mi mujer, es así: cuando escucha a sus hijos llorar, empieza a pegarles, pero no sabe que lloran por el hambre que tienen ¿Qué piensa usted cuando el hambre lo hace llorar? Eran las 5 de la tarde, y Sonia salió llevando una pequeña cartera y con un vestido corto…volvió a las 9. Al llegar, deposito 300$ sobre la mesa, delante de mi mujer… y después de esto, se dirige a su cama, se cubre el rostro con su almohada, con la cara contra la pared; pero sus hombros y su cuerpo estaban agitados por un continuo estremecimiento…yo continuaba en el mismo estado de borrachera…en aquel momento vi como, Elisa, se dirige a ella y trata de consolarla. Ambas se durmieron juntas, la una en brazos de la otra, quizá de tanto llorar, no lo recuerdo, yo seguía abatido por la embriaguez.

Twilight, se estremeció al escuchar esto mientras que un acceso de odio e ira recorría su cuerpo, pero, al mismo tiempo sentía piedad y compasión por la familia.

-Después de eso, nuestra casera la hecho de la casa, porque, la verdad, nunca es visto bien una prostituta en la casa de alguien, mucho menos en la pequeña residencia donde vivíamos, pues, hay que mantener la apariencia, mi amigo. Nadie salió en defensa de Sonia, a excepción de mi esposa que la defendió violentamente. El caso termino a los golpes- tomo otro vaso- mi hija, ya no vive más con nosotros, pero pudo conseguir un lugar donde quedarse, por lo menos. Pero, conozco al tipo que la hospeda, mejor dicho a la familia…si son muy pobres, como todos en este lugar lo son. Sonia, Suele venir a vernos y ayudar con lo que pueda a Elisa; usted sabe, limpiar la casa, barrer, cocinar y eso.

Guardo silencio unos minutos, tomando un trago. Su rostro estaba meditabundo.

-luego de eso, un día, levante una oración a los cielos y fui a buscar un trabajo, en una granja de mala muerte. Le conté, a mi jefe toda nuestra historia…mi historia, lo hizo llorar de pena… "Bueno" me dijo "señor Johan, le daré una oportunidad, pero solo una". Bese sus zapatos; mentalmente se entiende, porque no lo hice en realidad. Cuando volví a casa ¡Dios, que recibimiento, cuando le conté que conseguí trabajo! Eso fue hace 5 semanas creo. Cuando mi esposa y mi mujer se enteraron, fue como estar en el séptimo cielo. Antes solo escuchaba "acuéstate bestia, no vuelvas aquí, no quiero volver a verte, maldito infeliz" y eso. Ahora, decían "chicos, hagan silencio que su padre vino muy cansado de trabajar. Necesita descansar". Antes de salir, me daban café con leche, no sé de donde sacaban para comprar, incluso consiguieron ropa nueva. El caso fue que me adornaron de pies a cabeza…hace 6 días lleve mi primera paga, a casa, mi mujer me pellizco la cara y me dijo mi Amore. Naturalmente, cuando nos quedamos a solas…bueno, ¡se puso, bastante amable! ja, ja, ja.

Twilight, se sonrojo un poco. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, creyendo que todo había terminado allí, y que, este borracho, errante y amenté de su familia, no era tan malo. Recordó, aquella frase: "no juzgues un libro por su portada".

-Durante aquel bendito día tuve grandes sueños: pensaba en empezar de nuevo nuestra vida, de ocuparme de mi esposa y consentirla, de que mi hija dejara de prostituirse… ¡Dios cuantos sueños!- luego se rio entre dientes, y cambio gravemente la expresión de su cara-, al día siguiente, cinco días serán hoy, después de imaginar tantos sueños, busqué, como un miserable ladrón, la llave del baúl de Elisa, y tome del baúl el dinero que quedaba ¿Cuánto? No me acuerdo- se paró de su asiento- ¡escuchen todos, hace 5 días que abandone mi casa, mi familia no sabe dónde estoy, perdí mi trabajo, vendí mi ropa nueva!- dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Twilight, se sentó y dijo- todo está perdido.

Quedo en conmoción. Aunque él hubiera gritado a todos en el bar, todos siguieron con sus cosas sin importarles lo que había dicho, salvo ella. Se sirvió otro vaso, la miro y continúo.

-Hoy fui a la casa de mi hija para pedirle dinero para beber. Ja, ja, ja.

Ella quedo peor de lo que estaba, con voz temblorosa y con gran miedo, Twilight pregunto.

-¿te los dio?

Él sonrió.

-Esta botella se pago con su dinero. Fue a buscar su dinero y me los entregó con sus propias manos; era todo lo que tenía, yo mismo lo vi…no me dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme en silencio…una mirada que no era de este mundo, una mirada que solo tienen los ángeles que lloran los pecados del hombre, ¡Pero no los condenan!... ¡Qué triste es no recibir regaños cuando uno se los merece! 30 $, sí. ¡Y es indudable que ella los necesitaba! ¿Qué piensa usted? Ella necesita tener buena aspecto. La ropa, cuesta dinero, el maquillaje, sus pequeños zapatos. ¿Comprende usted para que los necesitaba? Y bien: Aquí me tiene, yo, su padre según la naturaleza, fui a quitarle su dinero para beber. ¡y me lo bebí! Es más, ya está bebido ¿quién va a compadecerse de alguien como yo? Y ahora, mi buen amigo ¿Puede compadecerse usted de mí? Hable ¿Tiene lastima usted de mí? ¿Sí o no? ¡ja, ja, ja!- Rio Johan de la misma manera que reiría un borracho.

"Santa Celestia" pensó Twilight "¿En qué lugar vino a meterse?" de golpe recordó, las palabras de Virgilio: "este lugar tiene muchos nombres: cielo, infierno…" la verdad, no sé si Twilight pudo tranquilizarse, o no pensaba en nada en ese momento, pero quedo en su lugar sin inmutarse. Viéndolo tomar de la botella lo que quedaba, luego tirarla en el piso, haciéndola estallar y mirándola.

-Ya, es hora de que vuelva a casa- agrego con una sonrisa- ha sido un buen compañero, mi amigo.

Quedo mirándola, ella permanecía quieta en su lugar. Se levantó, aquel extraño y, tambaleantemente, salió del bar, con pasos erráticos. Ella quedo mirando la silla, donde estaba sentado, recordando toda la conversación, de cabo a rabo. Era algo que nunca creyó escuchar mientras viviera. El bar aún era un pandemónium, y Twilight quedo sentada en su lugar, como petrificada.

 **"Bonito personaje los de este lugar ¿No te parece Twilight"** -sonó una voz extraña desde el interior de su cerebro, cosa que hizo a Twilight aterrorizarse, pero no moverse.

Twilight tomo el vaso que hasta ahora no había tocado, y le dio un sorbo dejando que el alcohol quemara su esófago hasta su estomago. Por poco Twilight, no escupe ese líquido.

 _"¿Que me está pasando?"_ -pensó Twilight.

 **"Imagino que de donde bienes no toman alcohol tan concentrado. Debe ser un lugar muy infantil de dónde vienes, aparte te has alterado mucho con la historia de este infeliz".**

 _"¿Quien se supone que eres tú?"_

 **"Perdón por ser tan descortés. Me llamo Raskolnikov, soy la máscara que estas usando"**

Quedo un momento en el lugar, como aterrorizada. Miro hacia alrededor, viendo como el lugar todavía estaba en un completo caos de peleas, música y juerga. Miro sus manos y vio como los rasgos de la vestimenta que vio en el reflejo del bote, comenzaban a dibujarse de una manera difusa en su cuerpo. Palpo esta imagen de la vestimenta, y pudo sentirla.

 **"Deja de hacer eso o llamaras mucha la atención de los demás…aunque pensándolo bien, nadie te está viendo".**

"Detente"

Su cerebro quedo en silencio unos momentos.

 **"¿A qué te refieres?"**

 _"Deja de hablar en mi cabeza"._

 **¿Acaso te molesta mi compañía?".**

 _"¡Dije que te detuvieras!"_

 **"Como usted ordene princesa"**

El cuerpo de Twilight acerco su vaso a su boca lentamente, y en un movimiento brusco Twilight tiro aquel vaso al suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Debido al ruido y al descontrol general, nadie noto esto.

 **"¡Cálmate ya maldita sea! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta ese Whisky para desperdiciarlo de esa manera?".**

 _"¡Deja de controlar mi cuerpo!"._

Silencio unos momentos.

 **"Que portadora más histérica."**

Twilight tomo la máscara de su cara y antes de sacarla se detuvo.

 **"Adelante hazlo, veamos cuanto tiempo sobrevives sin mí."**

Se dejo la máscara puesta. Respiro hondamente y se calmo.

 _¿Qué quieres de mí?_

Silencio unos segundos.

 **"¿Acaso no recuerdas la advertencia del pescador? ¿Acaso Isis no te dijo cómo funcionaba esta mascara?"**

 _"Recuerdo las palabras del pescador, pero Isis no me dijo cómo funcionaba"_

 **"No me extraña… en fin te daré una explicación simple: La máscara que compartimos se llama "Lobo estepario", hace que yo controle tu cuerpo para que los movimientos de tu cuerpo sea acorde a la representación en el exterior. En síntesis, somos un cuerpo que comparte dos almas. Yo puedo controlar tu cuerpo solo de vez en cuando, así que no te preocupes mucho. Ahora bien, yo mismo tengo hábitos que a mi portador no pueden gustarle y que necesito satisfacer. Beber, es uno de esos hábitos, y otros no los puedo satisfacer porque desafortunadamente tu eres mujer."**

 _"A que te refieres con…¡Santa Celestia!"-_ Twilight se tapo la boca con una expresión de horror.

 **"Si lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, en el caso que yo posea totalmente tu cuerpo tendré el placer de quitarme a mí mismo de tu cuerpo. Siendo sincero no es rentable un cuerpo que no beba alcohol, que sea el de una mujer y que no tenga lo que yo quiero."**

 _"Ten un poco más de decoro. No, ¡no quiero tener un sujeto así dentro de mí!_

 **"Actúas como si siempre fueras de una forma tan pura e inocente ¿Acaso eres así siempre?"**

 _"Mi personalidad es así. Soy educada, responsable y buena. No como el resto de esta gente."_

 **"Eso que llamas personalidad es absurdo ¿Enserio crees que en este mundo solo existe un tipo de personalidad definida? ¿Qué tienes solo una forma de ser todo el tiempo y que esta no cambiara durante toda tu vida? ¿Qué somos la misma persona desde que nos despertamos hasta que nos dormimos? ¿Qué somos la misma persona durante todos los tiempos de nuestra vida?**

 _"En mi mundo es así. Quizás tu no lo entiendas porque no vives en el. Pero allá todos somos normales, no como estas bestias"_

 **"Pues aquí no Princesa.** **Lo normal pues aquí es como un estado siempre latente dentro de lo humano, no es otra cosa que el ensayo de una compensación, que el afán de un término medio de avenencia entre los numerosos extremos y dilemas contrapuestos de la humana conducta. Si tomamos como ejemplo cualquiera de estos dilemas de contraposición, a saber, el de un santo y un libertino, se comprenderá al punto nuestra alegría. El hombre tiene la facultad de entregarse por entero a lo espiritual, al intento de aproximación a lo divino, al ideal de los santos. Tiene también, por el contrario, la facultad de entregarse por completo a la vida del instinto, a los apetitos sensuales y de dirigir todo su afán a la obtención de placeres del momento. Uno de los caminos acaba en el santo, en el mártir del espíritu, en la propia renunciación y sacrificio por amor a Dios. El otro camino acaba en el libertino, en el mártir de los instintos, en el propio sacrificio en aras de la descomposición y el aniquilamiento. Ahora bien, la persona normal trata de vivir en un término medio confortable entre ambas sendas. Nunca habrá de sacrificarse o de entregarse ni a la embriaguez ni al ascetismo, nunca será mártir ni consentirá en su aniquilamiento. Al contrario, su ideal no es sacrificio, sino conservación del yo, su afán no se dirige ni a la santidad ni a lo contrario; la incondicionalidad le es insoportable; sí quiere servir a Dios, pero también a los placeres del mundo; sí quiere ser virtuoso, pero al mismo tiempo pasarlo en la tierra un poquito bien y con comodidad. En resumen, trata de colocarse en el centro, entre los extremos, en una zona templada y agradable, sin violentas tempestades ni tormentas, y esto lo consigue, desde luego, aun a costa de aquella intensidad de vida y de sensaciones que proporciona una existencia enfocada hacia lo incondicional y extremo. Intensivamente no se puede vivir más que a costa del yo. Pero el normal no estima nada tanto como al yo (claro que un yo desarrollado sólo rudimentariamente). A costa de la intensidad alcanza seguridad y conservación; en vez de posesión de Dios, no cosecha sino tranquilidad de conciencia; en lugar de placer, bienestar; en vez de libertad, comodidad; en vez de fuego abrasador, una temperatura agradable. El normal es consiguientemente por naturaleza una criatura de débil impulso vital, miedoso, temiendo la entrega de sí mismo, fácil de gobernar. Por eso ha sustituido el poder por el régimen de mayorías, la fuerza por la ley, la responsabilidad por el sistema de votación. Es evidente que este ser débil y asustadizo, aun existiendo en cantidad tan considerable, no puede sostenerse, que por razón de sus cualidades no podría representar en el mundo otro papel que el de rebaño de corderos entre lobos errantes."**

Twilight analizo esto unos minutos en medio del barullo general. Algo en su mente se encendió como un interruptor. Algo de lo que había dicho Raskolnikov le recordó a su mundo.

 _"¿A qué te refieres?"._

 **"Ustedes los normales pueden ser más, pero persisten en su normalidad debido a que existen malditos animales como nosotros y todo lo que tú no aceptas, pero que bien sabes que puedes convertirte en uno igual. Somos esos lobos y en efecto, la fuerza vital de la normalidad no descansa en modo alguno sobre las cualidades de sus miembros normales, sino sobre las de los extraordinariamente numerosos _outsiders_ que puede contener aquélla gracias a lo desdibujado y a la elasticidad de sus ideales."**

 _"Te equivocas, yo sé que no seré como ustedes, incluso si me quedara atrapada en un lugar como este. Si crees que en lo más profundo de mi tengo el mínimo interés en convertirme en algo como ustedes, pues estas muy equivocado. Puedes verlo desde mi punto de vista: dijiste que teníamos dos almas en un cuerpo, esto no es cierto porque solo existe solo mi alma verdadera, que sabe lo que es bueno y lo hace y tu ¡Tu! Solo eres un intruso, un animal, un lobo._

La máscara no respondió de inmediato, y cuando Twilight estaba por levantarse volvió a escucharse su voz.

 **"La división en lobo y hombre, en instinto y espíritu, por la cual procuras hacerte más comprensible tu sino, es una simplificación muy grosera, una violencia ejercida sobre la realidad en beneficio de una explicación plausible, pero equivocada, de las contradicciones que tu encuentras dentro de ti y que te parecen la fuente de tus no escasos sufrimientos en este momento. Veámoslo nuevamente desde mi punto de vista:** **encuentras en ti un «hombre», esto es, un mundo de ideas, sentimientos, de cultura, de naturaleza dominada y sublimada, y a la vez encuentra allí al lado, también dentro de ti, un «lobo», es decir, un mundo sombrío de instintos, de fiereza, de crueldad, de naturaleza ruda, no sublimada. Pero este pensamiento incluso los tienen nuestros personajes de este universo.**

 **A pesar de esta división aparentemente tan clara de su ser en dos esferas que le son hostiles, ha comprobado, sin embargó, alguna vez que por un rato, durante algún feliz momento, se reconcilian el lobo y el hombre. Si alguien común quisiera tratar de determinar en cada instante aislado de su vida, en cada uno de sus actos, en cada una de sus sensaciones, qué participación tuviera el hombre y cuál el lobo, se encontraría en un callejón sin salida y se vendría abajo toda su bella teoría del lobo. Pues no hay un solo hombre, ni siquiera la princesa que tu eres, ni tampoco el idiota, tan lindamente sencillo que su naturaleza pueda explicarse como la suma de sólo dos o tres elementos principales; y querer explicar a todos los hombres precisamente tan diferenciados unos de otros con la división pueril en lobo y hombre, es un intento infantil desesperado. Twilight, nadie está compuesto de dos seres, sino de ciento, de millares. Todas las vidas oscilan no ya entre dos polos, por ejemplo el instinto y el alma, o el santo y el libertino, sino que oscila entre millares, entre incontables pares de polos.**

 **Esta ilusión descansa en una sencilla traslación. Como cuerpo, cada hombre es uno; como alma, jamás. También en literatura (que arremeda a la realidad de una forma u otra) hasta en la más refinada, se viene operando siempre desde tiempo inmemorial con personajes aparentemente completos, aparentemente de unidad.**

 **En la literatura, o cualquier arte narrativo que hasta ahora se conoce, los especialistas, los competentes, prefieren el drama, y con razón, pues ofrece (u ofrecería) la posibilidad máxima de representar al yo como una multiplicidad, si a esto no lo contradijera la grosera apariencia de que cada personaje aislado del drama ha de antojársenos una unidad, ya que está metido dentro de un cuerpo solo, unitario y cerrado, solo en ese momento yo admitiría que tu siempre eres igual en todo momento. Y es el caso también que la estética ingenua considera lo más elevado al llamado drama de caracteres, en el cual cada figura aparece como unidad perfectamente destacada y distinta. Sólo poco a poco, y visto desde lejos, va surgiendo en algunos la sospecha de que quizá todo esto es una barata estética superficial, de que nos engañamos al aplicar a nuestros grandes dramáticos los conceptos, magníficos, pero no innatos a nosotros, sino sencillamente imbuidos, de belleza de la Antigüedad, la cual, partiendo siempre del cuerpo visible, inventó muy propiamente la ficción del yo, de la persona.**

 **En los poemas antiguos de este lugar, este concepto es totalmente desconocido; los héroes de las epopeyas antiguas no son personas, sino nudos de personas, series de encarnaciones. Y en nuestro mundo moderno hay obras poéticas en las cuales, tras el velo del personaje o del carácter, del que el autor apenas si tiene plena conciencia, se intenta representar una multiplicidad anímica. Quien quiera llegar a conocer esto ha de decidirse a considerar a las figuras de una poesía así no como seres singulares, sino como partes o lados o aspectos diferentes de una unidad superior, sea el alma del poeta o la de su creador. ese es uno de los pensamientos que tengo. Pero ya hablamos mucho de esto, vámonos de aquí. Mientras menos tiempo estemos juntos, podre conseguir otro cuerpo con el cual me sienta a gusto."**

Twilight se levantó, con aire melancólico y ausente pensando en todo lo que dijo Raskolnikov que había dejado de hablarle en su mente dejándola en un extraño silencio interior. Se dirigió a la misma puerta por la que se había ido Johan. Esperando no cruzarse con él nunca más.

Llegando a la antesala, el ruido quedo tremendamente reducido por el silencio. Termino de escuchar la última parte de la canción que estaba escuchando dentro del bar.

Si volviera Jesús,

Otra vez en la cruz

Lo harían torturar.

La mujer engaña

El hombre se ensaña,

Y no hay sol ni pan

Para el pobrecito

Que aún cree, bendito,

Que existe bondad…

Si volviera, Jesús,

Otra vez con tu cruz

Tendrías que cargar

Entonces, para Twilight, todo se quedó en silencio.


	10. Abandonados a su suerte

En medio del silencio, Twilight empezó a escuchar un piano con una melodía triste.

 _Un pasado oscuro te puede matar._

 _Las experiencias de vida te personalizaran._

 _La psiquis de la gente es lo más primitivo que hay._

 _Susceptible a las dolencias que siempre perduraran._

 _No hay manera de borrar la maldad de tu estar_

 _Solo queda dejarlo en el pasado y continuar_

Con pasos un poco erráticos y una visión un poco más borrosa, camino hacia afuera del local. Le daba la bienvenida la cubierta del barco. La cubierta se extendía más allá de su vista, como si se tratara de un camino hecho totalmente de madera. Junto con sus sentidos disminuidos y sintiéndose como si pesara 10 kilogramos menos, miro a su alrededor. Un paisaje oscuro y nevando, le ofrecía una bienvenida a un mundo igual de frío y oscuro al que había llegado. Miro hacia arriba, donde una nube negra dejaba caer la blanca nieve, apenas iluminada por el farol de la salida. Se balanceo sobre sus pies y camino hasta una de las barandas que estaban cerca de la salida del bar que dejaba ver lo que había debajo del navio. Recostó su cuerpo sobre la baranda de madera, puso los codos en el barandal y hundió su cabeza en sus manos.

 _"¿Qué me está pasando?_

 **"Esos son los efectos secundarios del alcohol. Si no estás acostumbrada a beberlo, te espera una linda sorpresa al final de la noche".**

 _"¿Me sentiré así hasta mañana?"_

 **"Mañana experimentaras algo llamado resaca".**

 _"Si es algo de este mundo, se que no me gustara"._

 _Desde aquel niño que fue abusado por aquel enfermo_

 _Aquella niña que en la escuela le hacían bulling al extremo_

 _Esa mujer que fue de compras y un ladrón le disparo_

 _Le Robo todas sus cosas y también la traumatizo._

 _Ese niño que fue testigo de cómo su papá…_

 _Apaleaba a su madre sin dejarla respirar_.

Lentamente miro hacia abajo y lo que vio ese día, la perseguirá por el resto de sus días. La vista mostraba una ciudad en llamas. Los edificios que se alzaban cerca del navío, estaba totalmente prendidos como antorchas, dejando escapar sus cenizas hacia el cielo nocturno. Más abajo, había personas corriendo para refugiarse de los escombros que caían desde las secciones más altas de los edificios. Algunas calles, iluminadas por el fuego, estaban teñidas de cadáveres de distintos seres, que se agrupaban en pilas cerca de los edificios. Se escuchaban disparos, gritos y llantos, mezclados con maldiciones, blasfemias y aullidos de piedad.

-Ahhhhh-grito Twilight mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, calleándose sentada en la cubierta teñida de la blanca nieve.

 **"Parece que viste un fantasma ¿Que rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto una imagen de la guerra?**

-¡Esas personas! ¡Esos seres necesitaban ayuda!

" **¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Lanzarte desde el barco para ayudarlas? Sabes que no puedes hacer nada por ellos ¿Por qué preocuparse?"**

-¿!Por qué las personas no hacen nada para ayudarlos!?

 **"¿Acaso no sabes aún donde estas parada? Acabas de hablar con uno de los habitantes de este barco ¿Y aún no sabes que los personajes que están aquí dentro, cada uno tiene un infierno propio que vivir? ¿Acaso crees que el sufrimiento ajeno importa más que el propio? Dejame darte tu primera lección sobre el sufrimiento princesa: Cuando alguien sufre, solo puede ver el sentimiento propio como si fuera el único que existe, y si por alguna razón ve el sufrimiento ajeno, a alguien que sufre peor que ellos, la mayoría se alegrara de no vivir lo que viven esos otros infelices. Ahora cállate y levántate, sigue adelante para que podamos separarnos".**

-¡Pero ellos están sufriendo! De donde yo vengo nunca nadie puede hacer lo que hacen aquí. Si la princesa Celestia lo supiera ella podría…

 **-¡Tus dioses y reyes no están aquí!-** Esta vez, el ruido era de la misma voz que se escuchaba en su cabeza **-¡¿Crees que tu princesa Celestia vendría a un lugar como este, donde ni siquiera podría compararse con el poder de los seres que existen en este lugar y ayudar a un puñado de seres que nunca conoció para salvarlas del sufrimiento que están viviendo?!-** Lentamente, en el aire frente a ella, las cenizas comenzaban a concentrarse y formar una criatura nueva **-Este mundo tiene sus reglas propias, tiene sus reyes y sus dioses que son tan mortales como los peones que mueren en las guerras y que nada cambiaría si incluso viniera esa tal Celestia ¿Acaso no sabes nada?-** La figura que se formaba en el aire, era o parecía serlo, la cabeza de un lobo que era tan grande como ella y que le gritaba en la cara a Twilight **-¡Tú no eres nada más que una forastera en un mundo que vienes a explorar! ¡Una niña que nada sabe del mundo en que esta parada y que solo quiere volver a un mundo donde existen seres de fantasía que aquí, solo existen en la mente de los que tratan de huir de esta realidad, los que deciden creer en ella! ¿Acaso no eres eso? Ahora sigue adelante para que podamos separarnos y no tengas que ver este maldito mundo que tanto te aterra.**

Twilight guardo silencio un momento, mientras sus lagrimas corrían un poco por sus mejillas. Sabía que todo lo que decía ese ser que flotaba en el aire, lamentablemente era verdad. Trato de secarse las lagrimas, pero no pudo a causa de la máscara. Quería gritar, quería que todo lo que veía sea nada más que una pesadilla, pero estaba totalmente despierta y tenía que seguir adelante. Por más que eso le costara. Se levanto con dificultad mientras el lobo la miraba.

 **-Si no es problema, démonos prisa porque, si puedes verme, significa que la no faltara mucho para que la máscara tome tu cuerpo. Pero no te preocupes, en este momento no todo es malo. Ya no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos en su totalidad, de la misma manera que no puedes ver todo lo que yo recuerde con totalidad. Nos conecta un hilo invisible que debemos romper pronto. Ahora vámonos, puedo guiarte en este estado separado de tu cuerpo.**

-¿Alguien más puede verte a parte de mi?

 **-No, solo puedes verme tú. Ahora vámonos, nos queda un largo camino hasta el teatro.**

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, debido a que a twilight le costaba caminar y debía pensar en cada paso. Las cenizas comenzaron a guiarla, flotando en la oscuridad de la noche y el viento gélido que pasaba por la piel de Twilight haciéndola estremecer y haciendo que algunas cenizas se escaparan de esa extraña figura animal.

 **-¿Puedes darte prisa?**

-Lo intento, pero sea lo que sea que tomaste no me deja hacerlo rápido.

 **-No te quejes, mientras más bebas alcohol más impedirá que tu cuerpo se conecte con la máscara. Debido a que también me afecta.**

"Sin duda, ya no estoy en Equestria"-Paso fugazmente por su mente.

Siguieron la música de piano que sonaba a cierta distancia. De vez en cuando aparecía un farol que iluminaba débilmente el parque. Los árboles que aparecían en ese paisaje invernal estaban hechos de cartón; como las de un escenario de teatro.

 _Esa madre que sufría de maltrato sin cesar…_

 _Llego el día en que un golpe la logro asesinar._

 _Los ojos de pequeños que recién ven la luz del día_

 _Presenciar ante sus ojos como le quitan la vida._

 _A la mujer que en su vientre por 9 meses cuido_

 _Su padre fue tras las rejas y él solito se quedó._

 _Aquella dama ilusionada por dar a luz un día._

 _En la sala de hospital, todos contentos y alegría_

 _Recibir la noticia…que el niño falleció_

 _Todas sus expectativas…quedaron en un rincón…_

La música se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y entre un sentimiento de miedo y seguridad, siguió con paso firme, sintiendo el frio de la nieve en su piel. Se encontraba con más árboles de cartón, bancas de madera similares a las que existen en cualquier plaza, espejos en medio del camino que reflejaban la imagen de algo que ella no era y fuentes de concreto donde nadaban algunos pees de colores, conformaban el decorativo del parque en medio de la oscuridad. Pero no veía a nadie en el parque, ni una sola alma se había cruzado en todo ese tiempo con ella. La canción siguió, mientras se habría en ese laberinto oscuro y frio. Al final vio una fuente, que estaba iluminada mortecinamente por faroles a su alrededor con un estilo parroquial, donde dos figuras oscuras descansaban cerca de ella. Se quedó mirando un momento, escuchando las últimas estrofas de la canción.

 _Con el tiempo y con esfuerzo se lograra superar…_

 _…._

 _…._

 _Por más fuerza que uno pone…nunca nada sucede_

 _Solo queda esperar e intentarlo superar_

 _Luchar por nuestros sueños y por siempre continuar_

Se dirigió hacia las figuras de la fuente. Esas figuras, comenzaron a tomar forma. Uno tenía una chamarra con capucha color rojo oscuro, con letras en el frente que decía NIKE. Un pantalón deportivo negro, con la marca de un puma en uno de los bordes y zapatillas deportivas color blanco y verde. Llevaba una máscara del rostro de un cráneo, con las cuencas de los ojos rojas que le daban un aspecto siniestro. El otro llevaba un chaleco negro, abierto que dejaba ver una remera de futbol. Unos pantalones, también deportivo, de color blanco y zapatillas negras. Llevaba una máscara de Guy Fawkes. Ambos compartían una botella de color marrón, con una calcomanía de un cráneo negro que sonreía con un puro en su boca.

Twilight se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-¿Tu eres el que estaba cantando?-Pregunto con una voz aún más siniestra, joven y rasposa de la que había escuchado en el bar.

Ambos la miraron. El que tenía la máscara de Guy Fawkes respondió:

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-es una canción bastante...inquietante. ¿Quién es el autor?

-yo la invente. Se dice que la música es una forma de expresar lo que uno tiene dentro. La canción expresa lo que vi aquí y más me dejo marcado.

Quedo fría en el lugar, si era verdad que vio todo eso en este lugar, ella no quería saberlo. Nunca se imaginó que todo eso sucediera en ese pequeño barco de madera.

-es triste escuchar eso. Sabes, de donde yo vengo nunca vivimos eso.

Ambos lo miraron.

-no vienes mucho por aquí ¿verdad?

-no, esta es la primera vez que vengo. En donde yo estaba era más tranquila la vida.

-pues déjame decirte algo- comento el que tenía la máscara de calavera- no me gustaría estar de donde tu vienes-Tomo un sorbo de su botella y continuo-Te diré algo que no se aprende en un mundo donde no escucharas en un mundo donde no existen problemas: Este mundo es una mie#%*, naces para vivir, vives para sufrir, sigues para sobrevivir. Aquí solo sobreviven lo que están dispuestos a seguir adelante, no los que viven en un mundo tan tranquilo como del que tu vienes. Te diré una frase muy sabia: Una vida sin sufrimiento no es vida, es solo matar el tiempo como un idiota.

Quedaron un rato en silencio sintiendo la nieve caer. Lentamente, Twilight comenzó a reír, dejando escapar una gran carcajada que siguió a la risa de los otros dos. Sin duda, no era ella la que se reía, sino su otro huésped que tomo el control de su cuerpo mientras la cabeza de lobo también reía. Rieron un rato hasta que el silencio volvió a ocupar el lugar de las risas.

 **-Necesito tu cuerpo Twilight. Solo nos tomara un segundo-** Dijo el lobo, mientras desaparecía en el viento gélido y ella, sentía que su cuerpo se manejaba solo.

Twilight se sentó al lado de ellos. Con una pierna estirada, y la otra cerca de ella, donde podía poner su brazo. Quedaron ordenados, de izquierda a derecha Twilight el de la máscara de Guy Fawkes y el de la máscara de la muerte.

-¿A qué te refieres que esta vida es una mier#*?-Dijo ella, sabiendo que su cuerpo era controlado por el lobo.

El que tenía mascara Guy Fawkes tomo algo que estaba en una botella detrás de él. No contesto. El que tenía mascara de muerte, tomo la palabra.

-Te lo explicare, la vida en este lugar no es tan fácil como crees e este lugar-dijo cínicamente- Para probarlo te contare un poco sobre mi propia vida. Nací con mucho esfuerzo de parte de mi madre, desde que supe lo que paso con ella cuando era más joven, me convencí que la vida es una put% mierda. Dicen que estuvo 6 meses internada en un hospital sufriendo en una put% cama, con riesgo de abortar. Pero aunque su vida estaba en peligro, quería que naciera igual. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Sabes lo que es sufrir durante 6 meses tirada en una cama? ¿Crees que eso es una buena vida? Claro que no, es un momento de mier&* que no quieres vivir, pero tienes que hacerlo porque no te queda otra put% opción y ¿Sabes qué? Desde que nací, la vida no fue fácil. Me crie como un chico normal, de un barrio bajo, me hacía falta la comida, y a mis padres el trabajo. Muy chico conocí lo que es el dolor, de tener que llorar a un amigo en un cajón. Sabes ¿Por qué? Porque robábamos, a mis amigos y a mí nos gustaba ir a las tiendas y los almacenes y robar todo lo que podíamos. Pero nos metimos en un sector donde era controlado por uno de los grandes capos. Luego de que entramos en una tienda a robar, nos sentamos en un descampado y comensamos a comer lo que robamos. Luego vinieron un par de pendejos, eran solo algunos años más grande que nosotros. Corrimos de ellos y atraparon a algunos. A uno le dispararon en la pierna y a otro lo mataron- tomo la botella que le tendió su compañero y tomo un largo sorbo, luego continuo- Ser chiquito y estar solo, se lo que es eso. Incluso iba en una escuela sin abrigo, congelándome los huesos ¿Qué mierd% quieres que aprenda si un día otro pendejo puede meterte un tiro en la cabeza y todo lo que piensas es en comer? Y así me fui criando de a poco, me hice solo porque me di cuenta que ni siquiera puedes confiar en tus amigos. Te diré la verdad, es en la calle donde aprendí que "es" esta vida y a cuidarme de todo. Entendí que nadie es bueno, aunque mucho quieran ayudarte, porque el que hoy te da la mano mañana puede matarte.

 _"Eso es horrible"_ pensó Twilight. A medida que este sujeto contaba su historia, veía a través de su imaginación a que se refería. Pero esas imágenes no era algo que ella haya visto en Equestria. Eran imágenes desconocidas, eran imágenes que la máscara le daba para que entendiera a que se refería. Las imágenes cortadas de barrios, de casas, de personas y niños muertos colmaban su mente en pequeños segundos. No pudo soportarlo más y hablo.

-veo que has sufrido mucho. Pero no todos son así ¿alguna vez estuviste con alguien que te ayudara?- se detuvo y en su interior nació un deseo de ayudarlo, quizá lastima, quizá empatía o solidaridad; ¿Quién sabe? Quería ayudarlo- Dime, ¿Quién eres tú?

 **"¿Que estás haciendo idiota?"**

\- ¿Qué me ayudara?-miro desconfiado a Twilight-Siempre respondo lo mismo a los que me preguntan: Solo dios sabe lo que soy, solo yo sé lo que fui, solo dios ha estado a mi lado en las cosas que sufrí. Gracias a él hoy estoy aquí. Sobre estas tablas no importa mucho quien eres, solo importa si estás vivo o no ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

 **"¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¡Mantente al margen de esta conversación si no quieres tener una navaja en medio de tus costillas y un pulmón colapsado!"**

-Dime- comento el que tenía la máscara de Guy Fawkes, dirigiéndose a Twilight - ¿de dónde eres?

-no soy de este mundo, si a eso te refieres. Soy de-dudo si contarles de donde era, pues recordó una palabra del pescador "criminales"- otro lugar. Vine de turista en este lugar, tratar de estudiarlo o al menos, encontrarle un sentido. Pero lo que vi hasta ahora, no lo entiendo. Es muy diferente de donde yo vengo. Es totalmente al revés de este mundo.

 **"¡Que te calles!"**

El que tenía la máscara de Guy Fawkes rio un poco. Tomo un trago de la botella y continúo, hablando.

\- En este mundo, mucho de lo que pasa no se entiende ¿Por que mueren muchos inocentes? Nadie lo sabe y a nadie le importa. Así este mundo del revés donde vivimos, donde tu amigo, mañana puede ser tu enemigo, donde los chicos les falta que comer y abrigo, donde los buenos se mueren y los males siguen vivos.

-Yo te vi llegar en una góndola- menciono el que traía la máscara de la muerte- ¿estabas en la ciudad?

-Sí, vine de ahí. Pero hay, es muy diferente de aquí, y eso que es el mismo mundo- se detuvo, pensando que: si hasta ahora no le hicieron nada, era porque no debía ser cierto lo que dijeron de este lugar- Antes de llegar, me dieron una muy mala descripción de este lugar. Me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, que este lugar es peligroso y no hablara con nadie. Que todos eran unos…criminales…

 **"Última advertencia"**

 _"¡Ya cállate! ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Yo soy la que controla mi cuerpo y no una maldita mascara! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Cállate de una vez!"_

-En este lugar- salto de su sitio solo poniéndose firme, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, expresándose con gran rabia - Nos marginan todos ¡A nadie le importamos! Todos nos olvidaron-tira la botella rompiéndose en pedazos frente a ellos- ellos solo nos reconocen cuando mal actuamos, cuando nos drogamos, robamos o matamos ¿Sabes porque somos así? ¡Porque aquí los chicos no tienen infancia, trabajan en la calle o roban para comer y sobrevivir! Mientras ellos discuten sobre ayudar al prójimo, o quien sabe que otra mierd%. Donde los políticos de ese lugar, nos quitan en lugar de ayudarnos. Donde somos culpables hasta demostrar lo contrario. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos para poder sobrevivir si nadie nos ayuda verdaderamente? Pero cuando nos convertimos en lo que somos, se horrorizan y nos matan como ratas o nos encierran de por vida en una put% celda- su compañero, puso un brazo, sobre su pecho y lo corrió hacia atrás haciendo que se calmara y se volvió a recostar por la fuente.

-Cálmate, ella no es de por aquí-dijo su compañero.

La máscara de la muerte respiro unos momentos, mientras su amigo le daba la botella para que tome un trago. Él lo hizo y se recostó aún más sobre la fuente.

\- A esta altura dela vida me queda una moraleja: El que no termina muerto acá, termina tras las rejas.

Twilight quedo mirándolo, con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, que no se veía gracias a la máscara que llevaba.

\- Parece un calvario, pero estamos acostumbrados, a vivir la vida, día a día en este navío- termino su compañero.

Se hiso nuevamente el silencio. Quedaron mirando la nieve caer alrededor de ellos. Luego Twilight rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué están aquí? Digo, bajo la nieve.

\- Dicen que siempre llueve o nieva cuando muere alguien bueno muere, pero siempre me pregunte ¿porque los ángeles lloran si otro se va al cielo? Pero nunca nieva o llueve cuando muere uno de nosotros, ¿Solo por vivir una vida que no quiso dejar? ¿Una vida que tuvo que adoptar para sobrevivir en este lugar? Como dije, aquí todos nos abandonaron- dijo el de la máscara de Guy Fawkes.

-Estamos aquí, bajo la nieve- continuo el de la máscara de la muerte- porque recordamos a nuestros amigos que murieron aquí- tomo un trago de la botella, antes de continuar- Sobreviviendo en este mundo vas aprendiendo que no todo en la vida es sufrimiento. Sabes que la vida se va yendo a medida que vas creciendo. Aprendes a valorar los momentos como oro, porque los recuerdos que quedan son tus únicos tesoros- le tendió una botella, a Twilight; ella la agarro

El que tenía la máscara de la muerte se levanto y tiro un poco del contenido de la botella sobre la nieve.

\- Este va para mis amigos, los que ya no están pero que siempre recuerdo a la hora de brindar. Para los amigos que en brazos del señor, se han quedado dormido. Sus recuerdos en nuestra mente, siempre van a estar presente: por sus risas y palabras.

Ambos tomaron de sus botellas. Twilight los imito, tomando por la pequeña rendija que quedaba en la boca de la máscara. El líquido tenía un sabor dulce pero al mismo tiempo amargo, que le quemaba hasta el estomago mientras pasaba por su garganta hasta su estomago. Dejo caer una pequeña lágrima que le provoco este ardor, que quedo ocultada por la máscara.

\- Aprendimos a caminar esta vida con ellos- continuo su compañero que miro a Twilight- en estos lugares donde solían estar, donde nos juntábamos para hablar y fumar. Estamos aquí porque estos lugares nos llevan a esos momentos de tanta felicidad. Aquí los recordamos, en esta plaza- dio un suspiro- ¿Cuantas noches de licor, tiroteo y mujeres pasamos antes de que se fueran? Algunas veces cuando nos juntamos en estos lugares a recordarlos, es como si no se fueron a ninguna parte y todavía están aquí. Pero esto es así, vivir y morir.

\- Los que te contaron de este lugar tenían razón. Vida criminal fue la de sus días, haciéndose el pan de cada dia matando y robando a otros infelices y escapando de la policía. Ahora descansan allá en la gloria- continuo su compañero- Esto es así nunca va a cambiar, la vida tiene un rápido final.

Quedaron en silencio. Mirando la nieve caer en el paisaje. De a poco, todo se fue cubriendo por un manto blanco. Siguieron tomando un poco más. Twilight tomaba de vez en cuando de su botella, por respeto a ellos y a esa tradición que veía de parte de ellos a sus amigos. Por suerte, la botella tenía menos de la mitad de su contenido cuando se la dieron, por lo que pudo terminar de tomarla completamente.

El que tenía la máscara de la muerte se acerco a ellos dos.

-Debemos irnos lobo estepario.

Su compañero le tendió la mano. Él la tomo y lo levanto. Luego ambos dieron sus manos a Twilight y la levantaron. Estaba un más mareada que antes, pero no lo menciono. Caminaron los 3 en la misma dirección, por un estrecho camino de tierra.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto el de la máscara de Guy Fawkes.

-Hacia, el teatro- dijo Twilight, arrastrando las palabras.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Esta ebrio?- se rio el de la máscara de la muerte.

-No, ¿Por qué?- respondió Twilight.

-Déjalo tranquilo. Capas que no está acostumbrado a tomar- defendió su amigo.

-No…está bien… No importa- respondió Twilight.

Llegaron hasta la bifurcación del camino.

-Y bueno. ¿Sabes dónde queda el teatro, no?

-La verdad que no.

\- Y bueno mira- señalo el de la máscara de Guy Fawkes- _anda_ derecho _no'mas_ , y de frente te chocas con el teatro. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir por acá- indico otro camino más ancho, que se conectaba al pequeño camino. Pero no estaba iluminado por nada- vos mándale nomas derecho. Nos vemos después.

Se separaron de Twilight. Ella continuo caminando por aquel camino oscuro. El lobo quedo callado.


	11. La obra (I)

Las frías tablas del suelo cubiertas por una nieve blanca, los arboles de utilería que estaban alrededor, mezclándose con árboles de verdad que hundían sus raíces en las entrañas de las tablas, el alcohol en la sangre que daba una visión borrosa y melancólica del lugar donde se encontraba resaltaban en una imagen triste, extraña y oscura frente a ella. Twilight camino por la plaza sintiendo el frio de la nieve a cada paso, mareada pero extrañamente eufórica no sabiendo el porqué. La plaza estaba desolada y oscura a pesar de que había faroles flotando cerca de cada árbol, pero no no lograban alumbrar lo suficiente como para ver lo que había más allá de la oscuridad del bosque.

Cada tanto, miraba hacia atrás, por si venia alguien que la acompañara. Pero no venía nadie. En un descuido, las tablas congeladas hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y se resbalara. Antes de caer, sintió como alguien la sostenía.

 **-Bebiste demasiado. Déjame ayudarte.**

Levanto un poco la mirada y vio como una figura negra y difusa, al igual que la cabeza de ese lobo que le gritara que siguiera adelante, la sostenía y ayudaba a recobrar el equilibrio.

- **No me tengas miedo Twilight, soy Harry Haller. La otra parte de la máscara del lobo estepario.**

-¿La otra parte?-Dijo Twilight mientras volvía a poner los pies en la tierra- Pensé que solo había un espíritu que quería tomar mi cuerpo en esta mascara ¿Por qué eres una persona? ¿No te bastaba con ser un lobo?

 **-No, la verdad es que sigo siendo el lobo, pero no necesitaba esa figura para poder ayudarte.**

Twilight se sostuvo en la figura de aquel hombre y siguió adelante.

-Creo que nunca entenderé que eres exactamente. Primero me gritas, luego me ayudas ¿Qué seguirá después?

Caminaron en silencio hasta las cercanías de un farol que alumbro a la figura mortecinamente. La figura era la de un hombre con traje y sombrero de alas. Más que una figura, era una silueta oscura cuyas cenizas temblaban a medida que daba pasos. Pasaron el umbral del farol y siguieron en una parte oscura del camino, donde la figura se volvía más nítida, brindando los detalles de la cara y la ropa de ese ser. Era un hombre ya entrado en años y con una pequeña barba.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, mientras Twilight luchaba por dar el siguiente paso.

 **-¿En que estas pensando Twilight?-** dijo Harry con una voz suave y dubitativa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **-Has estado callada un buen tiempo. Pensé que estabas pensando en algo importante, además nos queda poco para llegar al teatro.**

Se imaginaba llegar a un teatro, de mala muerte al final del camino. Pero no le importo, como si en el corto tiempo que estaba allí, la hubieran cambiado y ya no le sorprendiera llegar a un lugar deprimente y podrido.

-De hecho, si he estado pensando en algo. Pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido en mi viaje hasta ahora, pero me concentraba más en lo que había visto en el navío. Sentía una gran tristeza, de esas pobres personas. Quería ayudarlos por un lado, pero por el otro no quería, como si no me importara verdaderamente lo que les ocurriera y me centrara en resolver mi propio objetivo, solucionar mis propios problemas. Es un sentimiento raro que nunca había sentido antes. Pero no quiero pensar que sea desprecio o indiferencia y asco hacia este lugar y estas personas.

"Pensé en aquel hombre con un intenso amor a su familia, pero a la vez sumido en el alcoholismo y en su hija que se prostituía para poder alimentar a la familia. Incluso empecé a entender esa palabra de prostitución aunque en mi mundo no existiera algo así. También en los chicos de la fuente. Sabía que robar era malo, pero ¿Cómo decirle eso a alguien que roba para sobrevivir? ¿Se justificaba robar para comer todos los días? ¿Cómo hacerles entender que robar no es la solución de nada?"

"Pero yo no había vivido todos lo que ellos vivieron, no podía entender ese sentimiento, ese sufrimiento de vivir en la calle, pasar hambre, frio y la maldad de este lugar. Solo me llegaron vagos recuerdos, que se perfectamente que no son míos que solo me pudieron dar una idea vaga de todo esto. Algo que me decía hasta ahora, es que nunca quería vivir en un lugar como este. Este lugar esta tan corrompido, es tan horrible, tan podrido."

"No podía más que desear que esas personas, les pasara a algo que cambiara sus vidas para bien. Quizás como un simple deseo que tenía porque no podía hacer nada, porque era verdad, no podía hacer magia y arreglar toda su vida. Incluso eso no puede pasar en mi mundo."

"Pero, incluso si tuviera la magia de su lado ¿De que serviría? Pues de nada; ellos aprendieron a vivir en un mundo sin magia. Pensé ¿Qué haría Celestia en mi lugar? ¿Ayudarlo, o condenarlo? -Llevo una mano a su cabeza, le empezaba a doler los parietales -¿Qué hacer? Siento el mismo sentimiento de cuando dudaba de ser princesa. Ese sentimiento y duda de pensar en que lo que haces está bien o está mal. Todo es complicado en este lugar. No me gusta sentir tanta incertidumbre."

 **-Entonces no lo pienses, ignora lo que pasa a tu alrededor y que cada persona resuelva su problema. Tu no fuiste la que lo causo y no tienes porque ayudarlo.**

-Creo que es otra forma de ser egoísta.

 **-Ese es el pensamiento que tu quieres tener de este concepto. Es lo que te ayuda a seguir adelante en esta incertidumbre-** Ve uno de los espejos de la plaza cerca **-Ven, te mostrare como funciona-** La llevo hasta el espejo y la puso frente a el- **¿Qué ves aquí?**

Twilight tardo un poco distinguir algo entre tanta oscuridad. La imagen solo reflejaba manchas oscuras que se mezclaban con el plateado del espejo. Lo único que quedo es tratar de darle sentido a esas manchas.

-Veo mi propia imagen, la de un poni con la máscara del lobo estepario. A mi derecha estás tú y a mi izquierda está el lobo.

 **-Sé que estas mintiendo. No estás viendo eso.**

-Pero es que no se puede ver nada, solo son manchas oscuras.

 **-Exacto. Solo son manchas oscuras de las cuales tú tienes que darle un significado. Lo mismo que un test de Rorschach.**

-¿Qué es un test de Rorschach?

 **-Un test psicológico. Son un conjunto de manchas negras en una hoja en blanco.**

-Aún no lo entiendo.

 **-Te lo explicare con un ejemplo-** Continuaron caminando por el camino **-Este test, se los hace a todas las personas. No son más que manchas en una hoja que tienen el significado que el que mira quiera darles. Puedes ver cualquier cosa en esas manchas: desde una flor, hasta el cadáver de un gato inflado y con gusanos saliendo de sus cuencas que lo abras visto cuando eras aún un niño. Esta es la prueba más grande de que el universo en el que vivimos es totalmente absurdo y que carece de significado.**

-Eso no es cierto, no puedes decir eso de una simple prueba y sacar una conclusión tan oscura como esa. El test lo único que demostraría es lo mal de la cabeza que esta el que mira la imagen. Ese test incluso existe en mi mundo, y nosotros sabemos que lo que interpreta el poni que mira es lo que él quiere ver. Nunca se nos ocurriría pensar de una forma tan oscura a partir de ese test.

 **-Una linda forma de pensar, pero te contare un caso que una vez viví: Un hombre que estaba en una cárcel le hacen este test. La primera vez que lo hace doce que ve una hermosa mariposa y todos tienen esperanza de que se recuperara pronto y sea rehabilitado. El tiempo pasa y el hombre no mejora; por lo que le vuelven a hacer el mismo test. Al mostrarle la misma imagen, esta vez responde: "Veo un perro muerto al que le abrieron la cabeza con un machete". El doctor, impresionado por la respuesta le pregunta: "¿Quién lo mato?". El hombre le responde: "Fui yo".**

 **"Finalmente en el ultimo día que le atendió ese medico el hombre le cuenta su historia: "¿Me pregunta porque mate a esos perros? Es porque quería. Yo una vez fui policía, quería hacer el bien y ayudar a las personas. Esa decisión la tome cuando escuche el caso de una mujer que fue violada en un complejo de departamentos. Cuenta esa historia que a una mujer la violaron, y que los vecinos que escucharon sus gritos no hicieron nada más que mirarla desde las ventanas desde donde vivían. Para mí, el mal debía ser castigado. Mi último caso antes de que me encerraran, fue de una niña que había desaparecido. La busque hasta una casa que estaba en las afueras de un pueblo. Solo encontré la ropa interior de ella, y sus huesos que estaban en el patio de la casa siendo devorados por perros. En ese momento comprendí, que no fue la mano de un dios quien mato a esa niña, fue la misma mano de otra persona igual a mí quien lo hizo. Mate a sus perros y luego queme la casa del asesino con él adentro, mientras me quede afuera escuchando sus gritos y viendo la casa consumirse por el fuego hasta sus cimientos. En eso se resume la vida, ¿No? Solo importa lo que para ti signifique y quieras hacer para seguir adelante."**

Quedaron un minuto en silencio mientras Twilight pude recobrar el sentido del equilibrio para caminar sola y el mareo había desaparecido. Pudo caminar por si sola, mientras acompañaba a la sombra.

-No me sorprende esa historia. De aquí, hubiera sido extraño escuchar que esa historia tenga un final feliz. Para mí se resume en que alguien hizo lo correcto ¿O acaso piensas que fue un idiota por lo que hizo?

 **-En este lugar, no existe mucha diferencia en una persona que ayuda a los demás y un idiota. Tú no tienes por qué ser su niñera o su salvadora.**

-En mi mundo, muchas veces mis amigas y yo salvamos a Equestria.

 **-En tu mundo Twilight, en este lugar es diferente. Una vez alguien trato de salvarnos de nosotros mismos, pero lo torturamos y lo crucificamos-** Guarda un minuto de silencio **-Aun pienso si fue un idiota o un santo.**

-¿Quién fue esa persona?

 **-No te preocupes, nos dirigimos al teatro mágico que nos narrara esa historia-** se detuvo en el ultimo farol antes de empezar a desvanecerse- **mi trabajo termina aquí, espero volver a verte pronto princesa.**

Ella miro a su alrededor. Había llegado hasta el teatro en la proa del navío.

Un gran teatro con un gran balcón semicircular sobre la entrada, daba la bienvenida a los espectadores. En las balaustradas se podía ver algunos jarrones de mármol con helechos dentro de ellos, algunas luces que iluminaban débilmente la portada de la fachada y los carteles de las obras que se interpretaban y por último, unos faroles ubicados al costado de las paredes del edificio.

Las luces le daban un aspecto lúgubre entre la nieve que caía lentamente. Vio hacia un lado donde poca gente haciendo fila para entrar. Camino hasta el final de fila sin decir palabra. Podía ver, como las personas se recostaban por la pared y hablaban por lo bajo. Se podía escuchar algunas palabras sueltas como "a las 3 de la tarde; espero que todo mejore; no me la puedo sacar de…; es triste pero que se le va a hacer" fragmentos de conversaciones rotas, que era inútil entender.

La fila se movía rápido. Pronto llego hasta la entrada de la boletería en el que estaba un empleado, muy delgado, con un traje de frac todo descuidado y fumando un cigarrillo. En su mesa, un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarrillo hasta el tope. Una botella, que decía "Smirnoff" y al lado un vaso medio lleno y manchas negras de humedad que se dispersaban por toda la mesa de madera.

La boletería, tenía un cristal en frente, con una lista del precio de las obras y los horarios, todo despegado en un papel amarillento que parecía que estuviera allí desde que se creó el teatro. El humo salía de la boletería por los orificios de la ventanilla del cristal.

-Hola yo quería preguntarle…

Le dio un boleto por la ventanilla. Ella lo miro un momento, como no entendiendo lo que pasaba. La cara del empleado no expresaba nada y tal como ella, solo se quedó mirándola fijamente sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en tono indiferente.

-No… nada…solo…Gracias-dijo amablemente.

Él no dijo nada y con la misma cara siguió mirando al frente.

Paso por la puerta de la entrada y llego hasta una gran sala donde mucha gente buscaba sus respectivas salas de función. A Twilight no le costó mucho encontrar la suya y entro por el medio de una puerta doble. La sala era inmensa.

Se podían ver un segundo piso que se elevaba, con balcones llenos de gente sentada, el techo estaba pintado con diferentes imágenes: como la de ángeles, flores, aves blancas, lunas y estrellas. Cerca de las imágenes se mezclaba una fila de focos redondos que iluminaban la sala entera de una manera muy pobre. En el piso inferior se podía ver 3 hileras de butacas de terciopelo rojo, una en la izquierda, otra en el medio y otra a la derecha, de unos 20 asientos de ancho por 50 de largo. También 3 pasillos con alfombras azul oscuro que llegaban hasta el escenario. El lugar, a fin de cuentas, era elegante a pesar de la poca iluminación del ambiente

Todas las personas se sentaban en pequeños grupos en diferentes puntos de la sala. Camino por el pasillo de la izquierda dirigiéndose hasta el escenario, mirando las butacas vacías y escuchando las diferentes conversaciones que tenían las personas.

Paso cerca de un asiento vacío lejos de las personas. Le llamo la atención porque tenía una nota pegada al respaldo, una nota que llevaba su nombre. Estaba pegada a una botella y una copa de vidrio. Se quedó en aquel lugar y parada en su sitio dio una rápida mirada alrededor de la sala. Miro la nota y la leyó:

 _Querida amiga, lamento haberte abandonado en la fiesta. Pero lo hice por una buena causa que después explicare, pues ya tendremos mucho tiempo de qué hablar. Pague a un cochero para que te lleve hasta el barco. Por el momento, las puertas permanecerán cerradas durante la obra, por eso te recomiendo que disfrute de la obra, y tomes algo._

 _Con afecto: El escritor._

Las luces se apagaron cuando termino de leer esto último. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor, todos ya estaban sentados. Puso la botella y la copa en el suelo y Se sentó rápidamente en la butaca y miro al escenario.

Se abrió el telón. En el, vio un escenario grande a oscuras y a los actores. Uno de ellos era un cardenal, que marchaba por un pasillo oscuro llevando una lámpara. Detrás de él, dos guardias que lo acompañaban. Llego a una celda y abrió la reja.

-Por favor señores, quédense aquí-dijo el cardenal.

Ambos obedecieron y se quedaron a una distancia considerable de la celda para no escuchar nada. El cardenal entro dentro. En la celda, había un hombre con una túnica blanca, sentado en una silla de madera, frente a una mesa.

El cardenal, corrió una silla, ubicada en un rincón oscuro, y lo puso frente a la mesa. Ambos personajes quedaron uno frente al otro.

-Bien comencemos-dijo el cardenal, y de repente las luces del escenario se encendieron.

Twilight pudo ver que, en sus manos y piernas llevaban unos hilos que eran brillaban por los reflectores que estaban arriba del escenario. Miro más arriba y vio 3 gigantes con crucetas de madera de las cuales salían los hilos.

Se sorprendió mucho y tuvo una sensación de terror al ver eso. Uno de esos gigantes estaba vestido de una manera elegante con el pelo rubio y guantes blancos. Tenía una sola cruceta de madera, con los hilos dirigidos al personaje con túnica blanca. El otro, más joven, llevaba un traje arlequinesco de color dorado como el oro, al igual que un sombrero bufonesco con muchas orejas y cascabeles. Este controlaba a dos actores, a los guardias. Y el último, era uno muy viejo que llevaba un traje de cardenal. Que, valga la redundancia, controlaba a un actor que vestía como él. Detrás de los gigantes un ventanal cerrado, donde se podía ver a una gran luna, entrecubierta por las nubes.

-sabes por qué estás aquí.-comenzó el cardenal- No, no contestes. Yo te lo diré: viniste a arruinar todo, ¿verdad? Vienes, de la nada y empiezas a curar a los leprosos, a revivir a los muertos, porque eso lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Esa señora, al que estaban velando a su hija de tan solo 5 años, yo te vi, tú fuiste y la resucitaste ¿No te da vergüenza? Y el pueblo entero celebro ese milagro. Como lo hiciste una vez hace mucho. La gente anunciaba: "Es ÉL, ES ÉL ¡A regresado!"

Twilight, tomo la botella mientras la escena continuaba, y se sirvió un poco en la copa. Se preguntó, ¿Qué seria esa cosa? Probó un poco, era dulce con un sabor similar al chocolate, y a la vez, hormigueaba su paladar al tragar cosa que le recordaba a la sidra de Ponyville. Le gusto.

-¿Por qué has venido a molestar? Y justo ahora.

"¿De qué tratara la obra?" se preguntó. Vio el boleto que le habían dado a la entrada, decía: "El castigo de la libertad". "Un nombre raro" Pensó. Se deslizo sobre la butaca, con la copa en la mano y decidió mirar la obra; pues, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.


	12. La obra (II)

**El cardenal** ( _En un tono disgustado_ ): -Tienes derecho a anunciarte no, no lo tienes, para no agregar lo que has dicho antes, y para no quitarles a los hombres la libertad, en la que antes persististe cuando estuviste en la tierra. Todo lo nuevo que anuncies atentará contra la libertad de la su fe. Te era lo más querido ya en aquel entonces. ¿No les decías: Quiero hacerlos hombres libres? Pero has visto tú a estos hombres libres. Quince siglos nos torturamos con esta libertad, pero eso ha concluido finalmente. Y debes saber que ahora y justamente en la actualidad estos hombres están más seguros ahora que en cualquier otro momento de que son enteramente libres, pues ellos mismos nos han traído su libertad y la han puesto dócilmente a nuestros pies. Pero esto lo hicimos nosotros, ¿era eso lo que deseabas, esa libertad?

 _La figura del hombre vestido con la túnica blanca no responde y lo mira fijamente._

 **Cardenal:** -pues solamente ahora ha vuelto posible pensar por primera vez en la felicidad de los hombres. El hombre ha nacido rebelde, ¿acaso los rebeldes son felices? Te habían advertido. Tú no oíste las advertencias, rechazaste el único camino por el cual se podía hacer a los hombres felices, pero por suerte al irte arreglamos ese problema en que nos has metido. Nos afirmaste con tu palabra, nos diste el derecho de hacer y deshacer, y por supuesto no nos quitaras este derecho. ¿Para qué viniste a molestarnos?

 _La figura del hombre vestido con la túnica blanca no responde._

 **Cardenal:** -qué no sabes de las advertencias el espíritu terrible e inteligente, el espíritu de la autodestrucción y del no ser. El gran espíritu hablo contigo en el desierto, y sabemos que te tentó. Pero, ¿no es cierto? ¿No es así? ¿Pero podía decirse al menos alguna cosa más verdadera que él te formuló en 3 cuestiones, y que tú rechazaste y que denominas tentaciones? Aquel fue el único día en que un milagro "verdadero" ocurrió en la tierra. Precisamente en la aparición de aquellas 3 cuestiones se encerraba el milagro. Piénsalo, si reuniéramos a todos los sabios de la tierra (gobernantes, pontífices, científicos, filósofos, poetas, etc.) y formularles la orden: Inventen, creen 3 cuestiones, pero que además correspondan al suceso expresen sobre todo en tres palabras, en 3 frases humanas, toda la futura historia de la humanidad ¿Crees tú que toda la sabiduría de la tierra, podrían crear algo semejante a esas 3 cuestiones que te fueron propuestas por aquel espíritu poderoso e inteligente en el desierto? Ya por estas cuestiones, solamente por el milagro de su aparición, puede entenderse que trabajas no con la inteligencia humana, sino la eterna y absoluta. Porque en estas cuestiones, han sido toda la historia de la humanidad y la manifestación de 3 imágenes en las cuales se juntan todas las contradicciones históricas irresueltas de la naturaleza humana en toda la tierra.

 _La figura del hombre vestido con la túnica blanca no responde_.

 **Cardenal** ( _Ahora más calmado, toma un respiro y prosigue de modo más calmado):_ Recuerda la primera cuestión, pero con el sentido verdadero: "Tú quieres ir al mundo y vas con las manos vacías, con algunas promesas de libertad, que ellos en su simpleza y su innato desorden no pueden concebir, a la cual temen y que les da miedo… ¡Pues nunca nada fue tan insoportable para el hombre y la sociedad, como la libertad! ¿Ves esas piedras en este desierto? Conviértelas en panes, y detrás de ti correrá la humanidad como un rebaño, agradecido y obediente, aunque temblando eternamente de que retires tu mano y pierdan sus panes". Pero Tú no quisiste privar al hombre de la libertad y rechazaste la proposición. ¿Pues qué libertad, "razonaste" si la obediencia era comprada con panes? Manifestaste que no solo de pan vive el hombre, ¿Pero sabes que en nombre de este mismo pan terrenal se levantara contra ti la tierra y se enfrentara contigo exclamando: "¿Quién es semejante a esta bestia?" ¿Sabías que pasarían los siglos y la humanidad proclamaría, por boca de los más sabios y de su ciencia que no existe el crimen, y entonces tampoco el pecado, sino que solamente hay hambrientos? Aliméntalos ¡y entonces pídeles virtudes!, eso es lo que escribieron en la bandera que alzaron contra ti y con la cual destruirán tu templo, y se erigirá nuevamente la torre de babel, y que no se acabara de construir como la anterior. Tú pudiste eludir esta nueva torre y reducir por 1000 años los sufrimientos del hombre…pues es a nosotros a quien vendrán, ¡después de atormentarse 1000 años en la construcción de su torre! De nuevo nos llamaran a nosotros que estábamos bajo la tierra (pues antes nos perseguían y nos torturaban), nos encontraran y nos dirán: "Alimentadnos, pues el que nos prometió el cielo no nos lo dio". Entonces nosotros terminaremos la torre, pues la acaba de construir el que los alimenta, y solo nosotros los alimentamos, en tu nombre, y mentiremos que es en tu nombre. Ninguna ciencia les dará el pan mientras quieran permanecer libres, pero terminaran por traer su libertad a nuestros pies y decir: "Mejor, háganos esclavos, pero aliméntenos". Ellos mismos comprenderán que libertad y pan terrenal en abundancia para cada uno son impensables juntos., ¡pues nunca podrán repartirse entre sí! Se convencerán que nunca podrán ser libres, porque son endebles, viciosos, insignificantes y rebeldes. Tú les prometiste el pan celestial, pero ¿Puede este compararse a los ojos de los débiles, eternamente viciosos y eternamente innobles tribu humana con el pan terrenal? Y si detrás de ti, en nombre del pan celestial, corrieron miles y desenas de miles, ¿Qué pasaría con los millones y decenas de miles de millones de seres sin fuerzas para desdeñar el pan terrenal a cambio del celestial? ¿O solo te importan las decenas de miles de grandes y fuertes, y los millones de débiles restantes, innumerables como la arena del mar, pero que te aman, deben servir como materia para los grandes y fuertes? No, a nosotros también nos importan los débiles. Ellos son viciosos y rebeldes, pero se volverán obedientes. Se asombraran de nosotros y nos consideraran dioses, pues nos avendremos a cargar con la libertad. Pero nosotros diremos que somos obedientes a ti. Los engañaremos, pues debemos mentir. Aceptando los panes, hubieras respondido al universal y siempre eterno pesar humano.

 _La figura del hombre vestido con la túnica blanca no responde y esta vez mira con piedad y resignación al cardenal._

 **Cardenal:-** La segunda cuestión, "¿Ante quién inclinarse?" No hay ocupación más ininterrumpida y torturadora para el hombre, después de quedarse libre, buscar cuanto antes aquello ante que inclinarse. Pero el hombre busca inclinarse ante aquello que sea ya indiscutible que todos convengan de golpe en inclinarse universalmente ante ello. Pues la preocupación principal no consiste solamente en hallar ante quien inclinarse, yo o el otro, sino hallar una cosa en la que todos crean y ante la cual todos se inclinen, y que sea " _todos juntos"._ Por esta inclinación se han exterminado con la espada unos a otros. Crearon a los dioses y se han dicho unos a otros: abandonen a sus dioses y vengan a inclinarse ante los nuestros y sea este dios que tome innumerables formas e innumerables nombres. Si no, ¡muerte a ustedes y sus creencias y dioses! Y así será hasta el fin del mundo, incluso cuando desaparezcan del mundo los dioses: de todos modos creerán ante nuestros ídolos. Tú conocías esto, no podías no conocer este misterio de la naturaleza humana, pero rechazaste la única bandera que todos se inclinaran ante ti: primero la bandera del pan terrenal, y lo rechazaste por la libertad. Luego, ¡el mismo error, otra vez por la libertad! Te digo, no hay hombre con más preocupación, más torturadora que encontrar a aquel a quien entregar cuanto antes ese don de la libertad con que nace este desdichado ser. Pero de la libertad de los hombres se apodera solamente aquel que tranquilice sus conciencias. Con el pan te daban una bandera indiscutible: le darías el pan y el hombre se inclinaría, pues no hay nada más indiscutible que el pan; pero si alguien al mismo tiempo se apropiara de su conciencia más allá de ti, oh, entonces él incluso arrojaría tu pan e iría tras aquel que le sedujera su conciencia. En esto, tú tenías razón. Pues el secreto de la existencia humana no está en vivir solamente, sino en para que vivir. Piénsalo, si solo hubiera panes, pero no un motivo, el hombre se aniquilaría. Esto es así, y que resulto: ¡Ampliaste la libertad de los hombres! ¿Acaso te olvidaste que la tranquilidad e incluso la muerte le son menos caras al hombre, que la libre elección en el conocimiento del bien y del mal? No hay nada más seductor que la libertad de su conciencia, pero tampoco nada más torturador. En vez de tranquilizar la conciencia del hombre, tomaste todo lo que estaba más allá de las fuerzas de los hombres, y por eso actuaste de esa forma, ¡como si no los amaras!...y eso que: tú viniste a entregarte a ellos. Deseaste el libre el libre amor del hombre para que fueran detrás de ti libremente. En lugar de la firme ley antigua, con el corazón libre debía el hombre decidir por sí mismo en adelante que era el bien y que era el mal, teniendo como guía solamente tu imagen. Cansados, exclamarían que la verdad no estaba en ti, pues los dejaste solos con tantos problemas y preocupaciones irresueltas ¿Qué te proponías? Si sabias que hay 3 fuerzas únicas en la tierra que pueden vencer para siempre y cautivar, para su propia felicidad de estos míseros seres: el milagro, el misterio y la autoridad. Tú los rechazaste, los 3.

 _La figura del hombre vestido con la túnica blanca no responde._

 **Cardenal:** -La tercera cuestión: cuando el terrible y sabio espíritu te puso en la cima del templo y te dijo "Si quieres saber si eres tú el hijo de dios, arrójate al vacío, pues se ha dicho que a Él los ángeles lo sostendrán y lo llevaran, y no caerá ni se magullara, entonces sabrás si eres el hijo de dios y demostrara cual es la fe en tu padre"; pero tu rechazaste la proposición, no te arrojaste. Ho aquí ya no había duda de que te comportaste como un dios. Pero los hombres, estos débiles rebeldes… ¿Son ellos dioses? Oh, tú comprendiste en ese momento que, de hacer un solo movimiento de arrojarte al vacío, hubieras tentado a tu padre y perdido toda su fe en él, y te hubieras desplomado en la tierra que viniste a salvar, y hubiera ganado aquel espíritu terrible he inteligente. Pero ¿Hay muchos como tú? ¿Esta creado la naturaleza humana para rechazar el milagro incluso en tan terribles momentos de la vida, y en momentos de sus preguntas espirituales más terribles, fundamentales y torturadoras quedarse con la libre decisión del corazón? Oh, tu sabias que esta gran historia alcanzaría todos los confines de la tierra, y de los tiempos futuros, y confiaste en que, al seguirte, también el hombre se quedaría con dios, sin tener necesidad de milagros. Pero, ¿no sabías que apenas el hombre rechazara el milagro inmediatamente rechazaría también a dios?, pues el hombre busca no tanto a dios como a los milagros. En tanto el hombre no tiene fuerzas para quedarse sin milagros habrá de crearse milagros nuevos, ya propios, y habría de inclinarse ante el milagro del hechicero, del curandero, por más rebelde, hereje o ateo que sea. Tú no bajaste de la cruz cuando te gritaban, burlándose y haciéndote enojar "Baja de la cruz y creeremos que eres tú". No bajaste porque no quisiste esclavizar al hombre con el milagro. Pero también juzgaste aquí al hombre de manera demasiado elevada, pues son esclavos, por más que Allan nacidos rebeldes. Ve a verlos a quienes has elevado hasta ti. ¡Te juro que el hombre ha sido creado más débil y ruin de lo que tú pensabas! ¿Puede cumplir lo mismo que tú? Es demasiado lo que les exiges…y de esto que viene de alguien que los ama tanto. Él es débil e infame ¿Qué hay ahora en que ahora se revelen en todas partes contra nosotros y se enorgullezcan de revelarse? Es el orgullo del niño. Solo son niños. Pero adivinaran lo estúpidos que son, reconocerán que el que los hizo rebeldes sin duda para reírse de ellos. Entonces: inquietud, rebeldía y desdicha… ¡Ese es el estado actual del hombre después de que tu padeciste tanto por su libertad! Se dice que tu viste la primera resurrección, y que cada generación había doce mil. Pero si hubiera tantos, ellos mismos es como si no fueran hombre, sino dioses. Tú puedes señalar con orgullo a estos hijos de la libertad, del libre amor, del libre y esplendido sacrificio en tu nombre. Pero ¿y los restantes? ¿De qué son culpable los débiles lo que no pudieron soportar los fuertes? ¿De qué es culpable el alma del débil, sin fuerzas para hacer lugar a tan terribles dones? Si viniste para los elegidos, aquí hay un misterio. Pero si es un misterio, también estamos en derecho de predicar el misterio, y por este misterio, era al cual debían doblegarse ciegamente.

Toda la sala quedo un minuto en silencio.


	13. La obra (III)

**_El cardenal:_** _-_ Así lo hicimos. Rectificamos tu proeza y la fundamos _sobre "el milagro, el misterio y la autoridad"._ Y los hombres se alegraron de que los condujéramos como un rebaño y de que les fuera quitado del corazón tan terrible don, que les había traído tantos pesares. ¿Teníamos razón al enseñar y obrar así? Dime ¿Es posible que no hallamos amado a la humanidad, cuando hemos reconocido tan humildemente su impotencia, aliviando su carga con amor y le hemos permitido a su frágil naturaleza al menos el pecado, pero con nuestro permiso?

 _El cardenal mira severamente al hombre de la túnica blanca. El hombre de la túnica blanca no dice absolutamente nada. El silencio se prolonga unos segundos._

 ** _El cardenal:_** _-_ Eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte. ¿Y abre de ocultarte nuestro secreto? Quizás quieras escucharlo de mis labios, escucha: nosotros no estamos contigo, sino con **ÉL** ( _indica hacia abajo con el índice)_ , ¡Ese es nuestro secreto! Hace tiempo que ya no estamos contigo, sino con **ÉL** , desde la creación del estado pontificio en el 753, cuando la iglesia asumió todo el poder terrenal. Tomamos de **ÉL** , lo que tú rechazaste indignado, aquello últimos que él te proponía, mostrándote todos los reinos de la tierra. Nosotros nos anunciamos como reyes de la tierra, ¡los únicos reyes! ¿¡Por qué rechazaste el último don!? De haber aceptado aquel último don, hubieras llenado todo lo que el hombre busca en la tierra, es decir: ¡ante quien inclinarse! ¡en manos de quien poner la conciencia y de qué modo unificarse finalmente!

 _El cardenal respira unos momentos calmándose y continúa en voz serena y tranquila._

 ** _El cardenal_ :**-Pues la necesidad de una unificación universal es la tercera y última tortura de los hombres. Tú sabes que hubo muchos grandes pueblos con una larga historia. Egipto, Grecia, Roma, son solo algunos de los innumerables pueblos que siguieron a la historia. Pero cuanto más elevados eran estos pueblos, más desdichados eran, pues más intensamente reconocían la necesidad de unificación universal. Los grandes conquistadores, Timures, Napoleones, Gen gis Jan, etc. Tenían la ambición de conquistar el universo, ellos, quizás inconscientemente, expresaron esa misma gran necesidad de la humanidad de una unión universal. De haber aceptado el mundo, hubieras fundado el reino universal y dado la paz universal. Pues, quien va a dominar a los hombres sino aquellos que dominen su conciencia y en cuyas manos este su pan. Nosotros tomamos al mundo, y después de tomarla te rechazamos ya ti y fuimos tras **ÉL**. Ho pasaran siglos de desorden de la mente libre, por qué al empezar a elevar su torre de Babel sin nosotros ellos terminaran en la Antropofagia. Pero será entonces cuando la bestia se arrastrara hacia nosotros y va a lamer nuestros pies y los salpicara con lágrimas de sangre de sus ojos. Entonces, y solo entonces vendrá para los hombres el reino de la paz y la felicidad.

 _El cardenal mira con ira y en silencio unos segundos al hombre de la túnica blanca._

 ** _El cardenal:-_** Tú te enorgullecerás de tus elegidos, pero solo los tienes a ellos, en tanto nosotros los tranquilizaremos a todos y acaso más: cuando de tus elegidos, se han cansado finalmente de esperarte y han llevado y llevaran sus fuerzas de espíritu y sus corazones a otros campos. Con nosotros todos van a ser felices y no van a ser mas rebelarse, ni aniquilarse unos a otros por todas partes, como en tu libertad. Ho, los convenceremos de que solo entonces serán libres, cuando renieguen de nosotros su libertad y se nos subordinen.

 _El cardenal cambia su semblante a una de indiferencia y finalmente a una sonrisa sardónica._

 ** _El cardenal:_** -Y bien ¿Tendremos razón o mentiremos? Ellos mismos se convencerán de que tenemos razón, pues recordaran a que horrores de esclavitud y confusión los había conducido tu libertad. La libertad, la mente libre y la ciencia los conducirá a tales profundidades y los pondrá ante tales milagros y misterios irresolubles que alguno de ellos, se aniquilaran a sí mismos, otros se aniquilaran entre si y los terceros vendrán a nuestros pies y nos dirán: "Sí ustedes tenían razón, ustedes solo dominan su misterio, y nosotros regresamos a ustedes, sálvenos de nosotros mismos. ¡Demasiado, apreciaran lo que es someterse de una vez y para siempre! ¿Quién contribuyo más que nadie a hacer pedazos el rebaño y lo disperso por caminos desconocidos? Pero el rebaño se reunirá nuevamente y nuevamente se subordinara, y esta vez para siempre. Entonces les daremos una serena, humilde felicidad de los seres endebles, tal como ellos han sido creados. Los convenceremos de no enorgullecerse, pues tú los elevaste y con ellos le enseñaste a enorgullecerse. Ho les permitiremos el pecado, ¡pero acaso nunca lo notaste? _(en un susurro):_ son débiles y endebles _(continua en el mismo tono que antes)_ y nos van amar, como los niños, porque les permitimos pecar. Les diremos que cada pecado será redimido si se comete con nuestro permiso; les permitiremos pecar por que los amamos, y el castigo mismo por esos pecados los asumiremos nosotros. Y los asumiremos y nos van a adorar como benefactores que han de llevar anta si los pecados de ellos ante dios. Y no tendrán ningún secreto para nosotros. Los secretos más tortuosos de su conciencia, todo ¡todos nos lo traerán! y nosotros los resolveremos y ellos creerán con alegría, porque ellos los liberara de la gran preocupación y terribles torturas de la resolución personal y libre de ahora. Y todos serán felices, salvo un centenar de miles de sus conductores. Pues nosotros que guardamos el secreto, solamente nosotros seremos infelices. Habrá miles de millones de niñitos, pues solo son niñitos, felices y cien mil mártires que han asumido la maldición del bien y del mal. Y te diremos: "júzganos, si puedes y te atreves". Pues, nosotros que hemos asumido sus pecados para la felicidad de ellos, y te enseñare a los miles de millones de niñitos que no conocen el pecado. Dicen que tú vendrías y vencerás nuevamente con tus elegidos, pero ellos solamente se salvaron a sí mismos, en tanto nosotros lo salvamos a todos.

 _El cardenal se levanta rápidamente de su asiento golpeando fuertemente la mesa._

 ** _El cardenal:_** -¡No te temo!, así que "¡Júzgame, júzgame si puedes y te atreves!"

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el teatro luego de ese grito que petrifico a la audiencia. Todos, quedaron fijos mirando el escenario.

El hombre de túnica blanca lo miro y se levantó, acercándose al cardenal y lo beso en la frente y le susurro algo al oído. El cardenal quedo congelado en el lugar, lo miro con un rostro de asombro por un momento. Luego, empezó a gritar y a apuntar hacia la salida.

-¡Fuera, fuera, fuera de aquí y nunca regreses, no te atrevas a volver!

Él hombre, camino pasando entre los guardias, sin decir palabra y se cerró el telón.

Twilight ya había tomado toda la botella quedando, más bien, acostada que sentada en su asiento, quedo viendo la obra, casi como si de un sueño se tratase.

Después, se volvió a abrir el telón. En el escenario, se veía a un hombre de mediana edad, que tenía todavía los hilos atados en sus brazos y piernas, pero que la cruceta gigante de madera estaba tirada en el suelo del escenario. Estaba arrodillado, en unos peldaños, frente a una figura de un hombre en una cruz de madera. En un letrero de madera, ubicado a las espaldas de aquel actor, tenía escrito "Hodie" en letras rojas.

\- Padre nuestro-comenzó el actor- de todos nosotros… de los pobres, de los sin techo, de los marginados y de los desprotegidos, de los desheredados y de los dueños de la miseria, de los que te siguen y de los que en ti, ya no creemos. Baja de los cielos, pues aquí está el infierno. Baja de tu trono, pues aquí hay guerras, hambres, injusticias. No hace falta que seas uno y trino, con uno solo que tengas ganas de ayudar, nos bastaría… ¿Cuál es tu reino? El vaticano, la banca, la alta política. Nuestro reino es Nigeria, etiopia, Colombia, Hiroshima. El pan nuestro de cada día son las violaciones, la violencia de género, la pederastia, las dictaduras, el cambio climático. En la tentación caigo a diario, no hay mañana en que este tentado a crear un dios humilde, justo, un dios que este en la tierra, en los valles, los ríos, un dios que viva la lluvia, que viaje a través del viento y acaricie nuestra alma. Un dios de los tristes, de los homosexuales, un dios más humano, un dios que no castigue, que enseñe. Que no amenace, que proteja. Que si me caigo, me levante, que si me pierdo, me tienda la mano, un dios que si yerro no me culpe, y que si dudo me entienda. Pues para eso me doto de inteligencia, para dudar de todo. Padre nuestro, de todos nosotros, porque nos has olvidado, padre nuestro, ciego sordo y desocupado…porque nos has abandonado.

Se cerró el telón, el salón quedo un momento en silencio, antes de que volviera a abrir, mostrando a todos los actores y sin los gigantes que estuvieron en la obra. El público se levantó de las butacas aplaudiendo frenéticamente, se escuchaban silbidos y gritos de "Hurra, Bravo, Magnifico,", se veía como tiraban flores a los pies de los artistas.

Twilight se quedó sentada en su butaca, mirando aquella confusión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero sin entender absolutamente nada de la obra. En algún momento, ella empezó a reírse y aplaudir como una niña pequeña, mientras duraba aquel desconcierto.

Algunos, iban hasta el escenario para pedir el autógrafo de los actores. Ellos, cortésmente, le firmaban los papeles. Twilight solo se sentó en su butaca esperando que todo terminara, se recostó más sobre su asiento y puso su cabezo en él apoya brazos y cerró los ojos.

-¡Twilight, Twilight! despierta-escucho la voz de Spike.

-¿Qué, Que?- dijo levantando la cabeza y frotando su rostro con sus cascos.

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba acostada en su habitación del castillo, a su lado estaba Spike, observándola y meciéndola.

-Twilight- volvió a repetir Spike con una adorable voz- ya son las 10 de la mañana y todavía estas en la cama ¿Te sientes mal Twilight?

Ella quedo mirándolo un rato, miro a su alrededor viendo que todo estaba en orden. Sus libros, su cama y la iluminación del cuarto a través de la ventana daban un aire de calma y divina tranquilidad a la unicornio.

-Un sueño-comenzó a susurrar- fue solo un sueño, nada fue real.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Spike- ¿Qué dices Twilight? ¿Un sueño?

Twilight volvió a mirarlo.

-No me lo vas a creer Spike, pero tuve un sueño raro, ¡no! Muy, MUY raro.

-¡ho!… tuviste un sueño. Bueno ya me lo contaras más tarde. Pero vengo a avisarte que las chicas te están esperando para almorzar en el Sugar Cube Corner. Además un "amigo" quiere verte.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, le dije que esperara. ¿Lo vas a atender?

Twilight salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del castillo.

-Claro, veremos quién es luego de que me arregle.

-Está bien Twilight, te esperare abajo.

Twilight miro al pequeño dragón mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. Con su magia deslizo las sabanas y bajo de la cama. se sentía extraña por un momento mirando hacia el piso de cristal que brillaba bajo sus cascos. Se acerco hasta el espejo y miro su reflejo con una melena despeinada. Con su magia, lentamente tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse la melena. Por unos minutos miro fijo aquel reflejo: Su rostro equino, su melena, sus ojos, su cuerpo, sus alas y finalmente la habitación que estaba detrás. Retazos de recuerdos salían en lo más profundo de su memoria y la analizaban en su forma normal, como un sueño, como una pesadilla o como una maldición.

Se acerco hacia su cama y con su magia arreglo las sabanas y las almohadas. Luego miro hacia la ventana con una curiosidad casi infantil y un miedo religioso. Camino y miro hacia afuera de los cristales. Allí estaban los habitantes de Ponyville viviendo sus vidas, tal como antes del sueño. Estaba Applebloom jugando con SweetieBelle a las escondidas, el señor Cake estaba comprando manzanas a Big Mac y los pegasos estaban despejando el cielo de nubes. Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió la conciencia de Twilight y una pequeña lagrima rodo por sus mejillas. Estaba en casa. Respirando profundamente salió de su habitación viendo como Spike esperaba alado de la puerta.

-Vamos Spike-dijo en tono determinado.

Caminaron por los conocidos y distintos cuartos y pasillos del castillo. Twilight observaba cada habitación, como si los viera por primera vez. Cada cosa, cada detalle perfecto e imperfecto de las habitaciones era mágico ante sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien Twilight?, te noto un poco rara.

Twilight miro a Spike con alegría.

-Si estoy bien. Es que tuve un sueño muy raro que, bueno, no lo creerías.

-Leí hace poco, que los sueños son la expresión de nuestro estado de ánimo y simboliza las circunstancias actuales.

Ella emitió una gran carcajada y miro a Spike.

-No recuerdo a verme sentido así Spike.

Con su magia levanto a Spike del suelo y la coloco arriba de su lomo.

-¡Es más! No recuerdo haber visto nada como lo que vi en ese sueño, nunca en mi vida.

Llegaron hasta la puerta. Twilight, uso su magia para abrir la puerta, dejando ves una intensa luz que entraba por la puerta que la obligo a cerrar los ojos y poner una pata frente a ella.

Lentamente la luz frente a ella se desvaneció dejando ver la imagen. Un camino que llegaba hasta una mesa de madera redonda, y continuaba con un paisaje nevado al anochecer, semejante al que había visto en sus sueños, con arboles desnudos movidos por el frio del invierno, las tablas de madera desquebrajadas y viejas y los faros que iluminaban débilmente la escena. Más allá, se veía como se alzaba las cenizas que elevaban el lamento de la guerra hacia un cielo inclemente y negro.

Twilight miro a su alrededor y vio que, ese paisaje estaba dividido perfectamente por una línea de nieve derretido. Volvió a ver su mundo, donde el sol del amanecer saludaba a los habitantes que estaban lejos del castillo, donde las flores elevaban el perfume de la alegría y la felicidad, donde los animales silvestres corrían jugando entre ellos y las aves brindaban la bendición del canto a todo el pueblo.

-Esto no puede ser cierto.

Miro a su alrededor viendo que Spike había desaparecido. Fijo su atención de nuevo a la imagen que estaba más allá de su realidad, viendo que una mesa estaba en medio de las dos realidades al final de un camino que se extendía desde la entrada de su castillo.

-Sea como sea, averiguare de que se trata.

Con paso firme y decidido camino hasta aquel lugar. A medida que avanzaba por el camino miraba a su propia realidad, con nostalgia y con duda vio a los ponis a la lejanía, a la naturaleza que la rodeaba y a su propio castillo de cristal que había dejado detrás. Se detuvo un momento, dando la espalda a el sueño y viendo su mundo. Sintió la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y hondeaba su melena de una manera cálida y gentil, respiro el perfume de las flores que flotaba en la brisa del amanecer, escucho el pequeño canto de las aves y el murmullo de la distancia que tantas veces había escuchado y finalmente sintió la tierra firme del camino y los latidos de su corazón que palpitaba en su pecho. Ella estaba viva en ese lugar, ella era esa tierra de magia, de belleza y felicidad imperfecta que debía proteger.

Volvió a su labor, emprendió nuevamente el viaje al límite de su realidad y el de sus pesadillas. A los pocos metros vio la figura de una criatura que solo había visto en su último sueño. Un hombre, con traje negro y sombrero, de una barba blanca y el rostro entrado en años que la miraba con los ojos vidriosos de un viejo amigo que vuelve a encontrarse con ella después de muchos años. Detrás, en lobo espectral de ojos rojos que la miraba con indiferencia y que le sonreía como un enemigo. El hombre comenzó a avanzar hacia la mesa, junto al lobo que se desvanecía como las cenizas en el viento y solo quedaba su cabeza que flotaba detrás del hombre. Llego a la mesa y tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaba del lado de su realidad, es decir lo que Twilight consideraba parte de sus sueños.

Ella continúa caminando y se detuvo antes de sentarse. La mitad de la mesa estaba dividida por una línea que dividía a ambos mundos, el día y la noche, el sueño y la realidad. Sobre la mesa del lado del mundo de los sueños, una pequeña esfera de cristal que representaba el universo de Twilight, donde estaba su castillo, y el pequeño pueblo de Ponyville. Y una inscripción tallada en la mesa del lado de ella que profesaba:

"Por mi se llega a la ciudad doliente,

Por mi se llega al tormento severo,

Por mi se llega a la perdida gente

…

La justicia movió a mi alto ingeniero,

Me hizo la potestad que todo alcanza

El sumo saber y el amor primero

…

Antes de mi no hubo ninguna creanza,

Solo la eternal, y eterno es mi estado

¡Los que ingresan, dejen toda esperanza!"

Twilight finalmente se sentó y vio al hombre de traje, y al lobo que se recostó en el suelo.

El hombre, tomo la esfera de cristal y vio en su interior. Podía ver los pequeños ponis trabajar el campo, la granja de la familia Apple y sus árboles de manzanas, a los pegasos de Cloutsdale volar, a los animales que dormían todos juntos en la cabaña de Fluttershy y al resplandeciente castillo de cristal brillar con la desnuda alba.

 **-Veo que tu mundo de sueños es un lujo.**

-¿Eres real o solo eres un mal sueño?

El hombre lo miro dejando el globo de cristal a un lado.

 **-Es curioso que lo preguntes, pero nunca te he dicho lo que en verdad soy Twilight. Digamos que soy un ser onírico, un sueño en la realidad.**

-No lo entiendo.

 **-Yo tampoco Twilight, pero ¿Quién puede explicar quién es uno realmente? ¿Acaso simplemente no aceptamos lo que somos sin cuestionarnos quienes somos?**

-Esto es muy irreal, se que te he visto en mis sueños.

 **-Estamos en uno ahora, por eso todo es tan irreal y es por eso que puedes verme en mi forma normal.**

-Pero esto no es un sueño-reflexiono sobre eso ultimo-esto es real. Puedo sentir el viento en mi rostro, puedo oler el perfume de las flores, puedo sentir el suelo debajo mío, puedo escuchar el canto de las aves y ver mi castillo de cristal.

 **-Puedes soñar un lugar donde todos tus deseos se hacen realidad. Eso se llama "el sueño de los poetas". Quiméricos sueños de castillos en el aire, de consuelo y de sostén frente a un mundo que les es hostil a un alma cansada y virtuosa, de una imaginación pura y bella. Nunca me dijiste que eras poeta. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces has querido que este sueño sea realidad?**

Twilight quedo muda en el lugar. Sobre su cabeza se replanteo el hecho de que ella verdaderamente viviera en Equestria, que verdaderamente hubiera conocido a sus amigas y allá vivido en este mundo que estaba bajo sus pies. Finalmente contesto.

-Creo que estás loco.

 **-Ha ja, ja, ja, ja,-** rio alegremente y saco un pequeño libro de su traje y miro a Twilight- **Existe una historia que narra cuando una niña llamada Alicia fue a un extraño país, un país de las maravillas. Es curioso, pero la niña viaja a ese mundo guiada por una simple curiosidad, una nimiedad: Un conejo blanco que habla diciendo que llegara tarde. Finalmente se pierde en medio de un bosque. En un momento, dentro de ese mundo fantástico y encontrándose totalmente perdido, se encuentra con un gato que le dice.**

Le tiende el libro, atravesando el límite entre la realidad y el sueño. Su mano, que en el mundo de los sueños era una mano humana, en el mundo de Twilight es un casco. El libro de tapa dura que deposita el casco del ser onírico, muestra del lado de la página derecha el dibujo de una niña que mira a un gato en una rama y del lado izquierdo el siguiente fragmento:

 _"Minino de Chesiere" empezó Alicia tímidamente, pues no estaba del todo seguro si le gustaría este tratamiento: pero el gato no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa, por lo que Alicia decidió que si le gustaba._

 _"Minino de Chesiere ¿Podrías decirme, por favor, que camino debo tomar para salir de aquí?"_

 _"Eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieres ir" Dijo el gat_

 _"No me importa el sitio" Dijo Alicia._

 _"Entonces tampoco importa mucho el camino que tomes" Dijo el gato._

 _"Siempre que llegue a alguna parte" Añadió Alicia como explicación._

 _"¡Ho, siempre llegaras a alguna parte" aseguro el gato "si estas en un camino" el gato indico con una pata uno de los caminos "en esa dirección está el sombrerero loco" Luego indico la otra dirección "en esa otra dirección vive la liebre de marzo" Luego miro nuevamente a Alicia "Visita al que quieras, los dos están locos"_

 _"Pero es que a mi no me gusta tratar con gente loca" Protesto Alicia._

 _"Ho, eso no lo puedes evitar todos estamos locos aquí: Yo estoy loco, tú estás loca"_

 _"Pero yo no estoy loca" Protesto la niña "¿Cómo sabes tú que estoy loca?"_

 _"¿Qué como lo sé? Porque si no lo estuvieras, no estarías aquí"_

 **-Todos estamos locos Twilight. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca.**

Twilight miro al hombre.

-Es solo un cuento para niños; no creo que este loca.

Devolvió el libro abierto a su interlocutor, extendiéndolo a través del límite entre la realidad y el sueño, viendo como su casco se transformaba en una mano humana. El hombre tomo el libro y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su traje.

 **-¿Por qué te resistes tanto a la locura?**

-Porque, yo quiero que este mundo-indico a su espalda con una voz que dejaba escapar los sollozos-sea real, no quiero imaginar que siempre he soñado-unas lagrimas cruzan sus mejillas- con el mundo donde yo nací, donde yo tengo a mis amigas, donde yo soy feliz sea solo un sueño. No quiero vivir en ese mundo fantástico donde estaba buscando a un ser que me prometió volver, un mundo lleno de sufrimiento donde vivi en esa pesadilla.

Un silencio se prolongo, mientras Twilight trataba de calmar sus sollosos.

 **-Me temo que nuestro tiempo junto se termina Twilight-** tomo el pequeño globo de cristal y lo miro melancólicamente- **Yo volveré a ser una máscara en busca de otro huésped y volveré al cuarto de Isis y del azar. Tú volverás a perseguir a tu conejo blanco en medio del caos de este universo. Me alegro que me hayas mostrado tu pequeño mundo, pero me temo, mi querida Alicia, que es momento de despertar.**

-¿Cómo sabes que volverás a la habitación de Isis?

 **-Porque yo soy una de las 5 llaves que llevan a su habitación.**

-Lo recordare, y muchas gracias por cuidarme-sonrió Twilight.

 **-Un placer haberte servido.**

El hombre dejo caer la pequeña esfera de cristal de sus manos, mientras Twilight miraba como esta caía y se hacía añicos en el suelo. Lo último que recordó fue el ruido del cristal rompiéndose y una luz que la cegaba por completo que provenía del mismo lugar donde el pequeño mundo se rompió.

-oiga, ya vamos a cerrar.

Se despertó, miro al que le dirigió aquellas palabras. Era el mismo sujeto que atendía en la boletería, que la iluminaba con una linterna en la mano derecha.

Ella se dio cuenta, de que se había quedado dormida hasta que a todos ellos habían salido del teatro.

Se levantó, llevando sus manos a sus sienes, con un dolor de cabeza y muy mareada, vio a su alrededor. No había ninguna alma que los acompañara, y la sala estaba iluminada a media luz.

Miro nuevamente al boletero y vio que en la otra mano llevaba la máscara del lobo estepario.

-Perdone, pero… debo… llegar… al barco que esta…-dijo Twilight arrastrando cada palabra.

-Solo siga hasta aquella escalera del escenario y llegara donde los cocheros, pero necesito que salga…señorita-Dijo el chico apuntando hacia una escalera que estaba efectivamente en el escenario.

Miro, al escenario, y luego miro al joven.

-Gracias, muy amable.

Por un minuto, Twilight recordó a Adan.

\- ¿Puedesss hacerme un favor?

-Seguro ¿Quiere que la lleve hasta la escalera?

-Nooo… quiero que le desss… esta mascara a un hombreee…llamado Adán que está en las afuerassss…de las casas que conducen al cuarto de Isissss…

-Lo hare. De todas formas tenía que llevarle la máscara a Isis, me lo ordeno el escritor.

Aquel ser sonrió, mientras su cuerpo entero se desvanecía quedando solamente su sonrisa por unos segundos antes de desaparecer completamente.

Twilight, se dirigió hacia el escenario, con un extraño mareo, sosteniéndose por la pared de vez en cuando, cuando parecía que perdía el equilibrio. Llego hasta el escenario que estaba con el telón levantado dejando ver el escenario y miro hacia atrás, viendo que el joven ya se había ido; estaba sola en el oscuro teatro. Subió rápidamente al escenario, por una pequeña escalera que conectaba el escenario con la sala, y continúo hasta la escalera. La escalera era de madera, al igual que el escenario. Subió lentamente, por cada peldaño, hasta llegar a una puerta al final de la escalera.


	14. El extrangero

Salió del teatro, y con un extraño mareo tardo en ver a su alrededor. Le costaba un poco caminar debido a ese extraño mareo que nunca había sentido, pero siguió adelante. Entro en lo que parecía un largo sendero que se extendía a su derecha unos 3 metros y a su izquierda otros 3 metros más, viendo que, además, había faroles en el borde izquierdo que estaban flotando cerca del sendero. Cada farol tenía en su base un trozo rote de concreto, con restos de ladrillos del sendero flotando lentamente cerca. Debido a que el empedrado del sendero estaba en algunas partes destruido, pudo notar que el sendero era tan delgado como el espesor de una moneda. Levantando un poco la vista, pudo observar que algunos escombros del sendero flotaban cerca de ella, como pequeñas mariposas a su alrededor. Al final de ese sendero, vio la figura de un carruaje antiguo.

Camino por el delgado sendero, manteniendo el equilibrio en cada paso y evitando caerse en los espacios vacios del mismo. En un momento, se arrodillo en medio del sendero y miro hacia abajo por un lado. Al mirar por uno de los espacios vacios del sendero, noto que debajo de este, estaba el abismo del espacio, es decir, era como estar suspendida en medio del espacio. Solo se podían ver estrellas a la distancia, algunos planetas de color rojo, azul y de otros muchos colores, algunos con anillos y lunas a su alrededor. También pudo notar, cometas surcaban la inmensidad de la nada, estrellas fugases que pasaban aún más cerca y la eterna oscuridad del abismo. Miro hacia arriba donde solo se veía el cielo nocturno, con todo lo antes nombrado.

-Me pregunto si en el espacio existe arriba o abajo-dijo en un tono inocente.

Siguió su camino nuevamente, notando que los faroles flotaban al lado del puente, pero sin conectarse con este, emitían una débil iluminación a su alrededor, dejando contemplar más la soledad del abismo oscuro que se extendía infinitamente a su alrededor. Temía caer en ese lugar, y caer eternamente en un universo desconocido y extraño.

De a poco, se fue acercando al carruaje con paso cuidadoso e incierto. Cuando llego, vio que estaba en una especie de plaza en forma de círculo que se conectaba al sendero. Su superficie estaba cubierta de pasto que pudo sentir en sus pies. Incluso podía escuchar el cantar de los grillos a su alrededor, y el sonido del ¿viento? Susurrarle en los oídos.

El carruaje era de un estilo antiguo de color negro, atado a un gran grifo negro en vez de caballo. El cochero, un hombre algo mayor con el cabello entremezclado de canas y con un cabello tan oscuro como la noche, con un sombrero de chambergo, le sonrió indiferentemente. Llevaba un saco, unos pantalones y unos zapatos también negro.

-Dissss..sssculpe-dijo Twilight, arrastrando las palabras al hablar- ¿puede llevarrrme hasssta el crucccero?

El cochero la mira.

-Sepa perdonar, pero estoy esperando a una paica, llamada Twilight, señorita.

-Yo sssoy esa Twiligggght.

-Entonces, suba pequeña Ragazzini.

Se bajó del carruaje y tendiéndole una mano, la ayudo a subir al coche. Dejándola delicadamente, en el asiento de atrás. Subió nuevamente a su asiento. Tomo un látigo que estaba en su asiento y golpeo con el látigo al grifo.

Este se dirigió al final de la plaza y empezó a volar hacia el espacio.

El movimiento del carro era suave, como si flotara en el espacio. Pero hizo que Twilight, se sintiera más mareada. Sentía el viento en su cabello a medida que el grifo se alejaba de la plaza.

Se sintió más mal de lo que estaba, y se recostó en el asiento a modo de cama, acomodando sus piernas en el pequeño lugar. Se le venían a la mente los sucesos de las últimas horas.

Él cochero noto que su compañera estaba recostada en su asiento, y pregunto.

-Dígame, pequeña paica, ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?

-La verdad…, sssinceramente, prefiero estar en cualllquier otra parte, menos aquí. Ja, Ja, Ja- se reía ella, pero no sabía de qué, quizás por el simple deseo de reír.

-¿qué le causa gracia, señorita?

\- Estaba recordando, pero no ssssé porque me rio. Vera, vine a essste lugar a investigar, cuando llegue, conocí a un tipo extraño, que decccía que era dios o algo assssi de este lugar y no sé qué otra cosa. Ja, ja, ja. Hablamossss un poco y me invito a este crucccero ¿sabe? nunca vi un cruccccero en mi vida, y cuando lo vi, no pude creer lo que veía. Nos ssssubimos, conversamossss un rato y dijo que no podía dejarme sssola. Pero, resulta que se pierde en el palacio y dicccciéndome que va a ver al capitán, y ahora lo essssstoy buscando. Empecé en la ciudad, hay era todo muy ssssofisticado y eso, me sssssentía que estaba en un gran lugar, y me empecé a acossssstumbrar, diciendo que el mundo sería siempre así. Pero luego pase por, el navío-cambio de cara por un tono más serio-, era un dessssastre, nunca quería llegar en un lugar como esssse, ni en 1000 vidas. Y ahora estoy yendo a un lugar que no conozco ¿No le parece un disparate un cuento asssssí?

El cochro escucho atentamente la historia de su compañera.

-Son extraños los caminos que hace dios. Se ve que estas desorientada, como un cristiano que no tiene calle. Pero, así no´ma he la vida ¡un desencuentro! Si queres el consejo de un viejo otario todo parece cuento, parece que todo es vil, un amargo desencuentro porque ves que es al revés, ya no se puede confiar ni en la honradez y en moral. Hoy es una estupidez ¡si hasta dios está lejano! Lo único que sabe hace la gente joven hoy en día es perseguir un amor. Pero usted es muy joven para perseguir a un hombre, pequeña Ragazzini. Le pregunto, ¿Qué sabe usted de amor?, ¡MINGA! como dice el viejo tango:

"primero, hay que saber sufrir, después amar, después partir, después andar sin pensamiento

Después, que importa el después, toda nuestra vida es el pasado"

Quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Ja, ja, ja-rompio en risa Twilight- Pero él no es mi novio. Ssssolo lo conocí hace-pensó un poco, no sabía cuantos días pasaron desde que estaba en ese universo, además, según el guardián, no existía el tiempo allí-…ehm…qué sé yo cuantos días pasaron. Ssssolo sé que lo tengo que encontrar porque, tengo que volver, pero…essss como jugar si se escondiera...-se levantó, y se recostó por el respaldo, llevando una mano al rostro y frotando sus sienes-no ssssé sí estará diciendo la verdad, puessss, como le dije: primero dice que no puede alejarse de mí, y luego se pierde ¡Así de simple! Hay algo en él que me hace creerrrr que no está bien, pero no me lo puedo explicar…tiene un, no sé qué, qué, qué sé yo. Además, que actúa de una forma errática, pero debo encontrarlo.

Puso sus manos en sus sienes, le dolía la cabeza de una forma infernal.

-Ja, ja, ja. El viejo: corre que yo te sigue. Como juega el gato maula con el mísero ratón. Ese sí que no es un bacan hecho y derecho, pero está en camino. Pero supo elegir a una buena grela, como un viejo bacan sabría elegir.

\- Ja, ja, ja-rio un poco Twilight-¿Ussssted está loco? Nunca… correría por alguien assssí...Ja, Ja, ja. Creo que a este mundo le falta un tornillo-volvió a reír, a pesar del dolor que fue pasando lentamente.

-Capas que sí acá ya no se sabe ni donde estamos parados, como dice el viejo tango:

 _"La creación anda a las piñas_

 _hoy la guita anda de asalto y el puchero esta tan alto_

 _que hay que usar el trampolín, y que hablar,_

 _sí hay crisis, bronca y hambre"_

 _"un ladrón es hoy decente,_

 _por qué a la fuerza se ha hecho gente_

 _que ya no encuentra a quien robar_

 _y un honrao se ha vuelto chorro,_

 _por qué su fiebre de ahorro_

 _el afana por guardar_

 _y la chiba hasta cristo se la han afeitao._

 _Al mundo le falta un tornillo, que venga un mecánico"_

-Pero ¿Para qué un mecánico?

-Huy… tenes agua en la bóveda piba… ¿Vos queres saber?-vuelve a cantar:

 _"pare ver si lo puede arreglar"_

Esta vez ambos rieron.

-quizás tenga razón, señor - en verdad, no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía el cochero, solo intentaba no vomitar dentro del coche- pero viendo, como anda las cosas por aquí, quizás, que ni ese dios lo pueda arreglar.

Twilight miro a la izquierda, viendo el paisaje pasar. Se veían los planetas pasar, algunos inmensos y otros pequeños pasar muy cerca de su órbita. Algunos cometas pasaban por el cielo sobre ellos, iluminándolos con una luz azul y proyectando su sombra por el borde del coche. Las estrellas pasaban tan cerca, que uno podía tocarlas si estiraba la mano lo suficiente. Es más, el cochero agarro una de las estrellas mientras pasaba y prendió un cigarrillo, y volvió a tirar la estrella que quedó flotando en el camino.

Twilight quiso tomar una estrella, pero no se animaba a tomarla. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y tenía la convicción de que si lo hacía, se caería al abismo.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, pronto- dijo casi en un susurro, mientras se volvía a recostar, en el asiento a modo de cama- ¿falta mucho?

-capas que 1 hora de viaje, pero capas que más, depende de cómo vamos. No se preocupe, yo le aviso cuando estemos cerca.

Twilight quedo callada unos momentos pensando.

-No conozco su nombre, ¿Cómo se llama usted señor?

-Manuel Flores de nombre y Ño Calandria de apodo.

-¿Es de por aquí?

-No.

-¿De dónde es entonces?

-De mi lejana patria, Argentina.

-No lo conozco, perdone.

-No importa, quédate tranquila.

Quedaron un momento mirando el espacio. Empezó una pequeña lluvia de meteoritos, sobre ellos. Ella miraba impresionada, mientras el cochero solo miraba al frente.

\- Noches así, me acuerdo de mi Argentina querida, soñada y mejor. Me recuerdan cuando yo era un pibe buen mozo. Cuando iba, a los bulines de la calle Ayacucho. Caíamos, por la noche a timbear, hay el malevaje me enseño lo que he la vida. Entre guapos y malandras me hice taura pa' tallar, me enseñaron a ser vivos muchos vivos de verdad. Así aprendí desde purrete que el que nace calavera no se tuerce con la mala. Pa´ pasar el tiempo, eramo pierna por la noche y gritar flor, truco, re truco y envido y cantar a las seis cuerdas. Donde veía una pollera iba, en ese entonces, las viuditas, las casadas y solteras, pa' mí todas eran peras en el árbol del amor. Sí lo hombre somos así ¿qué le vamo' a ser? Pa' nosotros la vida tiene forma de mujer. Por eso, garabita, vo que no sos pebeta en el malevaje acordate lo que este otario que un día se te puso a ladrar. No sufras por ningún loco, que no asienta más el coco. Que la vida se va y no vuelve, que ni dios la sujeta. Se van los días, pasan los años, es fugaz la alegría… no pensé en el dolor ni en virtud, viví tu juventud que lo mejor es vivir y largar las penas a rodar. ¿Pa que queres llorar un amor y morir, tal vez, de desesperanza? No regues la flor de un sueño infeliz porque, a lo mejor, la suerte te alcanza si te decidís. Y si llega el día que no tengas esperanzas en tu pobre corazón, si precisas una ayuda, si te hace falta un consejo, podes acodarte de este amigo que ha de jugarse el pellejo pa' ayudarte en lo que pueda cuando llegue la ocasión-la miro un momento.

Pero Twilight, yacía acostada con los ojos cerrados, con sus manos haciendo de almohada. El cochero, Agarro su saco, y la tapo.

-Sos una nena todavía.

-Debió de ser un hermoso lugar-dijo Twilight sintiendo como la tapaba con su chambergo, haciendo que el cochero se asombrara un poco.

Twilight, noto un peso en su cuerpo. Algo extraño en un bolsillo interno del saco.

-¿Qué tienesss dentro del bolssssillo?

El cochero volvió a acomodarse.

-Un cuchillo y unas cuantas fotos. Pequeña paica.

-¿Por qué lleva un cuchillo?

-una vieja víbora en mis tiempos. Antes, la ley era que el cristiano y el acero sean uno. Cuantas veces esa vieja víbora habrá entrado en la carne de un cristiano, pero ahora esta arrumbado y solo a la espera de una mano. Siempre la selva y el duelo, pecho a pecho, cara a cara. Se vivía matando y huyendo-guarda un momento de silencio y continuo en un susurro- Se vivía como si se soñara. Tuve que venir para acá porqué me entrego a la partida; una mujer. No la culpo, si a todos tarde o temprano hasta nos de entregar la vida. Pero de eso, hace tiempo paso.

-¿Por qué lo entrego?

-Por ser un viejo cuchillero, y viejo en la mitología de puñales. Entonces ya no se usaba pluma y papel, y noestras leyendas se perdieron en sórdidas noticias policiales. Una vieja historia-el cochero, prendió otro cigarrillo- cuando era joven, vivía en el malevaje, una noche, a la luz del viejo farol, yo y otro piernas, no peleamos por el amor de una buena mujer. No atamos la mano izquierda una con otra, quedando cara a cara y hay nos entreveramos. Entre choque de hombre y sombra, y esa víbora, llamada cuchillo. Callo él otro, y tendí el cuerpo en la vías del tren. El tren lo dejo sin cara. Esa he la historia de Caín que sigue matando a Abel. Desde esa noche, esa vieja víbora ya no mordió a ningún otro cristiano. Pero eso cuando era, recién cuando era un vacan más joven.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

-Unos 65, por ahí cerca.

-¿Suele pensar mucho en eso?

\- Y, a mi edad, se piensa en la muerte y en el pasado, lo único que nos queda a esta edad. Eso que llamamos memoria, esa cosa intangible que no puede definirse, pero que al mismo tiempo define a la humanidad. El viejo Borges solía decir, que la memoria es lo que define a la persona, y parece que tenía razón. Porque así es en la Argentina, donde somos una mezcla de muchos países. Todos recuerdan su cuna y su apellido. Parece que-ela Argentina, es sinónimo de nostalgia de la tierra pasada. Borge noma solía deci que no se extraña la tierra, sino el tiempo de los lugares que recordamos, donde vivimos bien se dice.

-Yo no suelo pensar en la muerte, nunca la pensé es algo muy triste, pero suelo recordar mucho en mi tierra, mi vieja Equestria-cerro los ojos.

-Y sin embargo- continuo el cochero, como si no hubiera escuchado a Twilight- me duele decirle adiós a la vida, esa cosa tan dulce tan conocida. Cada día miro mis manos, miro mis venas; como si fueran ajenas. Sé que no puedo escapar de mi cruz, y cuando llegue ese día, también llegara mi olvido, pero se dice: que morir es haber nacido. ¡Cuántas cosas vieron estos ojos! He visto demasiado al mundo, Quien sabe lo que verán después de que me juzgue cristo. No le tengo miedo a morir, eso es moneda corriente, es una vieja costumbre que tiene la gente.

Guarda un momento de silencio, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba a la derecha de él. Toma otra estrella y prenda otro cigarrillo, mirando a la distancia. Las constelaciones que se agrupaban en el horizonte. A su derecha pudo ver una colosal sombra, que formaba la figura de un hombre, que tenía en la frente un sol y a su alrededor barios planetas.

-Si pudiera vivir nuevamente mi vida-continuo el cochero- en la próxima trataría de cometer más errores. No intentaría ser tan perfecto, me relajaría más. Sería más tonto de lo que he sido, de hecho tomaría muy pocas cosas con seriedad. Sería menos higiénico. Correría más riesgos, haría más viajes, contemplaría más atardeceres, subiría más montañas, nadaría más ríos. Iría a más lugares adonde nunca he ido, comería más helados y menos habas, tendría más problemas reales y menos imaginarios-rio alegremente de esto último.

A su izquierda tenía un pequeño y viejo fonógrafo. Comenso la vieja música de una milonga.

-Espero que no te moleste que ponga algo de mi tierra.

Comenzó a escuchar la canción

 _"La quiero porque ella es asi,_ _  
 _con su corazón de grillo_  
 _le gusta lo mismo que a mi,_  
 _el café y el cigarrillo,_  
 _sentarse a la mesa de un bar_  
 _o sin plata caminar..._  
 _Asi.. como es.._  
 _rebelde y angelical!_  
 _Asi.. como es.._  
 _azúcar, pimienta y sal!__

-Por si no lo sabes pequeña paica, de eso está hecha la vida, sólo de momentos; no te pierdas el ahora. Te juro que si pudiera volver a vivir comenzaría a andar descalzo a principios  
de la primavera y seguiría descalzo hasta concluir el otoño. Daría más vueltas en calesita, contemplaría más amaneceres, y jugaría con más niños, si tuviera otra vez vida por delante.

 _La quiero asi.. con su cara de muñeca!_ _  
 _La quiero asi... con su cabecita hueca!_  
 _La quiero asi...con sus sueños de papel..!_  
 _Y aunque siempre esta en la luna_  
 _no la cambio por ninguna_  
 _yo la siento como el sol en la piel._  
 _Soy feliz a mi manera_  
 _y me gusta que me quiera_  
 _asl como es..._  
 _Soy feliz a mi manera_  
 _y me gusta que me quiera_  
 _así como es..._  
 _rebelde y angellcal! Asi como es.._  
 _Azúcar, pimienta y sal!_  
 _Azúcar, pimienta y sal!_  
 _Azúcar, pimienta y sal!_  
 _Azúcar, pimienta y sal!__

\- Pero ya ven, tengo 85 años... y sé que me estoy muriendo.

Miro a Twilight nuevamente, pero ella no contesto. Miro nuevamente al frente, golpeando al grifo con el látigo. Encendió otro cigarrillo con otra estrella.

Lo que él no sabía es que no estaba dormida. Sino que oía todo lo que decía, pero estaba demasiado cansada y mareada. Empezó a escuchar una nueva canción.

 _Estás desorientado y no sabés_ _  
 _qué "trole" hay que tomar para seguir._  
 _Y en este desencuentro con la fe_  
 _querés cruzar el mar y no podés._  
 _La araña que salvaste te picó_  
 _-¡qué vas a hacer!-_  
 _y el hombre que ayudaste te hizo mal_  
 _-¡dale nomás!-_  
 _Y todo el carnaval_  
 _gritando pisoteó_  
 _la mano fraternal_  
 _que Dios te dio.__

 _¡Qué desencuentro!_ _  
 _¡Si hasta Dios está lejano!_  
 _Llorás por dentro,_  
 _todo es cuento, todo es vil.__

 _En el corso a contramano_ _  
 _un grupí trampeó a Jesús..._  
 _No te fíes ni de tu hermano,_  
 _se te cuelgan de la cruz...__

 _Quisiste con ternura, y el amor_ _  
 _te devoró de atrás hasta el riñón._  
 _Se rieron de tu abrazo y ahí nomás_  
 _te hundieron con rencor todo el arpón__

 _Amargo desencuentro, porque ves_ _  
 _que es al revés..._  
 _Creiste en la honradez_  
 _y en la moral..._  
 _¡qué estupidez!__

 _Por eso en tu total_ _  
 _fracaso de vivir,_  
 _ni el tiro del final_  
 _te va a salir.__

-descansa, pequeña bacana, que dentro de poco llegamos…al final recién sos una muchachita…una pequeña Ragazzini nada más.

Fue lo último que escucho Twilight, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Esa noche, soñó con una tierra lejana, su hogar, su patria, su familia y su tierra que la aguardaban con los brazos abiertos. En su sueño, todo tenía sentido, y pudo hablar con sus amigas una vez más.


	15. El crucero de las nubes

Twilight recupero la conciencia lentamente. Llevo sus manos, frotándose los ojos lentamente mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo y se acomodaba un poco el cabello. A medida que recuperaba más la noción de tiempo y espacio, noto que estaba en una hamaca, tapada con una sábana blanca, una gran almohada blanca debajo de su cabeza y cerca de la hamaca, una pequeña mesa de noche donde estaba un libro rojo. Frente a ella, había una carta colgando de una cuerda del techo blanco, que decía:

 _"For: Twilight,_

 _From: El Guardián"_

Llevo una mano para tomar la carta. Se asustó, viendo que sus brazos eran más cortos que la noche pasada. Luego miro sus dos brazos, que correspondían a la fisionomía de esas manos; también eran cortos. Con un gran susto se quito las sabanas, viendo que su cuerpo era la de una niña de no más de 7 años.

Llevaba puesto una ropa de dormir de color violeta, y todo con estampas del signo de su Cutiemarck. A su izquierda, tenía un pequeño peluche de Spike, tal y como ella lo conocía en su mundo normal. Miro a su alrededor, viendo que estaba en una gran habitación con piso blanco, que reflejaba débilmente la hamaca y todo lo que estaba en la habitación, como si estuviera en la superficie de un lago. En la habitación, se podía ver una montaña de peluches de un lado y un carrusel de animales muy cerca de los peluches. Unos toboganes de diferente tamaño, que estaban ubicados al azar en todo el salón, algunos columpios para niños e incluso máquinas de algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, y carros de helado. También se podían ver algunos maniquís de personas disfrazados de animales, otros con atuendos elegantes y otros desnudos con una gran cantidad de globos en una mano. Más lejos a la distancia, un pequeño bosque de arboles de caramelos, chocolates y paletas de dulce; incluso se podían ver grandes caramelos que colgaban del techo. Una gran fuente de helado más allá del bosque, y grandes paletas espirales y bastones de caramelo navideño alrededor de la fuente que eran tan grandes como los árboles y pequeños castillos inflables y casas del árbol componían el paisaje. Unos peluches y juguetes que estaban debajo de ella, ubicados a modo de un pequeño camino en toda la habitación, le invitaban a seguirlo. Pero más allá de este paisaje mágico, no podía ver ninguna pared, ni ninguna ventana o puerta, como si estuviera abandonada a su suerte en este mundo para niños.

Tomo el sobre lentamente, ya acostumbrada a ver paisajes con ese estilo, y lo abrió mientras se acomodaba el cabello despeinado. Tenía una tarjeta de cumpleaños, que decía:

" _Bienvenida al crucero, pequeña princesa._

 _Espero que ellas dormido bien. Cuando llegaste estabas totalmente dormida Twilight, como una pequeña niña pequeña. No quise despertarte, así que te traje en esta habitación. Pero descuida, cuando despiertes te estaré esperando en la cabina de comando del barco. Con cariño: G._

 _Posdata, lleva contigo esta tarjeta._ "

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Dijo con una voz de niña, casi no reconociendo su voz cuando lo dijo.

Se levantó de la hamaca, y salto hacia el suelo. El piso estaba un poco frio a sus pies descalzos. No pudo ver ningún calzado cerca de ella. Se acerco a la mesa de noche y vio el título del libro: "Tragedias completas de William Shakespeare". Luego miro hacia la hamaca. Tenía forma de luna menguante, viendo que estaban colgadas de dos nubes de algodón de azúcar que flotaban sin tocar el techo, que reflejaba el rosa de las nubes de algodón de azúcar.

Cerca, vio un pequeño letrero de madera en forma de flecha, que indicaba a la gran montaña de peluches. Se llevó con ella el peluche de Spike (no sabiendo el porqué) y se dirigió hacia la montaña de peluches. Pasando por los toboganes y demás juegos para niños.

Pensaba, cosa extraña, que debía ser divertido jugar por solo unos momentos en esos juegos. Pero no, pero no ¡ella ya era una adulta! y no debía jugar en juegos para niños. Pues, solo su aspecto exterior era de una niña de 7 años, pero ella era en el fondo una adulta (prácticamente). Cada vez que pasaba por un juego, se quedaba mirándolo por un tiempo antes de continuar por el camino de peluches. Por un momento recordó lo que el cochero de la noche anterior le había contado: "Si volviera a vivir, cometería más errores". Esas palabras quedaron resonando en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Al final venció el deseo, y la pequeña niña fue a deslizarse por las resbaladillas, columpiarse en los los columpios y trepar los árboles mientras comía los caramelos de sus ramas. Tarde un buen rato en llegar a la montaña de muñecos de felpa, pues, probaba casi todos los toboganes, columpios, saltaba en los castillos o se detenía a mirar el interior de las casas del árbol, luego de que los trepara, o giraba en los carruseles hasta quedar tan mareada y tirarse en el suelo y ver el techo. Se detenía en los árboles de dulces y le explicaba al peluche de Spike el sabor de los dulces que comía, o en los carros de helados para probar todos los sabores, o incluso comer algodón de azúcar.

El tiempo que estuvo en ese lugar no le importo, ese era un hermoso lugar donde por fin podía tomarse un respiro y divertirse. Reía como una niña pequeña, cosa que hizo recordar cuando era una potra y jugaba con su hermano. Había olvidado esa libertad que tenia de pequeña, solo preocuparse de jugar con su hermano o sus padres, que Candace le leyera un libro de fantasía, o comer dulces. No tener ninguna preocupación en la cabeza, no tener responsabilidades de ser una princesa, quería que ese día durara toda la vida.

Al llegar a la montaña de peluches, vio que no era tan grande como ella pensaba. Un letrero apuntaba hacia la cima de aquella montaña. No le costó ningún esfuerzo subir, es más, hasta se divertía escalando aquella montaña. Casi en la cima encontró un peluche de Rainbow Dash y emocionada, se lo llevo también con ella. En la cima, un gran tobogán, descendía hasta su base. Se deslizo, riendo mucho en el trayecto de descenso mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus dos peluches. Aterrizo en un gran oso de felpa.

Finalmente siguió su camino, y llego a una puerta que estaba al final del camino del sendero de peluches y juguetes. Salió a un pasillo con una alfombra roja, algunas macetas con pequeñas palmeras en ellas, puertas de otros camarines y un techo de madera con focos que alumbraban desde arriba. Miro nuevamente a la habitación que estaba por dejar, le dio un poco de nostalgia. Esos momentos que había pasado, fue como vivir una nueva niñez. Supo que esos dulces recuerdos de su infancia, seguirían con ella durante toda su vida, cosa que la alegro profundamente. Ahora ya estaba lista para seguir y cerró la puerta.

Noto que había otra carta pegada en la puerta, con una flecha dibujada hacía la derecha. La abrió.

 _Perdona que no pudiera estar contigo todo el viaje, pero al final del pasillo habrá un guía. Te deje una pequeña amiga, que te guiara hasta donde estoy, quizá la conozcas._

 _De: D."_

Camino por el pasillo, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y eran de color negro, con números pintados en la parte superior. Sonaba una canción tranquila (halou-honeythief), mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta ubicada al final del pasillo.

En un momento, la voz adulta de ella le preguntó _¿Para qué estaba llevando esos peluches?_ Estaba tentada de dejarlos, pero la niña no los soltó. Porqué si la Twilight niña tuviera que responderse ella misma, sinceramente ni ella lo sabía.

Llego al final del pasillo. Puso un oído sobre la puerta antes de abrirla, esperando escuchar que había detrás de la puerta, pero no escucho nada. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio dentro. Era otro pasillo de alfombra roja, masetas con plantas y puertas de camarines de barco. Entro al nuevo pasillo, dejando la puerta abriera y miro a su derecha

\- Twillight ¿ya estas levantada? ¡Qué alegría!

Escucho una voz muy conocida. Con un gran grito y felicidad volteo asía la voz.

-¡Pinky Pie!

Twilight, rápidamente corrió a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Pinky la abrazo, y levanto por el aire dando un par de vueltas sobre sus tobillos.

Era una mujer de unos 25 años. Tenía una exuberante cabellera de color rosado, con rizados bucles que caían detrás de ella hasta tocar sus caderas. Vestida de frac negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de moño negra.

-Pinky…tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo trabajo aquí tontita-saco un pañuelo húmedo con una mano de su bolsillo delantero mientras seguía sosteniendo a Twilight, y lo paso por su rostro limpiándole el rostro que tenía manchas de dulce.

-¿Qué?, no es cierto.

-Claro que es cierto, Twilight, espera-puso un dedo en la boca de Twilight que estaba por hablar y se saco unos auriculares que llevaba puesto y se los colgó del cuello-¿No recibiste la nota?

La miro un poco sorprendida. Saco de su bolsillo las dos tarjetas y se las mostro. Pinky la tomo y la leyó rápidamente.

-¡Ay! Este creador, no se toma la molestia de explicar nada de nada.

-¿Qué?

Pinky, deslizo a Twilight en su espalda y la llevo en su espalda, cargándola a caballito.

-Te explicare todo Twilight, no te preocupes. Mira, yo no soy Pinky Pie, bueno no Pinky Pie de tu mundo, sino otra Pinky Pie de otro mundo. Pero no soy la Pinky que tú conoces ¿entiendes? Por ejemplo: yo era actriz Shakesperiana en mi mundo, y quizás la Pinky Pie de tu mundo no sea actora Shakesperiana.

Con cara triste Twilight asintió.

-Pero ¿Qué me paso Pinky? ¿Por qué soy una niña? Porque yo era una adulta cuando llegue.

-O cierto, tonta Pinky-se golpeó la frente con la palma- cuando llegaste en el carruaje, estabas totalmente dormida. Yo estaba con el creador esperándote. Cuando llegaste, él intento despertarte, pero al ver que no podía me mando a llamar. Me dijo que te llevara a mi cuarto para que pudieras dormir, y que cuando despertaras te llevara con él. Esas fueron sus órdenes. Tú eras una mujer tan grande como yo, incluso me pareció que teníamos la misma edad. Así que le pedí al creador si me podía ayudar. Me miro, te toco la cabeza y te cambió en una niña pequeña. Así me fue más fácil llevarte a mi habitación. Cuando llegamos, y debido a que tuve que traerte desnuda porque tu ropa ya no te quedaba, tuve que cambiarte de ropa. Tuve suerte que tenía un traje de dormir para ti, y te puse en la hamaca de luna. Dormimos juntas, lo curioso es que tu no parecías sentirlo. Me levante temprano a la mañana siguiente, me puse mi traje y termine mis deberes lo más rápido que pude. No quise despertarte o molestarte, porque tuve la intuición de que te gustaría pasar un tiempo en mi habitación y disfrutar de volver a ser niña otra vez. Entonces espere en el pasillo mientras escuchaba música. Y así fue que te convertiste en niña otra vez.

-¡Ho! ¿Y mi ropa vieja?

-Tu ropa debe de estar en mi habitación. Pero no te preocupes, te llevare al taller de una amiga para que te haga ropa nueva. No puedo dejar que te presentes con el creador vestida con ropa de cama.

-¿Por qué tengo que estar bien vestida?

-Es bueno estar bien vestida cuando estas frente al creador.

-¿Quién es el creador?

-Es, bueno, el que crea todo este mundo. Pero se suele presentar con diferentes nombres para todos. ¿Con que nombre lo conoces tú?

-Yo lo conozco como…-pensó un momento- Virgilio.

-Ho, ese nombre…no lo había escuchado por mucho tiempo.

Salieron al exterior. Un radiante día los recibió a bordo del crucero. Las nubes blancas se esparcían más allá del horizonte, dejando ver pequeñas parvadas de aves esconderse entre ellas. Unos hermosos edificios de vidrio y azulejos de todos los colores, se esparcían a su izquierda y derecha; conformando el aspecto de un arcoíris que era armónico y agradable a la vista. Las calles estaban empedradas con pequeñas piedras preciosas y traslucidas, que daban el aspecto de conformar un gran espejo reflejando el cielo y las nubes. Las aceras estaban pavimentadas de mosaicos de berilo, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, rubíes, zafiros y amatista que tenían la forma de flores. Incluso, existían pequeños espacios entre los mosaicos donde se podía ver el césped crecer.

Fue curioso para Twilight salir al exterior, porque parecía como salir de un hotel donde había pasado la noche. Los transeúntes, estaban vestidos de muy diversa forma. Desde trajes tan elegantes hasta los más comunes, de las épocas victorianas hasta las posmodernas, desde armaduras hasta togas. Eran pocos los que usaban mascaras de carnaval o de Noa.

-Pinky, puedo ¿hacerte una pregunta?-pregunto tímidamente Twilight.

-Claro.

-¿Qué es una actriz Shakesperiana?

-Una actriz que interpreta las obras de William Shakespeare.

-¿Quién es William Shakespeare?

-Uno de los más grandes escritores ingleses de mi mundo. Escribió muchas obras mientras vivió, y yo interpretaba los personajes que me pedían. Incluso llegue a interpretarlos a todos.

-¡Ho!, ¿y todas eran actoras Shakesperianas? Digo, todas tus amigas.

-No, no todas.

-¿Y qué hacían las demás?

-Creo que habías dicho una pregunta ja, ja, ja. En fin, Applejack, era también actora, trabajábamos juntas en algunas obras, vivía en un departamento con sus 3 hijos y su esposo, que es director de teatro. Rainbow Dash, era antropóloga, que es algo así como exploradora, muy importante en una universidad de donde yo vivía, viajaba a todo el mundo. En uno de esos viajes, le regalaron este peluche-indico con el dedo Pinky- me lo regalo hace tiempo. Fluttershy, era pediatra en un hospital, está casada con un oncólogo que había conocido en el hospital donde trabajaba. Tenía una gran casa en las afueras de la ciudad, llena de mascotas que cuidaba. Siempre le gustaban las mascotas de pequeña. Rarity era abogada, se divorció antes de venir aquí. Ahora es modista, incluso aquí tiene su propio taller.

Giraron por una esquina, entrando a un gran jardín con un domo de cristal que dejaba ver el cielo nublado. Dentro, existían varios caminos adoquinados que llevaban a pequeños lagos cristalinos, laberintos, algunos de arbustos y otros de ladrillos vidriados, otros llevaban a pequeñas capillas decoradas con efigies de dioses y frescos de batallas y fiestas, con un detalle tan asombroso que parecía que estuvieran vivos. Existían bancos de madera a los lados del camino, donde se encontraban sentadas algunas personas y enamorados. Existían estatuas de mármol, de metal y ónix que representaban carruajes con guerreros, personas elegantemente vestidas, animales fantásticos como dragones, quimeras, hadas, faunos, centauros, minutaros y muchos otros animales que Twilight jamás vio con un detalle que parecía que estas estatuas no fueran estatuas, sino seres reales.

-y tú, Eras una niña cuando te conocí, justo como estas ahora. Vivías al lado de mi casa con tus padres y yo era muy amiga de tu madre. Ellos eran profesores de la universidad donde ahora trabajaba Rainbow Dash. Tenías una institutriz llamada Celestia que te daba clases particulares. Algo que recuerdo con mucho cariño, es que tú solías ir a verme actuar casi todas las semanas. Me traes buenos recuerdos-suspiro con nostalgia-bueno, dejemos eso para más tarde. ¿Te divertiste durante el viaje?

-La mayor parte. Por ejemplo, en la ciudad todos eran muy serios, y elegantes y eso. Pero aquí, me divertí mucho en tu habitación-Pinky rio un poco ante esto- pero, en el navío, no me gustó nada, todo era muy feo hay.

-ja, ja, ja-rio brevemente-se dice que la vida es como un juego obligatorio, pero allí radica la cuestión principal.

Doblaron en una de las esquinas del camino, y se dirigieron a uno de los lagos cristalinos donde había camalotes.

-¿Cuál es esa cuestión?

Pinky sonrió en todo lo que podía, y recito:

-Ser, o no ser: esta es la cuestión: si es más noble sufrir en el ánimo, los tiros y flechazos de la insultante fortuna, o alzarse en armas contra un mar de agitación, y, enfrentándose con ellas, acabarlas: morir, dormir y nada más, y, con un sueño, decir que acabamos el sufrimiento del corazón y los mil golpes naturales que son herencia de la carne- salto a un camalote, entro dentro del lago del parque, y fue saltando de uno a otro, como si estuviera jugando- Esa es una consumación piadosamente deseable: morir, dormir, dormir, quizás soñar: sí hay está el tropiezo, pues tiene que preocuparnos qué sueños podrán llegar en ese, sueño de muerte, cuando nos hallamos desenredado de este embrollo mortal- salió del lago y salto a un faro agarrándose con una mano, giro alrededor del mismo- Esa es la consideración que da tan larga vida a la calamidad: pues ¿Quién soportaría los latigazos y los insultos del tiempo, el agravo del opresor, la burla del orgulloso, los espasmos del amor despreciado, la tardanza de la justicia, la insolencia de los que mandan, y las patadas que reciben de los indignos el mérito paciente, si el mismo pudiera extender su documento liberatorio con un simple puñal? ¿Quién aguantaría cargas, gruñendo y sudando bajo una vida fatigosa, si no temieran algo después de la muerte, el país sin describir, de cuyos fines no vuelve ningún viajero, que desconcierta la voluntad, y nos hace soportar los males que tenemos mejor que volara otros a otro de que no sabemos?-cruzo el parque y entro a un callejón en la siguiente esquina- Así, la conciencia nos hace cobardes a todos, y el colorido natural de resolución queda debilitado por la pálida cobertura de la preocupación, y las empresas de gran profundidad y empuje desvían sus corrientes con esta consideraciones y pierde el nombre de la acción.

Se adentraron en la multitud.

-Guau Pinky ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-ja, ja, ja, es el soliloquio de Hamlet, acto tercero, escena primera de la obra homónima. Dime ¿Lo entendiste?

Twilight pensó unos minutos.

-La mayor parte.

-Yo si lo entendí-dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

Ambas voltearon para ver quién era.

-Adán, me da mucho gusto volver a verte viejo amigo.

-el gusto es mío ¿Cómo has estado? Y ¿Quién es esta muchachita?

-estoy muy bien señor Adán y esta muchachita es una vieja amiga mía.

-mucho gusto señor-respondió Twilight.

-¿Qué te trae de nuevo al crucero?

-Me alegra que preguntes, pude conseguir el mazo de cartas que puede hacer que ganes cualquier juego de azar que juegue. Vine buscando a Venus, ella tiene el encendedor que puede hacer que cualquier mujer se enamore de uno.

-¿Pudo encontrarla?

-Desafortunadamente no todavía.

-¿Cómo logro conseguir el mazo de cartas?

-Es curioso, gracias a la máscara del lobo estepario. Me la había mandado una princesa llamada Twilight junto a un gato de Chesieere.

Twilight no dijo nada que ella era Twilight, pero sonrió con las últimas palabras.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Venus Señorita Pinkie Pie? Recuerdo que usted conoce a todos los habitantes de este crucero.

-Desafortunadamente no, pero por su actitud promiscua y libidinosa podría estar con cualquier persona del crucero. Si es que no se ha bajado todavía, recuerdo que tenía que tomar el tren laberinto. La ciudad cambia muy a menudo de habitantes.

-Lo sé, muchos olvidan que este crucero fue la tierra de los Mnoar. El gran príncipe Sarnnath mando a edificar estas calles, estas aceras, los palacios y las plazas antes de que la tierra se desprendiera del suelo. El reino de Mnoar fue el orgullo y la maravilla de la humanidad durante todo el reinado de la familia Sarnnath, pero luego de la maldición alejara al reino de Mnoar a los cielos, muchos olvidaron su memoria en la tierra. Son pocos los que recuerdan esta tierra, sus numerosas guerras con las demás tierras de las nubes, de las batallas civiles por la comida y el agua que diezmaron a miles de habitantes, el éxodo a tierras lejanas cuando los habitantes tenían oportunidad de pisar tierra firme, la decadencia de su sociedad y el renacimiento de las cenizas que la volvería a edificar. Muchos de sus habitantes no son originarios de esta tierra, su linaje, sus costumbres y su historia modifican o tratan de adaptarse a este nuevo tiempo, a una tierra que le es ajena. Ese es el problema con esta era, solo podemos tener conciencia de nuestra presencia, de nuestra personalidad o de nuestra existencia a partir de nuestra memoria.

-La memoria ese objeto que no se puede definir, pero que define a la humanidad-dijo somnolienta Pinky Pie-Pero en esta era de incertidumbre masiva, el hombre lo único que tiene para aferrarse de algo de certidumbre es su propia memoria. Suelo tener la idea de que las ciudades son iguales a las personas. El cuerpo y la mente humana lo componen incontables ingredientes de la misma manera que en la ciudad lo componen innumerables habitantes, como todos los componentes que hacen de mí un individuo único, con mi propia personalidad. A pesar de que tenemos una cara y una voz para distinguirme de los demás, también poseo mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos que son míos y tengo el sentido de mi propio destino. Cada una de esas cosas es una parte del todo, tanto para ciudades como para personas, y yo reúno información para usarla a mi manera. Todo eso se funde en una mezcla que me forma a mí y da origen a mi conciencia. Pero otro problema que nos trae esta era es el sentido de confinamiento, que es debido a que solo podemos expandirnos en función a nuestros límites físicos y mentales, haciendo que el propio progreso personal, social e histórico solo pueda expandirse a esos límites, incluso sin llegar a tocarlos.

-Un muy interesante pensamiento señorita Pinkie Pie. Me recuerda a una frase: "Lo que vemos ahora, es como la imagen borrosa en un espejo, pero con el poder de volver a verlo cara a cara". El hombre es un individuo gracias a su memoria intangible y a su propia narrativa subjetiva que le da identidad, y es gracias a esta que podrá volver a verse a sí mismo. Lamento que tenga que irme señorita Pinkie Pie, pero debo seguir buscando a Venus.

-Trate de llegar al tren laberinto, sé que estoy muy segura de que ella estará allí, asi que podrá esperarla y buscarla cuando ella llegue.

-Muy buena idea Señorita Pinky Pie, entonces esperare al tren en la próxima parada. Si la ve, infórmele sobre que la estoy buscando, y de cómo estoy ahora. Que tenga un buen día señorita Pie, espero volver a encontrarla.

Eso fue lo último que dijo Adán antes de perderse en la multitud.

Pinkie finalmente doblo hacia la derecha, entrando en un elegante callejón. Al final del callejón, terminaba en una plaza circular adoquinada. Alrededor de la misma, pequeñas tiendas decoradas con planteros repletos de flores, algunos bancos de madera cerca de sus paredes y faroles antiguos colgados cerca de las puertas de entrada. Lo más curioso de esta pequeña plaza pública, sobre lo alto, una gran cantidad de sombrillas de muchos colores colgadas de cuerdas para tender la ropa, que lo protegían del sol del mediodía. Llegaron a una puerta de cristal, con un letrero colgado de cadenas en su entrada que decía:

 _"Boutique"_


	16. Las mascaras del teatro

A pesar de que el exterior de la tienda era pequeño, en su interior era muy amplio. Había una gran cantidad de maniquís de diferente tamaño: Grandes, chicos, medianos, etc. Algunos con vestidos muy elegantes, otros con trajes y sombreros similares al del cochero que trajo a Twilight, incluso había armaduras para guerreros y guerreras de diferente forma, algunos oscuros y otros resplandecientes. Muchas más vestimentas de las que podía contar y distinguir, de distintas época y para la más variada clientela.

Pasaron de largo por la sala principal, dirigiéndose a la trastienda. Una sala más pequeña les daba la bienvenida, con algunos royos de tela, desparramadas por el suelo o apiladas en un lugar determinado y muchos modelos de vestidos, trajes y armaduras estampados en todas las paredes. La decoración, basada en pequeñas plantas en los rincones, trozos de telas cortadas, muebles al estilo chippendale y una gata blanca con un moño durmiendo en un almohadón blanco cerca de una ventana, daban un aire cálido en el lugar. En una esquina con una maquina de cocer, trabajaba acaloradamente una mujer de 25 años, con un pelo purpura de hermosos bucles que caían sobre sus hombros.

-¡Rarity ya llegue!- grito estridentemente Pinky.

Rarity, con un susto que hizo que tiraba el vestido que estaba haciendo, miro a Pinky que se acercaba. Puso una mano en el pecho y se recostó sobre su haciento.

-Dios santo Pinky, ¿qué te he dicho sobre desconcentrarme cuando trabajo?-se incorporó Rarity, levantándose a recoger todo lo que había tirado.

Llevaba un vestido, de color blanco, bordado con 3 hermosos diamantes cerca de su pecho izquierdo y unas gafas colgadas en su cuello.

-Lo sé y lo siento amiga. Pero Twilight ya se despertó y…

Rarity se puso firme y una descarga le recorrió la espalda, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Se volteo lentamente y miro a Twilight, con un rostro pálido y con ambas manos en el corazón. Twilight la saludo agitando la mano en la que tenía el peluche de Rainbow Dash. Rarity parecía que se estaba por desmayar mientras la miraba

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando llegaste? Dios mío, mira este desastre-miro al suelo-rápido, una silla-busco y alcanzo una silla cerca de Pinky.

Ella bajo de la espalda de Pinky parándose en la silla. Rarity, la miro detenidamente de cerca. Le toco el cabello, el rostro, los ojos, el pecho y finalmente puso ambas manos en sus hombros de Twilight. Sorpresivamente, Twilight salto a los brazos de ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Rarity, primero quedo firme, como si estuviera asustada, pero luego sonrió y la abraso fuertemente. Pinky se acerco y las abraso a las dos. Cuando se separaron. Twilight pregunto a Rarity:

-¿Por qué estabas tan atemorizada cuando me viste?

Ella lo miro un momento.

-Es que, dios santo, estaba haciéndole los últimos arreglos a tu vestido querida. No pensé que te levantaras tan temprano, me falto un poco de tiempo y…Twilight, el mismísimo creador me ha pedido hacer un vestido para ti. ¿Sabes el honor que es eso? Por eso es que estaba tan asombrada de verte tan pronto. No pensé que tuvieras la misma forma con la que yo te recordaba.

Twilight la miro y oculto una pequeña risa entre sus manos.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Eres mi amiga Rarity, no me importa esperar un poco por ver mi nuevo vestido.

Rarity sonrió cálidamente y la acaricio en la cabeza.

-Me recuerdas mucho a ella-comento Rarity.

Ella la volvió a abrazarla, limpiándose algunas lagrimas con su muñeca.

Quedaron un tiempo en el taller de Rarity. Pinky jugaba con Twilight, mientras Rarity terminaba los últimos detalles del vestido.

Twilight, descubrió que hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto como ese día. La casa de Rarity tenía varias habitaciones, una gran cocina, una muy elegante sala de estar, un hermoso comedor y un gran jardín en la terraza. Ese día hicieron de todo: jugaron a las escondidas por toda la casa, dibujaron con lápices, crayolas y pintura, jugaron con los peluches que Twilight había traído y que Rarity le había prestado para hacer una obra con peluches, ayudo a Pinky a hornear un gran pastel de chocolate, otro de vainilla y otro de fresas para tomar el té de la tarde, construyeron un castillo de almohadas y sabanas en la habitación de Rarity, incluso Pinky le leyó un cuento antes de que Twilight tomara una siesta dentro del castillo. Aunque esta Pinky era una actriz Shakesperiana, Twilight pudo notar que, en el fondo, era la misma Pinky Pie fiestera y divertida que ella tanto conocía. Pinky le puso una manta antes de dejarla dormir en la cama de Rarity. Por su parte, Rarity estaba tomando una ducha antes de acompañarlas a donde estaba el creador.

Pinkie aprovecho para subir a la terraza y sentarse en uno de los bancos cerca de la cornisa. Miraba el crepúsculo sobre la ciudad, dentro de poco oscurecería del todo.

Cuando Rarity salió del baño, se puso un ligero vestido y empezó a buscar a Pinky con el pelo aún mojado. La encontró sentada en la terraza, con los brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre el barandal de seguridad de la cornisa.

-Es tal cual me acordaba-Dijo Pinky sin mirar a Rarity.

Ella se acerco, depositando la toalla en una de las ramas de un árbol cercano.

-Sí, todavía no puedo creerlo, pero es ella-se detuvo a unos metros del banco y miro al horizonte- Hay días que la extraño mucho.

El horizonte estaba conformado por un atardecer detrás de una cordillera de montañas, la ciudad apenas iluminada por los rayos naranjas del sol, lo pintaban con un tono de tranquilidad y serenidad y los pocos transeúntes que cruzaban por la vereda, eran tan escasos que de momentos la calle parecía deshabitada.

-Lo sé Rarity, yo también la he extrañado mucho tiempo. Pero me alegro poder haber jugado otra vez con ella-suspiro- como en los viejos tiempos.

-Yo también me alegro poder volver a verla.

De la tienda cercana, una música sonaba despacio y cubría el ambiente de un aura mágico. La canción era "Come, Sweet Death".

-¿Cuántos años habrán pasado?-pregunto débilmente Rarity.

-No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta.

Un leve silencio se apodero de ambas. Sonaba la música, mientras el sol descendía lentamente.

-Twilight se durmió abrasando los 2 peluches-dijo Pinky con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de seguir en un tono más triste-Rarity ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Rarity miro a Pinky, pudiendo ver como su rostro expresaba tristeza y su pelo cambiaba de ondulado a liso. Sabía lo que significaba.

-Hasta la puesta de sol-dijo, con gran tristeza en cada palabra.

La canción seguía sonando, y el tono de voz de Pinky cambio a uno de melancolía.

-Sabes Rarity, cuando traía a Twilight aquí me encontré con Adán. Al charlar un rato con el primero de los hombres, me dio un reflejo de nuestra época. El estandarte con el icónico epitafio de Hassan-i Sabbah : "Nada es verdad, todo está permitido"; definen nuestro estado actual del posmodernismo. El hombre, en busca de la paz perpetua, ha hecho un infierno en la tierra. El antiguo relato de las religiones a muerto a causa de las cruzadas, la confianza en la razón como una forma de emancipación de la barbarie, ha creado la muerte en forma de genocidio de cámaras de fuego y bombas de exterminio masivo. Ahora, en virtud de una moral individual, las grandes certidumbres de las religiones y de la razón sucumben a la mera subjetividad. Uno es las la suma del linaje de sangre que el eterno y vanidoso amor ha prolongado por los siglos de historia, las costumbres y mitos de una tierra que nunca vimos y que los progenitores nos han contado en fabulosas historias, es la quimérica bestia de pensamientos que sirven de heraldos a las acciones que cometemos y posteriormente a los hábitos de nuestras costumbres, los errores que llamamos experiencia, somos las alegría de los campos elíseos de nuestro paraíso y nuestras preocupaciones, dolor y agonías de los tártaros de nuestra propia conciencia. El hombre posmoderno, solo necesita imaginarse el paraíso y el cielo para que estos sean reales. Esta nueva era carece de los ideales de las antiguas épocas de oscuridad, de un pensamiento mal llamado universal que nos muestre como debemos vivir, que debemos creer, que debemos hacer y que debemos soportar. Hemos cambiado la falsamente llamada certidumbre, por la falsamente llamada incertidumbre.

Con un gesto triste, Pinkie recuesta la cabeza sobre sus brazos entrecruzados.

-Siempre que hablas así, nunca me trae una buena señal-le toca el hombro delicadamente y se sienta a su lado-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa amiga, ahora dime ¿Sientes tristeza porque se valla Twilight?

Pinkie levanta la cabeza un poco, ocultando sus labios contra su brazo y dejando ver unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Solo Rarity sabía lo que significaba.

-La tristeza para mí es un lujo. Es normal estar triste porque las cosas no van bien o porque la vida es dura; esto es parte de estar vivo. Yo sufro de depresión Rarity. Aunque Twilight se quede con nosotros, aun cuando yo este rodeado de personas y amigos, el sentimiento de soledad nunca desaparece. Al principio no sabía lo que era la depresión cuando era aun éramos nuevas aquí en este lugar. Solo pensé que estaba triste, pero una noche en medio de mi habitación. Me odiaba a mí misma, me odiaba y me daba asco mirarme al espejo. La depresión no es una tristeza constante, es una rueda de tortura psicológica que va desde ansiedad, indiferencia, auto desprecio y tristeza. Un descenso por las tinieblas del alma humana, donde puedes ver las heridas de tu psiquis y de tu piel a cada paso del descenso, mientras Tanatos te tapa la boca y los ojos. Hay días que no quiero levantarme de la cama, no por el hecho de tener pereza, sino por el hecho d no querer levantarme nunca más, de negarle a mi existencia la vida de un nuevo día. Es como estar encerrado dentro de una cárcel dentro de tu psiquis, incapaz de mover el cuerpo, una imagen pobre de alguien que solo merece piedad. Esa imagen, ese ser que existía en esos momentos, me invitaba a flagelarme el alma como una víctima patética de mi misma. Para pasar el tiempo, me recreaba en la autocompasión, que es el sentimiento más patético del ser humano.

-Pinkie, tienes que…

-Sé lo que dirás- interrumpió Pinkie- dirás que sea optimista, que me comparara con los menos afortunados que salen adelante a pesar de las adversidades. Pero nada de esto me consuela realmente. Pero, mi deseo es desaparecer, ser nada. Más allá de la idea del suicidio, que siempre me he planteado, siempre tuve el deseo de abandonar esta ciudad, he irme a algún lugar donde nadie me conociera. Pero no puedo darme ese lujo. Lo único que puedo hacer en mi estado, es el hecho de darme la autodestrucción a base de bebida y tranquilizantes.

Rarity saca su mano del hombro de su amiga, entrelazándolas y poniéndolas en sus muslos.

-Conozco ese sentimiento Pinky.

La música termino de sonar, y comenzaba una nueva: Mazzy Star-Look On Down in The Bridge.

-Tú no eras la única que ha sufrido depresión en su existencia. Yo también lo he padecido depresión. Muchos de mis episodios depresivos han tenido explicaciones claras. Pero otras, surgen sin el más pleno aviso, sin motivación ni justificación racional de la cual pueda recordar. Un día puedes estar perfectamente normal, pero otros es Tanatos que se acuesta contigo en la noche, te presenta sus tinieblas y sabes que nuevamente estas en un agujero del que no podrás salir. Salir de la depresión, no es una cuesta arriba del que se pueda salir con esfuerzo. Es un pútrido pozo ubicado en el abismo de tu alma. Esa lucha que llevas en silencio que dice: "El infierno son los otros: mis amigos, mi familia, las personas a mi alrededor". La lucha contra la soledad y el aislamiento, las cicatrices que palpitan en la piel y el alma y sobre todo, la incapacidad de poder comunicar este infierno silencioso y personal, es una de las cosas más terribles que tiene esta enfermedad.

El pequeño canto de los pájaros de la tarde, se mezclaba con la música en el interior de la habitación. Anunciaban la llegada del fin del día y del principio de la noche.

-Pero esta vida no es solo dolor, soledad e aislamiento. De la misma manera que podemos aprender de nuestros errores, meditamos nuestros dolores internos. Hoy hiciste algo que yo también hice en mi antigua vida. La confianza de tener con alguien con quien contar, es algo que puede ayudarte-la abraza-no estás sola, y si necesitas ayuda siempre puedes recurrir a la ayuda de los demás. La vida es un camino con más espinas que pétalos, pero siempre puedes elegir la ayuda de los demás para seguir adelante.

Pinky abrazo a Rarity, susurrando a su oído.

-"¿No puedes tratar un alma enferma, arrancar de la memoria un dolor arraigado, borrar una angustia grabada en la mente y, con un dulce antídoto que te haga olvidar, extraer lo que ahoga su pecho y le oprime el corazón?"

Rarity, respondió:

-Acto 5, escena 8 de Macbeth.

Un último pensamiento recorrió la mente de Rarity: _"El teatro, es representado como la dualidad de dos máscaras que expresan. La alegría y la tristeza; Pinky, representa esa dualidad del drama en su propia persona: La comedia exterior (o la vida vista de lejos) y la tragedia interna (la vida vista de cerca)"_

Cuando Rarity término de realizar los últimos retoques y luego de que Pinky también se ducho y cambio de ropa, despertaron gentilmente a Twilight.

-Twilight, querida ya es hora de cambiarte-con voz angelical dijo Rarity.

Se despertó y se froto los ojos con las manos y la miro. Ella la levanto y la llevo hasta el baño, donde Pinky la tomo y le dio una ducha. Luego la llevo a unos biombos cerca de donde estaba trabajando y cambiaron de ropa a Twilight.

El vestido era el más hermoso que ella había visto hasta ahora. Era de seda, terciopelo morado y gemas violetas. La falda, era de volantas con intercalaciones de morado claro y morado oscuro, que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Un bordado blanco de flores, le daba el toque final. Las mangas cortas, que se ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo de ella, tenían unos relieves pequeños de extrañas marcas rúnicas. Un pequeño abrigo tipo torero completaba el conjunto.

Twilight salió detrás de los biombos. Rarity y Pinky quedaron mirándola un momento.

-Puedo decir, con gran orgullo, que este es el mejor vestido que he hecho en mi vida. Pero, aun le falta algo-se rasco la barbilla.

-Ya sé que le está faltando-dijo Pinky y saco un collar con el signo de la Cutiemarck de Twilight.

Se puso de cuclillas y le puso el collar. Se retiró hacia atrás y la volvió a mirar la imagen de Twilight en el espejo.

-Perfecto-dijeron las 3 al unísono.

Ambas llevaron a Twilight a la salida, agarradas de ambas manos de ella. Rarity está usando un vestido blanco con una cinta morada y tacos de color blanco. Tenía aros de diamante, una cadena de oro con un dije de su Cutie Mark. En cambio Pinkie, tenía un traje blanco, corbata blanca y zapatos blancos relucientes. Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron por las calles, hasta llegar a la proa del barco.

En la proa, había una gran fiesta elegante. Todos los pasajeros, estaban vestidos con atuendos al estilo victoriano y una gran banda tocaba en el centro de la proa.

Twilight, soltó las manos de ambas y corrió hasta la punta del barco, donde se subió a los pasamanos.

-Ve tras ella Pinky, yo ire a buscar lo que falta-dijo Rarity, antes de perderse en la multitud.

Pinky corrió tras ella, la levanto y la puso sobre sus hombros. Ambas contemplaron el horizonte.

Se veía como una especie de mar, que se acercaba al barco. Las olas, eran inmensas a lo lejos, pero a medida que se acercaba, se convertían en montañas de color azul y en la cima se veía blanco por la nieve. Al mirar abajo, las inmensas manos, agarrándose de las montañas y arrastraban el crucero entero. Miro hacia los lados, viendo que flotaban unas especies de globos aerostáticos, cuyas canastas tenían forma de cabeza humana, que en la parte superior, estaba hueca, del cual salían las cuerdas que se conectaban con los globos aerostáticos. El globo, en si mismo, era una especie de mundo con su propia gravedad. Uno tenía unos edificios y rascacielos, con calles con autos y peatones, incluso en algunas paredes se podían ver grafitis pintados. Otro tenía una gran cantidad de dulces, con pequeños niños que corrían y comían los dulces, similar a la habitación de Pinky. Otro eran puros instrumentos musicales, discos de vinilo, cds, micrófonos, parlantes a modo de edificios, luces fluorescentes de color verde y violeta con pequeñas personas bailando en el. Otro era una especie de reserva natural, con animales que se veían desplazándose lentamente, arboles, un rio que rodeaba al pequeño mundo, ciervos, venados, aves de distintos colores, mariposas, flores y una pequeña persona durmiendo debajo de un árbol.

-Cada mente, es un planeta- escucho la voz de Pinky, bajándola en el suelo-pero me temo que tenemos que despedirnos.

Camino, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el centro de la proa.

Miro a Rarity, que tenía una innumerable cantidad de globos de cumpleaños en una de sus manos. Pinky se arrodillo y la miro fijamente a los ojos, y finalmente la abraso fuertemente. Recitando:

\- Un día u otro habías de irte de nosotras. Hubiese habido un tiempo para tales palabras...El día de mañana, y de mañana, y de mañana, se desliza paso a paso, día a día, hasta la sílaba final con que el tiempo se escribe-lo dijo con voz cada vez más trémula, Pinky estaba llorando- Y todo nuestro ayer iluminó a los necios y la senda de cenizas de la muerte. ¡Extínguete!, ¡extínguete fugaz antorcha! La vida es una sombra tan sólo, que transcurre; un pobre actor que orgulloso, consume su turno sobre el escenario para jamás volver a ser oído. Es una historia contada por un necio, llena de ruido y furia, que nada significa-se limpio los ojos y miro nuevamente a Twilight con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Acto 5, de Macbeth… Aun recuerdo que esa fue la última vez que me viste actuar-se secó unas ultimas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas-prométeme que siempre serás mi amiga.

-Lo prometo-dijo alegremente Twilight.

Rarity también la abrazo con una mucha fuerza al escucharla, rompiendo en llanto que era acallado por el murmullo general.

-Twilight, Twilight ¡no quiero que te vallas! no quiero que pase de nuevo…desde la última vez que te vi, desde aquella noche-la mira a los ojos-quiero que sepas que siempre te recuerdo, cada noche, las recuerdo a todas desde aquí, pido por ustedes-se seca las lagrimas que brotan como una fuente y se tapa los ojos-no quiero volver a verte irte de nuestras vidas, quisiera que te quedaras, pero sé que no puedes, tienes que volver porque él te está llamando, tienes que regresar con todas ellas, yo, yo…

No pudo terminar. Twilight, sintió que Rarity la abrasaba muy fuerte, al igual que la escuchaba sollozar. Pinky, se acercó y las abraso a ambas. Quedaron así por un tiempo. Twilight no sabía que pasaba, solo abrasaba fuertemente a ambas.

Al final, Rarity, dejo de llorar y Pinky la aparto hacia atrás un poco. Con una mano, Rarity se secaba las lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo blanco, se puso de cuclillas y con una mano acaricio el rostro de Twilight, mirándola con una maternal sonrisa y con la otra le dio los globos.

-Recuerda siempre estaremos contigo amiga-dijo Rarity, acercándole todos los globos para que ella pueda tomarlos.

Ella lo hizo.

\- no sueltes los globos hasta que llegues hasta las nubes-Le dijo Pinky.

Rarity soltó los globos.

Twilight sintió como los globos la estiraban hacía arriba con gran fuerza. Se elevó por encima de ellas, a una gran distancia del barco que pasaba bajo sus pies.

Miro hacia arriba, viendo cómo se acercaban las nubes. A los lados, vio como una bandada de aves fénix de color rojo, blanco, azul y verde, volaba hacia la puesta de sol, mezclándose con el naranja, azul y violeta del horizonte. Abajo, vio como Rarity y Pinky se abrazaban y saludaban desde el centro de la fiesta, casi perdidas en el mar de personas que estaban bailando o caminando alrededor. Empezó a escuchar una alegre música que provenía del barco, pero que ella podía escuchar como si la estuvieran cantando junto a ella:

 _Volverán, cada instante y cada lugar  
Cada ciudad y su nombre, cada  
Sombra, cada luz  
Y cada secreto escondido  
Encontrarás_

 _Somos la ausente eternidad  
y como un rio que viene y va  
somos un juego, somos sueños_

 _Volverán mis fantasmas y mi ilusión  
Cuentos que un ciego poeta regaló  
a tu corazón  
y la sensación que todo volverá_

 _Somos la ausente eternidad  
y como un rio que viene y va  
somos un juego, somos sueños  
Somos instantes del amor  
y cada grano de dolor  
somos la vida que se asuma otra vez._

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a las nubes.

Cuando atravesó las nubes sintió como un gran frio recorría todo su cuerpo, de la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. Soltó los globos y cayó en las suaves nueves que parecían colchones de plumas.

Se miro las manos, los brazos y las piernas. Toco su rostro, su pecho y su ropa. Se dio cuenta que tenía la forma con la que había llegado a este lugar. Miro los globos que se quedaron cerca de donde ella los había soltado. Estos, solo se quedaron en su sitio y ya no se elevaban.

Se acercó hacia un borde de la nube y se puso de cuclillas, mirando hacia abajo. Vio todo el crucero entero, con sus pasajeros que parecían hormigas chiquititas. A pesar de que estaba a una gran altura, lo bueno que ella no tenía vértigo.

Se levantó y miro nuevamente a su alrededor, viendo que solo había una escalera de madera en el medio de todas esas nubes que conducía a otra nube ubicada más arriba. Se dirigió a ella y empezó a subir.

Pronto encontraría a Virgilio.


	17. Entre el amor y la muerte

Al llegar al final de la escalera, llego a un dormitorio. Arreglándose un poco el vestido, vio a su alrededor. Era un amplio dormitorio, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color dorado, una gran decoración al estilo Luis XVI.

Una gran cama con cortinas estaba en la pared derecha, con pequeñas mesitas de noche y grandes pinturas a sus lados. En el centro del salón, un sofá y sillones estaba ubicado alrededor de una pequeña mesa con un juego de té y un juego de ajedrez. Del techo colgaban dos grandes candelabros de cristal. El suelo grandes alfombras rojas decoradas con un diseño romboidal daban la bienvenida a Twilight.

Twilight se acercó a la gran cama en el centro de la habitación, descubriendo que una mujer muy hermosa con unas sábanas rosadas que le cubría. La mujer estaba desnuda y estaba acostada contra unos grandes almohadones y miro a Twilight, dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida. En una mano llevaba un cigarrillo que estaba consumido a la mitad y en una pequeña mesilla de noche un cenicero y un viejo fonógrafo. La mujer encendió el fonógrafo y se levantó de la cama acercándose seductoramente a Twilight. Su cuerpo era blanco y su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso. El rostro de la mujer, era el rostro más hermoso que ella haya visto en su vida. El cabello castaño le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos, eran de un verde tan profundo que costaba no mirarlos. La mujer empezó a cantar con una voz que hacía que a Twilight le pusiera la piel de gallina de tan hermosa que era.

 _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal  
Tout ca m`est bien egal  
Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
C`est paye, balaye, oublie, je me fous do passe_

Toco el rostro de Twilight con ambas manos, haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara. Se sintió avergonzada por un minuto, por entrar a la habitación sin tocar y de estar frente a una mujer tan hermosa y desnuda.

-Dis…Disculpa, yo no-con un tono avergonzado y con rubor en su rostro tartamudeaba Twilight-ohm… ¿has visto al Guardián?

La mujer solo sonrió y siguió cantando:

 _Avec mes souvenirs j`ai allume le feu  
Mes shagrins, mes plaisirs,  
Je n`ai plus besoin d`eux  
Balaye les amours avec leurs tremolos  
Balaye pour toujours  
Je reparas a zero_

Acerco su rostro al suyo. Twilight observo que sus labios estaban muy cerca. Se sonrojo mucho, pero no desvió su rostro. La mujer miro a sus ojos y siguió cantando.

 _Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien  
Ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal  
Tout ca m`est bien egal  
Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien_  
Car ma vie, car me joies  
Aujourd`hui ca commence avec toi

Beso fugazmente los labios de Twilight. Twilight sintió una electricidad en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de aquella mujer. Por un minuto, quiso sostener la cadera de aquella mujer. Pero se asustó de ese pensamiento, y retrocedió hacia atrás con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho. Puso ambas manos en su pecho y miro a la mujer que aún le sonreía.

-Veo que aún eres muy pura si te apartas de ese modo frente a un beso. Dime ¿Acaso fue tu primer beso?

-¡Eso es personal!

La mujer se dio vuelta y camino a la mesita de noche, tomando el cigarrillo que había dejado.

-Tranquila ¿señorita?

-Em…Twilight.

-Twilight, un bonito nombre para una jovencita muy bonita-dijo la mujer antes de volver a sentarse en la cama y mirar de una forma depredadora a Twilight-veo que tienes el aroma de Isis ¿De dónde vienes exactamente y que quieres en este lugar?

-Solo pasaba por aquí-miro hacia abajo, evitando ver desnuda a la mujer, mientras se sentó en un pequeño banco mirando hacia otro lado-por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre todavía.

La mujer aspiro un poco de su cigarrillo antes de contestar.

-Soy una diosa, al igual que Isis. Puedes llamarme Venus.

Twilight se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder hablar más relajada. Puso ambas manos en sus muslos, y cruza una pierna por detrás de la otra.

-Perdone mi ignorancia señorita Venus, pero ¿diosa de que exactamente?

Twilight sintió como Venus apoyaba sus pechos contra su espalda mientras la abrasaba la cintura y el vientre y le susurraba al oído.

-Diosa de la sexualidad y el amor, mi pequeña criatura.

Venus le beso el cuello de Twilight, haciendo que ella sintiera un escalofrió por toda su espalda y se ponga muy tensa.

-¡Detente por favor! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Venus rio un poco de su petición y soltó a Twilight. Cuando Twilight volvió a mirar a Venus, esta estaba sentada en un sofá, con las piernas extendidas en una manera seductora y vestida con un vestido blanco casi transparente y una corona dorada de laureles.

-Por tu aroma, puedo ver que aún eres virgen. Dime Twilight, si nunca has tenido tu primera vez ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustara hacerlo con alguien del mismo sexo?

-Apostaría lo que quieras a que sé que no me gustara.

-¿Quieres probar?-dijo Venus, en un tono de apuesto y erótico al mismo tiempo.

-¡Santa Celestia! ¡No! ¿Acaso no tienes un poco de decencia?

-Claro que la poseo, pero solo estoy hablando de sexo.

Twilight se levantó muy enfadada y le dio la espalda, mientras hablaba con la pared.

-Mira, no sé quién creíste que era yo. Pero de donde yo vengo, es inmoral que una mujer se acueste con otra. Es antinatural.

-Veo que de donde tú vienes las cosas son muy diferentes. Déjame empezar nuevamente. Dime ¿Eran humanos de dónde vienes?

-No, éramos ponis, unicornios o pegasos.

-Entonces es normal que te sientas tan insegura con tu sexualidad como humana. Los humanos carecen de un instinto que poseen los demás animales. Por lo que me dices, puedo deducir que eran muy similares a los animales, cuyo instinto sexual o celo solo se usa para la procreación, donde el macho solo tenía relaciones con la yegua que estuviera en celo ¿Me equivoco?

-Mira, no quisiera hablar de cómo se hacen estas cosas de donde yo vengo. ¿Podrías decirme dónde encontrar a Virgilio por favor?

-¿Acaso Virgilio es tu amante?

-No, solo es alguien que me ayudara a volver a mi hogar.

-¿Por qué quieres volver tan pronto a tu hogar?

-Porque necesito volver a mi hogar.

-¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar entonces? ¿Acaso estabas perdida?

-Porque estaba haciendo una investigación para la gobernante de mi mundo.

Venus sonrió, diciendo alegremente:

-Significa que eres de un mundo que nunca he visto-se sienta y con un ademán hace que el suelo donde Twilight estaba parada, se volteé hacia ella-podemos llegar a un trato, mi querida Twilight. Debido a que Virgilio me ha dado un tiempo para que nos conozcamos mejor, y tú no quieres que nos conozcamos a mi manera, pienso que nos podríamos conocer a tu manera. Yo te daré algunos datos de este mundo y tú me darás algunos datos del tuyo, hasta que el tiempo que Virgilio nos ha dado termine ¿Hacemos el trato?

Twilight se cruzó de brazos y miro unos momentos al suelo. Vio que podía sacar un buen material para su investigación de esa charla. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos oliva de Venus.

-De acuerdo-dijo alegremente.

-Bien, comenzare yo si no es molestia.

Twilight se sentó en una silla cercana, mirando a Venus.

-Adelante.

-¿Puedes explicarme un poco como son las relaciones de pareja en donde tu vives?

Twilight miro sonrojada antes de contestar.

-Bien, creo que no tengo más opción. En mi mundo existe el celo, pero las yeguas jóvenes lo mantenemos controlada tomando un té de distintas hierbas, que hace que nuestro celo disminuya y no sea percibido por los sementales. Pero debemos controlar nuestro deseo para que los sementales no lo noten. Lo demás, una pareja puede formarse por la unión de un casamiento o por que la yegua queda embarazada de un semental. ¿Satisfecha?

-Por el momento-sonrió Venus- tú sigues.

-Bien ¿Por qué te interesa tanto las relaciones de pareja?

Venus sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Una muy excelente pregunta, mi querida Twilight ¿Qué mejor pregunta para la diosa de la sexualidad y el amor que preguntar las relaciones de pareja y el sexo? Déjame decirte, que las relaciones de pareja humanas son muy complejas. Pero creo que puedo darte las pautas básicas sobre eso. A nivel psicológico, un hombre o una mujer no pueden enamorarse de cualquier persona. El enamoramiento y la formación de una relación, depende fundamentalmente del complejo de Edipo y de Electra.

El complejo de Edipo, a grandes rasgos son los sentimientos y emociones inconscientes que se manifiesta en los hombres. Es el deseo de la muerte del padre y de hacer el amor a la madre. Cuando el individuo humano nace, se ve indefenso frente a todos los estímulos, sean estos internos o externos del mundo y es cuestión de la madre satisfacer sus deseos. Esto genera un amor hacia la madre por el infante. Pero este amor es, en parte reciproco. Debido a que el infante ve en el padre un oponente frente al amor de la madre. El infante, crea así la primera ambivalencia de amor-odio de su complejo. Sabiendo que no puede ser el único objeto de deseo de la madre, el infante se verá obligado a tratar de sustituir ese amor perdido por la madre, por otro sujeto. De esta primera batalla perdida, el infante sacara algunas características de la madre que posteriormente buscara en su futura pareja. Por ejemplo, puede sacar el color de cabello de la madre, la conducta maternal o cualquier otra característica física o conductual. A medida de que el infante crece y se relaciona con otras mujeres, como por ejemplo primas, hermanas, tías, amigas, etc. Adquirirá otras características conductuales y físicas, formando de esta manera la imagen ideal de su pareja futura. Pasa exactamente lo mismo con el complejo de Electra, pero entendiendo que se sustituye la madre por la relación que tiene la hija con el padre. El hombre, formado por sus complejos, buscara a su pareja en virtud a las características que este tenga de su pareja ideal. El hombre buscara aquello que inconscientemente a perdido.

A partir de esta relación del complejo de Edipo, podemos explicar los celos, la infidelidad, los fetichismos y las perversiones sexuales. Te daré un ejemplo de cada uno.

Comenzando con los celos: los celos están compuestos por: Una Tristeza o el dolor causado por el pensamiento de que se está perdiendo a alguien a quien uno ama, la comprensión dolorosa de que no podemos tener todo lo que queremos, aun cuando lo queramos con la mayor intensidad y merezcamos tenerlo, sentimientos de enemistad contra el rival exitoso y una mayor o menor dosis de autocrítica que nos hace sentir responsables de nuestra pérdida. Todos los celos, son en parte irracionales debido a que tienen sus raíces en el propio complejo de Edipo y Electra, debido a que nos hace revivir lo que hemos perdido.

La infidelidad, es debida a no poder acoplar los deseos sexuales que uno tiene a su pareja, con los propios deseos de la formación de una familia. Debido a que toda relación de pareja trae consigo la sexualidad, estos suelen ser contrarios a la formación de una familia. Mientras uno se centra en el disfrute sexual, el otro se centra en el respeto y tarea de la pareja. Dándote un ejemplo: Un hombre puede ver a su esposa, exactamente como una esposa y madre de sus hijos, quitándole todo deseo sexual a su persona. Pero, debido a que la sexualidad nunca desaparece del individuo, este debe buscar otra pareja para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Es así como nace la infidelidad.

El fetichismo, es debido a que la formación del complejo de Edipo y Electra, puede verse afectado por la adquisición de un objeto o de una característica necesaria que la pareja Deva tener para lograr la excitación. Por ejemplo, todos los hombres son fetichistas en mayor o menor grado, debido a que su pareja siempre debe tener una característica o rasgo para que produzca una excitación en el hombre. Características como el color de cabello, la figura de la mujer, el color de ojos, usar un tipo especial de lencería, etc.

Por último, la depravación sexual está dada por el disfrute de un solo individuo y la degradación de otro hasta ser un simple objeto para el disfrute del primero. En este caso, es una conducta sexual desviada de los estándares que los humanos castigan con la ley.

Teniendo todo esto en cuenta, podríamos decir que los propios humanos son los únicos animales que tienen reglas para vivir su sexualidad y su unión con una pareja. Por ejemplo, una gran frase que escuche es que lo más antinatural es la sexualidad responsable. Cuando un humano comienza a tener una capacidad para poder reproducirse, como el hombre con sus primeras poluciones nocturnas y la mujer con su primera menstruación, los mayores le tiran todos los valores culturales que poseen. Así, una mujer sabe que es mal visto que se tenga un hijo a una edad temprana debido a que no está lo suficientemente preparada como una mujer de más edad. Sin estas reglas sociales, una mujer estaría embarazada cada vez que tenga un deseo sexual al igual que un hombre tendría muchos hijos sin llegar a entablar una relación duradera. Pero, lo más curioso de esto, es el hecho que estas pautas culturales cambian de un lugar del mundo a otro, por lo que la cultura juega un papel muy importante frente a la vivencia de la propia sexualidad del individuo.

Yo, al ser la diosa de la sexualidad y del amor no tengo restricciones frente a mis propios deseos. En frase de Virgilio: A un dios, se le permite todo. Es por eso que puedo dejar guiarme solo por mis deseos sin restricciones ¿Esto contesta un poco a tu pregunta, pequeña Twilight?

Twilight quedo asombrada por todo lo que Venus le había contado. Pero, en su interior aún desconfiaba de ella.

-De hecho, responde bastante a mi pregunta.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-tomo un cigarrillo de una caja y lo encendió-siguiente pregunta: me dijiste que existían soberanos en tu mundo ¿También existen dioses en tu mundo?

-De hecho no como los que hay aquí. Existen Alicornios, que son seres a cargo de los astros y del amor, por lo menos lo que yo conozco. Por ejemplo, la Alicornio que controla el sol, es mi mentora y soberana de Equestria, país donde yo vengo. Se llama Celestia. Su hermana menor, Luna, está a cargo de la luna y mi cuñada está a cargo del amor. Pero no creo que existan dioses o seres tan poderosos como los que conocí en este lugar. Por ejemplo, Isis es una diosa que me da escalofríos al saber que puede ver el pasado, el presente y el porvenir de todos los seres

-Siendo sincera, ella también me asusta un poco.

-¿Conoces a Isis?

-Sí, todos los dioses nos conocemos en mayor o menor medida. Pero conosco más la historia de amor y deseo que estos tienen en su historia. Muchos de los dioses, presentan historias trágicas frente a los mortales. La de Isis, es que ella nunca podrá amar a un hombre que no le tenga miedo, debido a que ¿Quién saldría con una mujer que puede ver tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro? Ella es el eterno ojo que todo lo ve y que sabe cómo terminara su relación antes de que comience. Sabe cuándo harán el amor, cuando discutirán o incluso si su amante le será infiel en algún momento. El amor juega un papel importante en los dioses Twilight. Me da mucha pena que el único hombre que ella pueda tener sea el príncipe Mishkin. Al ser idiota, el no reconoce el gran poder de Isis, incluso él le tiene compasión por ese gran poder y quiere cuidarla como si fuera una niña pequeña. Es un amor genuino, pero de un hombre que nunca podrá entenderla completamente ni satisfacerla. Es una pena.

-Desde mi punto de vista, ella tiene mucha suerte de encontrar a una pareja así. Puedo ver que la cuida.

-¿O ella cuida de él?

Twilight pensó unos momentos.

-Creo que ambos se cuidan el uno al otro.

-Entonces damos paso para hablar del amor. El amor, es simplemente otra de las relaciones humanas que, como cualquier otra relación humana, es incierta. Solo unos pocos pueden mantener esta relación y se los conoce como las parejas que siguen juntas. Otros mantienen la relación solo como una mera apariencia frente a los demás miembros de una sociedad o por obligaciones morales, como la de criar a los hijos o la de mantener cierto estatus social. Finalmente una gran mayoría de individuos se separa para formar nuevamente otra pareja.

-Veo que tienes una mirada muy oscura del amor.

-Una mirada realista a mi parecer, mi querida Twilight.

-Me dijiste que el amor es una simple relación para los humanos ¿Para los dioses es igual?

-Es mucho más complicada o más fácil, dependiendo de los deseos que tengas. Algunos dioses solo buscan una pareja momentánea para satisfacer su deseo sexual. Otros, tratan de buscar una pareja para evitarse el dolor de la soledad; pero saben que su pareja mortal morirá mientras ellos seguirán vivos eternamente. Existen pocos dioses que tratan de formar una familia, unidas por el amor de otro ser inmortal. Pero, una relación extendida por el resto de los eones puede desgastar el amor y convertirlo en un absurdo. Eso es lo bueno de las relaciones humanas: un ser mortal puede amar un corto periodo de tiempo, pero es un amor que parece ser eterno para quien lo vive.

Twilight pensó en un momento en su mentora y su cuñada. Pensó que el amor de los dioses de este mundo, no era muy diferente al de los Alicornios en su mundo. Pero un frio glaciar le helo la sangre al pensar de que ella también se había convertido en Alicornio.

Venus termino su último cigarrillo y aplasto la colilla en el cenicero.

-Bueno, mi querida Twilight. El tiempo que Virgilio nos ha dado para hablar se ha cumplido-Venus indico una escalera en una de las esquinas de la habitación, haciendo que Twilight saliera de su letargo y la mirara a los ojos-Espero poder verte pronto, y saber si mi explicación sobre el origen de las relaciones de pareja pudo ayudarte en algo. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, quizás continuemos con esta charla y deseo que ya no seas virgen si nos volvemos a ver.

Twilight hiso una reverencia a la diosa y se dirigió a la escalera. Apoyo sus manos y vio que la escalera salía por un pequeño ventanal en el techo. Por un minuto, Twilight recordó algo.

-Solo por curiosidad ¿Ese es el encendedor que hace que cualquier mujer se enamore de su portador?

Venus termino de encender otro cigarrillo y miro a Twilight con una sonrisa felina.

-Sí, pero más que amor da un deseo lujurioso de una mujer por su portador, sea este hombre o mujer ¿Por qué la pregunta pequeña Twilight?

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor Venus?

-Por ti Twilight, lo que tu desees.

-Si encuentras a Adán en el laberinto del infierno, dale el mechero para romper su maldición.

-Te prometo que lo hare.

-Gracias Venus.

Twilight, subió cuidadosamente hasta arriba, llegando a un agujero en el medio de un tablero de ajedrez en las nubes. Cuando llego al tablero, vio que solo había un sofá rojo de terciopelo y un hombre enfrente de la silla manejando un timón que flotaba frente a él. Era Virgilio vestido de pirata. Twilight se acercó lentamente, haciendo un leve ruido al caminar sobre el tablero. Virgilio se giró rápidamente para ver quien lo había interrumpido.

-ho, hola Twilight- saludo alegremente el guardián, sacándose el sombrero- hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Ella lo miro, con una mezcla de alegría, odio y nostalgia. Como si viera a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo.

-Eres un mentiroso ¿lo sabias?- comenzó Twilight.

-¿Por qué dices eso princesa?

-Dijiste que no te separarías de mí, y al llegar al palacio de la ciudad donde estábamos ¡me abandonas en medio de una fiesta! ¿¡Por qué me dejaste sola!?

-Ohm…eso bueno, la honestidad nunca es la mejor política. En cuanto a mi defensa, diré que tú querías explorar este universo-Virgilio se volvió a colocar el sombrero y miro a Twilight- Vamos no te quedes hay, has tenido un largo viaje, toma asiento –indicando el sofá rojo que estaba cerca, antes de voltearse y seguir manejando el timón- Dime, ¿te divertiste explorando?

-Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte acerca de este mundo- comenzó sin maldad en su voz, como si todo el odio que le tenía se hubiera esfumado de repente- por ejemplo: ¿Cómo sabias mi nombre al llegar aquí?

-debo saber todos los nombres de los que se presentan aquí. Es mi trabajo

-¿Qué quieres decir con "es tu trabajo"?

-Quiero decir que conozco a todos los seres de todos los mundos. Los que viven, los que mueren, los que se escapan de su mundo para ir a otro mejor. Como ciertas personas-esto último lo dijo, en un susurro inaudible para ella.

-Eso explica, como sabias mi nombre. Bueno y ¿Qué significa que Pinky me dijera que era una representación de Pinky en este mundo?

-Bueno, creí que te haría bien encontrar a una amiga por aquí. Pero, "esa" Pinky, verdaderamente vivió en otro mundo, pero ahora está en este lugar.

-¿A qué te refieres con "este lugar"?

Giro sobre sus pies, llevándose el timón con él. Quedo mirando a Twilight, recostándose sobre el timón.

-¿Sabes qué pasa cuando una persona muere en su mundo, princesa? ¿Sabes dónde van las almas de todos los muertos? ¿Sabes que hay después de la muerte? Yo te lo diré, después de la muerte no hay nada, vienen a este lugar, la conexión de todos los mundos. Este lugar se llama: la nada-Vuelve a girar y ponerse de espaldas a Twilight- Bienvenida a la nada.

Corrió un escalofrió por su espalda. Abrió totalmente sus ojos. Por su cabeza paso el recuerdo de aquel dolor cuando llego a este lugar. Pensó ¿Sera que el hechizo no funciono? ¿Qué pasa si ella nunca llego a ningún lugar en realidad?¿¡Qué pasa si ella estaba…

-¿Significa…significa-tartamudeaba, del miedo a preguntar- que estoy…que estoy ¡muerta!?

Virgilio, inclino la cabeza hacia ella, y se rasco la barbilla como si lo pensara un momento.

-Sí, estas muerta.

Luego volvió a girar al frente.

Twilight quedo en la sentada, con la cabeza cubierta con las manos, y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Su cabello, cubría su rostro y sus brazos. Una explosión de recuerdos paso por su mente: sus amigas, sus padres, su hermano, su cuñada, Ponyville, Spike, sus estudios, las princesas, Canterlot y ese horrible dolor que sintió cuando atravesó el espejo antes de llegar a ese lugar. Todo recordado en un instante.

Se empezó a escuchar un llanto débil. Virgilio la miro. Ella estaba llorando. Él, dejo el timos y se acercó ella, sentándose en el respaldo, apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella y hablándole de cerca.

-Twilight, no llores- con vos consoladora empezó- no me gusta que mis invitados lloren. Menos una invitada tan linda como tú.

Ella no respondió, siguió llorando con la cabeza agachada. Virgilio quedo unos minutos en silencio. Virgilio se levantó, y fue de nuevo hacía el timón.

-¿Crees en las teorías científicas Twilight?

-s…sí- dijo sollozando-pero ¿De qué sirve todo lo que uno puede saber cuándo estas muerto?

-¿Encontraste distintos conocimientos que no conocías a lo largo de tu viaje?

-S…Sí.

-y ¿Crees que tu mundo tiene toda la verdad de los universos?

-¿Puedo…puedo saber a dónde quieres llegar?

Virgilio guardo silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

-La vida después de la muerte, según la ciencia, demuestra que hay vida después de la muerte. Porque la muerte es una ilusión creada por nuestra conciencia. Un científico ha encontrado pruebas de esta teoría en la física cuántica. Pues, creemos que la vida es solo la actividad del carbono y una mezcla de moléculas. "Vivimos un tiempo, y después nos pudrimos bajo tierra" escribió un doctor en medicina, Roberto Lanza. Este profesor en medicina de otro universo, argumento que creemos en la muerte, porque nos han enseñado a creer que morimos. Es decir: nuestra conciencia asocia la vida con el cuerpo, y sabemos que el cuerpo muere. Su teoría, denominada "biocentrismo", explica que la muerte no puede ser tan terminal como creemos.

Según esta teoría, la biología y la vida originan la realidad y el universo, y no a la inversa. De eso, se desprende que la conciencia determina la forma, y el tamaño de los objetos en el universo. Por ejemplo: el doctor se centra en como percibimos el mundo que nos rodea. Una persona ve el cielo azul y le dicen que ese color es el azul. Pero, se pueden cambiar las células de su cerebro para que vea el color del cielo verde o rojo. Nuestra conciencia da sentido al mundo, y puede ser alterada para cambiar nuestra interpretación. Desde el punto de la biocentrica, el espacio y el tiempo no se presentan de manera tan rígida como se nos presenta en nuestra conciencia. Si "aceptamos" la teoría del espacio y el tiempo son simplemente herramientas de nuestra mente, entonces la muerte y la idea de inmortalidad, existen en un mundo sin límites espaciales y lineales. Los físicos teóricos, creen que hay una cantidad infinita de universos, en los que diversas variaciones de personas y situaciones existen y ocurren simultáneamente. Lanza afirma que, todo lo que puede suceder, sucede en algún momento en todos estos multiversos o los múltiples universos posibles.

Lo que significa, que la muerte no puede existir en sentido real. Según el doctor que participo en los primeros experimentos de clonación, cuando morimos nuestra vida se convierte en una flor perene, que vuelve a florecer en el multiverso. Para corroborar su teoría, el científico sito un experimento llamado "la doble rendija", que demuestra que la percepción participa en el comportamiento de la materia y la energía.

Ella levanto la cabeza, con desdén. Se secó los ojos con las manos y la muñeca.

\- ¿Teóricamente en este mundo, eso es posible Virgilio?

-Sí.

-Entonces, entonces ¿Porque me dijiste que había muerto? ¿Estoy o no estoy verdaderamente muerta?

-Cuando llegaste aquí-continuo Virgilio sin escucharla- sentiste como cada célula de tu cuerpo sufría un doloroso martirio. Ese es el sentimiento que alguien común cree que se siente la muerte. Tú, inconscientemente creías eso, por eso sentiste ese gran dolor y temor. Eso responde a tu primera pregunta, sentiste la muerte de tu cuerpo. En cuanto a la segunda, los seres mortales no saben que hay después de la muerte, en ningún mundo. Creen que después de la muerte no hay nada. La nada existe, es este lugar. Un lugar que, después de que cada ser muere viene a parar. Algunos, tienen muchos nombres para esta…nada, que cambian con el corre de los siglos y cambia de cultura en cultura: cielo, Valhala, infierno, tártaro, hades, más allá, purgatorio, jardín del edén, paraíso y un largo etcétera que si te lo dijera tus oídos nunca lo podrían entender. A todos estos nombres, se lo conoce como: "nada". No te mentí, cuando llegaste este lugar tiene tantos nombres que ni yo sé cuál es el correcto. Pero todos dicen, que una vez en vida, escucharon una frase: "cuando mueres, no hay nada". Por eso, todos llaman a este lugar la nada. Pero no te preocupes, puedo hacer que vuelvas a tu mundo; es más, es mi deber.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Twilight se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro. Quedo mirándolo fijo.

-¿Y qué hay de todas las personas que están en este lugar? ¿Qué les paso para estar en este lugar? ¿Qué hay de Rarity y Pinky?

Virgilio quedo callado. Solo miraba hacia adelante, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta. Miraba como las olas de lo lejos se acercaban y se convertían en inmensas montañas que las manos de la gran embarcación, agarraban para arrastrarla. El horizonte se oscurecía cada vez más. Los globos aerostáticos, se mezclaban a lo lejos con las bandadas de aves. Virgilio, respiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Escucha Twilight-dijo, en el preciso momento en que Twilight iba a preguntar nuevamente- hay dos tipos de personas que llegan aquí: las que pueden volver y las qué no pueden volver. Tú estás en el primer grupo. Pero, desafortunadamente, las demás personas están en el segundo grupo. Todas esas personas renacieron en este mundo, y deberán quedarse aquí. Ellas todavía recuerdan cuando estaban vivas, por eso creen que están vivas todavía.

-¿Y qué les paso a Rarity y Pinky para llegar a este mundo?

-Rarity, y Pinky llegaron a este mundo, debido a que ellas murieron en la guerra que se desato en su país. Como abras pensado, hay una representación tuya y de tus amigas en cada universo y en diferentes tiempos de cada universo. Pero lo curioso de eso, es que en cada universo, tú y tus amigas conservaban las personalidades características de cada una de ustedes. En el universo que les tocó vivir a Rarity y Pinkie, todas ustedes tenían diferentes edades, además de diferentes profesiones. Tú eras la más joven de ellas.

En su país estallo una guerra civil debido a un golpe de estado. Algunos escaparon a los países vecinos, como refugiados de la guerra o permanecían en el país con el riesgo de la guerra. Muchos de ese mundo murieron y renacieron en este lugar o en otros universos. En medio de todo ese caos, hubo un gran éxodo hacia las fronteras para intentar escapar de ese caos. Entre ese éxodo, tú y tus amigas emprendieron ese viaje a un país vecino. Pero, desafortunadamente no todas llegaron. Pinky y Rarity fueron capturadas antes de llegar y terminaron aquí. Pero las demás, pudieron escapar.

Esa guerra fue hace ya 15 años. Las que siguieron en el mundo de donde ellas vienen, siguieron con sus vidas. Rainbow Dash, se convirtió en escritora y se unió a la organización de las naciones unidas "wondervolts", donde ayuda a los países más necesitados en la educación o en lo que pueda, tubo ya dos hijos con uno de los Wondervolts. Fluttershy se unió a la cruz de paz, como médica voluntaria, pero su marido desafortunadamente murió hace 2 años cuando ella estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Applejack, vive en una granja donde vive tranquila con sus 7 hijos y su esposo, pero todavía recuerda los hechos de la guerra que la atormentan durante la noche. Tú o la representación de tuya en ese universo, se convirtio en presidenta de aquel país que estuvo en guerra, a la edad de 28 años. Y Rarity y Pinky esperan aquí a las demás.

El guardián, soltó el timón y camino hacia ella.

-Dentro de poco vamos a llegar.

-¿a dónde?-pregunto Twilight.

-Debemos llegar a la estación del tren. Y tomar el tren que sale dentro de una hora, para llegar al valle de los espejos, así podrás volver a tu mundo.

-Espera, tú me dijiste que podías manejar este mundo a tu voluntad ¿Por qué no haces que aparezca el espejo que me llevara de vuelta?

-Podría hacerlo, cierto, pero tú dijiste que querías explorar este lugar. Por eso te puse aquí para que puedas explorar este mundo…además…

-¡llegamos!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de la escalera

Ambos miraron hacia la escalera por donde Twilight había venido. De ella salió un hombre de mediana edad, con la camisa de su traje de capitán desabrochada y con el cinto de su pantalón sin abrochar.

-Twilight- dijo Virgilio- este es el capitán, estaba con su amante allá abajo.

Twilight lo miro con un ligero rubor en su cara, dándose una idea de lo que estaban haciendo con Venus.


	18. La espera

El capitán los miro por un momento la expresión de disgusto de Twilight.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto un poco avergonzado.

-No interrumpe absolutamente nada capitán Morgan-respondió Virgilio, que se acercó unos pasos hacia él-¿Dígame, termino sus labores?

El, capitán sonrió socarronamente.

-Ja, ja, ja. Claro, claro, mis deberes. Termine justo a tiempo para el descenso del crucero. Debo agradecerte, por cubrir mi puesto mientras no estaba.

-Cuando quiera, señor-saludo cordialmente al capitán, agachando levemente la cabeza- Es un placer servir a tan humilde persona como usted, señor capitán.

-Sí, lo sé. Siempre puedo contar contigo, Guía.

El capitán se acercó al timón, abrochándose el cinturón y poniéndose la camisa dentro del pantalón.

-¿Tú bajas aquí?- pregunto el capitán, deteniendo el barco.

-Sí, capitán. Le agradecemos toda su hospitalidad que ha tenido con nosotros.

El guardián, tomo la mano de Twilight y la acerco hasta un lado del tablero.

Twilight miro que debajo del tablero, había una nube y más allá, una estación de tren suspendida en el aire, con unas vías que estaban sobre un puente de 3 arcos. El arco del medio, tenía sus bases completas, mientras que las otras 2 no tenían sus bases. Es más, era como si sus bases hubieran sido destruidas, pues no se conectaban con la tierra. Las vías del tren, seguían más allá de ambos horizontes. A ambos lados, había faros que flotaban cerca de las vías, iluminando tenuemente las vías frente al sol que ya se había escondido detrás de las montañas.

La estación era bastante grande, en donde se veía a una gran cantidad de gente que esperaba sentada, deambulaba de un lugar a otro o simplemente se reunía en grupos para charlar entre ellos. Pero, esta estación estaba claramente derruida por el tiempo, y se caía a pedazos (incluso se podían ver algunos escombros que caían al suelo).

Estuvieron debajo de la estación de tren. Virgilio, se acercó hacía el borde del tablero con un paraguas en la mano.

-Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. Nos veremos pronto capitán, y gracias por el viaje.

-Cuando gustéis, señor Guía.

Virgilio se acercó a Twilight.

-No tengas miedo y procura seguirme el paso.

Abrazándola por la espalda baja, la acerco a él. Twilight se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Qué estas…

Antes de que Twilight terminara la pregunta, Virgilio abrió el paraguas, como si de un paracaídas se tratase, y se lanzó al vacío. Twilight abrazo el cuerpo de Virgilio con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón.

-¿Porque gritas tanto?-pregunto Virgilio.

Cayeron lentamente unos segundos, haciendo que Twilight se avergonzara de haber gritado tan fuerte.

Llegaron lentamente a la nube. Virgilio piso delicadamente la nube, soltando un poco a Twilight para que la pisara. Se sentía como caminar en un gran colchón de plumas, que se movía como si fuera agua de un arroyo.

-No dejes de tratar de mantener el equilibrio, si resbalas caerás 25.000 metros.

-¿¡Que!?

Twilight volvió a abrazar fuerte a Virgilio.

-Es un chiste-dijo en tono irónico.

-¡Idiota!

-¿O tal vez no?

Twilight no respondió.

Virgilio soltó a Twilight, que se desplomo sobre la nube, dejando ver que la nube resistía su peso. Virgilio miro hacía el horizonte, viendo como el crucero se alejaba lentamente. Cuando Twilight pudo acomodarse en una posición que le fuera fácil mantener el equilibrio, miro a su acompañante. Miro detrás, viendo como la gran mole se desplazaba ágilmente por el cielo, corriendo las nubes hacia un lado. Con la poca iluminación del crepúsculo, vio como el gran titán de los cielos desaparecía lentamente hacia el horizonte, llevándose todos sus habitantes, sus tierras y sus historias. Twilight sintió un poco de nostalgia por ese lugar.

Virgilio se dio vuelta y miro hacia la estación de tren. Camino unos pasos por la nube, dirigiéndose a uno de los bordes que sobresalía del resto. Miro hacia abajo, dio un paso fuera de la nube, levantando el paraguas sobre su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera caer, Apareció una pequeña nube debajo de su pie. Miro a Twilight que movía los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Vamos, Twilight, ¿que estas esperando?

Ella se acercó lentamente paso a paso, debido a que en algunos lugares podía sentir como se hundían sus pies y costaba trabajo sacarlos de ese lugar. Tomo la mano de Virgilio y miro hacia abajo. Estaban a una gran altura del suelo.

-¿Estás seguro que no me pasara nada?

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. Además ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Twilight suspiro profundo y dio un paso fuera de la gran nube, poniendo todo su peso en una pequeña nube que había aparecido debajo de su pie. Tubo que mover un poco el pie, porqué se sentía resbaloso, frio y suave.

-Muy bien-dijo Virgilio, que imito a Twilight- ahora vamos, el otro pie.

Bajo el otro pie, para que apareciera mágicamente otra nube del mismo tamaño que su pie en donde estaba por pisar. Así, descendieron nube a nube, hasta la estación del tren.

La estación de tren, los recibió con un gran murmullo general. Se escuchaban los parlantes mencionar las llegadas del tren, algunas personas que hablaban sobre deportes y juegos que ella no conocía, algunos niños que corrían de un lugar a otro, etc. Había, no solo una gran cantidad de personas, sino también seres mágicos como minotauros, ángeles, ent, ninfas, hadas, sátiros, faunos, centauros, elfos, grifos, Rakshashas (criaturas demoniacas que habitan bajo la forma de felinos humanoides), hombres lobo, vampiros, minotauros, nagas, etcetera. De fondo, una suave canción sonaba.

-Me gusta esa canción, es "Ti adoro" de Luciano Pavaroti-se detuvo un poco mientras escuchaba la canción y cerraba los ojos.

 _Tu mi è l'attitudine mia,  
di cantare, cantare per te  
io Ti adoro, a me piace tutto di te  
sono pazzo, e le sono di te_

\- Vamos Twilight, conseguiremos un asiento- siguió tomando de la mano a Twilight.

 _ed anche se ci sei, vorrei tu fosse qui  
e quando te ne vai, sei ancora qui con me  
perche sei bella da morire  
e nulla al mondo mai cidividerà  
sei l'aurora, sei l'arcobaleno per me  
e pur di averti, io t'inventerei!_

Virgilio llevo a Twilight a través del gran mar de seres que se movían de una manera anárquica de un lado a otro. Saltaron un pequeño banco, esquivaron un pequeño avión que volaba cerca, subieron a un farol, pasaron dentro de un cuadro rompiendo la pintura, mientras escuchaban maldecir a sus espaldas, pasaron por debajo de un las piernas de un gran ent.

 _a volte io vorrei ti allontanassi  
per godere in quel momento quando tu ritornerai  
sentire quella gioia come un bimbo  
che oggi a scuola non andrà  
ed una vitano bastare non mi può  
per dirti tutto ciò che vibra nel mio cuor  
ma in tre minutti di questa arietta  
ti convincerò che sei tutto per me_

Finalmente caminaron a través de las últimas personas, dirigiéndose a unos asientos que estaban colocadas al final de la pared.

-¿Me llevaste por un mar de seres solo para encontrar un lugar donde sentarnos?

-Es que no pensé que hubiera tantos seres hoy. Debe ser por el inicio del fin de semana. Twilight se sentó y negó con la cabeza.

-Pudimos haber atravesado a las personas sin tanto caos.

-Pudimos-saco un pequeño diario de su chaleco-pero no hubiera sido tan divertido. Por cierto, bonito uniforme.

Twilight miro su ropa, que había cambiado a una pequeña falda oscura, medias del mismo color que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, zapatos negros y una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y un pequeño listón violeta en su cuello. Tenía un bordado de su Cutie Mark en la parte izquierda de su falda.

-El traje que te hizo Rarity, tiene la particularidad de adaptarse al cuerpo de su portador y tomar la forma que más convenga al lugar donde se esté. Recordare pedirle un traje cuando regrese al crucero. Virgilio se puso a leer el diario.

Twilight, por su parte, no dijo nada y observo a las personas y seres de su alrededor. Algunos, hombres llevaban ropa negra, Jean, chaquetas militare, o de cuero, collares y cadenas, que estaban sentad as en una ronda. También, jóvenes vestidos con uniformes de distintas escuelas. Algunas ninfas estaban sentadas en el suelo, mirando como algunos niños jugaban cerca. Una dríada, se acercaba a una fuente, bebiendo un poco de agua.

Miro del otro lado, viendo un grupo de hombres de traje, que conversaban placenteramente mientras fumaban. Cerca, una señorita, sentada sobre una valija, que les pedía a unos niños que se quedaran quietos. Un minotauro paso apresuradamente por su lado, haciendo que los niños se asustaran y corrieran hacia la señorita que estaba sentada en la valija.

 _"Quizás son sus hijos"_ pensó Twilight.

Miro del otro lado, donde había un grupo de sombras que tenían el aspecto de personas, que llevaban frente a ellos lámparas de papel blanco. Vio que cerca de esas sombras, volaban pequeñas hadas que dejaban una estela luminosa. Un orco y un ogro discutían en una esquina, antes de estallar en risas y abrasarse mutuamente. Pero Twilight miro fijamente 3 figuras fantasmales que la miraban fijamente.

Desvió la mirada hacia arriba, donde Estirges y ángeles estaban parados sobre tuberías rojas del techo, algunos estaban reunidos en grupos, leyendo algún libro o simplemente conversando de una especie a la otra. Pequeños ángeles jugaban volando de un lado hacia otro del techo. Podía ver arpías conversando con sílfides, haciendo ademanes que Twilight conocía muy bien, estaban hablando sobre sexualidad. Incluso pude ver una gran esfinge sentada a lado de un gran Lamasu en silencio. Cada uno vigilaba serenamente a los seres que estaban debajo.

Twilight escuchaba los murmullos de la multitud, que se mezclaban entre sí dejando poco claro lo que cada persona hablaba. Pudo darse cuenta que algunos seres mitológicos hablaban una lengua extraña.

 _"Imagino que cada ser debe tener u idioma propio de su especie"_ , pensó Twilight.

Finalmente bajo la mirada. El suelo era de baldosas blancas, que estaban un poco sucias, con algunos papeles de caramelos o bolsas de papel que la gente pisaba sin detenerse. En algunos lados, había hojas de diario, y un basurero color verde al lado de una columna. Miro sus manos y recordó que Virgilio le había dicho que estaba muerta. Se sentía extraña, como si estuviera en un lugar siniestro.

-el más allá-susurro para sí misma.

¿Qué era el más allá después de todo? Una pregunta que siempre estaba pendiente, algo que ningún poni, unicornio o pegaso podía responder. Si este lugar era el más allá, ¿Qué sería de su existencia? Es decir, siempre tenemos metas antes de morir: Pensamos en una casa, una familia, escribir un libro, etc. Cada vez que tenemos una nueva meta, ponemos un objetivo a cumplir entre lo que es uno y la muerte. Pero ahora, cuando parecía que la existencia después de la muerte era mucho más fantástica que cualquier libro de fantasía ¿Qué haría? Ya no podía tener los mismos valores que cuando estaba viva ¿O sí? ¿Tenía acaso la responsabilidad de ser princesa de la amistad, aun cuando sus amigas ya no estuvieran con ella? Claro que no, era como si fuera una extranjera perdida en un país desconocido. Un país donde había alcanzado la inmortalidad ¿Sería cierto que ella era inmortal o acaso simplemente aún creía en lo que le habían contado en Equestria? Sabía que existía la magia, ¿Era posible que alguien regresara a la vida a partir de la magia? Solo un sentimiento surgio de Twilight: El sentimiento de ya no estar ansiosa de la muerte, sino de volver a la vida.

-Tenemos 1 hora todavía Twilight-dijo finalmente el guardián, inclinado hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando hacia el frente-, ¿quieres que te cuente algunas historias? Tú sabes, para matar el tiempo. O podemos quedarnos callados viendo como los demás seres matan el tiempo. Como tú quieras.

Twilight lo miro un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, la había sacado de sus cabilaciones. No era una mala idea después de todo. Además, eso podría ayudar a su investigación de este lugar, y podría escribir algunas historias de ese mundo como curiosidad.

-Está bien, yo no tengo problemas.

-Como desees. Bueno, tú sabes que una historia no solo se puede contar de un ser, sino que también de una ciudad.

Al norte de un país llamado Rumania, en una provincia llamada Bukovice, tanto en tiempos antiguos como modernos, varios viajeros han sido testigos de "un pueblo sin fin", que ellos habrían atravesado.

Se trata de una serie de casas tradicionales dispuestas a un lado y otro de una carretera. Detrás de las casas, que son de madera y están pintadas con motivos florales, se extiende un jardín plantados con árboles frutales: más allá, sembrados, árboles y campo.

Ya se llegara en calesa o pie en el pasado o se llegue, en algo llamado automóvil, que es un medio de transporte moderno que aura se utiliza aquí, en este pueblo se entra como en cualquier otro pueblo. Se mira a la derecha y a izquierda y aquí y allá se distingue a un habitante, un hombre o una mujer, detrás de los cristales de una casa, muy raras veces en un jardín.

Después de algunos minutos, los viajeros empiezan a darse cuenta de que el pueblo es muy alargado, muy extenso, hasta el punto de que parece que no van a terminar nunca. Por eso lo llaman el pueblo sin fin. Según algunos, hay turistas en coche que abran empleado más de 1 hora antes de poder ver por fin las últimas casas. Otros afirman: 2 días, 1 semana o 1 mes.

Todos están de acuerdo en asegurar que, a medida que los automóviles avanzan por el alargadísimo pueblo, la luz del día parece declinar. Hay que encender las luces del coche y es siempre de noche al salir.

Varios, asombrados por ese interminable cordón de casas pintadas, se han detenido para pedir alguna información a los habitantes. Pero estos se han limitado a sonreírles a través de las ventanas y a dirigirles gestos amistosos sin salir de sus casas, si hablar.

Aunque la mayoría de los viajeros se haya olvidado rápido de esa particular local, otros han intentado investigar, buscar el nombre y la situación de ese pueblo en los mapas de la provincia de Bokovice. Nadie ha podido identificarlo con seguridad.

Hay bastantes testimonios que aseguran que, en un determinado punto del pueblo, surge una cierta impresión de DEJÁ-VU como si los viajeros reconocieran algunas casas, como si el pueblo comenzara de nuevo barias veces, como sí, por razón estética o económicas que no sé sabe, se sucedieran distintos pueblos idénticos. Pero eso nunca se supo con seguridad, pues las fotografías tomadas en ese pueblo, cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias, están siempre borrosas y son, imprecisas.

Hubo un año que, Bukarest nombró una comisión con la misión de realizar un informar detallado sobre la existencia y la descripción de ese pueblo-Virgilio miro a Twilight seriamente- Por desgracia, los acontecimientos que unos años más tarde ensangrentaron el antiguo país de Yugoslavia acapararon los espíritus de su vecina Rumania. Los inspectores tuvieron que interrumpir su trabajo de identificación del pueblo sin fin. Luego se retomaron la tarea, muchos años después y la volvieron a abandonar por razones que desconocemos. Algunos miembros de la comisión, por lo que creemos saber, optaron por abandonar definitivamente ese continente. A uno de ellos lo internaron en una clínica, donde se encontraría todavía.

se propagaron rumores. El más persistente, que da cuenta de varios testimonios concordantes, aseguran que el pueblo sin fin no se encontraría siempre en la misma carretera, sino que se desplazaría al ritmo de las estaciones.

-eso fue interesante ¿Existió ese pueblo verdaderamente?

-No lo sé, nunca lo imagine. Pero aquí existe de todo, claro, si quieres imaginarlo. Pero no me interrumpas ahora.

La segunda historia trata de la contradicción del mundo-el guardián entrego un pequeño pedazo de papel a Twilight, que tenía el dibujo de un revolver- la ruleta rusa se puso en práctica en el siglo 19, poco después de la invención del revolver de tambor. La ruleta rusa se trataba de qué jóvenes temerarios de Petersburgo introdujeran, según dicen, una única bala en la recamara del tambor, hicieran girar este con la mano, apoyaran el cañón del arma en la sien y apretaran el gatillo. El joven se daba en este momento una ocasión sobre seis de morir, o cinco de sobrevivir, como se quiera la cosa.

Hacia 1845-1846, un actor de nacionalidad polaca tenía que interpretar un papel en el que un oficial jugaba a la ruleta rusa en el tercer acto. El personaje hacia una apuesta y, naturalmente ganaba. Disparaba el arma sin matarse.

Para aderezar el asunto, pero sin confiárselo a los otros miembros del teatro, el actor introdujo 1 bala autentica en una de las recamaras del arma que utilizaba en la escena. Sin saberlo los demás, por razones que se ignoran (penas de amor, fanfarronada o melancolía profunda), el actor se jugaba la vida en la escena todas las noches.

Por suerte extraordinaria, actuó en 22 primeras representaciones sin incidentes. Salió indemne todas las noches. La mañana del día 23, postrado por una fiebre muy alta, le fue imposible levantarse de la cama.

Envió aviso al teatro para informar al director. Este llamo inmediatamente al sustituto del actor y lo puso a trabajar para que pudiera actuar esa misma noche. El sustituto, con gran alegría (iba a actuar por fin), ensayo todo el día, se vistió enseguida con el traje del enfermo, tomo su arma y, para gran sorpresa de todos, se mató aquella misma noche en el escenario.

El actor principal abandono la cama 2 días después para asistir al funeral del sustituto.

Cuando el actor titular, curado, recupero su papel, dejo de introducir 1 bala en el tambor y se dio a la bebida

Twilight quedo fríamente mirando hacia el frente, como conmocionada.

-La tercera historia-continuo Virgilio-, sucede en una plataforma baja y angosta, con 2 cortinas a los costados, 2 bolsas, en el ala izquierda, al lado de la cortina y una pila de ropa amontonada cerca del medio. El sol está en su punto más alto, y en el fondo de aquella imagen solo se ve un árido desierto, con un cielo totalmente despejado.

En la plataforma, sale detrás de las cortinas un aguijón, se acerca y acicatea muchas veces a una de esas bolsas. Sale un hombre de la bolsa, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior, es el personaje A. A sale de la bolsa, reflexiona, reza, toma un frasco de píldoras del bolsillo de la camisa, reflexiona, toma unas píldoras, guarda el frasco, reflexiona, camina hacia la pila de ropa, reflexiona, se saca su ropa que trae por otra de la pila, palpa en los bolsillos y saca una zanahoria medio comida del bolsillo de su pantalón nuevo, muerde, mastica, escupe con asco, guarda la zanahoria, toma ambas bolsas y las lleva trastabillando y encorvado hacia el ala izquierda. A mitad del camino las deja caer, reflexiona, se arrodilla, reza, se mete en la bolsa de la que salió y se queda quieto.

Ahora el aguijón (sobre una ruedita) acicatea a la otra bolsa. Una sola vez basta para levantarlo. Sale otro personaje, que llamaremos B. B va ejecutando sus acciones rápidamente, puntadas por 11 ojeadas al reloj de pulsera. Se limpia con un cepillo de dientes, se masajea el cuero cabelludo vigorosamente, se peina, se viste, cepilla su ropa, cepilla su cabello, se mira en un espejito, saca una zanahoria de su bolsillo, la muerde y traga con apetito, lo guarda, saca un mapa y lo consulta, saca una brújula y la consulta. Toma las 2 bolsas y se corre hacia la izquierda, los apoya, se saca la ropa, la dobla con cuidado, hace ejercicio, masajea su cuero cabelludo, se peina, cepilla sus dientes, mira por última vez el reloj, le da cuerda y se mete en su bolsa. Aparece nuevamente el aguijón con más rueditas, y aguijonea la bolsa de A. el sale de la bolsa y todo se repite nuevamente.

Así termina la historia Twilight.

Ella la miro un minuto, con cara de confusión. Pensó qué esta historia, debía de tener un significado que Virgilio creyó que ella comprendía.

-No la entendí ¿Acaso era una historia con moraleja?

De repente, una figura fantasmal apareció frente a ellos. Twilight quedo literalmente petrificada de miedo frente a esa figura espectral. El espectro era bastante alto, con un velo que le cubría el rostro. Levanto una larga mano huesuda y negra con una carta de papel amarillo.

-¿A que debo el honor Átropos?-dijo Virgilio.

Átropos le tendió la carta, susurrando en una voz de ultratumba solo una palabra:

-Adán.

Virgilio tomo la carta sin dejar de mirar el velo que cubría el rostro del espectro. Esta fue desapareciendo lentamente. Cuando termino de desaparecer, Twilight grito con todas sus fuerzas, siendo callada por la mano de Virgilio. Todos los seres miraron un momento a Twilight. Ella se sonrojo y pidió disculpas, antes de que el murmullo general comenzara nuevamente a resonar por la estación.

-Tranquila Twilight, solo era una de las Moiras.

-¿Moiras?

-Sí, Moiras-Virgilio vio el sello de la carta que tenía un dibujo de una balanza-son diosas del destino, son 3 hermanas llamadas: Cloto, la hilandera que hila el hilo de la vida, Láquesis, que mide el hilo de la vida, y Átropos, la que corta el hilo de la vida-guardo la carta en su atuendo.

Virgilio sonrió y cruzo los dedos, sentándose más firme en la silla.

-Sobre tu pregunta a la última historia, es una obra escrita por Samuel Beckett. Fue un dramaturgo que escribió bastante en su vida. Esta historia nos muestra 2 seres antagónicos, el contemplativo y el activo, ambos empujados hacia acciones que no parecen tener mayor significado, más allá de ayudar a que el día (y la vida) transcurra. La fuerza exterior que los compele es evidente, aunque no sepamos en qué consiste. El movimiento hacia la izquierda sugiere que estos seres intentan torpemente alejarse de ella, pero la aparición de más rueditas para el aguijón a medida que avanza por aquel escenario nos deja poca expectativa de éxito. También me pregunto qué pasaría si lograran zafar ¿que los impulsaría o sostendría, o se quedarían dentro de sus bolsas?

Quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, escuchando el murmullo de la multitud. De repente empezó a sonar una sirena, anunciando que el tren ya se acercaba.

-Bueno, el tren ya está llegando Twilight, vamos a acercarnos- dijo Virgilio levantándose.

Twilight, miro hacia su alrededor, viendo como todos los seres se iban parando y dirigiéndose cerca del andén del tren.

Ella se levantó y siguió a Virgilio.


	19. La pintura y el reflejo humano

El formidable tren, se detuvo frente a la estación. La gran mole de hierro, metal y ladrillos de color negro, con ventanas cubiertas por cortinas rojas, que no dejaban ver el interior de aquella máquina. De unos 5 metros de altura, por 12 de ancho y de una longitud que llegaba hasta los 300 metros. Cada vagón, unido por varias cadenas negras, tenía forma de una pequeña fortaleza. Su muro negro, con decoraciones de calaveras humanas, cráneos y gárgolas, se unían con las ventanas de cristales, cada uno formando una imagen épicas de monstruos mitológicos, paisajes elíseos o símbolos desconocidos para Twilight.

Las puertas de esa infernal mole, se abrieron lentamente. Los pasajeros que estaban dentro, no menos fantástica que los que esperaban en la estación, empezaron a bajar lentamente, mientras se escuchaba murmullos de los pasajeros. Criaturas más grandes que las propias puertas de los vagones, como dragones blancos con cuernos de ciervo y un pelaje azul oscuro, salían de esas puertas. Pero los demás pasajeros, no estaban tan impresionados como Twilight al ver ese carnaval fantástico y demencial.

Empezaron a entrar los primeros pasajeros de una forma ordenada, otros permanecían en pequeños grupos con los recién llegados o simplemente permanecían imperturbables en sus lugares, como vigilantes de las reglas que deben cumplirse. Con tímidos pasos, Twilight siguió a la masa fantástica que empezaba a entrar en los vagones. Sintió que el guardián le tomaba por un hombro y la detenía. Se acercó a su oído y susurro.

-Tenemos un vagón especial para nosotros. Sígueme.

Se abrió paso por la multitud junto a Twilight, dirigiéndose a varios metros de la multitud que se atropellaba torpemente en dirección a los primeros vagones. Poco a poco, la gran multitud de seres fantástico comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Llegaron a un vagón de cristal, cosa que hizo que ella recordara el castillo de cristal del imperio de cristal. Parte de la carrocería, reflejaba cual espejo la imagen de ellos dos al acercarse a la puerta principal. Algo llamo mucho la atención de Twilight: La puerta de entrada, poseía el símbolo de su Cutie Mark. Una estrella de cristal, que se dividía en dos mitades, derecha e izquierda, y daba paso a las entrañas oscuras de ese lugar.

Dentro del vagón, había un impresionante jardín. Grandes árboles de roble de hojas transparentes, arboles llorones de hojas cristalinas y manzanos de hojas blancas le daban la bienvenida. El césped, de un color rojizo, tenía pequeños grupos de flores alrededor de diversas estatuas de mármol. Las flores, eran rosas negras que rodeaban una estatua de Psique, otra estatua que representaba una figura de un esqueleto encapuchado con una hoz que era rodeado por flores azules cristalinas, con un pequeño halo de césped azul a su alrededor y con una niebla bien delimitada a su alrededor. Un pequeño camino de adoquines amarillo, similar al oro, llevaba hasta el lago, llegaba a un puente que atravesaba el lago, y se perdía de vista. Todo estaba iluminado por un extraño atardecer, que parecía dividir el cielo en los últimos rayos naranjas del crepúsculo y un cielo espacial, con nebulosas de colores verdes, rojos, violetas y celestes en el otro extremo que predominaba la oscuridad, como si fuera otro jardín en el propio cielo sobre sus cabezas.

-Vamos- dijo Virgilio, caminando apresuradamente por el camino.

Twilight se quedó viendo aquel paisaje, aquella obra de arte que se desplegaba en a su alrededor. Miro como la puerta del vagón se cerraba, y la puerta desaparecía detrás de ella. Emprendió la marcha, corriendo un poco para alcanzar a su anfitrión. Llego hasta su lado, viendo que Virgilio no expresaba ninguna expresión, como si las caminatas por ese lugar fueran tan habituales que sería una exageración prestar atención a esos paisajes. Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Twilight miraban las maravillas de ese jardín. Recordaba el jardín de Canterlot, a los habitantes del imperio de cristal, que llevaban una vida extrañamente habituados a las maravillas de ese imperio, de esos jardines y de esa ciudad que hacía maravillar a muchos seres de otros reinos. Miro nuevamente el grave rostro de su anfitrión.

-¿Por qué caminamos tan rápido?-pregunto ella a su acompañante.

-Pronto será de noche, y tenemos que llegar a nuestro vagón.

-Pero ¿Ya no habíamos entrado en nuestro vagón?

-No exactamente. Nuestro vagón es el siguiente, pero cada vagón es un portal que te lleva a un lugar determinado de este mundo. Solo quise que vieras este jardín antes de que regresaras a tu hogar. Es un jardín al que me gusta venir a meditar, en mis momentos más oscuros. Las diferentes figuras petrificadas de los demás dioses menores, el eterno paisaje de una noche estrellada con nebulosas de colores o el día imperturbable que ilumina a los árboles, dan una gran tranquilidad en mi interior.

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio, atravesando el gran jardín y el puente del lago. El pequeño cuerpo de agua, poseía aguas tan cristalinas que reflejaban el cielo nocturno como un espejo. Pequeños peces se asomaban a la superficie, haciendo que las ondas de agua deformaran ese reflejo. El pequeño puente de madera, estaba pintado de un intenso color rojo. Algunas cintas de colores azules, flameaban por la tímida brisa de la noche.

Llegaron a una puerta corrediza al final del camino, justo en el momento que los últimos rayos de sol se ocultaban. Con un chasquido de dedos, el guardián abrió las puertas, dejando ver que estaban entre el medio de dos vagones. Twilight pudo observar que el tren ya había comenzado la marcha, dejando escuchar el sonido de las ruedas sobre los rieles. Virgilio, abrió la siguiente puerta con el mismo chasquido. Miro a su invitada, con una sonrisa forzada y una voz que intentaba ser amable, pero denotaba una especie de hastío.

-Adelante Twilight, yo iré más tarde. Debo cerrar la otra puerta antes de continuar. Más tarde me encontrare contigo.

Twilight asintió sin decir palabras. Tomo un poco de distancia y con un salto, atravesó ambas puertas abiertas. Miro detrás de ella, viendo como las puertas se cerraban y desaparecían detrás de ella.

Se incorporó y miro a su alrededor. Había entrado en un recibidor muy amplio. Los pisos eran de baldosas blancas y lustrosas que reflejaban tímidamente su imagen. Las paredes del mismo color blanco que las baldosas, hacían resaltar su propia existencia en ese lugar. Al adentrarse y caminar un poco por el lugar, observo que las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros de distintas épocas, así como hornacinas con distintas estatuas, jarrones, piedras preciosas dentro de un cubos de vidrio, etc. Llego hasta una gran escalera que llevaba a un segundo piso. Observo el techo de ese lugar, que estaba decorado con distintos candelabros flotando o colgadas del techo. Incluso se podían apreciar frescos en el techo.

El segundo piso, poseía una decoración elegante, con habitaciones llena de muebles elegantes, como divanes, sillones de terciopelo, mesas de vidrio, libreros repletos de libros antiguos, estatuas de obsidiana y mármol y pequeñas decoraciones.

Camino por las habitaciones, mirando las pinturas, cada una de ellas poseía su título y el autor de esa obra en un pequeño papel debajo de cada una. Algunas eran muy bellas obras de arte, como: La persistencia de la memoria de Salvador Dalí, Noche estrellada de Vincent van Gogh, Baile en el Moulin de la Galette de Pierre-Auguste Renoir, La escuela de Atenas de Rafael Sanzio, Napoleón Cruzando los Alpes de Jacques-Louis David, La fábula de Aracne de Julio Velázque. Pudo notar que cada obra la cautivaban tanto como el jardín que había visto en el otro vagón. Otras, en cambio, eran muy oscuras: Piezas de anatomía y la balsa de Medusa de Théodore Géricault, Deterioro de la mente sobre la materia de Otto Rapp, Pintura sin nombre de Zdzislaw Beksinski, Estudio del retrato de Velázquez sobre el Papa Inocencio X de Francis Bacon, Gallowgate Lard de Ken Currie, etc. Muchas de estas obras le daban una extraña sensación de escalofrío al mirarla, pero al mismo tiempo un asombro por lo macabro y perturbador de estas.

Quedo parada en una en especial, llamada: Iván el Terrible y su hijo de Iliá Repin. Mostraba la figura de un hombre anciano con una expresión de gran arrepentimiento abrazando a un joven con la cabeza ensangrentada. Muchos pensamientos y reflexiones surgieron al ver esa obra. Quedo olvidada del mundo a su alrededor. Era una pintura algo extraña, pero a la vez cautivante. El tiempo que paso mirando aquella única pintura, fue indefinido para ella. Por un momento, sintió que esa única pintura era más real que todo lo que la rodeaba.

-¿Te gustan las pinturas?- pregunto Virgilio, que había aparecido al lado de ella de manera inesperada.

Twilight se asustó, emitiendo un pequeño grito y tocándose el pecho.

-Perdón, solo estaba matando el tiempo para esperarte y me quede mirando todas las pinturas.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí-con un además invito a seguirlo- Vamos quiero mostrarte mi pintura favorita-camino por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso.

Poco a poco, Twilight vio que el lugar era tan grande como una mansión, pero la conexión entre pasillos y habitaciones, era tan intrincada como un extraño laberinto. Subieron escaleras, cruzaron pasillos y entraron en numerosas habitaciones. Todas las habitaciones tenían la misma decoración, como si el decorado hubiera sido creado para perder a cualquier ser que osara entrar en los dominios de ese lugar. Los pasos de ambos resonaban por los pasillos, como si ellos fueran los únicos seres en ese extraño lugar. Los sonidos o la brisa en ese lugar, prácticamente no existían. Poco a poco, ese extraño lugar era más siniestro a los ojos de Twilight. Trato de entablar distintas charlas para olvidarse de ese tétrico lugar, creaba algunas distracciones deteniéndose en algunas pinturas que le interesaban a Twilight o se detenía a hojear algunos libros de los estantes. Poco a poco, esa extraña sensación de siniestro se fue extinguiendo, dando paso a una cálida charla sobre Equestria.

-¿En Equestria no hay muchas pinturas, verdad?

-No, no muchas. Bueno, no que yo conozca. Pero aquí, hay demasiadas, por eso me interesan.

-Comprendo-dijo Virgilio mientras seguía caminado- Si, aquí, como tú lo dijiste, hay demasiadas pinturas. De distintas épocas y siglos. De innumerables artistas. Pero quiero hablarte de una en especial. Solo de una, que para mí, es la más grande de todas.

La miro confundida. ¿Cómo puede haber una que le gane a todas las obras que hasta ahora había visto? ¿Qué tenía tan de especial?

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto ella.

\- Me refiero a una sola obra, que la han visto innumerables personas. Que no destaca por su paisaje, su color, su complejidad para entenderla o cualquier otra cosa que digan. Pues, al contrario, es una pintura simple.

Finalmente, entraron a un dormitorio que poseía una decoración totalmente diferente a la de las demás habitaciones. Donde había una cama de dos plazas, con sabanas roja, con pequeñas mesas de noche a sus lados. Unas cortinas rojas colgadas de una ventana cercana, que dejaba ver una línea luminosa en el horizonte, grandes nubes que ocultaban una gran luna azul que dejaba ver un gran mar fuera de las ventanas. Un gran candelabro dorado, colgaba del techo e iluminaba débilmente la habitación. Este pequeño dormitorio, poseía una atmosfera diferente al de todas las demás. Se sentía como entrar en un lugar sagrado, un lugar que había sido testigo de un cálido amor. Era un extraño sentimiento hogareño, apacible y sacrosanto.

Twilight entro a la habitación, yendo hasta la ventana y apoyando su cuerpo contra la cornisa. El paisaje tranquilo del apacible mar, le dio un reflejo de una gran mansión que flotaba en ese gigante azul oscuro. Virgilio se acercó y poso sus codos contra la cornisa. Ella observo su rostro, pero se sorprendió de su extraña apariencia de melancolía. Volvió a mirar el paisaje, pero esta vez no lo vio tranquilo; su significado había cambiado. Esta vez, era como si la mansión estuviera alejada de esa ciudad, del contacto de aquellos habitantes que estaban más allá de un frio abismo.

-¿Cómo Se llama esa pintura?-pregunto Twilight, pero con un tono serio, como si quisiera que su anfitrión la distrajera de ese paisaje.

-La Gioconda, de Leonardo Da Vinci. Fue una obra en la que se representa una mujer que mira al frente, no puedo decir que su expresión es de alegría, sino, más bien afable.

Con un débil movimiento, lo llevo hasta la pintura que estaba oculta en las tinieblas de un rincón de la habitación cerca de la ventana. Con un pequeño movimiento de dedos, la pintura se ilumino.

Twilight, quedo mirando la pintura. Esa pintura tenía un realismo impresionante a simple vista. Era como si aquella mujer pintada, verdaderamente estuviera allí, frente a ellos. Pensó por un breve minuto cuando estaba con Isis, una pintura que era un portal. Extendió su mano, pero Virgilio la detuvo.

-No es un portal Twilight. Esta pintura es muy real, como todas las pinturas, en este lugar -Libero la mano de Twilight- de esta pintura es la que te he querido hablar.

-¿Qué tiene tanto de especial?

-esta pintura fue hecha en la época del romanticismo. En esa época, los artistas pintaban o esculpían con temas del cristianismo. Sus pinturas reflejaban a dios, Jesús en la cruz, temas religiosos. Incluso pintaron numerosos pasajes de-pensó unos minutos, sabiendo que ella no conocía el cristianismo- ¿Te acuerdas el libro que leí cuando llegaste aquí?

-Sí.

-Escenas de pasajes de ese libro. Para apartarse de temas religiosos, algunos artistas pintaron y esculpieron grandes Héroes griegos: como Teseo, Heracles, Perseo, o Agamenón. Todos ellos imponentes, majestuosos, figuras tan ideales que nunca podían ser igualadas por un simple mortal. En medio de esa época, en donde los pintores eran contratados por reyes, monarcas, cardenales o el mismísimo papa, apareció esta pintura de las manos de un gran artista: Leonardo Da Vinci. Con un impresionismo que muy pocas veces se vio en esa época, creo a esta mujer. Como puedes ver, esta pintura no es de un gran héroe que derrotaba ejércitos en nombre de un bien mayor como la libertad de un pueblo, un gran monarca conquistando un imperio que es elogiado por sus soldados y su pueblo, un hombre mitad dios muriendo en una cruz que remide a sus iguales de todos los pecados de la carne y marca un pacto con estos y un dios padre, el mismo dios creando al primer hombre, que será su creación más grande, el nacimiento de una diosa de una ostra o la representación de los cielos demostrando toda su grandeza o infiernos mostrando el sufrimiento de todos los seres que en el habitan. Esta única pintura, representa a una mujer.

Una simple mujer mortal. No una mujer que está en los cielos o en los infiernos, no es una diosa, ni una virgen que haga milagros de sanación o una dama que desate una tormenta para vengarse de la humanidad, ni mucho menos una mujer que este escrita tan perfectamente en los libros o en una idea que sea insuperable para cualquier mortal. Es una mujer que vive, que respira, que come, bebe y defeca. Una mujer que vivió con todas las paciones y defectos de la humanidad y de sus semejantes. Que sintió amor por un hombre, arrepentimiento por sus pecados, que sufrió por lo que este mundo le deparo, angustiada por saber que algún día había de morir, que sintió la tristeza por el sentimiento de la perdida, que lloro la muerte de un ser amado, que sintió el dolor y la alegría del parto, que vio a sus hijos crecer, que vio su cuerpo envejecer y quien sabe que otras paciones humanas. Que no sabe si sonreír en este mundo donde a conocido el sufrimiento, pero también ha conocido la felicidad. Su expresión es afable, que nos expresa al mismo tiempo las desdichas y la esperanza, la alegría y el sufrimiento individual, nos muestra la cara de todo un género, un espejo quimérico que deja su interpretación libre a un espectador que puede empatizar con esta imagen tan humana, pero al mismo tiempo tan perfecta- en un breve susurro, con voz trémula pronuncio- Que más podía desear.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose Twilight y la pintura, como si un gran sufrimiento le hubiera golpeado en todo su ser.

Al principio Twilight solo vio alejarse, pero decidió tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado con Virgilio. Corrió un poco detrás de él para alcanzarlo, antes de que él se detuviera en la mitad de la habitación. Se escuchaba que hablaba para sí mismo. Twilight tomo uno de sus hombros.

-¿Te sucede algo Virgilio? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

Él giro sobre sus talones, su rostro reflejaba angustia y tristeza, con algunas lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla. Twilight quedo mirándolo, en ella despertó un sentimiento de piedad y terror, como las que tiene una madre al ver a su hijo llorar.

-¿Estas…

-Twilight- la interrumpió con voz quebradiza y suplicante- yo daría todo lo que hay en este mundo, todas las maravillas, todas estas personas, toda mi eternidad por pasar solo unas horas con alguien así.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. Continúo con voz más calmada y serena

-En este mundo puedo obtener todo lo que yo quiero, puedo hacer que la tierra flote, puedo hacer realidad los más grandes sueños de cualquier ser, puedo hacer que lo imposible suceda. Tengo más años que la mayoría de los universos y mundos que en el existen, y existiré cuando todos ellos hayan desaparecido- su voz comenzaba a cambiar a una más oscura, al igual que la expresión de su rostro miro a una forma sebera-viviré eternamente Twilight. Puedo crear cualquier ser que yo quiera, haya existido o sea producto de la imaginación. Pero ¿De que me sirve todo eso si nunca seré feliz Twilight? Este mundo es una cárcel, no puedo salir de este lugar, no puedo conocer a nadie verdaderamente pues todos son producto de mi imaginación y los que pasan por aquí son tan pocos y se quedan tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera sé que quienes me han visitado, o si simplemente ha sido mi imaginación que lo ha producido

Dio unos pasos y se acercó a Twilight, solo en ese momento noto que ese ser le llevaba una cabeza de alto. Empezaba a retroceder mecánicamente y tratar de poner una distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es este castigo? ¿Sabes lo que se siente?- la miraba fijo a los ojos- esta soledad no la ha experimentado ningún ser o dios de ningún mundo, de ninguna dimensión

\- Virgilio, me estas asustando, ¡por favor detente!

\- yo…yo ya no lo soporto-siguió acercándose, como si no escuchara las suplicas de ella- Este lugar es peor que el infierno en cualquiera de los mundos. Nadie puede aguantar este martirio, esta soledad ¿me estas escuchando?

-Virgilio, por favor detente- ella retrocedió unos pasos

-¡NADIE! ¡no puedo salir de este maldito lugar, no puedo morir, no puedo hablar con nadie, aquí nunca hubo nada!-

Él se movía hacia ella, de una forma amenazadora

-¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero morir!

Twilight choco contra la pared, deteniéndose en ese lugar. Virgilio se paró frente a ella, con una cara demoniaca. Acerco su rostro a uno de sus oídos, mientras ella trataba de esquivar su mirada.

\- Y tú vas a ver como muero-le susurró al oído.

-¡no te me acerques!- grito Twilight asustada.

Lo empujó hacia atrás y corrió hasta la puerta, pero estas se serraron de golpe. Intento girar la perilla, pero no podía. Se dio vuelta, poniendo su espalda contra la puerta y mirando a Virgilio del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Que no quieres que me acerque? ¿Se te olvida que estas en "mí" mundo? y cuando tienes un mundo para ti, tú decides que es lo correcto, que está permitido y que no. No tienes a donde correr ¿y sabes algo? aquí nadie te escuchara gritar, no tienes poderes, no tienes nada ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si quiero, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, cualquier cosa que yo desee- dio unos pasos hacia ella antes de detenerse- pero sería muy aburrido. Pongamos algo divertido.

Chasqueo los dedos y en la mano de Twilight apareció un revolver de 6 balas, completamente cargado.

-Eso, princesita es un arma que algunos seres usaban para matarse unos a otros. Lo que tiene, es 6 balas capaz de matarme. Solo debes apuntar el cañón y presionas el dedo índice

Twilight miro ese extraño artefacto que tenía la capacidad de ser un juez entre la vida y la muerte de otros seres. Tenía un miedo casi animal de ese artefacto.

-Ahora Juguemos un juego. Si yo me acerco lo suficiente a ti, hare lo que yo quiera contigo, cualquier cosa que yo desee. Lo que sea. Si me matas antes de que llegue, te ganaras tu libertad.

Chasqueo los dedos y apareció un espejo similar al portal de Equestria

-Ese es el tan preciado lugar que te dará la felicidad que tanto has buscado. Ahora tienes un motivo por el cual matarme. Ahora juguemos- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Se empezó a acercar lentamente.

Twilight levanto el arma y presiono el gatillo. Hubo una fuerte explosión que la asusto. El guardián se detuvo y volteo, viendo que el disparo había impactado en el marco de la ventana, rompiendo parte del mismo y del vidrio de la ventana.

-Nada mal para alguien que nunca disparo en su vida. Pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso.

Sigue avanzando.

Twilight volvió a empuñar el arma, esta vez con mucho más nerviosismo que el de antes. Sus ojos estaban empezando a llorar, pero permanecían fijos sobre el guardián. Disparo 3 veces más, todos ellos lejos de su objetivo. Él siguió acercándose lentamente y con los brazos cruzados detrás de él. Se detuvo y contemplo los lugares donde había impactado los proyectiles. Emitió una pequeña risa y continúo. Ella volvió a disparar una vez más, esta vez roso su mejilla derecha, viendo como corría una línea de sangre en su mejilla. El guardián se detuvo y toco su mejilla, sintiendo un pequeño dolor y un líquido cálido que le recorría su piel.

-Muy cerca, muy cerca. Pero no lo suficiente. ¿Tuviste duda de si las balas no me matarían? Piénsalo, si pueden hacerme sangrar, ¿crees que no pueden matarme?

Volvió a acercarse.

Twilight temblaba, no podía pensar en nada lógico sobre ese momento. Solo sentía sus lágrimas caer por el miedo. Empezó a temblar, mientras veía como él se acercaba lentamente. Hasta que quedo en frente de ella, solo separados por los brazos extendidos de ella y la punta del cañón tocada en el pecho del guardián.

-Te queda aún una bala- dijo con tono severo, pero calmado y levanto la punta del cañón con sus dedos y la ubico en su corazón lentamente- adelante, dispara y consigue tu libertad.

Miraba a Twilight con una mirada totalmente desprovista de sentimientos, tan fría como el hielo. Ella temblaba demasiado, ya no podía contener las lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas y empezó a llorar, mirándolo a los ojos. Su mente exploto de dudas y preguntas: ¿Qué le iba a hacer? ¿Dispararle o soportar lo que él le haría? ¿Qué quería de ella? Desvió unos segundos la vista, mirando la cama. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, y (dejo a la imaginación del lector lo que paso en ese momento por la mente de Twilight al contemplar la cama). Volvió a dirigirle la mirada. No podía pensar con claridad. Quedaron un minuto así.

-N…no-respondió tartamudeando entre lágrimas-no…no…no.

-¿No, qué?, ese "no" puede tener muchos significados Twilight ¿no quieres que te haga nada? ¿No quieres hacer esto? ¿No vas a dispararme? ¿No qué?

Ella solo trataba de articular alguna palabra, pero solo emitía ruidos de lloriqueos mezclados con palabras inentendibles. Soltó el arma, bajo los brazos y bajo la cabeza hacia abajo cerrando los ojos, de las cuales caían lagrimas a la alfombra.

El guardián observo con la misma expresión y pregunto:

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a tu hogar? ¿Acaso no te amenace lo suficiente para que mi muerte sea válida? ¿Acaso no le tienes miedo a lo que te pueda hacer?

Twilight volvió a mirar a la cama.

-Solo tenías que disparar a alguien que nunca existió ¿Acaso es tan difícil? ¿Por qué debería preocuparte por alguien que nunca más volverás a ver?

-yo…yo…-tartamudeaba entre sollozos, no podía articular nada.

El guardián dio media vuelta hasta la cama y se sentó en el costado derecho. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus manos, como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-No importa, solo vete-dijo en tono triste.

Ella quedo congelada en el lugar, aun intentando dejar de llorar. Por un segundo, recodo aquella pintura de Iliá Repin.


	20. Realidad

Quedo en el lugar por un minuto, congelada y con los ojos aún mojados por el llanto de terror y resignación. Un torrente de preguntas le corrían en la cabeza: ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Que debía hacer? y ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente era un caos, pero por un minuto escucho el silencio de la habitación y el sonido del mar que le llegaba de la ventana.

El guardián seguía sentado en la cama, con las manos en su rostro. Por un minuto volvió a su mente el cuadro de Iliá Repin. Casi con una lucidez que nunca había tenido hasta entonces, vio en el rostro de ese anciano pintado el rostro del arrepentimiento y de las pasiones desmedidas que evocaba el rostro de toda una especie. A pesar de que sabía que Virgilio no la detendría tenía miedo de caminar. Aun así dio pasos tímidos sin hacer ruido hacia la ventana. Miro a Virgilio con un una mezcla de miedo, de rencor y de compasión.

Al llegar al portal, miro dentro viendo que reflejaba la habitación del castillo donde la esperaban sus amigas y las princesas. Quedo mirando un momento aquella escena, como si viera la esperanza de la vuelta a su hogar materializada en una sola imagen. Eso era lo que ella quería durante casi todo el viaje: regresar a su hogar. Pero volvió a mirar hacia atrás, al guardián que le daba esa oportunidad. La duda comenzó a invadir el corazón y la mente de Twilight ¿Acaso ese ser tan poderoso, capaz de crear portales hacia otras dimensiones, crear y modificar todo un espacio físico en otro totalmente diferente, no era más que un ser destinado a sufrir las pasiones que atormentaban a todos los demás seres que ella había conocido en su viaje? Virgilio todavía estaba sentado en la misma posición, ensimismado de la realidad a su alrededor e indiferente a la decisión que tomara Twilight.

Algo la impedía atravesar el portal, ¿Qué le pasaba exactamente? ¿Por qué no atravesaba el portal y dejaba este horrible lugar? ¿Qué la mantenía en ese sitio sin dar el paso decisivo? pero al pensar en su deseo en ese momento en específico, se dio cuenta que no quería atravesarlo. Era como si una prueba personal se hubiera apoderado en ese momento de ella, como si se diera cuenta de que estaba frente a un juez que juzgaba su valor como princesa de la amistad en ese momento. Quedo unos minutos en esa posición, mirando el reflejo de su hogar y la añoranza de su tierra y sus amigas y detrás un ser que le había amenazado con un martirio, sintiendo una mezcla de odio hacía él guardián, pero a su vez una sensación de empatía, compasión y piedad hacia ese ser.

Estaba atrapado en este lugar hace tanto que era lógico que quedara así: Un sentimiento de futura nostalgia por abandonar un lugar que le había maravillado. Como un extranjero que viene de visita a un país ajeno al suyo y debe vivir mucho tiempo en ese lugar, uno añora la tierra donde nació, al tiempo de su infancia y a los amigos y camaradas con los que ha crecido. Ese sentimiento que poseía Twilight de Canterlot, la ciudad donde ella había nacido y las calles por donde había transcurrido toda su niñez y el sentimiento de pertenencia que evocaba su memoria al estar los primeros días en Poniville, que con el tiempo fue cambiando y sintiendo el pequeño pueblo como su hogar. Quizás el tiempo y la fuerza de la costumbre que paso en Poniville se habían mezclado con la ilusión de ser una niña en ese lugar y el rápido crecimiento ilusorio de su cambio de forma que sintió una nostalgia de abandonar ese lugar, lo que hizo que diera media vuelta y caminara hasta donde estaba Virgilio. Pero, como una fuerza racional que se oponía a su decisión de volver a entablar relación con ese ser, a cada paso tenía la tentación dar media vuelta y marcharse para no volver. Pero aun así camino hasta la cama, se sentó del otro lado dándole la espalda y mirando hacía el portal, respiro profundamente dando una mínima señal de su presencia en ese mundo.

-¿Porque volviste?-dijo él guardián, aun en la misma posición y con un tono similar al enfado.

-No…no podía…dejarte así-temerosa contesto Twilight antes de agregar-¿Qué te pasa?

Levanto la cabeza y miro hacía la puerta donde ella había estado, dándole la espalda como si supiera que ella estaba de espaldas y se negaba a mirarlo.

-¿Acaso no querías volver a tu mundo? ¿Qué puede importarte un ser como yo?

Tenía razón, era lo que ella quería: volver a casa. Se sorprendió por la pregunta, como si en ese tiempo Virgilio hubiera leído su mente y hubiera pronunciado que ella ocultaba por pudor. Un pensamiento fugaz recorrió su mente: Que ese ser que ella creía hermético y separado de todos los demás seres que la rodeaban, estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que imaginaba.

-Sí, tienes razón- contesto ya con mayor confianza, como si se respondiera a si misma-quiero volver a mi mundo. Pero te equivocas en algo: tengo libertad de elección para preocuparme por ti. Por más que me tratado de esa forma, aun así me preocupo por ti. No eres un mal ser, lo sé. Es solo que, has estado mucho tiempo solo en este lugar.

Twilight volteo al mismo tiempo que Virgilio. Ambos quedaron mirándose uno a otro sentados en los extremos opuestos de la misma cama, como un par de amantes que desean el cuerpo del otro pero una prohibición casi divina les impidiera concretarlo.

-¿Qué puedes entender tú de estar solo? Ya te explique todo lo que me pasa ¿y aun así quieres ayudarme? Tú, un simple producto de mi NO imaginación.

-He notado eso: que siempre dices que "soy un invento de tú imaginación" ¿Puedo preguntar por qué piensas eso?

Esta vez, Twilight hablaba más tranquila y más calmada. En ese instante, sintió que los papeles que ellos habían mantenido hasta ahora se intercambiaran. Tratando de ayudarlo, vio como Virgilio la miraba ya no con esa cara de odio, sino con una cara de melancolía. Él, agacho la cabeza y se recostó contra las almohadas que estaban en el respaldo de la cama, subiendo los pies en ella y finalmente mirando hacia el techo.

-Twilight, hace billones de eones de años que estoy atrapado en este lugar donde no hay nada, no hubo nada y nunca abra nada. Yo, el guardián de este lugar, solo puedo ver como cada ser de otro mundo vive allí, en su limitada realidad que les ha tocado vivir. Esas efímeras vidas, que comparadas con la mía son nada, pero a su vez ellos parecen ser los únicos que realmente viven. Siempre he pensado que el concepto de existencia está asociado al hecho de que alguien pueda dejar de existir. Yo no puedo tener esa vida, solo puedo imaginar cómo sería vivir esas vidas tan efímeras. Yo, como ser he existido siempre en la nada. Por eso cree todo este mundo, con todas las partes que vi en aquellos mundos, intentando que se parezca un poco a aquellos lugares donde la existencia podía tener significado legítimo. Pero lo curioso de eso, es que todos esos seres que poseen su existencia en esos límites definidos, no pueden entrar ni imaginar un lugar como este. Para que exista un poco de equilibrio que no altere la realidad de esos universos, es vedada la posibilidad de que los seres de una determinada realidad ingresen en otras. Este es el caso de esta realidad. Solo pueden entrar unos pocos como tú, seres que habitan en un lugar donde es posible un acto tan milagroso como el de ingresar en otra realidad. Yo debo moldear a cada uno de los seres para que puedan vivir aquí, siendo inmortal. Pero, ¿Qué significa la vida cuando eres inmortal? Para mí carece de significado, pues solamente los que viven efímeramente pueden darle un significado a su existencia. Yo no puedo darle un significado a mí existencia, por qué vivir eternamente es no vivir en absoluto.

-Pero ¿Por qué sufres? ¿Quién te mantiene en este lugar?

-El creador.

-¿Quién es el creador?

-Lamentablemente no puedo revelarte ese secreto en este momento, solo podre dártelo en el último momento de tu existencia de este viaje. Solo puedo decirte que el creador es el qué hizo todos los mundos. A todos los creo, los crea y los creara por el resto de los eones de la eternidad.

Guardo un minuto de silencio, dejando que el viento nocturno del mar ingresara en la habitación.

-El creador imagina y crea las leyes de una realidad, que son reglas que ningún ser puede romper en esa realidad. Algo que es absoluto, es el hecho de que los seres creados en cada realidad estaban abandonados en el mundo que él les creo. En cada realidad existente, la posibilidad de la existencia de cada ser es causa del reconocimiento de su estirpe y de los demás seres que deben habitar con él. La forma en que cada ser habita, está determinada por las pasiones y las reglas de esa realidad que no pueden romperse. Por eso es que aun no sé sí es real en donde estoy, o si es real el mundo en qué cada persona vive. Pero ¿Qué es la realidad al final de cuentas?

-¿Por qué no lo sabes? Pues, este mundo es tan real como cualquiera de los otros.

Quedo unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, los presiono con los dedos índice y pulgar y se recostó más contra las almohadas. Finalmente recobro el aire de la conversación.

-Existe un viejo mito Twilight, uno que yo escuche en una de esas realidades. El mito nos narra la existencia de existen unos prisioneros en una cueva, cuya única visión de la realidad es el perfil de la sombra de las cosas proyectadas sobre el muro de sus carceleros. Ellos se conformaban con meras siluetas, siempre ciegos a las formas de las ideas en la luz real de la mente. Platón, el filósofo que creo la historia, acepta que sólo que las puras formas ideales constantes son reales pero inaccesibles para los seres en esa des-iluminada "caverna" de las percepciones cotidianas. Esa caverna, que nombro aquel hombre llamado Platón, es el que me hace dudar sí existo en realidad o no Twilight. ¿Qué pasa si yo soy el único prisionero de esa caverna y aquellas siluetas son los mundos que yo veo atravesó de los espejos?

Twilight finalmente se sentó sobre sus piernas y se recostó sobre los almohadones que estaban en la cabecera de la cama. Tardo unos segundos en acomodarse antes de seguir.

-Pero si ese pensamiento tanto te tortura, ¿Por qué no dejas de pensarlo? No necesitas que nadie te diga si existes o no, porque yo sé que existes, puedo hablar contigo y sé que no eres un invento de mi imaginación.

-Aunque tú puedas decir que existo, aún tengo esta duda: Creo que me estas mintiendo. Pues esa es la verdad, no sé si existo. Como puedo saberlo. ¿Qué pasa si no soy más que un cuento que alguien escribió en alguna parte del universo, y que mi existencia solo reside en la mente de mi escritor y del lector? ¿Acaso se diría que existo tan solo un momento mientras lee esas líneas? ¿Qué pasa sí solo soy una ficción, al igual que tú y tú estás en el mismo cuento que esa persona escribió? ¿Podemos decir que somos reales que existimos entonces? ¿Qué pasara entonces cuando él escritor deje de escribir esa historia y cuando el lector deje de leer esta historia? ¿Moriremos o seremos olvidados?

Quedaron en silencio.

-Virgilio, yo no puedo responderte todas esas preguntas, por qué no me las hice nunca. Y aunque si te las contestara no me las creerías y dirías que te estoy mintiendo. No pienses tanto qué puedes perder la cabeza.

Quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban las olas del mar. Twilight, a pesar de que no hubiera contestado las preguntas, comenzaba a asociar la idea de que ellos fueran nada más que una ficción. Pensó en la idea de la historia de Equestria, como un conjunto de hechos en que solo se narran hechos importantes de un solo personaje y se olvida el resto de los millones de muertos que nadie ha de recordar jamás. La existencia de un ser se limitaba la posibilidad de que sus hazañas y su nombre fueran recordadas más allá de su muerte. Pero, cosa curiosa, pensó que incluso esas historias que pudieran contar de la vida de una figura histórica, se podían tergiversar según el que allá escrito sus hazañas y su historia. Esa figura histórica quedaría reducida a una mera figura literaria, una ficción sin posibilidad de vislumbrar la realidad de ese ser.

\- Hay una enfermedad llamada neurosis, Twilight. Es un trastorno mental, donde no se identifican lesiones orgánicas, y donde el sujeto mantiene un adecuado nivel de introspección para con su medio. Es decir, que si tú lo vieras por la calle dirías que es "normal", inteligente, apuesto y todo lo que se te ocurra. Pero menos que es un enfermo. Pero presenta la necesidad de desarrollar conductas repetitivas y en muchos casos inadaptativas. Pero dicen que se trata, en realidad, de un rasgo característico que acompaña al sujeto durante toda su vida, de gravedad muy variable. Es decir que siempre está presente en el sujeto durante toda su vida, como un pez que sumergido en el agua nunca sabrá que está sumergido en el agua. En algunos casos, la enfermedad puede llegar a salir de las manos, y llevar hospitalización. El paciente, reacciona a los pensamientos, de la misma forma en que las personas normales actuarían frente a un suceso real. Es decir, que no necesitan de la realidad para sentirse felices o triste, solo sus pensamientos. La existencia de la realidad pasa a ser la que esta concibe en su mente. La enfermedad lo abstrae de la realidad y viven en un mundo aparte del real, que ellos necesitan para encajar en el mundo. Su mundo imaginario, o en sus propios pensamientos si se quiere decir, finalmente resulta ser más real que la realidad. Cuando yo veo a esos seres atreves del espejo, en sus mundos que se les dio, y luego miro donde yo estoy, me pregunto ¿Quién en verdad está enfermo quien es el neurótico? ¿Soy yo, que debo crear mi mundo a partir de mis pensamientos, creando mis propias leyes de la física, habitantes, naturaleza y demás, o son ellos que necesitan un mundo aparte del real que se les ha dado, un mundo imaginario en que puedan ser felices? Quizá soy yo el único neurótico en verdad. No lo sé.

Twilight, se recostó también sobre las almohadas y miro hacia la ventana y el espejo. Era una buena pregunta que la hacía pensar ¿Qué era verdad, en verdad?

-¿Qué es la verdad para ti, Virgilio?

Virgilio la miro. Sus ojos violetas expresaban una cercanía casi filial, como si se diera cuenta que ella estaba más cerca de él de lo que él pensaba.

-Es curioso que me lo preguntes, yo estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta. La verdad posee una extraña aversión hacia sí misma. Siempre está "a punto de ser cierto", pero jamás considera completamente consigo misma. Llegaste a un desolado e infeliz lugar de elección propia, el "estado de la filosofía" dilapidado e indecoroso. Lo que ves es el agonizar de mi pensamiento mismo que convierte al mundo en algo gris, árido, hasta que las propias paredes empiezan a sudar. Es una expresión del existencialismo, donde muy pocos filósofos han llegado. Quizás nada es cierto y la realidad solo se limita a la búsqueda de la felicidad que es la única virtud que determina lo que es real en realidad.

Mira hacia el techo de la habitación, como si la conversación que estuviera manteniendo fuera consigo mismo.

-Percibes con tu mente al final de cuentas, ese es el truco que limita el significado dela realidad. Recuerda donde está el pensamiento, aunque yo invente todo esto y no me percibas con tus ojos, pero si con tu mente recuerda que todo está en tu cabeza ¿Y tú que crees que es real?

Ella lo miro a su lado, de manera dubitativa y se recostó más, hasta casi quedar acostada en la cama. A pesar de la cercanía que pudo sentir al inicio, su forma de percibir el mundo le dio un punto de contraste que lo separaba de ella por un profundo abismo de soledad.

-Para mí, es todo aquello que puedo ver o sentir. Es más fácil en mi mundo, donde las cosas pasan fuera de mi control y no tengo el poder para cambiar la realidad. Quisiera que puedas venir conmigo a mi mundo para que puedas entenderlo. Quizás es demasiado pedir, pues que pasaría en este mundo entonces si tú no estás, ¿Desaparecería?

Virgilio sonrió a esa idea, como si fuera la sonrisa de algún mentiroso que oculta la verdad para hacer un buen chiste.

-Ya comprendiste este mundo Twilight. Estoy en este mundo, en cada árbol germinando, cada niño por persona, cada nube que tú ves con tus ojos. Pero quizás, yo no vea lo mismo que tú cuando valla a tu realidad. Tú ves un gran mundo donde todos son felices, yo solo vería lo oscuro he ilógico de ese lugar, algo tan diferente a lo que tu llamas vida que no podría vivir en ese lugar. Luego volveré aquí, cuando allá absorbido tus mentiras de un hermoso mundo y me sentiré peor al sentir l nada que me agobia de este lugar.

-Pero eso no sucederá, de donde yo vengo todos son felices.

-No, no es cierto- la interrumpió, mientras ella la miraba de golpe- Yo vi tu mundo, y te aseguro que es igual al resto de los mundos. No puedes escapar del sufrimiento y la nada. En tu mundo tú no sufres, pero ¿Te preguntaste que le paso a Chrysalis, luego que ella fuera derrotada en Canterlot?

-¡Pero ella era malvada!, quería esclavizar a toda Equestria, debíamos derrotarla.

-No, ella no tenía opción. Piénsalo bien: ella necesitaba alimento para su pueblo. ¿Qué hubieras echo tú, si tus súbditos están muriendo de hambre?

-Pero pudo haber pedido ayuda a Celestia.

-Y la pidió, hace 900 años.

Twilight quedo sorprendida

-Pero ella, no quiso ayudarla, por aun estaba con el dolor de haber desterrado a su propia hermana a la luna. Incluso el mundo que tú dices que es perfecto, tiene su sufrimiento ¿Alguna vez pensaste, como se sentiría desterrar a tu propia hermana? Alguien que estuvo contigo toda tu vida, que vivió contigo, no por años, sino por siglos. Y sobre todo, que era tú hermana menor

Ella, la miro. Nunca había pensado en todo eso. No sabía que responder, porque más fue como si se diera cuenta que Celestia, alguien con el poder de los dioses de ese mundo, también tuviera sentimientos. La posibilidad de que un dios tenga sentimientos le quitaba de ese pedestal de santidad del que siempre había creído que estaba y la dejaba a la altura de cualquier otro poni que ella conocía.

-Yo…no sabía.

El tono de Twilight fue una mezcla de autocompasión, que Virgilio noto en el acto.

-Perdona por eso. No quiero que pienses mal de tu mundo, quizás yo este mal. Sabes que una espiga en el ojo es suficiente para que colapse una completa visión del mundo. Quizá yo solo este mal y no conozca el mundo en que tú vives.

Ella estaba sorprendida, pero aun así no quería creerle ¿Sera que estaba mintiendo?

-Virgilio.

Él la miro.

-¿Alguna vez has sido feliz?-pregunto ella.

Miro hacia adelante, con gran pesar. Esta vez ella le había dejado sin palabras.

-no…no lo sé…quizás…pero no me acuerdo- puso una mano sobre su rostro, y presiono sus ojos con sus dedos-no me acuerdo…

Twilight lo observo confundida, pero no dijo nada. Él tampoco dijo una palabra, solo quedaron en un silencio profundo. El tiempo paso y ellos solo quedaron acostados, uno al lado del otro, como dos hermanos que compartían la soledad. No querían molestarse con preguntas vanas sobre la vida, la realidad, la existencia o sobre lo que era correcto o incorrecto.

Quedaron así por un tiempo, cada uno en un silencio solitario que expresaba un dolor interno y la incertidumbre de que en ese momento consideraban sobre sus respectivas existencias. Twilight finalmente se acostó completamente en la cama, quitándose las sandalias que llevaba puesta. Por su mente pensaba, si debería irse o no. Pero el deseo de irse de ese lugar, se había extinto en ese momentos, como si todavía no fuera el momento de irse de ese lugar.

Miro hacia la ventana de la habitación, viendo pasar las nubes negras por la gran luna plateada de la noche, luego miro hacia el espejo ¿Debería dejarlo así, en ese estado, he irse y no decir nada? Pasaron por su mente diversos recuerdos, que Twilight descubrió que eran más reales que todo lo que le rodeaba. Se sentía cansada por todo lo que había hecho ese día, por la espera, por la despedida de Pinkie y Rarity del barco y sobre todo por las conversaciones que había tenido con Virgilio. Ella no quería dejarlo así, tenía el deseo de ayudarlo y conocer más a aquel ser que estaba con ella. Pero ¿Cómo?

Se quedó dormida de a poco, viendo el ventanal de la habitación, las nubes cruzar por la luna y los recuerdos de su existencia pasada.


	21. La literatura y sus escritores (I)

Los rayos cálidos del sol, iluminaban el rostro de Twilight. Ella se despertó lentamente, permaneciendo acostada y mirando la ventana abierta, mientras las cortinas ondeaban lentamente hacia el interior. Permaneció petrificada en el lugar, viendo el hermoso horizonte. Las nubes se deslizaban tranquilamente, escondiendo los rayos del sol y dejando una débil iluminación en el ambiente. Las pequeñas casas que se veían más allá, en una isla con un gran puerto donde se veían las embarcaciones, los transeúntes y los pequeños botes pesqueros que salían tímidamente al mar. Las aguas cristalinas refulgían debajo de los botes, mientras que gaviotas bajaban cerca de la superficie del agua para cazar las oportunidades que los hombres o el mar les ofrecía. Sobre la isla, una gran cantidad de pequeñas casas pintadas de blanco, con techos de lozas rojas y una gran vegetación a su alrededor, demostraba las pequeñas alegrías y vicisitudes del nuevo día.

A pesar de que el paisaje era hermoso, no causo la mínima reacción en Twilight. No pudo dormir bien esa noche, las preguntas acosaron sus sueños y la incertidumbre se transfiguro en pesadillas abstractas. El miedo que le produjo esos sueños, eran un reflejo de sentimientos abstractos que nunca había sentido antes en Equestria. Lentamente se incorporó en la cama, recostándose sobre la cabecera de la misma. Miro su ropa, era un pijama de dos piezas de color blanco y en su pecho izquierdo el símbolo de su Cutie Mark. Desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje, no porque admirara la belleza de esa imagen, era más bien para tener un lugar fijo donde dejar la mirada y dejar que las divagaciones de su interior se dispusieran a matar el tiempo.

Existían preguntas que dejaban un sentimiento extraño en su ser. ¿Por qué no se había ido de ese lugar cuando tuvo la más mínima oportunidad? ¿Podía confiar en alguien que la había amenazado para que cumpliera su promesa de devolverla a su hogar? ¿Qué había sentido exactamente en el momento de quedarse? Las palabras de Virgilio resonaban en su memoria y hacia un eco a las preguntas de su mente. Si Virgilio podía crear la realidad que los rodeaba, junto con todos los habitantes y seres que pueblan esa realidad ¿Qué le garantizaba que ella no era más que otra de sus creaciones? ¿Qué le garantizaba que sus recuerdos, su carácter contrastable con esa realidad, no eran más que una creación de Virgilio? Tenía miedo a la incertidumbre de esa pregunta, como si solo fuera una marioneta de un universo indiferente a sus sufrimientos como individuo. Se sentía atrapada, pero ¿Estaba atrapada verdaderamente en un universo ajeno al suyo o era solo un producto de una idea obsesiva? Miro sus manos, lentamente toco su rostro y el recuerdo de que sus manos fueron cascos y su rostro no era humano se hizo patente, pero difuso en el mar de incertidumbre. Cerró sus ojos, viajando a unos recuerdos de una realidad más fácil, más feliz y menos compleja que esa. Escucho el sonido de sus amigas, el de sus padres y hermano, el de las princesas y el de Spike. Las voces parecían lejanas, como la luz de un faro que alumbraba en la tormenta de un mar inmisericorde. Volvió a abrir los ojos, viendo que un espejo estaba frente a ella, reflejando una imagen que le parecía surrealista.

Se levantó de la cama, acercándose lentamente al espejo y viendo esa extraña imagen. Roso con las puntas de sus dedos la superficie del espejo, sintiendo el frio del cristal. El reflejo era de ella misma, que la reflejaba en un cuerpo que no era suyo, en una habitación indiferente y en un lugar que ella solo había negado.

-La negación de la realidad en virtud de una esperanza-susurro.

-¿Despierta?- escucho la voz de Virgilio, desde la puerta.

Volteo rápidamente, descubriendo que estaba de pie en el umbral, con las manos detrás de la espalda, vestido con unos pantalones militares, una remera con un diseño en grafiti en el pecho que decía "Nike" y un chaleco carmesí con capucha. La figura idílica de ese ser que vestía elegantemente, se desvaneció y por un minuto dudo de la existencia de esa imagen. Fue la pregunta que abrió las puertas a un sentimiento de indiferencia, de divagación sobre el significado del perdón y sobre un extraño sentimiento de separación de su propio cuerpo la que la obligo a contestar.

-Sí.

Lo dijo sin convicción, sintiendo que no era parte de ese momento. Se había disociado de su cuerpo, como si estuviera contemplando la imagen detrás de un cristal, o presenciara una obra de teatro desde la comodidad de un asiento de la primera fila. La realidad le parecía una ficción, un cuento del que solo ella era ajena a ese cuento. Miro hacia abajo, como evitando mirar a un ser que no estaba verdaderamente en la habitación.

-Virgilio, tú estás… ¿Tú estás bien?

Virgilio solo la contemplo en aire meditativa, como si le pregunta que le hiciera ocultara una pregunta más profunda debajo. Dejo que el silencio pasara unos segundos, como meditando la respuesta que debía darle.

-Estoy bien Twilight ¿Por qué?

Twilight levanto la vista, como si buscara en un rostro hermético la más mínima señal de una mentira que ella descubriera. Pero ese rostro no reflejaba más que la apesadumbrada mirada de un hombre indiferente que miraba a un ser separado por un profundo abismo. Pensó un momento si debía preguntarle lo que paso ayer. Como ella lo había visto, él había estado muy alterado y daba la impresión de estar con un ser inestable. Alguien que podía cambiar de la más pasiva tranquilidad a la destrucción de todo un paisaje lleno de seres vivos sin parpadear siquiera. Lo que le daba un miedo y una inseguridad casi divina. Twilight nunca había tratado con un alguien inestable, alguien a quien no podía brindar su amistad como lo había hecho con Discord. Eso era lo que más la separaba de él, de ese mundo, de todos los habitantes que estaban en esa realidad. La posibilidad de que ella le brindara a alguien su amistad, era sinónimo de que ella quería estar con ese ser, que ese ser le interesaba, que reconocía su realidad y la posibilidad de vivir pequeños momentos de felicidad con ese ser. A pesar de que había encontrado las representaciones de sus amigas en esa realidad, que sabía que ellas siempre estarían predestinadas en la mayoría de los universos a ser amigas, las sentía como extrañas. No podía fingir que ese lugar, esas representaciones y esos paisajes eran una realidad en la que ella quería vivir. Pero ¿Por qué se había quedado entonces?

Había dejado un largo silencio, quería preguntar o por lo menos mencionar el comportamiento de Virgilio de ayer, pero temía como podía reaccionar a esa pregunta.

-No, solo preguntaba. No es nada-mintió, ocultando toda la incertidumbre en las profundidades de su ser, junto con un mar de preguntas que trataba de acallar y unos sentimientos que nunca había sentido hasta ahora.

Virgilio solo advirtió la preocupación de esa respuesta, pero no quiso profundizar más en una llaga abierta que intentaba proteger.

-Entiendo-dijo en un tono consolador, a pesar de que solo aparentara la empatía.

Se acercó hasta el balcón, se recostó en el respaldo de la balaustrada y miro el pequeño pueblo pesquero. Ella solo lo miro unos momentos antes de acercarse y permanecer en el portal.

-La mansión de los puntos cardinales. Estamos en el ala sur, que nos deja ver el pequeño pueblo de Chayne-stock. El ala norte tiene un portal que conduce a una pequeña casa en ese pueblo. Al este, un ala te deja en el tren que tomamos al bajar del crucero. Al oeste, un ala que te lleva a un lugar diferente del planeta que cambia cada día y que, según dicen, también a épocas diferentes. La mansión, es una estructura laberíntica que toma la forma del alma de su huésped. El alma, como concepto abstracto de esta mansión, es algo que representa los sueños, los sentimientos, las metas y los deseos del huésped. En el tiempo que estuviste durmiendo, la mansión fue perdiendo tamaño hasta convertirse en una casa mediana que mantiene sus 4 alas.

Twilight no respondió, solo miro el paisaje. Virgilio dejo de mirar el paisaje y miro a Twilight.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Tenemos todavía tiempo antes de llegar. Vamos a tomar un poco de café al pueblo.

-Yo-pensó un poco si era conveniente hacer una pregunta, pero incluso esa pregunta le pareció absurda- está bien.

Dejo que Virgilio saliera primero de la habitación. Ella lo seguía de cerca, se detuvo unos segundos frente al espejo, viendo como su pijama de 2 piezas se transformaba en un vestido de verano blanco, con un sombrero elegante del mismo color y el símbolo de su Cutie Mark se dibujaba y tomaba forma en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Twilight se sacó el sombrero, viendo que su cabello conservaba los mismos colores que su melena, con sus franjas en el flequillo. Vio que Virgilio la observaba desde el umbral de la habitación que conducía al pasillo.

-La representación de la existencia de una persona, según Jean-Paul Sartre, pasa a través de su consciencia. La consciencia, para este filósofo, estaba determinada por una consciencia externa. Es decir, la consciencia de un individuo solo puede existir si este se proyecta en sus acciones en la realidad.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Te lo contestare mientras vamos al café.

Virgilio camino por el pasillo, marchando hacia el interior del pasillo. Twilight lo siguió, descubriendo que todas las pinturas, la gran cantidad de pasillos y las habitaciones decoradas por lujo, se habían desvanecido quedando una pequeña casa elegante. A Twilight le gustaba esa pequeña casa de dos plantas, que estaba decorada con libreros, pisos de madera, decoración humilde y una gran cantidad de ventanas abiertas.

Se dirigieron hasta el ala norte, donde el portal los llevo a na calle inclinada hacia la derecha. Una multitud de trabajadores, pescadores, damas y niños caminaban de un lado al otro. Virgilio se dirigió hacia la cuesta debajo de la calle. Twilight miro desde donde estaban, una gran mansión, con un puerto marítimo propio en una isla cerca al pueblo. Tardo un poco para encontrar a Virgilio en la multitud, debido a que su traje había cambiado por unos pantalones grises con tirantes rojos y una camisa blanca con una boina negra en su cabeza. Se acercó y permaneció a su lado.

-Sartre definía a la existencia como la libertad en el hombre. A su vez, solo cuando el hombre ejerce su libertad es conocida su existencia. La consciencia, se construye a partir de lo que el sujeto es capaz de expresar en el mundo. Su comportamiento, su elección de la ropa que puede ponerse durante el transcurso de la semana, los objetos de su habitación que ha juntado a lo largo de su vida, si ha creado una escultura, una escultura o una obra literaria es lo que definirá la existencia de la consciencia del sujeto. La mansión de los puntos cardinales, es un buen ejemplo de ese concepto abstracto. Pero lo pensé cuando te quedaste mirando la transformación de tu ropa en el espejo.

-Virgilio-contesto Twilight-este día no estoy de humor para la filosofía. Solo quiero tomar un poco de café y tratar de volver a mi hogar.

Virgilio quedo mirando a Twilight unos segundos mientras caminaban. Caminaron en silencio mientras los sonidos del pueblo orquestaban la melodía de la mañana.

-¿Dormiste bien?-pregunto el guardián, tratando de guiar la conversación para matar el tiempo.

-Supongo-respondió Twilight, evitando profundizar la conversación.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada importante.

Mientras se abrían paso por las calles, podían ver a perros que escapaban con un trozo de carne entre la multitud, gatos que dormían en los techos de las casas o corrían de los perros de la calle hasta una ventana abierta. Algunos niños jugaban corriendo unos detrás de otros y recibiendo las maldiciones de algunos ancianos al pasar corriendo cerca de ellos.

-Y tú ¿Qué tal dormiste?-cuestiono Twilight.

-Imagino que bien.

Algunos vendedores ambulantes vendían sus mercancías, sus pescados, sus pequeños botes en botellas a los extranjeros que usaban ropa mucho más elegante, que hacía fácil reconocerlos entre la multitud. Algunos niños mendigos se quedaban mirando pasar a los transeúntes, mientras sostenían una pequeña lata de conservas de aluminio frente a ellos. Twilight se detuvo y quedo mirando a la niña entre la multitud. Su cabello era negro, su pequeño cuerpo delgado tiritaba con el viento fresco de la mañana. Vestía con una un vestido blanco y sucio, con un collar de cuentas y un relicario un poco oxidado.

-¿Puedes darme algunas monedas?-dijo la niña.

Twilight miro a Virgilio.

-¿Tienes algunas monedas?

Virgilio busco en sus pantalones y saco un billete. Se lo dio a Twilight y ella se lo dio a la niña.

-Muchas gracias señorita-dijo la niña que miraba el billete en la lata.

La niña se levantó y corrió por un callejón cercano. Twilight sonrió al ver correr a la niña, por unos momentos, esa buena acción le había hecho olvidar sus dudas e inquietudes. Continuaron su camino, yendo por un callejón contrario del lado opuesto.

En el callejón, se podían ver algunos perros infestados de pulgas que eran espantados por comerciantes de sus negocios. En la próxima calle, algunos grupos de mujeres se reían cerca de una florería mientras hablaban un idioma que Twilight no conocía.

-Fue un lindo gesto de caridad.

-De donde vengo, eso es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier poni.

-Debes extrañar mucho tu hogar. Siempre estás hablando de ello.

-Me aferro al pasado, me hace saber que soy una extranjera en este lugar.

Llegaron a una cafetería cerca del puerto. Dentro, un gran salón de madera, con mesas redondas y sillas pequeñas les daba la bienvenida. Las mesas eran de un color negro, con un mantel verde que hacía resaltar la gran alfombra central del mismo color. Las sillas eran del mismo color negro que las mesas. Había grandes ventanas en cada pared, con cortinas blancas y azules que se movían por el viento que provenía del mar. A la derecha, una pequeña cocina con meseras vestidas de blanco y gris, servían candorosamente a los clientes. Una multitud de hombres y mujeres, dejaba escuchar el murmullo, algunas risas y el ruido de una reunión donde todos los integrantes del pueblo se conocían.

-Alex, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo una camarera al guardián.

-Buenas días Mary ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?

-Muy bien, hoy se reunieron todos los escritores del pueblo y algunos escritores que vinieron del norte. Por eso el caos general-sonrió y rio un poco, antes de mirar a Twilight- ¿Quién es esta niña?

-Una amiga-respondió Virgilio.

-Soy Mary Ann-se dirigió a Twilight- un placer conocerte.

-Soy Twilight, el placer se mío.

-¿Tienes lista nuestra mesa?-interrumpió Virgilio.

-Claro, te la guarde cerca de la ventana que da al mar.

Mary los dirigió hacia la multitud, llevándolos hasta una mesa vacía, donde estaban servidas dos tazas de café, con crema y panecillos.

-Gracias Mary.

-Cuando quieras.

Se sentaron, dejando que el viento salado y gélido les despertara el apetito.

-¿La conoces Alex?-pregunto Twilight, denotando el nombre al final.

-En este lugar, solo soy un amante más de Mary. Buena chica, trabaja mucho y nunca se queja del exceso de trabajo.

-¿Sabe que eres…?

-No, en absoluto. Algunos días solo me gusta ser uno más en la multitud.

-Sabes, me gusta pasar el tiempo de esta manera.

-¿Cómo?

-En la tranquilidad, hablando de temas comunes y haciendo cosas comunes. Porque pensar todo el tiempo en filosofía te impide vivir esas pequeñas alegrías de todos los días: Pasear por la ciudad, tomar un café con un amigo, mirar el océano o simplemente vivir y respirar el aire fresco de un buen día.

-Dicen que la razón puede ayudarte a discernir entre los pros y contras de un estilo de vida, pero son los deseos y pasiones los que al final definirán el estilo de vida de un individuo, algo que la razón nunca entenderá del todo.

-Eres desesperante a veces.

Quedaron un tiempo callados, escuchando el sonido del mar y el murmullo general de la multitud. Twilight miraba las demás mesas mientras tomaba su café, quedo con la tasa levantada y notando que todos los comensales llevaban un cuaderno negro en frente.

-¿Te molesta algo Twilight?-pregunto Virgilio.

-No, nada. Solo note que todos lo que están en las demás mesas tienen un cuaderno negro.

-Eso es normal, son escritores. Personas que están todo el tiempo anotando en su cuaderno alguna que otra idea para un cuento, algún capitulo o una conversación entre sus personajes. Hoy tendrán una conferencia.

-¿Cuándo empezara esa conferencia?

Un hombre de traje en una mesa cercana se levantó en ese momento y golpeo con la cuchara su tasa haciendo que todos lo miraran. Tenía un traje formal y una bata de doctor.

-Señoras y señores, quisiera que me den un minuto de atención. Quisiera compartir con ustedes mis últimos pensamientos y descubrimientos.

El café se tornó en un silencio académico.

-Ese es el doctor Psique-susurro el guardián a Twilight-un escritor de novelas de aquí. La conferencia empezara ahora, suelen reunirse una vez a la semana y hablar sobre sus trabajos a cualquiera que quiera escucharlo. No te preocupes, tardara poco.

-En las creaciones de los escritores hallamos- comenzó el doctor Pisque, hablando con un tono de profesor universitario- un rasgo singular: tienen un protagonista el cual es el foco de interés, el cual intenta el escritor, que sea el centro de simpatía del lector, y al que parece de ellos proteger una especial providencia. Cuando al final de un capitulo o de una historia, dejamos al héroe desvanecido y con grabes heridas, podemos estar seguros de que en el principio del siguiente capítulo o en una historia posterior, lo encontraremos solísitadamente atendido y en vías de recuperación. Y así el personaje es milagrosamente salvado para poder continuar la aventura. Ese sentimiento de seguridad con el que acompañamos al protagonista a través de sus peligrosos destinos, es al mismo que lo hace salvar a alguien que se ahoga o saltar al fuego para salir con otra persona salvándola de las llamas. Esa expresión de: no puede pasarme nada. Que a mí juicio, en este signo delator de la invulnerabilidad se nos rebela, su majestad del "YO" del autor.

Estas narraciones egocéntricas, tienen rasgos típicos. Por ejemplo: el hecho de que todas las mujeres de la historia se enamoren del protagonista no puede interpretarse como una posible realidad, pero si comprenderse como elemento necesario del ensueño del autor. Y lo mismo cuando las demás personas se dividen en 2 grupos, "Los buenos" y "los malos", con evidente renuncia a todos los demás caracteres humanos, observable en la realidad. Los "buenos" son siempre amigos y los "malos" son siempre enemigos del YO, convertido en protagonista.

Lo mismo en las novela psicológicas, en qué una sola persona, el protagonista nuevamente, es descrito por dentro, el escritor está en el alma del protagonista y contempla por fuera a los demás personajes. Es qué la novela psicológica, debe, en general, su auto-observación en "YOES" parciales, y personificar en consecuencia en varios héroes o personajes las corrientes contradictorias de su vida anímica o su propia vida en general.

Esto, amigos míos, son los caracteres del fantasear. Yo puedo afirmar que el hombre feliz jamás fantasea, y sí lo hacen solo los insatisfechos de sus vidas. Los instintos insatisfechos son las fuerzas impulsoras de la fantasías, y cada fantasías es una satisfacción de deseos, una rectificación de la realidad insatisfactoria. Los deseos impulsores son distintos, según el sexo, el carácter y las circunstancias de la personalidad que fantasea; pero no es difícil clasificarlos en dos direcciones principales.

Uno de ellos es el ambicioso: tienden a la elevación de la personalidad, o bien el deseos eróticos. En las mujeres jóvenes dominan casi exclusivamente los deseos eróticos, pues su ambición es consumida casi siempre por la aspiración al amor. Solo para tomar un ejemplo: las mujeres, en sus primeras escrituras amateurs, tienden a escribir historias de amor, con momentos perfectos, por ejemplo, en la que la heroína es llevada por su amado en un corcel hacia el atardecer, o que un rey o persona de gran importancia se enamora de nuestra protagonista que es humilde, y justamente la historia concluyen en el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

En los hombres jóvenes, actúan intensamente, al lado de los deseos eróticos, los deseos egoístas y ambiciosos. Pero no quiero acentuar la contraposición de las 2 direcciones, sino más bien su frecuente coincidencia; lo mismo que en muchos cuadros de pintores donantes, aparece en la mayor parte de la fantasías ambiciosas, nos es dado a descubrir la dama por la que el sujeto que fantasea lleva a cabo todas aquellas heroicidades y a cuyos pies rinde todos sus éxitos. Como veréis hay aquí motivos suficientes de ocultamiento del yo.

Pero esto es lo contrario de lo que pasa en realidad pues; a las mujer bien educada no se le reconoce, en general, más que un mínimo de necesidad erótica, y al hombre joven debe aprender a reprimir el exceso de egoísmo que en la infancia ha desarrollado, pues que niño pequeño no quiere todos los juguetes que ve por la calle y no llora para conseguirlo. Pero al crecer, debe aprender a reprimir el exceso de egoísmo para lograr su inclusión en la sociedad.

Estos ensueños, que pasaran al papel, se van transformando a medida que el tiempo pasa. Esta fantasía es "el sello del momento". Un ejemplo de esto es este libro-muestra un libro de tapa roja- un pobre huérfano que le dicen que un patrón puede brindarle trabajo. De camino a la casa del mismo, este huérfano tejera un ensueño correspondiente. La historia será que el huérfano consiga el trabajo, complace tanto al jefe que es indispensable para él. Luego es recibido por la familia del patrón, se casa con su bella hija y pasa a ser socio de su suegro (el mismo que lo contrato), y luego su sucesor en el negocio. Y con esta pequeña historia, el soñador se ha creado una sustitución de lo que antes poseyó en su dichosa infancia: un hogar protector, los padres amantes y los primeros objetos de su inclinación cariñosa.

Y que es todo esto, pues que el autor y los acores del drama le posibilitan todo esto al ofrecer la oportunidad de identificarse con el protagonista. Pero de este modo también le evita ciertas experiencias, pues si el espectador asumiera el papel del protagonista, debería sufrir todos los pesares y espantosos terrores que lo destruirían por completo. De ahí, que el placer de leer depende de una ilusión, pues el que padece los sufrimientos es otro, y no el lector, y al ser solo una ficción que no puede amenazar su seguridad. Me es fácil afirmar que, en tales circunstancias, lector se da el lujo de ser identificado con el protagonista, cuando puede abandonar sin vergüenza a sus deseos e impulsos que están ocultos. Como las demandas de libertad en cuestiones religiosas, políticas, sexuales o sociales, y cuando puede dejarse llevar por sus pasiones y arrebatos por dondequiera estos puedan llevarlos, en cuanta gran escena de la vida se representa en la historia.

Todos aplaudieron, mientras el doctor se sentaba. Se escuchaban conversaciones y alboroto en el café. Se levantó otra persona de la sala. Era un hombre alto de un aspecto ordinario con gabardina, una barba de pescador y una pipa de madera en sus labios.

-Yo, mis amigos y colegas-saco su pipa y la deposito en la mesa- quisiera también hacer pública una pequeña crítica.

-Ese es Arthur, un escritor de novelas y poeta ya retirado- comento el Guardián- ahora es crítico de editorial.


	22. La literatura y sus escritores (II)

-Quisiera hablar de un error común que he visto en los escritores, por así decirlo, "de las grandes inteligencia". Estos escritores, tienden a llenar sus hojas con palabreríos más remilgada y más inútil. Estos escritores, escriben sus historias como alguien que le hace un favor al lector, lo cual resulta hasta ofensivo. Los temas, son una especie de exposición, de una especie de impresión de una especie de recuerdo. Daré un ejemplo sencillo de los textos que he leído hace unos pocos días. Un tema recurrente es el amor. Pueden hablar de mucho del amor, del amor de un genio hacia cierta criatura, pero que resulta difícil de entender. Un ejemplo: "es que escriban sobre un primer beso"

Además es una lástima que el primer beso no fuera como el resto de la humanidad. Ponen pasajes que tienen que, sí o sí, estar adornados por la hiniesta; o cualquier otra planta que, para conocerla, habría que buscarla en un manual de botánica –algunos de lo que estaban sentados, rieron levemente-. El cielo debía de estar cubierto por un matiz violáceo que ningún mortal ha observado nunca o, que todo el mundo ha observado pero que nadie pudo captar: Yo, en cambio, lo he captado y se los describo a ustedes, pedazos de idiotas, como la cosa más corriente. El árbol, al cual estaba sentados, la feliz pareja tenía que ser forzosamente naranja o parecido. La acción se desarrolla en alguna parte de Alemania. De pronto veían los de Pompeyo o a Casio en vísperas de batalla, y un escalofrió de júbilo los embargaba a ambos. Una ninfa gritaba entre las malezas. Gluck tocaba el violín en medio de unas cañaveras –esta vez se escucharon muchas risas- Cito "toutes lettres" la obra que interpreta, pero como nadie la conocía, era preciso consultar una enciclopedia musical. Entretanto se arremolina una niebla alrededor del personaje, fue espesándose tanto, tanto, tanto que parecía un millón de mullidos cojines. De pronto se esfuma todo, y el personaje se encuentra atravesando el ártico en deshielo con una temperatura de 78 grados bajo cero durante pleno verano.

Dos páginas y media después nuestro héroe se une entre los témpanos. Pero ¿Creen que se ahoga? Ni se le paso por la imaginación. Todo lo descrito fue para narrar como, ante el brillo un cristal de hielo diminuta como una semilla, pero puro y transparente "como una lagrima congelada", y en él se reflejó parís, o mejor dicho el cielo de parís, y el reflejo, con un arcoíris de luces, lo hiso evocar aquella lagrima que:

 _Recuerdas, rodo de tus ojos cuando, sentados los dos al pie de aquel árbol esmeralda, tú exclamaste gozosa: No existe el delito, y yo respondí entre sollozos:Pues si es así, tampoco existen los justos. Entonces rompimos en llanto, y nos despedimos para siempre_

Luego ella se va, a la horilla del mar y el en una cueva en lo más profundo del mundo. Luego se arremolina la niebla y aparece en el techo de roma, donde el viento toca a Chopin y se vuelven a encontrar en medio de aquel techo con la amada y aparece Carlo Magno coronado de laureles.

 _"Un escalofrió de júbilo recorre nuestro cuerpo, y nos despedimos a la eternidad"._

Luego, Etcétera, etcétera. Habla que te habla, silba que te silba, llora que te llora. Guau, no sabía que se podía sentir todo eso en un primer beso –se volvió a escuchar una risa general-. Pero tampoco me mal interpreten, señoras y señores, quizá yo no entendí lo que el autor quiso decir, pues no estoy dentro de la mente del autor de este texto. Acaso yo ni pueda interpretarlo, ni sepa retransmitirlo. Pero nunca se debe de olvidar de algo muy esencial: la modestia, la humildad, la paciencia y el esfuerzo. Son característicos de todos los grandes escritores. Cada novela, cada historia lleva su tiempo. Además, personalmente, y recuerden que esta es una simple opinión de uno más, las historias que suelen llegar al alma de los lectores es que un texto se entienda.

Al final el escritor debe quedar como un gran filósofo europeo, un preclaro científico, un inventor, un mártir, todo lo que se empeñe en un esfuerzo agobiador. Ciertamente, él se mofa de sus lectores, de su país y nada le es tan grato como proclamar la bancarrota de su país en todos los sentidos ante los grandes cerebros privilegiados de Europa, pero en lo tocante a él mismo, la cosa es distintas: él se ha elevado por encima de los grandes intelectos, que toma prestado una idea, le pone su antítesis, y voila, tienes una gran historia. Existe el delito, no existe el delito, no existe la verdad, no existen los justos… Que darwinismo, que ateísmo, que roma, que parís… ¡ay!-llevo ambas manos a su cabeza- Quien sabe que más dios mío-vuelve a acomodarse y prosigue-y se pone en marcha la maquinaria, silba que te silba, habla que te habla… Solo le falta escribir:

 _"Por lo demás, elógienme, que me agrada lo indecible; luego diré que abandono escribir, pero no más es un decir; aguarden, y todavía los llenare de aburrimiento trecientas veces; se hartaran de leer"_

Toda la sala estallo en carcajadas y todo el mundo aplaudió entre carcajadas.

-Gracias por su atención, mis queridos colegas-dijo muy satisfecho, antes de sentarse y ser ovacionado por la multitud. Poco a poco, la sala volvió al murmullo y escandalo general.

Twilight miro a Virgilio que estaba tomando su café, mirando hacia las servilletas de la mesa con la mirada ausente.

-Sabes Twilight-comenzó el guardián- no estoy en perfecto acuerdo con Arthur.

Twilight lo miro, mientras otra persona se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a hablar. No logro ver quien era y toda su atención recayó sobre el Guardián.

-Entiendo que la una buena historia debe ser fácil de entenderse, pues es importante que sea entendible y muchos escritores tienden a escribir de una manera simple sus historias. También, estoy de acuerdo que los escritores que pretenden que pensemos que son muy inteligentes no deberían creerse tanto, como si sus escritos fueran la segunda venida de cristo a la tierra. Pero, a mí en particular, me gustan las historias complejas y no considero que el escritor de esas historias se esté burlando del lector, o "que le esté haciendo un favor", como dice Arthur. Un buen ejemplo de esto son: El ser y el tiempo de Heidegger; el ser y la nada de Sartre; The sound and the fury de Faulkner; el innombrable de Samuel Bequett, Ulises de Joyce; Infinite Jest de David Foster Wallace, Graviti´s Rainbow de Thomas Pynchon; y demás novelas que son difíciles de seguir y de entender. Son de mis libros favoritos, de hecho son los escritores más criticados por ser difíciles de leer. Olvida algo principal que todo escritor tiene, que es que "cada uno se expresa como puede". Esa es la razón por la que suele surgir el estilo de un escritor, que con el tiempo se mejora en base a la práctica. Para poner un Ejemplo: las novelas de un gran escritor Psicológico llamado Fiodor Dostoievski. Uno de los mejores escritores de todos los tiempos, cuyo estilo es que cada personaje tiene una increíble agudeza psicológica a la hora de explicarlos. Pero, algo que no estoy de acuerdo, es que muchas personas crean que la opinión de los críticos "respetables" como lo es Arthur, influya en su decisión de leer una gran historia y dejar de lado a muy buenos escritores que por ser considerados "difíciles de leer" sean relegados por escritores superficiales. Porque, la verdad, muchas buenas historias no se leen por que la opinión de un crítico dice que no es buena, y la verdad que esas historias son muy buenas en su sentido. Un ejemplo de esto es un poeta llamado Pablo Neruda, cuya poesía es muy intrincada, pero que fue un gran poeta en su tiempo. La gente suele olvidar que el crítico tiene una forma de pensar diferente de la del lector, y no porque un cuento no le guste a él significa que no tenga que gustarte a ti. ¿Tú que piensas?

Twilight lo miro, entre los aplausos que el público daba mientras aquel hombre terminaba su charla y se sentaba. De hecho, toda esa situación era ajena a Twilight, como si estuviera totalmente aislada de su entorno y los estímulos de su alrededor fueran captados por un cuerpo que no era el suyo. Sentía que su verdadero ser, estaba tan dentro de esa forma extraña y ajena a su forma de poni, que lo consideraba una caparazón para ese mundo. Pensó unos segundos, no porque le interesara la conversación, sino por un deber que ella sentía en ese lugar, como un actor dentro de una obra de teatro.

-Yo opino lo mismo, al final es el gusto de cada uno lo que define si un buen libro o una buena historia es buena o no, y no la opinión de otra persona o crítico. Puedo decirlo, sin equivocarme, que uno no se debe guiar por la opinión general o juzgar un libro por su portada.

Eso sonó extraño a sus oídos, se dio cuenta que su voz había cambiado de tono, por uno mucho más joven. Ese pequeño cambio, trajo solo una pequeña sorpresa antes de transformarse en una apatía cotidiana de ese mundo. Probó el café y pensó un poco más, mientras el murmullo de otro crítico contradecía a la opinión de Arthur.

-¿Sueles leer mucho Virgilio?

Virgilio rio un poco y se recostó en la silla. Mientras una dama se levantaba y pedía atención para poder hablar, defendiendo la opinión de Arthur.

-Si Twilight, es más, te digo que en todos estos años, lo único que me mantuvo distraído era leer libros. Pues hasta no puedo dormir pues no lo necesito, si duermo es más por pereza que por un sentimiento orgánico o lógico de cansancio. Eso me ha dado tiempo para leer todos los libros de todos los universos. Hasta tengo una biblioteca donde guardo todos los libros que se han escrito en cualquiera de los mundos.

"…Tiempo de leer todos los libros de todos los universos" quedo retumbando en la mente de Twilight. Ni siquiera ella que pasaba todo el tiempo leyendo, pudo leer todos los libros de su biblioteca. Como un náufrago a punto de ahogarse, tomo esa impresión y trato de usarla para llegar a tierra firme y volver a conectarse con esa realidad.

-impresionante ¿Y recuerdas todos los libros que has leído?

-Es difícil de creer, pero sí.

-Yo también suelo leer mucho, pues vivía en una biblioteca.

-Sí, lo sé.

La dama volvió a sentarse, mientras la acompañaba un pequeño aplauso del público.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, esto se pondrá muy feo cuando todos empiecen a tirar opiniones personales, vamos-dijo Virgilio.

Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos notando que Twilight no la seguía. Se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro hacia atrás. Twilight seguía sentada en su asiento con la mirada hacia abajo. Giro sobre sus talones y volvió a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Twilight, ocurre algo malo?

Ella no lo miro. Siguió con la mirada baja.

-Virgilio, ¿Puedes sentarte un momento? Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y sé que eres capaz de crear ese tiempo para hablar conmigo.

Miro asombrado la actitud de Twilight. Volvió la cabeza para ver si alguien lo había notado, pero todos prestaban atención a otra persona que hablaba sobre el realismo de las novelas y sus limitaciones en el ámbito de las acciones de los personajes. Esos personajes, como engranajes de un reloj de cuerda, estaban movidos por los hilos que Virgilio les había dado. El mismo podía desvanecer toda esa discusión, esa imagen o detener el tiempo y dejar esa escena eternizada por los siglos de los siglos. Pero no quiso, solo volvió a mirarla, no había levantado la cabeza. Se sentó lentamente en su lugar nuevamente.

Twilight respiro profundamente y lo miro.

-Virgilio, escucha, prométeme que no te enojaras. Pero necesito hablar con toda la seriedad de este mundo.

-Lo prometo ¿Me dirás que pasa?

Miro a los ojos castaños de Virgilio, como buscando esa esencia que poseía Celestia al mirarla en sus ojos. Una esencia de divinidad y al mismo tiempo de calidez mortal. Pero sus pupilas solo demostraban a un ser humano sin características divinas. Tomo aire y continuo.

-Virgilio, escúchame bien porque seré sincera- lo miro fijamente, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el mantel- lo que ocurrió en la habitación, quiero decir el momento en que me diste un arma y me obligaste a dispararte, cuando me dijiste que me harías lo que tu quisieras. Ese momento en que estabas frente a mí, y yo te apuntaba al corazón. Estaba aterrada, ¿Qué ibas a hacerme? ¿Por qué me pediste que te disparara? ¿Qué significo todo eso? ¿Qué quieres de mí exactamente?

Se quedaron callados, mientras la multitud aplaudía antes de que otra persona se levantara y empezara a hablar.

-Tengo miedo-continuo Twilight, mirando hacia abajo- de este universo, de que mi propio universo no sea mi propio universo. Toda esta incertidumbre, de no saber si estoy viva, de si estoy muerta, de que este lugar cambia a tu voluntad y capricho, de todo lo que este mundo alberga. Tengo miedo de que mis recuerdos, de mi propia identidad como Twilight Sparkle de Equestria, solo sea un capricho de alguien como tú-escucho que los comensales empezaban a aplaudir de nuevo-¡Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruido!-grito a Virgilio.

De repente toda lo escena se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Quedaron en silencio mientras todo lo que estaba a su alrededor quedaba absolutamente quieto: El humo del café, las palomas y gaviotas en el cielo, las olas que movían los botes, el hondear de las cortinas, el pequeño gatito que saltaba en ese momento por la ventana, los escritores que quedaron a media aplauso con gestos de solemne seriedad o alegría, etc. Solo un objeto no había perdido el movimiento: una caja musical con una muñequita de ballet que daba vueltas y tocaba una música tranquila e infantil de cuna, que estaba sobre el mostrador del bar de entrada. Twilight miro directo a Virgilio, viendo una seriedad casi maquiavélica en su rostro, que discordaban con la música dela pequeña cajita. Sus ojos quedaron enfrentados unos minutos, donde pudo ver un brillo divino y maldito al mismo tiempo.

-Twilight-comenzó Virgilio con un tono tranquilizador, acercándose a ella y sentándola de nuevo en la silla- lo entiendo. Te lo diré y tratare de responder a tus preguntas.

Quedaron en silencio mientras el Guardián se sentaba a su derecha y ponía sus manos sobre las manos de ella. Cuando ella se había tranquilizado, la soltó y prendió un cigarrillo. Twilight pudo ver la bailarina girar sobre una pierna, mientras que la otra estaba estirada hacia atrás al igual que sus brazos. Una muñeca que bailara por siempre aquella música, un engranaje que determinara el movimiento eterno de la figura danzante y que representaba un espectáculo para el espectador que la veía.

-Hace un tiempo tuve un pensamiento, un pequeño cuento que uno se cuenta a sí mismo, como un sueño, aunque esa palabra este fuera de mis posibilidades como ser inmortal-comenzó Virgilio- si se quiere, fue un sueño extraño. En ese sueño estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en que estaba sentado cuando tú llegaste, mi mente estaba divagando en el horizonte, pensamientos que ningún mortal comprendería y con un sentimiento de soledad profundo. Ese sentimiento de soledad, era extraño. Era una incapacidad de poder comunicarme con cualquier ser que yo pueda crear, como si fuera un extranjero en mi propia tierra. Podía reconocer a los demás seres, pero estos no podía acercarme a ellos, no podía hablarles de temas que no me interesaban e incluso no podía mantener una conversación de cosas que me interesaran para charlar. Odiaba esa soledad, odiaba ese sentimiento de soledad y para mí, era imposible solucionarlo. Me sentía estúpido intentando solucionarlo, tratando de buscar alguna compañía paliativa para esa soledad.

Comencé a escuchar los pasos de un extraño detrás de mí. A pesar de que no había volteado la mirada, sabía que era una mujer. Que yo no la había creado y fue como si simplemente apareciera en este mundo. Sentía una conexión extraña con ese ser, porque sabía que no era una proyección ni una creación mía. Era como si fuera un mundo aparte del mío.

Cerré los ojos, tratando de escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí. Imagine como ella salía de un espejo detrás de mí. Escuche su lento andar, sentía el viento que había volar su cabello y que acariciaba mi rostro. Finalmente abrí los ojos y note que estaba frente a mí.

Me miraba con una cara tan hermosa, tan tranquila que nunca podía crear en mi universo. Tomo mis manos y me levanto lentamente. Nos miramos de frente el uno al otro en silencio, como dos amantes que no necesitan palabras para describir lo que sienten.

Suelta mis manos y me sigue mirando con ese mismo aire de tranquilidad y compasión con los que se mira a un enfermo en su lecho de muerte. Siento algo frio en mi pecho, sé que es un arma pero no hago nada para evitar que me dispare justo en el pecho, solo sigo mirando sus ojos cristalinos. Yo caía al suelo y miraba mi sangre correr por mi pecho, manchando el verde césped que estaba debajo. No estaba asustado, no sentía dolor, ni miedo, ni frio, no sentía nada.

Ella se ponía de cuclillas y me ponía mi cabeza en sus muslos. Yo quedaba mirando al vacío. En ese momento, en ese pequeño instante yo sentía alegría, sentía paz, y calidez de otro ser, como si fuera igual a mí, pero a la vez distinto.

Es raro de explicar ese sentimiento para mí, porque como soy un ser inmortal, no puedo morir y nunca sentiré esa sensación. Pero sé que estaba a punto de morir, sentí un gran odio hacia ese ser. En mi mente, pensé que había estado atrapado en este lugar, en la nada, en la muerte y que al morir yo, pasaría a una vida como la que había visto en los otros mundos. Pensaba en todos aquellos sentimientos de esos seres que solo había leído en sus libros: miedo, dolor, sufrimiento, alegría, tristeza, melancolía, euforia. Eran sentimientos que yo había creado, que había pensado para los personajes que están aquí. Los sentimientos, son como engranajes de un reloj que marchaban y hacían mover el tiempo de los vivos. Era extraño, esos sentimientos estaban muy alejados de mí, debido a que yo no puedo sentir verdaderamente esos sentimientos, no poseo la empatía de todo los seres que en este universo habitan, porque soy el creador de esos sentimientos ¿Sabes lo que significó para mi poder tener aunque sea solo unos segundos esos sentimientos?

Pensar en ser un hombre, crecer, enamorarme, tener hijos, envejecer y luego…morir. Pero también, pensaba que ¿Qué pasaba si yo no podía entrar en esos mundos que he creado, esos mundos donde los personajes poseen una vida? ¿Dónde iría entonces si después de mí no existía nada? ¿Acaso ese poder quedaría relegado a otro ser? ¿Sería entonces una marioneta delos caprichos de ese ser? Todo eso paso por mi cabeza mientras sentía las cálidas piernas de esa mujer. Quería darle las gracias, pero también quería asesinarla y hacerle pagar por lo que me había hecho. Era un sentimiento ambiguo, era extraño de explicar.

Luego desperté de ese pensamiento, que al poco tiempo lo olvide, o eso creí. Unos cuantos siglos después tú llegaste aquí, de la misma manera que ese sueño volvió a mi presencia. No sé por qué, pero pensé que ese ser eras tú, un ser que me relevaría de mi inmortalidad. Te tenía odio, como si tú fueras esa mujer que terminaría con mi existencia. Pero a la vez una especie de afecto, porque eras algo que yo no podía crear, una manifestación de algo que no era yo.

Durante todo este viaje, pensé si eras tú realmente, o eras un invento de mi imaginación o eras ese otro ser ¿Qué eras?...te lleve hacía aquella habitación, con un gran temor ¿Qué pasaría si desidia enfrentarte? Sentí todos esos sentimientos que tuve al morir lentamente, pero dudaba de su existencia. Decidí que era mejor terminar con todo, quería saber si tú eras la que estaría atrapada en este mundo y yo solo nacería para vivir efímeramente en otro mundo. Si eras un invento de mi imaginación, no me dispararías, lo mismo si eras un ser de otro mundo, pues no es tan fácil matar si nunca lo has hecho antes. Pero si eras aquel ser, entonces no hubieras dudado y no llegaríamos a tener esta conversación.

Guardo silencio, mientras Twilight lo miraba con mucho cuidado su rostro. La pequeña música de cuna llenaba todo el espacio de la habitación, esperando a que los aplausos acallaran su dulce melodía. La bailarina seguía girando por los engranajes que estaban debajo de ella, un mundo matemático de metales, tuercas, tornillos, engranajes y madera que sostenía todo su mundo y su existencia.

Twilight veía de una forma pacífica y seria a Virgilio, pero ocultaba un gran terror de solo ser la imaginación de ese ser en un universo que ella desconocía ¿Qué tan diferente era ella en ese momento de esa bailarina que danzaba sobre una caja musical que nunca terminaría de bailar su danza existencial? No podía decir nada, no se sentía con la fuerza para seguir preguntando, solo escucho como Virgilio continuaba su monologo.

-Pero no lo hiciste no eras aquel ser. Pero aún quedaba la duda de si eras un invento de mi imaginación, o un verdadero ser de otro mundo. Te puse el portal que conducía a tu mundo para comprobarlo y te di a elegir la última de las elecciones posibles de este mundo. Un ser normal de ese mundo se hubiera ido sin dudarlo, pues nadie podía soportar este universo. Si eras un invento, otro personaje de mi imaginación te hubieras desvanecido en ese lugar, porque ellos están destinados a no poder dejar este lugar. En ambos casos, si eras o no un invento de mi imaginación, te hubieras ido dejándome solo. Pero no lo hiciste-levanto la cabeza dejando ver esa seriedad característica- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?


	23. Personajes de ficcion

-Esa es mi única pregunta Twilight-dijo Virgilio, en un tono sereno- la única que no me pude responder.

Ella lo miro un momento, observando su estado de ánimo, viendo si era razonable responder y pensando como reaccionaria. Pero él estaba, o parecía, tranquilo en ese momento. Esa incertidumbre de como un ser tan poderoso podía reaccionar pesaba en conciencia.

-Pensé que sabias todo de mí, o ¿Acaso me mentiste?

-No, no te mentí en eso. Pero hay un límite que debo respetar para que sea posible mi existencia en este estado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si bien es cierto que puedo y debo saber sobre la vida de cada ser para saber cuáles deben volver a su mundo y cuales han muerto, por así decirlo, no puedo ver los pensamientos de esos seres. Me son ajenos a mi conocimiento. Solo puedo analizar según lo que vi en su situación en que vivieron o viven, y en base a eso, hacer una aproximación en lo que están pensando. Generalmente mis pensamientos coinciden con los de ellos, pero siempre queda la esperanza o la probabilidad de que me equivoque. Pero en este caso, no sé lo que estás pensando, o en que pensaste en ese momento en que decidiste quedarte aquí. Así como los pensamientos que pasó por tu mente durante todo el viaje en el crucero. Esos pensamientos son tuyos y ajenos hasta alguien como yo.

Ella presto atención a todo lo que decía. En cierta forma "tenía sentido" y sentía una especie de alivio en que su poder tuviera un límite, que eran los pensamientos de ella, que era lo más importante que ella consideraba en ese momento. Miro su rostro que expresaban una sinceridad e inocencia de un niño.

-Virgilio…yo, bueno ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta antes?

-Seguro, adelante pregúntame lo que quieras.

-Tengo dudas al respecto de lo que me contaste, no sé si me estas mintiendo o tratando de engañar, pues no puedo estar seguro de lo que me dices. Pero, dime la verdad, ¿Realmente no sabes que paso por mi mente en ese momento?

-No, no le sé, sinceramente no lo sé.

Twilight lo miro tratando de observar algún signo, por minúsculo que sea, de una mentira. No pudo ver nada. Fue la forma en que lo dijo, como una pregunta que se le hace a un niño y este, sin tener la capacidad de mentir aunque quisiera, te respondiera de la manera más dulce, inocente, serena y despacio posible.

Se recostó en el espaldar de la butaca y lo miro fijo.

-Quizá no sepa explicarte todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero tenía miedo de que voltearas o cambiaras de opinión en ese momento e hicieras desaparecer el portal. Eso estuvo en todo momento en mi pensamiento a medida que me acercaba al espejo. Una incertidumbre que me decía que tú no me dejarías marchar de este lugar. Mire dentro del espejo y vi a mis amigas, empezando a recordar todo lo que pase con ellas. Pero en ese momento se mezclaba otro sentimiento: El miedo y la angustia hacia ese lugar. Sentía que mi tiempo en este lugar era limitado y que frente a las imágenes que me proyectaba aquel espejo, podían llegar a ser falsas. Sentí que estaba frente a la muerte.

La música reino por unos segundos el ambiente, dejando pasar un tiempo inexistente. Virgilio vio el rostro de Twilight, veía un sentimiento de angustia y de incertidumbre en su mirada, como si volviera a revivir ese único momento de su vida.

-Esta mañana, pude ver que mirabas el espejo nuevamente ¿Por qué quedaste mirando en tono absorto tú imagen en aquel espejo?

Twilight clavo su mirada en los ojos de él, como si hubiera puesto el dedo en una llaga abierta.

-Quisiera poder decirte algo, pero no sé qué decirte a esa pregunta-miro hacia el paisaje detenido del salón- En ese momento mi corazón estaba vacío y ese vacío, es como un espejo que me devuelve una imagen desfigurada de mi misma-volvió a mirar a Virgilio-Y me aterra.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de aterrador esa imagen?

-Me devuelve la imagen de mi misma en este mundo. Un ser que trata de ser indiferente al mundo y que un abismo me aleja de todos los seres que existen en este lugar. Lo único que me obliga a seguir adelante es un universo de fantasía y de fantasmas que son más reales que los que están en este lugar. Tengo miedo de que no exista nada después del portal, que todas las promesas que me has dado, que mis propias esperanzas y que todo en lo que he creído hasta este momento sea falso. Es como si estuviera prisionera de mi misma, y me desprecio a mí misma por ese sentimiento.

Virgilio prendió un cigarrillo y miro hacia la bailarina, mientras escuchaba su dulce y tierna melodía.

-A pesar de que tengas esos sueños y esperanzas, sientes como si fueras a morir si regresas a tu hogar. Pero, no te gusta estar en este mundo tan alejado de esas esperanzas que tú conoces y, al mismo tiempo, no quieres irte de este mundo.

-Sí, sí quiero volver a Equestria.

-Entonces ¿A qué esperas?

Sus ojos volvieron a enfrentarse.

-Quiero saber que ahí del otro lado.

-¿Buscas garantías de mis palabras?

Se levanta y se acerca a la ventana abierta. A pesar de que el tiempo estaba detenido, podía sentir el cálido rayo de sol que acariciaba su rostro. Miro el paisaje detenido de las olas y las gaviotas suspendidas en el cielo, como estrellas únicas y lejanas de un día de sol.

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero en mi viaje, me he dado cuenta que no puedo confiar ciegamente en ti. Pude ver tus milagros, pero esta realidad tan plástica donde no puedo fiarme de lo que está frente a mi rostro, de lo que pueden escuchar mis oídos o de lo que puede entender mi razón es como si no existiera realmente.

Toca el cristal de la ventana y pensando que, incluso ese pequeño momento tan profundo de su vida, no sería recordado por todos los presentes en la sala y solo podía confiar en su memoria.

-He soñado con mis amigas, he soñado con mi mentora y un mundo donde yo pueda existir y pueda encontrar la felicidad. Pero al despertar me veo en este lugar, como si estuviera atrapada en un abismo donde por más que grite nadie me responda. Pero también pienso que si desconfió una y otra vez de mi misma y de lo que veo frente a mis ojos ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de alguien como tú?

Vuelve a sentarse frente a Virgilio, que ha puesto las cenizas de su cigarrillo en la mesa.

-¿Qué será de mí?-mira a Virgilio de forma seria-¿Por qué no puedo matar esa esperanza en mí? ¿Por qué sigue habitando en mí ser? ¿Por qué esa esperanza me acompaña con un sentimiento de sufrimiento que trata de ser eliminada de mi corazón? ¿Por qué sigue siendo una realidad en la que ya no estoy y de la cual no me puedo liberar? ¿Me entiendes?

-Te entiendo-dijo monótono Virgilio.

-Yo quiero entender y no creer en esa esperanza. Toda mi vida me he guiado por el método de la razón y sé que no se puede afirmar lo que no se puede demostrar. Pero al hablar de ese mundo y tratar de que alguien me escuche en él, nadie responde a mis suplicas. Es como si le hablara a un abismo de oscuridad.

-Tal vez no exista nada después del portal-dijo monótonamente Virgilio.

Twilight miro aterrorizada a ese ser frente a ella.

-Pero entonces mi vida perdería todo su significado. Es como si caminara a la muerte y veas que detrás de ella no exista nada.

-La mayor parte de los seres no piensa ni en la muerte ni en la nada.

-Pero un día llegan al borde del abismo y están obligados a ver en su interior. Y cuando ven, solo pueden ver las tinieblas.

-Si-dice Virgilio en completa serenidad-y cuando ven esas tinieblas…

-Sé lo que vas a decir-interrumpió a Virgilio, dejando en absoluto silencio el salón-dirás que cuando un ser se enfrenta a la muerte debe enfrentarse a la nada, y en el miedo hacia esa nada creamos una esperanza que nos reconforte.

-Pero todavía queda el extremo opuesto de ese camino.

-La vida vista desde el inicio es una aventura, vemos a la muerte como una simple molestia a nuestro alrededor. En Equestria he ido a muy pocos entierros y cada poni es recordado por una sus acciones. Ese recuerdo, es quizá la única esperanza que nos quede después de la muerte.

-La mayoría de los seres gasta su tiempo en diversiones, viajes, actos y charlas insignificantes. Eso resume el límite de sus actos. En este lugar, es cuando se pone de manifiesto que la existencia es un continuo absurdo. Aunque sé que la vida de todos los seres corre por los mismos causes, solo un puñado puede vivir en la memoria de los vivos. Así es como los mortales pueden alcanzar algo similar a lo que llaman inmortalidad.

Finalmente la caja musical dejo de sonar y el salón lleno de gente, fue cambiando lentamente produciendo una pequeña sala de vagón de tren. La mesa que estaba entre ellos, fue desapareciendo lentamente, junto con todo lo que tenía arriba de ella, pudiéndose ver una alfombra purpura en el suelo. Las sillas en la que estaban sentados, fue transformándose en una butacas de madera, tapizada con terciopelo rojo. Arriba de cada butaca se formó una estantería, que estaba vacía. Más arriba, el techo se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta chocar con los estantes y del medio de ese techo un pequeño farol colgante con cadenas apareció. A la izquierda fue apareciendo dos ventanillas pequeñas, entrecerradas con una cortina también de terciopelo rojo que dejaban ver un paisaje de un trigal agitado por el viento, mientras el tren seguía su marcha. A la derecha, se formaba una puerta corrediza, con una ventanilla circular en el medio de la puerta, dejando ver el pasillo del tren.

Twilight quedo mirando hasta que todo el lugar término tomando su forma final. Reino el sonido de la marcha del tren por un momento, en esa pequeña habitación. Miro al guardián, viendo que estaba sentado incurvado hacia adelante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas y mirándola fijamente, en espera de una respuesta o de por lo menos una palabra de su interlocutora. Quedo callada unos momentos viendo atreves de la ventana. Virgilio la contemplaba en la misma posición, sin moverse como paralizado.

-Luego de la conversación que tuvimos-continuo ella- te pregunte si alguna vez fuiste feliz, me dijiste que no lo sabías-desvió su vista de la ventana y volvió a mirarlo

Virgilio quedo mirándolo con una mirada seria, se recostó por la butaca y también miro a la ventana, viendo como el reflejo de Twilight se mezclaba con el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

El tren pasaba por los últimos trigales, que terminaban en una costa e iniciaban el mar. El paisaje, se había transformado en un gran mar en toda su extensión que se unió con un cielo celeste en la lejanía. En medio de ese inmenso mar azul, acantilados que se elevaban desde el mar y dejaban ver las maravillas arquitectónicas del mundo. Sobre uno de los acantilados se podía ver una pirámide maya, en otra la torre eifel, en otra la pirámide de Gisa, el coloso de rodas, la esfinge, la catedral de San Bacilo, la torre de Londres, el Big Beng, la capilla de Notre Dame, el vaticano, la abadía de Wed Minster , las estatuas de la isla de Pascua, el templo de Artemisa, La torre de Pisa, el coliseo romano, el cristo redentor, la gran estatua de Zeus, los jardines colgantes babilónicos, la casa de la ópera de Sidney, el mausoleo de Helicarnaso, el faro de Alejandría, etc. El tren pasaba al lado de ellos, como si fuera un desfile cotidiano en medio de ese universo absurdo e indiferente.

Quedaron en silencio mientras los monumentos pasaban frente a sus ojos.

-Virgilio-dijo Twilight, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

Él tampoco Había quitado la mirada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez fuiste feliz?

No volteo a verlo. Esta vez, el silencio se prolongó por mucho más tiempo.

-Sí Twilight, alguna vez fui feliz-dijo Virgilio, pausadamente manteniendo la vista en la ventana- hace mucho tiempo, antes de que estuviera aquí.

Se prolongó el silencio nuevamente. Twilight escuchaba con atención cada palabra, aunque se notara indiferente y no lo miraba a su interlocutor

-Tenía una buena esposa. Alta, inteligente y muy hermosa. Se parecía mucho a ti.

Twilight lo miro. Pero él siguió morando por la ventana.

-Solíamos estar todo el tiempo juntos, reír, bailar, pasear…vivir-se notada en sus ojos nostalgia-nunca peleábamos, siempre estábamos riendo o divirtiéndonos por el paraíso, como 2 niños pequeños. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Aún recuerdo esos días, como si fueran ajenos. Esos recuerdos, como si no fueran míos.

Twilight se limitó a mirarlo, con una mirada cálida.

-Twilight.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es la realidad?

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Pensó en la repuesta por un tiempo.

-Sería muy fácil decir que este sea el mundo real, y que mi mundo es falso. Pero sí lo observamos desde mi mundo, este sería el mundo falso.

De reojo, Twilight pudo ver que sonreía.

-Como un pez en una pecera redonda- Respondió Virgilio- que ve el mundo desde dentro y piensa que el mundo dentro de ese cristal es el verdadero, o su dueño que lo mira desde fuera y piensa que su mundo es el real. Al final, la realidad es un sueño y los sueños, sueños son.

-Realidad dependiendo del modelo-respondió Twilight, recordando las teorías científicas.

El guardián se rio, pero no la miro.

-una interesante observación, Twilight.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

-Virgilio ¿Te puede hacer una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿La mujer de "ese" sueños, era la misma que recuerdas?

Esquivo la mirada de Twilight, y mirando al cristal, cierra los ojos y dice:

-Sí.

Quedan en un nuevo silencio. Twilight lo queda observando un buen tiempo sin decir una sola palabra. De pronto ella se levanta y se acerca a él. Él se asusta, mientras la ve parada en frente. Ella lo agarra por ambos hombros. Se acerca lentamente hacia él viendo como ese ser queda paralizado. Esta frente a frente y ella une sus labios con los de él. En ese momento, literalmente, todo se detuvo, y no fue hasta que Twilight se apartara un poco y le sonriera con una sonrisa de una niña que hubiera cometido una travesura, todo el espacio volvió a moverse y los sonidos emergieron del ambiente.

Twilight se sentó al lado de Virgilio, y lo abraso, mientras el miraba hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida. Twilight, miro hacia la ventana, viendo como pasaban lentamente las grandes maravillas de la arquitectura.

-Twilight, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Twilight no respondió.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Acaso crees que esta es una historia, como las que podría escribir un escritor?

Twilight, lo miro de manera dubitativa.

-¿Cómo una historia que un escritor escribiría?

El guardián sonrió un poco y repitió una frase del salón.

 _-"Estas narraciones egocéntricas, tienen rasgos típicos. Por ejemplo: el hecho de que todas las mujeres de la historia se enamoren del protagonista no puede interpretarse como una posible realidad_ "-dice Virgilio, con la misma vos del profesor- _"y recuerda también sobre los deseos ambicioso: tienden a la elevación de la personalidad."_

Ella lo miro un poco asombrada.

-Twilight, lo que quiero decir es que me parece raro que beses a alguien, después de que esa persona te mantiene atrapada en un lugar en que claramente no quieres estar, y casi te… solo pienso que es extraño. En el momento que me besaste, tuve que pensar ¿porque?, y de inmediato recordé las palabras del doctor. Entiendo que pienses que esta es una historia egocéntrica, y que yo solo soy un personaje que es escrito por un autor omnipotente, pero recuerda que eso no es así. Además, esa descripción concuerda muy bien con mi persona, en que quizás yo sea el personaje principal, pues tengo la habilidad de cambiar todo esta dimensión a voluntad, satisfaciendo así la elevación personal o ambición del autor, y que tú, al ser al considerarte un personaje secundario, debías enamorarte de mí en esta historia. Pero dime la verdad Twilight ¿Acaso, ese fue tu pensamiento al besarme?

Twilight, miró fijamente al guardián. Sonrió un poco antes de reír mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha. Miro hacia el suelo, con un rostro que expresaba melancolía y felicidad.

-No te mentiré, pero ese fue mi pensamiento. Por un momento, recordé eso que había dicho el doctor y pensé que un beso era la clave para terminar con esta historia, pero veo que me equivoque-miro hacia la ventana- Quizás, ya no sé qué es real y que es un cuento, o si estoy muerta o estoy viva.

Virgilio, miro unos momentos a Twilight.

-Twilight, ese es un problema que me hace pensar que la ficción suele ser la verdadera realidad: Ahora no siquiera sabemos qué significa vivir, en que consiste, y como se lo denomina. Déjenos solos sin libros, sin historias, sin cuentos y quedaremos confusos y perdidos de inmediato. No sabremos a qué unirnos, a que aferrarnos, qué amar o que odiar, que respetar y qué detesta, en que creer o en que no creer, en que valorar como bueno y que como malo…nacemos muertos, y durante generaciones no hemos sido procreados por padres vivientes, sino por meras sombras creadas de una amalgama de ideas, y pensamientos ajenos a nuestra propio pensamiento por ese miedo a pensar por nuestra cuenta…pronto nos ingeniaremos para nacer de una idea. No seremos más que personajes de cuentos, de historias sin un propósito más del que terminar la historia, entreteniendo al lector, y cumplir con lo que "El escritor" nos depara en esa historia. Esta existencia no solo esta pre-escrita, sino absurdamente hiper-escrita. Además de los libros que hemos leído, no tenemos nada que decir por nuestra cuenta. ¿Qué sabríamos sobre el amor y el odio, sobre los sentimientos éticos y, en general, sobre todo lo que denominamos el yo, si todo ello no hubiera sido volcado por la literatura?

Twilight quedo en silencio, mientras escuchaba como el tren pasaba frente a grandes obras arquitectónicas de la humanidad.


	24. Entre la vida y la existencia

Paso un tiempo en silencio, dejando que los ruidos del exterior y de la máquina de acero llenaran un silencio sacrosanto. Miro hacia el exterior, como tratando de que la realidad fuera del cristal la hiciera recordar que aún poseía existencia. Pero, al mirar las imágenes pasar frente a sus retinas, la razón de que no era parte de ese mundo le hacía temblar. Era como si tuviera que interpretar una obra en la que el único actor, el único personaje que podía darle cierta certidumbre en ese mundo absurdo la obligara a seguir esa obra. Debía seguir adelante, como un autómata sin la posibilidad de que la obra se detuviera.

-Virgilio-rompió el delgado velo del silencio-¿A qué viene esa idea de nacer de una idea?

-Es la semejanza que la vida de cada ser, se asemeja con la de una historia de ficción.

Sabía que no necesitaba mencionar nada más, el mecanismo de ese personaje estaba en marcha y finalmente había comprendido cómo funcionaba ese autómata, tan irreal y mecánico como un muñeco a cuerda.

-En la vida de cada ser, ocurre lo siguiente-levanta el dedo índice-1) Nos encontramos en un lugar y en un momento que no elige y esto lo defines como realidad, que limita tus posibilidades, y te condiciona-levanta el dedo medio-2) no somos autosuficientes, es decir, dependemos tanto de la naturaleza para sustentarnos y de nuestra relación con los demás, esto define nuestra identidad-levanta el dedo anular-3) debemos tomar decisiones que nos afecten y afectan a los demás-baja los brazos y mira hacia la ventana-Sin embargo, esta libertad supone un riesgo: El equivocarnos.

Poco a poco, Twilight dejo de escuchar el monologo, para concentrarse en su propio pensamiento. No dejaba de recordar ese sentimiento frente al espejo, como si estuviera frente a un acantilado. La dominaba la incertidumbre. Sabía que la incertidumbre era algo que no podía eliminarse jamás.

-Irónicamente-continuo Virgilio- estos 3 factores, también coinciden en la elaboración, y en las tramas de la mayoría de todos los cuentos y novelas. Así, en la trama de esa obra, el lector avanza en las páginas, como si fuera el presente de un personaje que vive, dejando atrás el recuerdo de ese individuo que no existe y no sabiendo lo que le depara el futuro, a pesar de que puede adelantar las paginas y cumplir el rol de un simple oráculo.

Virgilio dejo de hablar, dejando que el silencio de su acompañante dejara que el tiempo corriera.

-¿Qué te trae tan preocupada Twilight?

Twilight salió de su ensimismamiento, pero no le sorprendió que Virgilio pudiera saber lo que le pasaba sin siquiera mirarla.

-Piensas que has caído en que eres un personaje que se da cuenta que está en una especie de "historia" y no sabe quién es el escritor, que es lo que desea o los motivos por lo que te hace seguir adelante en una historia en donde el personaje sabe que está en una historia. Ese escritor que mueve los hilos de estas tristes marionetas con las que te has encontrado, en un mundo que no puede adaptarse a ti.

Twilight quedo mirando hacia abajo.

-Creo que eso no te sucede a ti, señor Virgilio. Y no puedo imaginarme que sientas las mismas cosas que nosotros, como personajes de esta historia, sentimos al darnos cuenta de eso.

El guardián lo miro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Twilight levanto la vista con una mirada decidida.

-A que tú eres un ser omnipotente, casi un dios, si se permite la expresión. Puedes crear toda una realidad a partir de la nada. Una realidad que pueda violar todas las leyes establecidas de la realidad en que vives y crear una realidad a partir de los fragmentos de múltiples realidades. Por ejemplo, en mi mundo es imposible que un unicornio pueda crear una realidad a partir de la nada, detener el tiempo, o incluso crear otros ponis a partir de un simple deseo. No te importa en lo más mínimo los dramas de los seres que están en este universo ¿Por qué te importaría si su existencia no es más que una demostración de vanidad que ningún mortal puede comprender? Me has demostrado que puedes crear un portal hacia mi mundo de la nada, y en mi mundo ningún ser puede hacer lo que tú haces en este lugar. Así que, ¿Cómo puedes entender lo que se siente nacer de una idea, de estar ligado a un ser omnipotente que no le importa en absoluto el sufrimiento o la alegría de sus creaciones? ¿Si tú eres el único que puede crear la realidad a partir de las ideas e imágenes que tienes en tu mente, como puedes darle importancia a esa imaginación? Si nosotros, en mi mundo o en cualquier otro mundo, cometemos un error ¡Debemos vivir con ese error durante toda nuestra vida! Pero tú puedes hacer que ese error nunca haya existido en esta realidad. Tener un poder de esa magnitud puede llevarte a que no te importen todas las vidas de esa realidad.

Virgilio solo miro a Twilight sin contestar, meditando sus palabras. Vio como Twilight meditaba sus propias palabras mientras se calmaba.

-¿Crees que no puedo sentir nada?

-Creo que no deberías hablar de algo que no puedes sentir, eso es deshonesto. Tú eres omnipotente y trata a la realidad como si fuera una ilusión, como si las esperanzas, las alegrías, los sueños y los sufrimientos de todos los que están aquí no significaran absolutamente nada. Es como si fueras un actor, como si todo se redujera a una actuación para un público que desconozco.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que yo puedo sentir es real o es falso?

-Porque todo lo que tú haces es pensar en filosofía, en que los sentimientos de los personajes y los míos son racionales o no. Tú no puedes sentir, porque todo lo llevas a un razonamiento y ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque no puedes responder a mi única pregunta de si fuiste feliz alguna vez.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Poco a poco una pequeña risa fue llenando el ambiente, esa risa provenía de Virgilio.

-Si me preguntaras. Si soy feliz ¿Qué respondería a eso? Simplemente no lo sé, para mí la felicidad que siento es solo ilusoria.

Virgilio se recostó un poco más sobre el asiento, entrecruzando los dedos sobre su estomago y mirando hacia adelante, a una butaca vacía. Twilight se incorporo más firmemente en el asiento, cruzando sus piernas y entrecruzando sus dedos en sus rodillas.

-A pesar de que hemos estado un tiempo juntos, tú y yo en esta realidad compartimos la maldición de que no podemos comprendernos mutuamente. Somos dos personas solitarias tratando de encontrar afecto uno al otro para tratar de eliminar momentáneamente esta soledad. Yo no puedo morir Twilight, solo puedo existir. Y esta existencia es la peor cosa que yo tengo.

Twilight anota eso ultimo.

-¿Porque cree eso?-pregunto ella.

-¿Te has puesto, verdaderamente a pensar un día si del otro lado la vida es eterna? Es algo que piensa muchos seres. Pero, una cosa es pensarla, tú sabes, vives por siempre, nada puede dañarte, puedes ser feliz durante toda la eternidad, etc. Pero, en verdad, yo no lo veo así. Twilight, trata de ponerte en mi lugar solo un momento y piensa esto: todos los demás en el universo, envejece, se deteriora, tiene un final. Pero yo no, yo me regenero, soy siempre eterno, y en este mundo, soy el que crea a todos los demás habitantes, todos los ríos, montañas, ciudades, pueblos, continentes, objetos inanimados, plantas, animales, estrellas, galaxias, cosmos, dimensiones o infinitos. Ellos, son meras ilusiones de mis deseos de encontrar a alguien, para escapar de mi eterna soledad. De la misma manera que un ser humano vive más allá que la vida de una simple mariposa, el humano sabe que esa pequeña vida es efímera, el vivirá muchos años más y pronto dejara de ver esa vida efímera como algo significativo. Pero, al comparar la vida de un ser humano con mi propia existencia, puedo ver que todos esos seres viven una vida efímera. Esa finitud, es la clave para que puedan seguir adelante y vivir una existencia que vale la pena ser vivida, con todo lo que ello implica. Sus pasiones, sus redenciones, su calvario, sus alegrías y sus recuerdos valen en esa finitud. La eternidad, no está hecha para aquellos seres que pueden vivir efímeramente.

Twilight pensó un momento. Vio como tren daba paso a una imagen de un atardecer sobre el océano que bañaba las nubes de color violeta, naranja y escarlata. El reflejo simétrico de ese paisaje de los cielos, se dibujaba en la superficie del océano. La imagen era del ocaso en los cielos y de un profundo crepúsculo en la tierra.

-Recuerdo que, en una ocasión me dijiste que eras un guardián y que hay dos tipos de personas que llegan aquí: las que pueden volver y las qué no pueden volver. Yo estás en el primer grupo. Pero, desafortunadamente, las demás personas de este lugar parecen estar en el segundo grupo. Todas esas personas, según tú, renacieron en este mundo, y deberán quedarse aquí. Es algo que entra en contradicción con lo que me dices actualmente ¿Puedes explicarme?

-No te he mentido Twilight. Esas personas existieron en sus respectivos universos, pero ellas murieron. Cuando yo te dije que cree este mundo, este universo y todo lo que habita en el, no mentí tampoco. Déjame explicarte.

Virgilio saco de su bolsillo izquierdo una caja de fósforos, la abrió y saco dos fósforos. Luego encendió uno.

-La vida de esos seres, incluso la tuya propia, es como este fósforo: Se consume lentamente. Cuando este termina de consumirse, yo tomo esa llama-acerca el otro fósforo y lo enciende con la llama del primero-y la pongo en otro fósforo. La llama simplemente son los conocimientos que ese ser tenía en su vida pasada. Ahora, algunos seres llaman a eso alma, que dura después de la vida que ellos vivieron en ese universo, pero ¿Qué es exactamente eso llamado vida?

Guardo un minuto de silencio.

-Twilight, yo he vivido de muchas formas tratando de que mi existencia aquí sea como las que veo a través del espejo. Una vez cree algo que se llamaba familia, es decir tuve una vida, un papel que cumplir y un motivo que daba sentido a mi existencia. Yo era padre y estaba casado con 2 hermosos hijos, una hija y un hijo respectivamente. Para esa familia cree todo un mundo, donde se regía por reglas que yo no modifique por miles de millones de años, de las cuales yo había creado para darle un sentido a todas las demás vidas que existieron en ese mundo además de la existencia de mi familia. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y yo los vi crecer y morir. En ese universo, yo solo poseía existencia y era incapaz de experimentar la inexistencia que ellos llamaban muerte. Ellos no eran eternos al igual que yo, y yo lo sabía. Pero me negué a decirles la verdad. El tiempo paso, y de mis hijos, pase a ver crecer a mis nietos. Observe que eso que lo que llamaban vida, no era más que un conjunto superficial de acciones, de charlas con otros seres, de ocio, de errores y de emociones que muchas veces esos seres no podían controlar. Vi nacer y crecer a mis hijos, a mis nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, tátara tataranietos, y así hasta que la última gota del tiempo conocido llego a su fin. Fueron incontables las vidas que vi pasar frente a mis ojos, de lo que yo creía era mi propia sangre. Durante ese tiempo, pase como un nómade y viví en numerosos pueblos, ciudades y pase todos los tipos de suerte que esos seres pasaban. Era el dios de ese universo, caminando entre mis creaciones y nadie podía saber que existía verdaderamente. Con el tiempo tuve muchas de esas cosas que los mortales llaman vidas: si en uno estaba casado, en otro no lo estaba, si era pacifico, en otra era violento, si en otro había disfrutado de las suertes de ese universo, en otro resistía las desdichas del azar.

En todo este tiempo, tuve incontables formas, incontables vidas, que parecían pasar como agua de un rio que lo consumía todo y se borraban como lágrimas en la lluvia. Fui y viví de todo, fui escritor, cantante, doctor, abogado, guerrero, héroe, mendigo, santo, pecador y todas las cualidades y oficios que un ser puede anhelar. Cuando la última gota del tiempo conocido paso, cree otro universo en donde pudieran existir otros seres como yo y criaturas que el otro universo extinto. Ese universo solo estaba en la imaginación de los seres pasados, me di cuenta que la fantasía de un universo puede ser la realidad de otro. En ese universo fui la muerte, duende, heroe, grifo, dragón, todos los seres que están en tu mundo, y todos los seres que están en todos y cada uno de los mundos, casi 1000 y una vez.

He visto a mundos enteres comenzar, desde la partícula más pequeña de materia que conformaría la célula de la criatura más elemental de vida, hasta que estas partículas crearon el mundo y las células crearon dioses y finalmente esas partículas se autodestruyeron. Estuve presente en los peores momentos de la historia de esos universos, y conozco la historia de todos los mundos que están más allá de los espejos. Vi el infierno en la tierra, y el infierno de las demás tierras comenzar y terminar. Pero aún estoy aquí, aún existo cuando todo lo demás no existe.

Guarda un minuto de silencio mientras escucha como el tren movía su cuerpo y los últimos rayos de sol se esfumaban del horizonte. Vio que en los cielos había anochecido y que en las profundidades del océano, estaba amaneciendo. No era un océano lo que veía, era simplemente un límite que determinaba dos mitades de la tierra.

-Las preguntas nos hacen buscar respuestas, o simplemente crearlas para engañar a la infinita incertidumbre que nos rodea. Puedo pasar toda tu vida al lado tuyo, pero no la mía. Ustedes pueden pasar toda su vida al lado de alguien a quien aman, y luego morir felizmente sabiendo que su vida tubo un propósito, pero ¿Eso es una verdad?

-Lo es para la persona que dedico su vida por ese objetivo, por esa verdad y por ese axioma de vida. Más que un sentido, un ser busca su felicidad y la felicidad esta determinada por una simple verdad.

-Exactamente, la muerte brinda el sentido a su tiempo de poder decir: "Esto quiero hacer, o esto quiero ser antes de que expire mi último aliento". Pero yo no puedo ni pensar eso y dudo muchos seres de este mundo puedan pensar lo mismo. Todas las almas llegan aquí, pero ninguna se queda, debido a que ¿Qué sentido tendría que esos seres sigan existiendo durante tanto tiempo si su verdad no carece de significado más allá del infinito? Lo que se les ofreció es muy poco en comparación con lo que han de sufrir al llegar aquí: La vida eterna. Han estado tantos visitantes conmigo y a todos los vi marcharse un día. Estas charlas, esta historia que se narra frente de ti, siempre se repite la misma historia y tiene el mismo fin: Solo queda uno mismo en soledad.

Twilight quedo un minuto mirándolo. Pensó en cuando había llegado aquí, pensó en esa silueta que le tendía la mano justo en el momento que ella uso su hechizo y sentía como cada célula de ella era destruida. Pero no dijo nada. De hecho, pensó en la posibilidad de que su cuerpo, su verdadero cuerpo estuviera destruido y ella solo sea una copia de esa Twilight destruida. Eso significaría que ella había sido en ese mundo, que los recuerdos que tanto se empeñaba en no perder eran una imagen saladora frente a la nada. Este pensamiento le hizo sentir escalofríos.

-Esto me recuerda a una historia que leí, a un soliloquio mejor dicho-dijo Virgilio en otro tono más apesadumbrado- Que quisiera contártela.

-Adelante, no tengas ningún problema en contármelo-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, su mente se había extraviado en una profunda angustia.

-Gracias Twilight, siempre sabe escuchar a la gente.

Guardo unos segundos de silencio y comenzó:

 _¡Ay mísero de mí, y ay infelice! Apurar, cielos, pretendo, ya que me tratáis así, qué delito cometí contra vosotros naciendo. Aunque si nací, ya entiendo qué delito he cometido; bastante causa ha tenido vuestra justicia y rigor, pues el delito mayor del hombre, es haber nacido._

 _Sólo quisiera saber para apurar mis desvelos—dejando a una parte, cielos, el delito del nacer—, ¿qué más os pude ofender, para castigarme más? ¿No nacieron los demás? Pues si los demás nacieron, ¿qué privilegios tuvieron que yo no gocé jamás?_

 _Nace el ave, y con las galas que le dan belleza suma, apenas es flor de pluma, o ramillete con alas, cuando las etéreas salas corta con velocidad, negándose a la piedad del nido que deja en calma; ¿y teniendo yo más alma, tengo menos libertad?_

 _Nace el bruto, y con la piel que dibujan manchas bellas, apenas signo es de estrellas —gracias al docto pincel—, cuando, atrevido y cruel, la humana necesidad le enseña a tener crueldad, monstruo de su laberinto; ¿y yo, con mejor instinto, tengo menos libertad?_

 _Nace el pez, que no respira, aborto de ovas y lamas, y apenas bajel de escamas sobre las ondas se mira, cuando a todas partes gira, midiendo la inmensidad de tanta capacidad como le da el centro frío; ¿y yo, con más albedrío, tengo menos libertad?_

 _Nace el arroyo, culebra que entre flores se desata, y apenas sierpe de plata, entre las flores se quiebra, cuando músico celebra de las flores la piedad que le dan la majestad del campo abierto a su huída; ¿y teniendo yo más vida, tengo menos libertad?_

 _En llegando a esta pasión, un volcán, un Etna hecho,_ _quisiera sacar del pecho_ _pedazos del corazón._ _¿Qué ley, justicia o razón_ _negar a los hombres sabe_ _privilegio tan suave_ _excepción tan principal,_ _que Dios le ha dado a un cristal,_ _a un pez, a un bruto y a un ave?_

Virgilio quedo callado, unos minutos y una lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho.

-De lo único seguro, sé, de que lo único que, uno puede estar seguro es de la existencia de su propia mente, y la realidad que aparentemente le rodea es incognoscible y puede, por un lado, no ser más que las partes de los estados mentales del propio yo, es decir, de la propia persona. De esta forma, todos los objetos, personas, etc., que uno experimenta serían meramente emanaciones de su mente y, por lo tanto, la única cosa de la que podría tener seguridad es de la existencia de sí mismo. Por otro lado, todo lo que un individuo supone que está a su alrededor puede que (para él) de verdad exista, pero todas las personas, excepto él, pueden no tener una conciencia o alma.

Twilight quedo mirando un momento. De hecho no podía contradecirlo, porque esa era la única realidad de Virgilio y de todo este universo.

Finalmente Virgilio se incorporo, se limpió los ojos, y miro a Twilight.

-Bueno, tenemos unas horas antes de llegar, ¿Quieres tomar un café?

Twilight asintió con la cabeza de manera mecánica. Vio a ese extraño personaje, indescifrable e incomprensible para ella. Si este era el mundo de ese ser entonces ¿Qué propósito cumplía ella en ese mundo más que continuar un viaje que parecía no tener fin?

Acompaño a Virgilio por la puerta.


	25. La divina comedia

-¿Donde estamos Virgilio?

-En el bar del infierno, señorita Twilight.

Twilight miro alrededor, viendo un bar de madera poco iluminada, con una barra al final de la habitación casi desierta. Las mesas de metal cubiertas de manteles rojos y blancos, donde los pocos parroquianos tomaban café, algunos jugando ajedrez y otros se sentaban aislados unos de otros sumidos en sus cavilaciones o en libros que llevaban consigo, o en pequeños grupos hablando por lo bajo. Entre algunos parroquianos, se podían ver uno que llamo mucho la atención de Twilight. Un hombre con una armadura negra, con hombreras llenas de púas de metal, una capa roja, una corona de oro con diamantes incrustados y una gran espada apoyada en la mesa. Tenía el pelo negro como la noche y largo, una barba de varios días y unos ojos azules que brillaban en medio de la oscuridad. Una mecerá acababa de servirle una taza de té, tratando de no manchar el silencio que reinaba en el lugar con sus pasos rápidos y prolijos.

-Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste laberinto?

-Así es, señorita Twilight.

Miro su atuendo. Llevaba puesto un vestido violeta con mangas hasta los codos que terminaban en contornos negros, un poco escotado y con un vestido que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Detrás, podía sentir como su cabello largo ocultaba unas cintas negras se ataban a su espalda y ajustaban su vestido. Unas sandalias griegas le ajustaban un poco los pies, pero eran lo bastante elegantes y cómodas para caminar. A su derecha llevaba una especie de libro que colgaba de unos cinturones que se ataban a su cintura y su hombro izquierdo. El gran libro, tenía el signo de su Cutie Mark en su portada y su nombre en el lomo del mismo. Miro sus brazos, viendo que tenía una extraña marca en su muñeca de unos pétalos de una flor que poseía en su interior un círculo que era cortado por una línea vertical que descendía y era cortado por 2 semicírculos y terminaba en un semicírculo final con símbolos arcanos.

Poco a poco, la sorpresa inicial fue desapareciendo y la razón volvió a dominar sus actos.

-¿Desde cuando me dices "señorita Twilight"?

-Desde que empecé a trabajar para usted, señorita Twilight.

Twilight volvió a mirar a la habitación, y con la experiencia que ya había adquirido, sabía que Virgilio solo quería que continuara su papel (Cualquiera que este allá sido asignado) y que al final, simplemente se aburriría y continuaría su viaje. De un modo calmado, miro a Virgilio vestido de mayordomo.

-Te preguntare "mayordomo" ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes para este escenario?

Virgilio rio un poco.

-Veo que la joven ama, ya ha entendido como funciona el mundo. Bueno, omitiré algunos detalles innecesarios, pero te daré las ordenes más importantes que se me asignaron: La primera es no obedecer a la orden directa de: Sacarla de aquí inmediatamente. La segunda: Comportarme conforme a la situación, cumpliendo el papel que se me asigne en el laberinto. La tercera: Solo puedo sacarla de aquí, en el caso de que crea que ha aprendido una lección, cualquiera que esta sea, pues mi obligación es simplemente servirle de guía. Por lo demás, es libre de ordenarme lo que usted quiera y desee.

-¿Puedes golpearte en la cara?

-Es una pregunta o una orden.

Twilihgt medito unos momentos.

-Es una orden.

-Me olvide que la cuarta regla es no cumplir una orden que no quiera.

-Me lo imaginaba-rio un poco Twilight-bien, dime entonces ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer para salir de aquí, si no estuvieras obligado por la regla que me has dicho antes?

-Para su comodidad, creo que debemos acercarnos a la barra a pedir instrucciones.

Twillight y Virgilio se acercaron a la barra del café. Vieron a una moza que iba y venia de un lado para el otro, entraba en una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador y volvía a salir de ella.

-Disculpe…-Dijo Twilight. Pero sin llamar la atención de la moza.

Cuando esta se acercó a donde estaba ella, Twilight trato de hablar con ella, pero esta dejo dos tazas de café con leche sobre el mostrador y una porción de pastel de frutas con chocolate al lado. Luego siguió su trabajo. Twilight volvió a mirar a Virgilio.

-¿Es normal ser tan descortés en el bar del infierno?

-De hecho no. Pero es común en este lugar ser tan indiferente. Uno de estos seres te hablara solo si quiere prestarte la suficiente atención para darte una explicación. Será un poco difícil de conseguir direcciones.

-Entonces ¿Cómo pretendes que salgamos de aquí?

-De hecho, ese es su libro de hechizos señorita. Quizás encuentre un hechizo que le gustaría antes de volver a su hogar, y que le servirá para que podamos salir de aquí.

Twilight pasó las hojas del gran libro.

-A todo esto ¿Qué papel se supone que yo cumpla? ¿Una hechicera?

-De hecho, una maga muy poderosa. Nacida en el seno de una de las 7 familias más poderosas de magos los Sonne. La familia es lo suficiente influenciada para poder darle un mayordomo propio a su hija menor. En este lugar, los magos al cumplir 16 años deben realizar un viaje por todo el mundo para conocer su propio potencial. Su viaje la ha traído al bar de los infiernos, específicamente para buscar el corazón de Abbadonh el exterminador, un demonio que, a su despertar, traerá consigo el apocalipsis y el despertar de los más poderosos demonios que conquistaran el mundo mortal.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!?-Twilight salto de su asiento y tomo a Virgilio por su camisa- ¡De mi depende el futuro de todo el mundo! ¿Cómo pudiste darme una carga tan pesada?

-O quizás este mintiendo. La verdad es que eso no importa mucho.

Twilight soltó a Virgilio y se volvió a sentar.

-Hay momentos en los que eres insoportablemente problemática ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Lo sé, pero en tu mundo tuviste muchas veces un papel como ese y nunca te vi dudar.

-En mi mundo era diferente, en mi mundo las acciones si tenían un propósito.

-¿El de mantener el equilibrio y que el bien triunfe sobre el mal?

-Sí.

-Lo imaginaba.

Dejaron pasar unos minutos antes de que una suave música de Jazz comenzara a sonar en la habitación. Twilight tomo lentamente su café y probó un poco de su pastel. Escuchaba la suave música del ambiente.

-Es una linda canción.

-Se llama What A Wonderful World de Louis Amstrong. De hecho, es una de sus canciones más famosas.

Twilight termino su cafey se limpio elegantemente con la servilleta de papel que estaba debajo de la taza. Dejo que pasara otra música igual de suave antes de dirigir la palabra a Virgilio.

-Así que me diste un pasado, una misión y me toca darle un futura a esta historia. Bien, seguiré el juego para salir de aquí.

El gran libro de hechizos que colgaba de su cinturón, estaba lleno de hechizos. Algunos de magia muy oscura, donde podía revivir a los muertos, invocar dioses antiguos que harían sucumbir a ciudades enteras en el caos, la masacre y la locura, darle la inmortalidad preservando su propia mente en el cuerpo de otra persona por el resto de la eternidad, etc. Otros capítulos tenían hechizos muy útiles, donde podía detener el tiempo, crear una ilusión de ella misma, atravesar paredes y cambiar de forma. En esa sección encontró un hechizo que decía: La melodía de los secretos.

 _"La Melodía de los secreto: Es un hechizo utilizado con fines de coacción. Este hechizo, tiene varios niveles y dependerá del grado de magia que se utilice y concentre en el. El primer nivel permite que el objetivo cante un hecho muy significativo de su vida si se lo usa en…"_

Continuaba con una descripción de como concentrar la magia, un conjunto de símbolos arcanos que debía utilizar y una descripción de cómo aplicarla a cualquier ser que el mago quisiera.

Twilight miro a la moza y desidia probarla en ella. Con una pequeña tiza blanca que estaba cerca dibujo sobre la mesa del bar un circulo que poseía a su alrededor numerosos símbolos, una media luna en el centro con numerosas rayas que cortaban la luna y una línea blanca que dividía al dibujo en 2. Concentro su magia cerrando los ojos y pensando en las instrucciones.

El cuerpo de Twilight se cubrió de numerosos signos arcanos que comenzaron a brillar de un color violáceo. Cada pequeña marca arcana comenzó a separarse de su cuerpo y a deslizarse por sus brazos hasta rodear el dibujo que Twilight había hecho. Twilight miro el dibujo cuando comenzó a brillar intensamente antes de comenzar a girar y una música comenzó a sonar.

Acto seguido, la moza se detuvo en el mismo momento que empezaba a sonar una canción nueva en el ambiente. La moza comenzó a cantar en un idioma que Twilight no conocía, pero que Virgilio la conocía a la perfección.

Moi j'essuie les verres _(_ _Yo seco los vaso)_  
Au fond du café _(al fondo del café)_  
J'ai bien trop à faire _(Tengo demasiado que hacer)_

Se sentó enfrente del cliente que estaba atendiendo y lo miro con una triste sonrisa que inspiraba piedad.

Pour pouvoir rêver (para poder soñar)  
Mais dans ce décor _(_ _Y en este decorado)_  
Banal à pleurer _(aburrido a morir)_  
Il me semble encore _(_ _Me parece aun)_  
Les voir arriver _(_ _Verlos llegar)_

Se levanto y lo tomo de sus hombros, cambiando su expresión de dolor a una de alegría.

Ils sont arrivés (Ellos llegaron)

Se esbozo una verdadera sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

Se tenant par la main ( _Entrelazados de las manos)_  
L'air émerveillé _(_ _Con las caras maravilladas)_  
De deux chérubins _(_ _De dos querubines)_  
Portant le soleil _(_ _Trayendo el sol)_  
Ils ont demandé _(_ _Me han perdido)_  
D'une voix tranquille _(_ _con voz tranquila)_  
Un toit pour s'aimer (Un techo para amarse)

Se dirigió hacia Twilight y le acaricio la mejilla. Fue en ese momento que Twilight pudo ver la gran belleza de esa mujer.

Au cœur de la ville _(_ _En el corazón de la ciudad)  
_ Et je me rappelle _(_ _Y me acuerdo que ellos)  
_ Qu'ils ont regardé _(_ _Parecian mirarme)_  
D'un air attendri _(_ Con un aire enternecido _)_  
La chambre d'hôtel _(_ _la habitación del hotel)_  
Au papier jauni _(_ _Que tenía el papel amarillento)_  
Et quand j'ai fermé _(_ _Y cuando yo cerré)_  
La porte sur eux _(_ _la puerta tras ellos)_  
Y avait tant de soleil _(_ _Tenían tanto sol)_  
Au fond de leurs yeux _(_ _En el fondo de sus ojos)_  
Que ça m'a fait mal, ( _Que eso me dolió)_  
Que ça m'a fait mal... _(_ _Que eso me dolió…)_

Twilight pudo ver como una lágrima caía de su mejilla derecha. La dam se limpio con sus mangas y camino, alejándose de ella antes que pudiera decir algo. La moza volvió a cantar.

Moi, j'essuie les verres _(_ _Yo seco los vasos)_

Au fond du café _(Al fondo del café)_  
J'ai bien trop à faire _(_ _Tengo demasiado que hacer)_  
Pour pouvoir rêver _(_ _Para poder soñar)_  
Mais dans ce décor _(_ _Y en este decorado)_  
Banal à pleurer _(Aburrido a morir)_

La señorita se sento del otro lado de la barra.

C'est corps contre corps _(Es_ _cuerpo contra cuerpo)_  
Qu'on les a trouvés... _(_ _Como los encontramos…)_

Esta vez, miro a Virgilio que encendió un cigarrillo.

On les a trouvés _(_ _Los encontramos)_

El rostro de la camarera se ilumino.

Se tenant par la main _(_ _Tomados de las manos)_  
Les yeux fermés _(_ _Con los ojos cerrados)_  
Vers d'autres matins _(_ _Hacia otros amaneceres)_  
Remplis de soleil _(_ _Llenos de sol)_  
On les a couchés _(_ _Los hemos acostado)_  
Unis et tranquilles _(_ _Unidos y tranquilos)_  
Dans un lit creusé _(_ _En una cama cavada)_  
Au cœur de la ville _(_ _En el corazón de la ciudad)_  
Et je me rappelle _(_ _Y me acuerdo, )_

Su rostro volvió a expresar un viejo dolor.

Avoir refermé _(_ _Haber cerrado)  
_ Dans le petit jour _(_ _En el amanecer)_  
La chambre d'hôtel _(_ _La habitación del hotel)  
_ Des amants d'un jour _(_ _De los amantes de un día)_  
Mais ils m'ont planté _(_ _Pero ellos me han dejado)_  
Tout au fond du cœur _(_ _En el fondo de mi corazón)_  
Un goût de leur soleil _(_ _Un sabor a un sol)_  
Et tant de couleurs _(_ _De todos los colores)_  
Que ça m'a fait mal, _(_ _Que eso me duele)_  
Que ça m'a fait mal... _(_ _Que eso me duele)_

Se levanto del asiento y miro a todos los parrouianos.

Moi j'essuie les verres _(_ _Yo seco los vasos)_  
Au fond du café _(_ _Al fondo del café)_  
J'ai bien trop à faire _(_ _Tengo demasiado que hacer)_  
Pour pouvoir rêver _(_ _para poder soñar)_  
Mais dans ce décor _(_ _Y en este decorado)_  
Banal à pleurer _(_ _Aburrido a morir)_  
Y a toujours dehors... _(_ _Siempre hay afuera)_  
... La chambre à louer... _("La habitación para alquilar")_

La música dejo de sonar y Twilight vio como el dibujo arcano se desvaneció de la barra. Finalmente la camarera quedo frente a Twilight y con un gesto vulgar, se acomodó su traje.

-Imagino que la pequeña brujita quiere llamar mi atención.

El tono con que dijo estas palabras fue bastante desagradable para Twilight. Ella simplemente almo sus nervios y respiro profundo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

-De hecho, quisiera agradecerle por la taza de café que me dio antes-Dijo Twilight intentando parecer amable, pero dejaba notar un cierto tono de ofensa-me gustó mucho su forma de cantar-probo un poco más de su pastel.

-Gracias, pero imagino que es lo único que puedes decirme por el hecho de hacer de mi intimidad algo publica a la mitad de mis clientes.

-Lo siento.

Se acomodó en una pequeña silla, saco un paquete de cigarrillos de debajo de la meza y un mechero de uno de sus bolsillos. Prendió un cigarrillo y aspiro profundamente una gran bocanada. Tiro el humo hacia un lado y volvió a mirar a Twilight.

-Bien, no es nada importante en este lugar. Créeme que he conocido a seres más patéticos en este lugar. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Nos gustaría un poco de información de este lugar, si no es mucha molestia _"Mademoiselle"_ -dijo Virgilio.

La moza quedo unos momentos mirando a Virgilio, mientras exhalaba un pequeño corazón de humo.

-Monsieur, c'est un plaisir d'aider- volvió a mirar a Twilight-El bar del infierno es un laberinto. Cada parte del laberinto, tiene sus propias reglas y están diseñadas para cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales. Este es el primer nivel: Lujuria. Más adelante esta pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia y orgullo. Los habitantes del laberinto, pueden moverse libremente a través de cada sección, pero deben entender que cada sección se rige por reglas primordiales. Como un país de otro.

-Un curioso lugar donde pasar un buen tiempo-comento Virgilio.

-¿Existe una salida del bar del infierno?-Pregunto Twilight.

-Sí, la salida de este lugar es rompiendo la regla del lugar donde estas o dirigiéndote al centro del laberinto.

Twilight medito un momento.

-Si cada lugar tiene sus propias reglas ¿Cuáles son las reglas de este lugar del laberinto?

La moza aspiro un poco de su cigarrillo y miro alrededor.

-La lujuria es el deseo desmedido por los deseos sexuales, lo contrario del amor. La principal regla de esta sección es de nunca amar. Puedes conocer a cualquiera cliente y tener sexo con esa persona, pero nunca puedes enamorarte de ella. Los condenados de esta sección, nunca han amado realmente. A lo sumo se han enamorado, pero nunca han amado. Las historia de los condenados, pasan por el engaño de pareja, personas que se cansaron del amor sin sexo y del sexo sin amor, violencia de pareja, obsesiones, suicidios por amor, etc. Si quieres, puedo contarte algunas de las historias de los condenados que están aquí. Solo dime que historia quieres oír.

Twilight miro a una chica con un vestido azul que estaba con un chico del otro lado del salón.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de esa chica de allá?

-Es lesbiana. Se había ahorcado junto con su pareja en las afueras de la ciudad donde vivían. Una pudo salvarse, pero ella murió. Ahora deambula por los confines del bar, aparentando normalidad de una relación con chicos, pero que nuca podrá amarlos realmente. La mayoría solo la escucha para poder tener sexo con ella, mientras ella no puede amarlos por el hecho de no querer a los hombres. Aún recuerda a su amada que la espera en alguna parte de este mundo o del otro.

Miro a un señor de mediana edad al otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Qué puedes decirme de él?

La camarera sonrió y dejo escapar un pequeño humo de sus labios, que dibujaron un pequeño gatito que caminaba por la mesa y desaparecía poco a poco.

-Puedes preguntarle tu misma.

Twilight volteo, viendo como un hombre de dos metros estaba detrás de ella, con la gran espada negra detrás de espalda. Unos ojos azules profundo la miraban, como un demonio poseído miraba su presa. Twilight grito unos segundos ante su aparición repentina.

-No se asuste señorita, solo soy un viejo hombre llamado Egisto. No tengo intención de hacerle ningún daño, solamente deseo hablar con usted algunas palabras.

El gerrero se sentó en un banco alado de Twilight. Dejo la gran espada a lado de la mesa. Twilight pudo ver como la espada poseía símbolos arcanos y una gran cruz de gamada en el centro de la misma.

-Usted es una bruja ¿Cierto señorita?

-No se equivoca, señor-contesto Virgilio- yo lo conozco, usted es el rey de Danaós. Perdone mi intromisión, pero es raro que un rey se dirija de esa forma a sus súbditos. ¿Qué honra o consuelo a caído sobre nosotros que se ha dignado a hablarnos a nosotros, una pequeña bruja, una moza y un sirviente? O ¿Acaso estamos frente a la dama de la muerte que cierne sobre nosotros la fría guadaña y se hace llamar a si mismo Egisto? Si es así ¿Qué mal hemos hecho y que dirá nuestro epitafio final?

El rey parecía ofendido frente a las palabras de Virgilio.

-Por favor, mi buen amigo. Que nadie hable de consuelo, porque hablaría equívocamente en este momento. Por favor, hablemos de tumbas, de gusanos y epitafios. Hagamos del polvo nuestro papel y con la lluvia de nuestros ojos escribamos dolor sobre el seno de la tierra, como lo ha hecho mi pueblo y todos los pueblos de mi tierra. Elijamos los ejecutores de nuestras voluntades, y hablemos de testamento y, sin embargo ¡No! Nada de esto pues ¿Qué podemos legar a la tierra salvo los cuerpos que en ellos depositamos?

"Tenga piedad de mi, como cualquier otro mortal de esta tierra. Puedo decirle que nuestras tierras, nuestras vidas y todo, pertenecen a Danáos. Nada salvo la muerte podemos llamar nuestra y esta menuda estatuita de arcilla frágil que sirve de masa y vestidura a nuestros huesos. En nombre de dios, sentémonos unos momentos como seres humanos en la tierra y narremos tristes historias de reyes desaparecidos, como fueron destronados unos, muertos otros en las guerras, perseguidos estos por las sombras que destronaron, envenenadnos otros por sus mujeres, otros hechos matar mientras dormían ¡Todos asesinados! A pesar de que mi espada ha quitado y a salvado vidas, no soy ese ser de de eterna oscuridad. Porque en el círculo hueco que tiñe las sienes mortales de un rey, tiene la muerte su corte. Ahí triunfa la macabra, burlándose su poder y ridiculizando su pompa, concediéndole a un mortal, concediéndole un soplo, una corta escena para jugar al monarca, hacerse temer y matar con su mirada. Esa ilusión de su egoísmo y vanos conceptos, como si esta carne que sirve de ante moral a nuestra vida fuera inexpugnable bronce y tras haberse divertido así, viene la postre y con un pequeño alfiler, atraviesa las paredes de su castillo y adiós rey."

"Cubríos y no insultes la carne y la sangre con solemnes reverencias, dejad a mi lado el respeto, la traición y las formas de las cortesías de etiqueta, porque no habéis hecho todo este tiempo más que engañarme. Vivo de pan, como vosotros, como vosotros siento la necesidad, saboreo el dolor, necesito amigos. Siendo pues, esclavo de todo esto ¿Cómo podéis decirme que soy rey?

El silencio se hizo unos segundos, mientras Virgilio encendía otro cigarrillo.

-Lo entiendo, señor egisto. Puedo ver que su espada tiene el signo de los cruzados ¿A estado en una guerra?

-Aún la estoy librando, señor Virgilio. Busca a la bruja que tiene como misión evitar que Abbadonh destruya a la humanidad. En mi travesía he pasado por una catedral y me he encontrado con Iris, la diosa de la adivinación. Ella estaba vestida de una niña ciega, pero pudo reconocer mi origen real. Ella me dijo que encontraría a aquella bruja en los infiernos, es por eso que he venido hasta aquí. Al ser una bruja, quería preguntarle ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a aquella que llaman: La bruja de la familia Sonne?

Twilight se quedó helada en su sitio, como si le hubieran contado una historia de terror. Se dio cuenta que Virgilio no mentía en lo que le había dicho. Trago saliva lentamente y calmo sus temblores. Con una voz firme, finalmente contesto.

-Lamento no poder ayudarlo señor Egisto, pero no sé dónde encontrar a esa bruja.

-Es posible-tomo la palabra Virgilio-que este en la fiesta del Sabaath que se realiza en el círculo de la violencia. He trabajado para esa bruja, aún es joven y posee el poder de acabar con el mal. Su familia, es una de las más importantes en el mundo de la hechicería y siempre ha asistido al Sabaath que se hace en los confines de ese círculo-Virgilio saco una foto de su abrigo y se la entregó al rey-es ella, si encuentra a sus padre podrá preguntarle personalmente. Por favor, quédese con la foto y pronto la ubicara.

El rey tomo la foto y miro a Twilight unos segundos. Por un minuto Twilight sintió escalofríos al ser contemplada por aquel guerrero.

-Lamento haberla molestado señorita-luego miro a Virgilio-se lo agradezco señor, espero que, en mi viaje, pueda volver a encontrarlos nuevamente.

Aquel gigante se levantó, tomando su espada y colocándoselo en su espalda nuevamente. Se inclinó frente a ellos y dejo un par de monedas de oro sobre la mesa.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta, supongo-finalmente hablo la moza que había estado callada hasta ese momento-Caballeros cruzados, una legión de guerrero de gran fuerza y velocidad, capaz de usar magia en combate junto con diversas técnicas letales. Expertos en el uso de cualquier arma y un largo etcétera-la moza apago el cigarrillo-lo triste es que aún no se ha dado cuenta que está muerto.

Twilight no pudo contestar, quedo mirando como aquel guerrero se marchaba de la habitación.

-No te preocupes Twilight-dijo Virgilio- a pesar de que le hubieras dicho la verdad, no hubieras podido ayudarlo. Abbadonh está fuera del infierno y él no hubiera querido salir del infierno.

-¿Por qué estas personas quieren estar más aquí que en el exterior?

Virgilio realizo un gesto con la mano y la moza sirvió un vaso con Whisky con hielo para él.

-Es curioso que lo preguntes Twilight, pero el infierno les da algo que en otro lugar no pueden encontrar: La falta de algo. Los condenados que recorren estos lugares, a todos les faltara algo por el resto de la eternidad. Hoy conociste a los condenados de la lujuria, que siempre les faltara el amor y a un rey que siempre le faltara cumplir su misión.

Twilight tomo un poco de café mientras miraba a los demás comensales.

-¿Entonces nunca serán felices?-pregunto al volver la mirada a Virgilio.

-Es extraño que preguntes sobre la felicidad en el infierno-comento la moza-el concepto que muchos tienen de la felicidad, está dada por el tiempo que uno tiene consigo. He conocido a mortales que tienen muy poco tiempo de vida, cuya felicidad se limitaba a cosas muy simples: Mirar a su amada, sentir la lluvia caer sobre su piel, sentir la brisa de verano un día caluroso o incluso estar con un ser querido. He conocido a otros mortales con un tiempo de vida mucho más largo, cuya felicidad estaba dada por cosas más complejas: Aspiraban a viajar por el mundo, obtener un título universitario o tener una familia con muchos niños. La felicidad puede ser concebida como una meta, como un momento, como una compañía o como un objeto. Es siempre algo que no se posee y que existe la posibilidad de obtenerla. Cuando una persona obtiene lo que ha querido, puede volverse cenizas en sus manos. Condenados con un eterno deseo que jamás se extinguirá. Pero, la felicidad que sea a convertido en una meta, en virtud del tiempo es transformada en una meta más accesible para los condenados. Si me preguntas si son felices, te responderé que sí. Porque la felicidad distinta para cada persona y es cambiante al pasar el tiempo en la misma persona.

Twilight termino su trozo de pastel mientras miraba a la moza. Se limpió un poco los labios con una servilleta de papel.

-Muchas gracias por el pastel. ¿Cómo poder pagarle?

-Estas en el infierno ¿Qué con que quieres pagarme?

-Creo que aún tienes mucho por aprender del infierno Twilight-dijo Virgilio-pero, si yo tuviera que pasar mi eternidad en algún lugar, sé que pasaría en este bar toda la eternidad ¡Brindemos por estar aquí!

Los 3 brindaron haciendo chocar sus bebidas, antes de que Virgilio depositara su cabeza contra la barra.

-Creo que es suficiente Wiski para ti-sentencio la moza-además, si vas a servir de guía para tu ama, te recomiendo estar muy sobrio en un laberinto.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-dijo Virgilio con una voz dulcemente femenina-Pero ¿Qué carajo?

-Puse un hechizo en sus bebidas-dijo la moza- te convertirás en mujer en poco tiempo.

-Eso es muy gracioso-dijo Twilight asustándose por su tono muy masculino de hablar.

Ambos miraron a la moza.

-No quise hacerlo, pero son reglas de la empresa-rio un poco al decirlo, luego indico una puerta-El centro del laberinto está cerca de aquí. La siguiente sección es un lugar donde pueden tener buena compañía y seguir su viaje después de descansar un poco-dijo en tono jocoso la moza-considérenlo mi venganza por lo de cantar mi vida privada a los clientes-con una sonrisa se retiró de nuevo al interior de la cocina

Ambos se miraron, viendo como sus cuerpos empezaban a cambiar frente a sus ojos. A Virgilio le crecía el pelo, mientras que a Twilight le comenzaba a decrecer el pecho.

-Bueno, tenemos que seguir adelante antes de que esto empeore-sentencio Virgilio dulce y femeninamente.

-Si-dijo Twilight masculinamente.

-Iré primero, tú sígueme de cerca. Si te llegas a perder, nos encontraremos en la barra de la siguiente sección.

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el pasillo.


	26. Ruptura

Twilight recorrió el oscuro pasillo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se transformaba lentamente. Sentía un gran mareo y dolor de cabeza a cada paso, escuchando como algunos huesos se quebraban. Tubo que recostarse en una pared, sintiendo un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Trato de continuar hacia adelante, pero choco con una pequeña mesa y cayó al suelo. Quedo tirado, sintiendo como su cuerpo se desquebrajaba.

Poco a poco recupero un poco de la conciencia, se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de largo pasillo y frente a ella una puerta de madera con una hoja blanca que decía: " _Bienvenido Twilight"._ Las paredes estaban totalmente escritas con numerosas frases a su alrededor. Miro a su derecha y leyó: " _Creo en un solo DIOS, PADRE todopoderoso, Creador del cielo y de la tierra, de todo lo visible y lo invisible_." Miro a su izquierda y leyó _: "El agua, la sombra y el vaso. Se va o perece. Pasó la hora de las espigas. El sol, ahora, convalece. Su lengua tibia me rodea. También me dice:_ _Te parece. La mariposa revolotea, revolotea, y desaparece."_

-Terminemos con esto-dijo Twilight y entro en la puera.

Entro a una gran fiesta, donde se podía ver una barra de bebidas con un joven mozo que limpiaba los vasos y otro entrado en años, con una gruesa barba blanca que servía a los clientes que estaban riendo o hablando en la barra. Algunos con mujeres sentadas en sus muslos y con el torso descubierto mostrando sus atributos femeninos. Más allá se veían distintas mesas donde bailaban señoritas con poca ropa sobre mesas de madera y, alrededor de las mesas, hombres que las miraban y bebían de vasos de cristal. Más allá un grupo de músicos tocando y cantando, ambientando el lugar con un aire de fiesta y alegría. Twilight se adelanto unos pasos con un gran rubor que marcaba sus mejillas por las mujeres semidesnudas que lo miraban. Camino hasta el hall de entrada, donde reinaba una apacible penumbra. El hall tenía un piso de madera elegante y una alfombra roja, la pared derecha tenia distintos cuadros de bellas mujeres, fotos de fiestas anteriores y una pequeña lámpara que brillaba tenuemente y la pared de la izquierda poseían un gran espejo que reflejaba la otra pared. Camino unos pasos más, fijándose que nadie podía verlo y se vio en el espejo.

Pudo ver que era un hombre, más bien podía sentirlo en ciertos aspectos de su anatomía. Vestía con un traje elegante de color morado, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y corbata azul oscura. Su rostro era algo viejo, en sus facciones podía verse algunas arrugas, una barba de varias semanas y su cabello morado y violeta resaltaba algunas canas. Se toco el pecho, y encontró un reloj de bolsillo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta. Vio que tenia marcado la figura de su Cutie mark en la tapa de plata. La abrió y pudo ver una foto de una figura femenina (o versión femenina) de Flash Sentry en ese mundo. Tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bebe, de ojos azules y cabello purpura. Luego miro su mano derecha, y vio un anillo de oro en su dedo anular.

\- Maldito Virgilio, de todas las formas que pudiste darme me diste la de un…-se detuvo y respiro profundo para tranquilizarse mientras miraba su imagen en el espejo-seamos lógicos Twilight, de lo que aprendí de Virgilio hasta ahora sé por experiencia que solo está tratando de contar una historia, solo tengo que seguirle la corriente y encontrarlo.

Twilight se guardo el reloj en su bolsillo. Exploro sus demás bolsillos, encontrando una billetera con billetes, un paquete de cigarrillos casi vacío, un encendedor, un boleto de tren marcado, una pequeña libreta con una pluma de plata y una pequeña licorera. Acomodo sus pantalones y entro a la taberna, evitando mirar a las mujeres semidesnudas de las demás mesas. Se dirigió a la barra y un mozo se acerco.

-Milord, ¿cómo ha estado?

-Bien, estoy buscando a…-Twilight se detuvo, y miro alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del personaje que estaba interpretando Virgilio en la taberna-sabe que, no importa, solo sírvame un trago.

-A sus órdenes, Milord ¿Qué desea tomar?

-Solo deme un trago del especial de la casa.

-Si señor.

El mozo sirvió rápidamente a Twilight un vaso de whisky con cubos de hielo.

-Aquí tiene Milord.

-Gracias.

Twlight miro a su alrededor, viendo la decadencia de la sexualidad en pleno apogeo. Algunas mujeres eran verdaderamente hermosas de ver, y le sorprendía que estuvieran con hombres de una edad avanzada como se veía en algunos rincones de la taberna. Siguió mirando, y una gran cantidad de rubor subió a sus mejillas, al darse cuenta que sus pantalones se ponían contentos, pero intento disimularlo tomando de su vaso. Decidió apartar la mirada y bajar la vista en la barra. Pidió una botella de Whisky, solo para disimular un poco más. Luego, miro su anillo.

"De todos los lugares por los que pase en este lugar, este debe ser el peor de todos"-pensaba Twilight- "donde no hay una pisca de decencia. Seguramente en esta historia, estoy casada con Flash, y tenemos un hijo. Sé que no es real que es solo la imaginación de un loco, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que estoy haciendo algo que no quiero hacer. Pero, este sentimiento es muy extraño, es como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes".

Twilight saco su reloj de bolsillo y contemplo la foto.

"En Equestria siempre soñé con casarme con Flash y tener una familia. Pero, sin embargo, en esta historia le soy infiel a mi esposa. Pero, esto es algo que realmente pasa en mi mundo".

Miro alrededor nuevamente y vio que muchos hombres de la barra tenían un anillo de bodas al igual que él.

"Ahora entiendo, son condenados de esta sección del infierno."

Twilight se puso rígida con ese pensamiento ¿Eso significaba que estaba muerto?

"No, no creo que este muerta, aún recuerdo"

Se detuvo, comenzó a temblar por dentro.

"¡No! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡No recuerdo mi pasado!"

Se dio cuenta que la imagen de sus amigas, su familia y todos los ponis que había conocido, no los recordaba como ponis, sino como personas humanas. Recordaba vagamente a esas personas, recordaba tierras extrañas e idiomas poco conocidos en Equestria. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, miro hacia su vaso de vidrio y perdió todo contacto de su alrededor. Poco a poco, Se acerco una mujer rubia de ojos azules con un vestido que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y un escote que dejaba ver sus atributos. Se acomodo en la barra y toco el brazo derecho de Twilight.

-Desea compañía Milord

Twilight miro a aquella mujer, que le pareció un ángel caído del cielo. Sintió un extraño calor subirle por el cuerpo y hacerle olvidar sus cavilaciones.

-Yo…yo, estoy…estoy esperando a alguien.

En ese momento, termino de sonar la música en la sala.

-O acaso ¿Dices que no soy digna de tu compañía?

Algunos hombres cercanos miraron la escena, lo que hizo que Twilight se sintiera incomoda. Trago un poco saliva, y rápidamente recordó una vieja novela que había leído en Poniville.

-Es que prefiero…prefiero a las de cabello negro con ojos verdes.

La dama se sentó alado de Twilight tomo su vaso de Whisky de sus manos, y ante sus ojos el cabello de esa mujer cambio a un negro tan oscuro como la noche.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

Tomo de un sorbo el vaso llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando los abrió sus ojos eran de un verde claro. Dejo el vaso y sonrió a Twilight.

Twilight asombrada la miro y dijo por lo bajo:

-Eres Virg…

Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, esa mujer la tomo con sus dos manos el rostro y lo beso apasionadamente por unos segundos, lo que Twilight sintiera como su rostro quemaba y algo extra sucedía en sus pantalones. Luego la miro, y volvió a sonreír.

-Tampoco exageremos, no puedo hacer milagros.

Twilight rio un poco y recordó que ese chiste también se hacía en Equestria.

-Me pareces familiar, ¿te conozco de algún lado?-dijo aquella mujer.

La mujer tomo a Twilight de un brazo llevándola a una mesa apartada, y una música comenzó a sonar, mientras esta mujer comenzó a cantar en el mismo idioma que escucho a la moza de hace un rato. Pero, algo que dejo helado a Twilight, es que esta vez comprendía ese idioma. La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-Allez venez! Milord _(¡Venga! Milord)_

Vous asseoir à ma table _(Siéntese en mi mesa)_

Il fait si froid dehors _(Hace frio afuera)_

Ici, c'est confortable _(Y Aquí está muy confortable)_

Laissez-vous faire, Milord _(Déjese llevar, Milord)_

Llegaron hasta la mesa, donde la señorita le saca el abrigo a Twilight y lo pone en una silla, luego se sienta en sus muslos y le desabrocha un poco la camisa sacándole la corbata, mientras sigue cantando. Twilight observa que son el centro de atención de todos lo que estaban en el lugar.

-Et prenez bien vos aises _(Y póngase cómodo)_

Vos peines sur mon cœur _(_ _Sus penas en mi corazón)_

Et vos pieds sur une chaise _(_ _Y sus pies en una silla)_

Je vous connais, Milord _(_ _Yo lo conozco, Milord)_

Vous ne m'avez jamais vue _(_ _Usted nunca me ha visto)_

Je ne suis qu'une fille du port _(_ _No soy más que una chica del puerto)_

Une ombre de la rue... _(_ _Una sombra de la calle…)_

De repente, la música alegre se volvió sombria, y la mujer cambio su expresión a una de tristesa mientras miraba a Twilight. Sin embargo siguió cantando.

Pourtant, je vous ai frôlé _(_ _Sin embargo, me roce con usted)_

Quand vous passiez hier _(_ _Cuando pasaba ayer)_

Vous n'étiez pas peu fier _(_ _No estaba usted orgulloso)_

Dame! le ciel vous comblait _(_ _El cielo le colmaba)_

Votre foulard de soie _(_ _Su pañuelo de seda)_

Flottant sur vos épaules _(_ _Flotando sobre sus hombros)_

Vous aviez le beau rôle _(_ _Usted hacia un bello papel)_

On aurait dit le roi _(_ _Te parecías a un rey)_

Vous marchiez en vainqueur _(_ _Usted caminaba como un ganador)_

Au bras d'une demoiselle _(_ _Al brazo de una señorita)_

Mon Dieu! qu'elle était belle _(_ _¡Dios mío!, que bella era)_

J'en ai froid dans le cœur... _(_ _Sentí frio en el corazón)_

Twilight quiso hablar, pero la señorita le llevo el dedo índice a los labios y la callo. Luego la música comenzó a ser alegre otra vez, y ella comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

-Allez venez! Milord _(¡Venga! Milord)_

Vous asseoir à ma table _(Siéntese en mi mesa)_

Il fait si froid dehors _(Hace frio afuera)_

Ici, c'est confortable _(Y Aquí está muy confortable)_

Laissez-vous faire, Milord _(Déjese llevar, Milord)_

-Et prenez bien vos aises _(Y póngase cómodo)_

Vos peines sur mon cœur _(_ _Sus penas en mi corazón)_

Et vos pieds sur une chaise _(_ _Y sus pies en una silla)_

Je vous connais, Milord _(_ _Yo lo conozco, Milord)_

Vous ne m'avez jamais vue (Usted nunca me ha visto)

Je ne suis qu'une fille du port _(_ _No soy más que una chica del puerto)_

Une ombre de la rue... _(_ _Una sombra de la calle…)_

Nuevamente la música cambio a una más lúgubre y triste. Y la mujer volvió a ponerse triste, pero siguió cantando.

-Dire qu'il suffit parfois _(Digamos que a veces es suficiente)_

Qu'il y ait un navire _(_ _Con que haya una embarcación)_

Pour que tout se déchire _(_ _Para que todo se destroce)_

Quand le navire s'en va _(_ _Cuando la embarcación se valla)_

Il emmenait avec lui _(_ _Se llevaría consigo)_

La douce aux yeux si tendres _(_ _La dulzura de ojos tan tiernos)_

Qui n'a pas su comprendre _(_ _Que no supo comprender)_

Qu'elle brisait votre vie (Que quebrantaba su vida)

L'amour, ça fait pleurer _(_ _El amor hace llorar)_

Comme quoi l'existence _(_ _Como en la existencia)_

Ça vous donne toutes les chances _(_ _Le dará todas las oportunidades)_

Pour les reprendre après... _(_ _Para cobrársela después)_

Nuevamente la canción comenzó con una tonada alegre.

Allez venez! Milord _(_ _¡Venga! Milord)_

Vous avez l'air d'un môme _(_ _Te pareces a un niño)_

Laissez-vous faire, Milord _(_ _Déjese llevar, Milord)_

Venez dans mon royaume _(_ _Entre en mi reino)_

Je soigne les remords _(_ _Yo cuido los remordimientos)_

Je chante la romance _(_ _Yo le canto al romance)_

Je chante les milords _(_ _Yo le canto a los señores)_

Qui n'ont pas eu de chance _(_ _Que no tuvieron suerte)_

Regardez-moi, _(Milord_ _Míreme, Milord)_

Vous ne m'avez jamais vue... _(_ _Usted nunca me ha visto)_

La música se detuvo de repente. Twilight vio su anillo y comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro y desviando la vista y escuchando las últimas notas de la canción que cantaba esa señorita. Se había dado cuenta de su historia, recordó su propia muerte, es decir la muerte de ese personaje que estaba interpretando. La dama dejo de cantar en francés y quedo helada en su lugar.

-"Pero, ¿está llorando Milord?

Eso nunca lo hubiera creído".

Twilight recostó su rostro contra el pecho de aquella dama. Había entendido lo que la historia significaba. Y le rompía el corazón. La dama lo llevo del brazo hacia un dormitorio y lo sentó en un lado de la cama. Ella se sentó a su lado, mientras todavía se escuchaba la música, la dama comenzó a hablar.

-He bueno, veamos Milord-se notaba el miedo en su voz, un miedo e incomodidad de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Le puso ambas manos en la mano donde estaba el anillo, y Twilight miro a la señorita.

-Sonríeme Milord.

Twilight intento esbozar una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar a su pasado. Esa sonrisa era tan forzada que apenas era creíble.

-Algo mejor, un pequeño esfuerzo ¿Sí?

Twilight respiro profundamente, y aunque sabía que nada de eso era real, le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Pero, de todas formas, sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas.

-¡Ya está, eso es! Vamos sonríe Milord.

La levanto y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

-Vamos, cante señor.

Todos comenzaron a tararear y Twilight comenzó a imitarlos tarareando la canción. La dama trajo al centro de la taberna a Twilight. Comenzaron a girar tomados de las manos mientras el público seguía con las palmas y tarareaba alegremente a la pareja.

-¡Bravo! Milord

Twilight paro y se sentó unos momentos, mientras la señorita la volvió a agarrar una vez más y a girar nuevamente.

-Otra vez, Milord.

Finalizaron con el aplauso del público en general. Al final ambos se besaron al terminar la música.

La dama y Twilight salieron por una puerta ubicada en el otro extremo de la habitación, dejando atrás un público que los ovacionaba. Entraron en un largo pasillo oscuro de hotel. La dama arrastraba de la mano a Twilight, hasta llegar a una pequeña lamparita que iluminaba tenuemente el pasillo. La alfombra era de un color rojo sangre, la pared era de un color verde avellana con decoración ornamental. Frente a la pequeña lamparita, se encontraba unas ventanas que dejaban ver como si estuvieran debajo de un océano y una ciudad blanca en las profundidades de ese océano. Los edificios blancos, se elevaban imponentes a la lejanía, con luces celestes que iluminaban como un faro en la gran oscuridad de las aguas. Algunos peces de colores cruzaban cerca del cristal, iluminados por la tenue luz y dejando ver sus escamas plateadas y azules.

La dama miro a Twilight, que aún se secaba un poco los ojos.

-Es raro ver a un hombre llorar-dijo la dama con una voz diferente y familiar.

Twilight la vio más de cerca, analizando cada detalle de su rostro.

-Tú, tú no eres Virgilio-respondió tartamudeando- acoso te, acaso ¿acaso te conozco?

-Déjame que tome una forma en la que puedas reconocerme mejor-dijo picarescamente la mujer.

Un pequeño brillo ilumino su mirada mientras la forma de su cuerpo cambio lentamente. La ropa que llevaba puesto fue transformándose en un vestido mucho más blanco. Por fin Twilight reconoció a su anfitriona.

-¡Venus!

-La misma-dejo un leve silencio y finalmente rio un poco- ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

Él quedo mirando fijamente a esa mujer. Cuando la vio por primera vez en aquella habitación, quedo impactada por su gran belleza. Pero al verla ahora, sintió un extraño deseos por aquella diosa. Con un movimiento rápido la tomo de su cintura, acerco a Venus a su pecho y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-Veo que estas feliz de verme, señor Twilight.

Se acercó unos centímetros más, pero antes de poder besarla, una cascada de recuerdos ajenos se presentó en su mente. Pudo ver a una versión femenina de Flash, caminatas con esa versión femenina por parques, playas, bosques y montañas. Vio noches donde hacían el amor, mañanas en que despertaba junto a esa versión. Vislumbro un extraño casamiento, una sala de hospital con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, cuando este bebe comenzaba a caminar, algunos juguetes infantiles con los que jugaba con ese bebe, una pequeño cumpleaños, otra vez una sala de hospital, esta vez una pequeña bebe en los brazos de su esposa. Todo era felicidad en esos recuerdos. Twilight se detuvo, tembló por lo que por hacer y la soltó de inmediato a Venus. Retrocedió hacia atrás, con un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda al ver nuevamente a esa figura divina. Se miró las manos en la oscuridad, como si fueran ajenas.

-Twilight ¿Sucede algo?

Él se tocó las manos.

-Este cuerpo, este cuerpo no es mío, es de alguien más.

Susurro para sí mismo con gran miedo. Comenzaba a respirar muy deprisa, como si le faltara el aire. Miro a Venus, se desplomo de rodillas y la abrazo.

-Por favor Venus-rogo con gran sufrimiento de un hombre que ha perdido toda su esperanza-dime ¿Que me está pasando? ¡Tuve recuerdos que no son míos!

-Twilight no tengas miedo-el rostro de Venus miro con gran miedo la escena- Trata de calmarte y yo te diré lo que esta pasando.

Twilight temblaba, pero sintió como Venus se arrodillaba y lo abrasaba, mientras trata de tranquilizarlo. Poco a poco, Twilight, comenzó a respirar lentamente. Pero debía luchar contra un extraño deseo que lo atraía a Venus.

-Eso es, respira profundo.

Twilight pudo calmarse a medida que recordaba su forma poni, sus amigas y su antigua vida. Respiro profundamente. Se alejó un poco de ella y miro a sus ojos grises. Ella le toco gentilmente la cara.

-Bien, ya estas mejor-con un gesto ella se sentó en la pared izquierda del pasillo, mirando a Twilight-ahora dime ¿qué te pasa Twilight?

-Tengo mucho miedo Venus-se recostó del lado derecho del pasillo, junto sus piernas y las flexiono hacia él, mientras las abrazaba - Algo no está bien conmigo. Tengo recuerdo de una vida que no es mía-hundió su rostro contra sus piernas- Tengo miedo de ya no ser Twilight Sparkel de Equestria, tengo miedo de ser una persona diferente a la que verdaderamente soy.

Venus la miro y se sentó a su lado. Pone una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo un poco.

-Que extraños son los seres mortales, parece que su seguridad y su identidad está definida por su memoria.

Twilight miro a la figura de Venus entre la oscuridad.

-Muchos llegan al más allá, con la imaginación o la ciega esperanza que el mundo que les espera luego de la muerte será el mismo que su existencia pasada. Creen que su vida solo sirvió como una prueba para ingresar en un mundo soñado. Pero, al llegar a la nada, ven que deben lidiar con sus recuerdos y experiencias pasadas a la muerte, como un recuerdo mejor para esta existencia presente. Es decir, se invierten las cosas, añoran una vida pasada que describen con un concepto llamado "felicidad".

Twilight quedo mirando a Venus, esta vez la veía de otra forma, pero con un deseo totalmente diferente. No la veía como un objeto de deseo libidinal, sino como una vieja amiga.

-En mi caso, puedo volver a mi vida pasada. Es por eso que estoy haciendo este viaje. Por eso estoy persiguiendo a Virgilio. Pero no quiero que este lugar me atrape, no quiero cambiar mi forma de ser-se produzco un mínimo silencio, antes de que pueda preguntar- ¿Acaso todos añoran su vida pasada? ¿Qué hacen cuando llegan a este lugar?

Venus miro hacia el frente, con una mirada perdida en las oscuras profundidades del océano.

-Muchos no cambian en absoluto su forma de ser, solo prolongan sus existencias más allá del punto final que tanto les ha preocupado. El individuo, ahora está abandonado a sus propias libertades individuales en un mundo muy diferente al que conoció en su vida, pero con la certeza que debe existir en un tiempo indeterminado, que algunos lo llaman inmortalidad. Algunos crean su propio cielo o infierno a lo largo de su existencia en esta vida, pequeños momentos de dolor o pequeños momentos de felicidad son suficientes para darles un pequeño motivo para seguir adelante o desesperar en un sufrimiento eterno. Como si cada individuo llevará consigo una visión del cielo o del infierno atrapada en sí mismo.

Sus acciones imaginarias de la vida después de la muerte, pierden totalmente su significado al enfrentarse al desengaño que les plantea la existencia en este lugar. Saben que sus valores, sus esperanzas y todo lo que antes habían deseado en una vida posterior: Como contraer matrimonio, seguir algún tipo de carrera y asumir algún tipo de responsabilidad con los demás seres de este universo, son valores que solo sirven para guiarse en este mundo. Para darles algún tipo de sentido en un mundo donde encontraran la indiferencia de este universo. El individuo queda solo, desilusionado o simplemente indiferente en este plano existencial. Comienza a entender que no puede escapar de este lugar, de sus pasiones, de sus deseos, de sus pecados o de sus sufrimientos individuales que conformaban parte de él en la vida anterior. Aprende a existir nuevamente, sabiendo que el designio de este dios indiferente no vale en absoluto para su existencia actual. Creo recordar una frase que me dijo un amante una vez: "Incluso si existiera un dios que me dijera como debo vivir mi vida, yo reflexionaría y dudaría si es algo que yo quiero hacer".

Twilight miro a aquella diosa. Esta vez el deseo que ella había tenido, se extinguió por completo mientras surgían pequeños recuerdos que le erizaban la piel de terror. Pudo distinguir una vida pasada de la juventud, amigos similares al de sus amigas, tardes jugando con bicicletas, algunos raspones en las rodillas, pequeñas bromas a algunas niñas y un perro negro que la acompañaba. Se tocó las cienes con la mano derecha, evitando que Venus la viera. Respiro profundo, tranquilizando esa pequeña incomodidad de sus recuerdos.

-¿Tú tuviste una vida antes que esta?

Venus la miro con una expresión de asombro. Entre la oscuridad, sus facciones no fueron percibidas por Twilight. Se prolongó un silencio profundo. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Venus.

-Antes de responder, ¿Puedo preguntarte solo una cosa Twilight?

La voz de ella, dejaba presentir un gran sufrimiento. Twilight se estremeció un poco cuando escucho su voz.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de ser otra persona? ¿Qué viste en esos recuerdos que te hicieron estremecer de miedo?

Twilight levanto la cabeza, sintiendo un extraño escalofrió en su espalda. Como si llamar a esos recuerdos ajenos pudiera traer a ese ser que estaba detrás de ella.

-Tengo miedo de no recordar nada de mis amigas, de mis padres, de mi hermano, de no tener un lugar a donde regresar. Tengo miedo de tener una vida a la cual volver, de tener los recuerdos de otra persona que no soy yo.

En el crucero, tuve que usar la máscara del lobo estepario, una máscara que tenía a un ser viviendo en ella. Pero, a diferencia de lo que me pasa ahora, sabía que había otro ser que no era yo pero nos diferenciábamos muy bien el uno del otro, a pesar de que usara mi cuerpo. Pero tuve mucho miedo al usarla, tenía miedo de convertirme en otra persona-quedo un momento en silencio, tratando de recordar algo de los recuerdos de ese ser, pero su atención se posó en la despedida final-tuve un sueño, donde vi a ese ser en mi mundo. Algo que me helo la sangre, fue un pensamiento de que mis recuerdos hubieran sido cambiados. Tuve miedo de que todos los recuerdos de mis amigas, mi familia, todo lo que conocía de Equestria sea falso, solo un sueño-como relámpagos, recordó todo el sufrimiento de la guerra que vio desde el barco, los cuerpos apilados frente a una ciudad que se prendía fuego- Lo que pude ver en el barco de este mundo, fue horrible. No quería formar parte de este mundo, quería seguir adelante para volver. Es decir, tenía un lugar donde estaba mi felicidad.

Trago un poco de saliva, estaba nerviosa por cada cosa que contaba. Algunos recuerdos de una extraña guerra, donde usaba un artefacto con un gatillo que hacía mucho ruido al apretarlo, una selva, un pueblo en llamas y un miedo que la devoraba por dentro. No pudo saber si esos recuerdos eran de lo que había visto en su viaje por este mundo, o eran los recuerdos de aquel individuo que luchaba por emerger.

-Pero-prosiguió con temblor en la voz-lo que me estremeció de esos recuerdos que no eran míos, fue la felicidad de esos recuerdos. En esos recuerdos, tenía una familia, tenía una esposa, tenía una hija y un hijo. Por unos instantes, pensé que el recuerdo de Equestria fue un sueño frente a estos nuevos recuerdos. Tenía las pasiones y deseos de un hombre, tenía la felicidad de algo que nunca ocurrió en mi vida-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Tuve la sensación de que formaba parte de este mundo, que era un condenado a ser como todos los demás. De que todo lo que añoraba era una mentira. Fue horrible.

Twilight sintió como Venus la volvía a abrazar, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Por favor, ya no sigas-dijo ella con gran congoja.

Twilight quedo unos segundos aterrado, pero empezó a escuchar un leve llanto. Se dio cuenta de que Venus estaba llorando. Debía ser fuerte, un extraño instinto la obligo a tratar de consolar a esa mujer.

-Venus ¿Qué te ocurre?

Venus respiraba lentamente, tratando de calmarse. Twilight abrazo a Venus, acercando el rostro de ella a su pecho. Por un momento, Twilight se preguntó: ¿Acaso los dioses lloran? ¿Acaso los dioses sufren al igual que los mortales? ¿Acaso son diferentes a nosotros los mortales? Recordó las veces que vio derrotada a Celestia por Cryssalis. A pesar de que ella la que movía el sol, eso no la hacía menos poni que ella o sus amigas: Una poni que sentía, tenía piedad y fue su mentora. Pensó en ella como un ser bondadoso, que no es ajena a las emociones de los demás habitantes de su reino. Pero ¿Qué era lo que la diferenciaba de los demás ponis, más allá de ser una gobernante o un ser inmortal? ¿Qué es lo que queda si a una deidad le quitan ese halo de divinidad?

Poco a poco, el silencio fue tomando lugar del llanto de Venus. Quedaron abrazados, como dos viejos esposos en que han pasado un momento difícil de sus vidas.

-¿Sabes porque estoy llorando?-susurro Venus, apoyada en el pecho de Twilight- Porque tú tienes un lugar a donde volver.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes un lugar donde volver?

-La descripción de cómo te sentías -siguió hablando, como si ignorara la pregunta- es la creación de lo que aquí se conoce como maniquí. Son cuerpos vacíos, donde el creador inserta falsos recuerdos de una vida que no vivieron, de personas y lugares que jamás existieron y que solo habitan en el recuerdo de estos maniquís. Son seres que nunca conocerán la muerte, porque nunca han tenido vida. Lo que los impulsa a seguir adelante, es la búsqueda de la realidad que ellos creen que existe en sus recuerdos. Pero también, están vivos porque tienen que cumplir una simple tarea que le es impuesta por el creador. Esos recuerdos, son recuerdos de otro ser que si existió, existe o existirá. Son solo copias de un ser verdadero.

Twilight quedo petrificada en ese lugar, un frio escalofrió le atravesó su espalda.

-¿Crees que yo sea un maniquí?-Susurro en una voz casi inaudible y sufriente.

Venus levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos de Twilight, que expresaba la angustia de un condenado a muerte frente a su ejecutor que le pone un arma en la cabeza.

-¿Crees que yo soy un maniquí?-pregunto Venus, invirtiendo los papeles.

Twilight toco el rostro de Venus, como un niño que toca el rostro de su madre. Sintió su suave piel y su cabello sedoso.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque me doy cuenta que, en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, somos iguales Twilight.

Twilight abrió sus ojos desorbitados, sorprendida de la respuesta de Venus.

-Yo-continuó Venus- soy la personificación del amor y la sexualidad, puedo cambiar mi forma para ser la figura de mujer ideal de cualquier hombre y puedo convertirme en una forma etérea para aparecer en cualquier lugar de este mundo. Pero, si me quitas todo eso, en el fondo soy una mujer que busca el amor y formar una familia. Dudo de mi forma, porque mi forma quimérica no puede definirme, debido a que cambio en virtud de lo que otro desea, es decir, solo soy una copia de una mujer. Solo me queda mis recuerdos, pero desde que supe de la existencia de los maniquís, dudo de mis propias memorias. ¿Qué pasa si solo soy un maniquí con el único propósito de satisfacer los deseos de otros seres? ¿Acaso soy solo el deseo de lo que otros seres hacen de mi propia existencia?

Twilight no respondió.

-Solo me queda una de las ultimas libertades-dijo Venus, respondiéndose a sí misma-la de elegir si quiero ser lo que todos esperan que sea. Al igual que tú, puedo rechazar el deseo de los otros y construir una existencia de mi propio deseo.

Venus se levantó y le tendió la mano a Twilight, ayudando a levantarse.

-Esa virtud, la libertad de hacerse a sí mismo, es la última libertad que le queda al hombre. Es también un poder que yo tengo y que me ayuda a diferenciar a los maniquís de las personas reales. Sé que tienes miedo de ser un maniquí y de que los recuerdos ajenos que recuerdas. Pero puedo darte la oportunidad de saber si eres o no un maniquí y de romper el hechizo que te convierte en hombre y devolverte a tu forma femenina, todo en unos pocos minutos. Pero existen riesgos.

-¿Cuál es ese riesgo?

Quedaron uno segundos en silencio.

-SI llegas a ser un maniquí, entonces arderas y te consumirás en el fuego. Sentirás cada fibra de tu cuerpo quemarse hasta que solo quede una masa carbonizada de plástico, metal y ropa.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Debes darme con un beso apasionado, señor Sparkel.

-¿¡Acaso no hay otra forma de devolverme a mi antigua forma?!-grito Twilight sonrojado.

-Desafortunadamente Twilight, no. Tu debes elegir si quieres recuperar tu antiguo ser o perderte en estos nuevos recuerdos que te están consumiendo.

Twilight no respondió. Pero Venus pudo ver que había acertado con su pregunta. Ella empujo a Twilight contra la pared, manteniendo su mano apoyada en su pecho.

-Hace unos minutos me habrías besado apasionadamente. Pero tú verdadero ser pudo distinguir los recuerdos y deseos falsos de los verdaderos. No tengas miedo, confía en mí. Déjate llevar por esa pasión.

-¿Pero cómo nos ayudara esto? ¿¡No ves que es lo que este ser quiere!?

-Al besarme-murmuro Venus-ese ser tratara de tomar tu lugar, pero chocara con los recuerdos de tu verdadero ser, de la verdadera Twilight. Tendrás que luchar para ganar tu existencia con ese ser, pero solo podrás lograrlo si puedes definir tu propia existencia a partir de tus recuerdos. Estarás sola en una lucha interna, pero confió en que tú podrás. Para poder crear y volver a tu verdadero ser, debes necesariamente compararte con ese otro y ejercer tu libertad para elegir qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres, si someterte al yugo de ese otro o definirte a partir de lo que tú quieres ser verdaderamente. ¿Estás listo para tomar esa decisión?

Venus soltó a Twilight, mirando a los ojos de Twilight. Una parte de ella dudaba, pero la otra estaba completamente segura de que quería definir su propia existencia. Miro unos segundos al suelo, tratando de busca una confianza y valor de lo que estaba por hacer. Apretó los puños, miro a Venus a los ojos y dijo:

-Estoy listo.

Se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos de ella.

-Déjate llevar por la pasión he ignora todo lo que suceda a tu alrededor. ¿De acuerdo?

Lentamente, un deseo de pasión se fue apoderando de Twilight. Los recuerdos eran bastante fuerte, pero aún podía guiarse por los ese laberintico lugar inmaterial de recuerdos, pasiones y deseos quiméricos que se formaba en su mente.

-Sí.

Twilight beso a Venus, primero de una manera suave, mientras sentía los delicados labios de ella contra los suyos. Sus manos, fueron a la cadera y el rostro de ella. Mientras tanto, Venus la tomaba por detrás del cuello, estirando sus brazos y entrelazando sus dedos detrás de él. Lentamente, sus cuerpos se cubrieron de un fuego azulado, que los abrazaba a ambos, pero sin llegar a quemarlos.

Dentro de Twilight, una tormenta de recuerdos se agitaba de manera violenta en su memoria. Recuerdos de su Equestria, de sus amigas se mezclaban con los recuerdos de un pequeño pueblo rural en la ladera de una montaña, donde jugaba con algunos rostros familiares. Imágenes de amigos, de 4 hermanos, de una madre y un padre que vivían en una pequeña casa, se mezclaban con unicornios que hablaban y de un pequeño dragón que escupía fuego verde.

Venus podía ver como el pequeño pasillo donde estaban, se quebraba en pequeños fragmentos de vidrio y comenzaban a girar alrededor de ellos, mientras las llamas azules iluminaban la oscuridad que los cubría.

Recuerdos de cenas con unos tíos en la casa de una mujer anciana, algunos primos y primas que jugaban a las escondidas, un abuelo que los llamaba para ir a comer en una larga mesa de madera, tíos y tías que la saludaban, conversaciones donde se hablaba de los recuerdos de estas personas, surgían al mismo tiempo que nombres extraños pero raramente familiares. Por otro lado, una especia de criatura mitológica en forma de caballo, con un cuerno y alas que hablaba y que le enseñaba a levitar objetos con la mente, padres que veían su progreso en el uso de algo llamado "magia". Esta vez, estos seres tenían nombres extraños, como la combinación de dos palabras que mezclaban dos objetos cotidianos. Se formaba dos idiomas que podía entender, cada uno ajeno al otro y que parecían incompatibles entre sí.

Los fragmentos de cristal que eran producto de su realidad, comenzaban a desvanecerse en partículas luminosas. El agua, pronto cubrió sus cuerpos, pero estos aún seguían atrapados dentro de las llamas. Esta vez, a su alrededor diferentes animales acuáticos comenzaban a girar a su alrededor, como si fueran atraídos por el brillo de esos cuerpos. Venus podía sentir esa vieja pasión femenina cuando Twilight le besaba el cuello, y sus manos se dirigían a puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Dentro de la mente de Twilight, cada vez era más difícil definir algo preciso. Veía criaturas fantásticas, mezclada de seres humanos. Cada uno de esos seres, tenía un nombre, una personalidad que ella podía recordar bastante bien, una historia detrás de ellos. Las cosas se volvieron mucho más complicadas a medida que él sentía el cuerpo de Venus entre sus manos y los últimos recuerdos de su estadía en este lugar, la hacían perderse y dudar de ambos grupos de recuerdos. No podía encontrar ninguna guía de la cual poder aferrarse, ambos recuerdos se sentían como reales ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso era un ser humano que soñaba con un mundo fantástico de mitología o un ser mitológico que soñaba con el mundo humano? Recordó las palabras de Venus, mientras sentía como el fuego empezaba a ser un espantoso dolor para su piel, y los chasquidos del fuego se empezaron a ser frecuente en sus oídos. Pero no dejo de besar a Venus ningún segundo.

Las manos de Twilight, se dirigieron a zonas menos decorosas del cuerpo de Venus. Venus tomo el rostro de Twilight entre sus manos alejando de su escote y dirigiéndolo nuevamente a sus labios. A su alrededor, el fuego comenzaba a extinguirse, dejando lugar al agua que comenzaba a tratar de extinguirlo.


	27. Reconstitución y existencia

Caos

a r, t E ¿ es est 21 8 lasd n2sf a ldA5 Yo eSD r f Caos sat slkd mrv pgñe orde sakl 253 35cxb89 nb6ds H ASN as513 356sas n5seR piedad p MN 64nsKJgfjc por favor okm.a –om/sa iueng juego ñaskgf as1gd reb2 56ds.

Orden

-¿Qué? Este lugar, este lugar es extraño. Nada ¿Nada? Soy yo, nada. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? Existencia ¿Existencia? Existo. Pienso, luego existo. Pero no, siento mi autopercepción ¿Mi autopercepción? Se razonable ¿Razonable? No ¿O Sí? ¿Que define lo correcto? Las palabras, necesito palabras y orden ¿O es orden y Palabras? Palabras y limites, ¿No? Si primero fue caos, entonces necesitamos orden y después sentido ¿Sentido? ¿Qué es el sentido? Solo soy yo pero ¿Qué es yo? Esto, aquello, arriba, abajo, indiferencia, me siento ¿Siento? No existe tampoco, solo es esto que me rodea ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Preguntas que definirán algo ¿Sentido? Quizás…

Lenguaje

 **-La razón puede ayudarte a ver las ventajas y las desventajas de un estilo de vida, pero nunca puede ayudarte a elegir uno propio. Es decir, una persona no elige su estilo de vida por mero razonamiento, debe elegirla en virtud a cual le provea su felicidad.**

-¿Quién eres tú?

 **-La verdadera pregunta en este lugar es: ¿Quién eres tú?**

-¿Yo?

 **-Sí.**

-De hecho, no puedo recordarlo. En este lugar no hay nada, todo es blanco. No existe forma, todo está en un silencio absoluto. No puedo sentir nada. Es como una página en blanco. No poseo cuerpo, es como si no existiera nada.

 **-¿Acaso importaría la existencia de un mundo exterior que te sirviera para definir quién eres tú? Tu existencia no depende de un mundo exterior, no eres los otros. El universo es indiferente a la existencia de todos los seres, solo tú eres consciente de tu existencia.**

-Pero las otras cosas que existen pueden ayudarme a definir mi existencia. Pienso que nadie está solo en el universo, tenemos a otros seres o entes con los que tenemos que vivir a diario. Ellos son parte de mi existencia, por más que el universo solo sea un espacio infinito y congelado.

 **-¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

-Que soy un ser temporal, viviendo con otros seres temporales. ¡Eso es! Tengo consciencia de que soy un ser temporal. Si soy un ser temporal, entonces tengo un momento exacto donde comencé a existir y un momento exacto donde dejare de existir y pasare a ser parte de la nada.

 **-Entonces tienes un lugar de donde puedes partir: Un inicio y un fin, antes y después de eso no existe nada. Tienes consciencia de que eres un ser temporal, pero ¿Eso es suficiente para definir que algo existe?**

-Puedo partir de que, en virtud de mi temporalidad, existe algo que es atemporal, algo con lo que pueda compararme y diferenciarme. Eso eterno me es algo que no soy yo. Si eso es eterno, significa que existen cosas que no son eternas. Eterno y temporal, luego de eso no hay nada más.

 **-¿Eterno? ¿Temporal? ¿Nada? Estas hablando de tiempo y de lugares, eres consciente del tiempo y de una especie de espacio que eres tú. Creo que estas avanzando ¿Existe otra cosa que quieras agregar? ¿Con qué estás haciendo esas conclusiones?**

-¿Mi consciencia? ¡Eso es! ¡Mi consciencia es algo que me define del resto de los objetos que me rodea! Me diferencia de la nada, que esta antes de que yo exista y que existirá después de que yo no exista.

 **-¿Tú conciencia? ¿Qué es la conciencia?**

-Son palabras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos. ¡Palabras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos! Otra cosa que puede darme un lugar lejos de la nada, son las palabras, ese universo simbólico que define a un ser. Es decir, puedo ser algo alto, bajo, grande, chico, fuerte, débil, puedo tener cabello o no tenerlo, puedo tener cola o no tenerla. Un significado, cada palabra tiene un significado que lo diferencia del resto de las misma palabras de un idioma. Pero solo si están juntas, pueden formar un mensaje coherente. La coherencia, algo que debe tener un sentido, un significado al igual que las palabras. ¡Eso es! Mi conciencia es un conjunto de palabras, que debo decirme a mí mismo y me pueden diferenciar de los demás.

 **-Creo que estamos mejorando. Si el universo y la nada son algo que puedes definirlo a partir de tu conciencia ¿Existen fuera de ti o tú eres la que los debe pensar para que existan?**

-Esa es una pregunta difícil. Sé que yo debo pensarlo para que estas cosas deban tener una existencia, pero que soy yo la que decidí crearlas para tratar de definirme a mí misma. Pero, en un lugar donde no puedo ver nada y no existe nada, uno debe crearlas para que existan. Tengo una duda ¿Entonces la existencia no es otra cosa que la diferenciación que uno hace de lo que lo rodea y uno mismo? ¿Existe el mundo exterior y el interior, o todo depende de la creación del mundo interior?

 **-¿Estás diciendo que, además de la nada, lo temporal y lo atemporal existe algo llamado exterior e interior? Desde mi punto de vista, cada vez estas reduciendo tu tamaño, cada vez estas reduciendo más tu existencia. Partiste de este lugar, algo que tú llamas infinito, y comenzaste a reducirlo cada vez más. ¿No te sientes cada vez más pequeña?**

-Tengo conciencia de eso. Pero trato de delimitar mi propio ser. Sé que no soy todo este espacio infinito y todo este tiempo. Cada vez me siento más pequeña, pero me estoy creando a partir de la nada. La nada debe existir para que todo lo demás exista. Sin la nada, no podría existir todo lo demás. Esa nada puede parecerte absoluta, puede ser infinita y todo lo que tu desees que sea. Pero es por esa nada que existimos. Puedo llamar a esa nada: realidad, y a mis propias palabras, a mis propios pensamientos, a mis propias palabras que me digo a mi misma, la llamare: yo. Yo soy algo que esta fuera de la realidad ¿Pero qué es esto?

 **-Eso es un límite, delimitaste lo que llamas "yo" de lo que llamas "realidad". Ahora puedes diferenciar ese yo de la realidad.**

-Si esto soy "yo", entonces existe otra forma de diferenciar las cosas. A esto que puedo verlo, a esto lo llamare imagen. Esta imagen, será parte de lo imaginario en mi yo, porque debo imaginarlo para que pueda existir en mi conciencia. Entonces, puedo asociar algo que existe a alguna imagen, eso me ayudara a diferenciar las cosas. Las palabras serán las representaciones del mundo exterior en mi conciencia.

 **-Aquí existe un problema, has reducido todo tu ser a una simple segregación entre tú y lo demás. Estas en el extremo opuesto del problema. Si antes debías definirte y separarte de la nada, ahora quedas aislada por tu propia conciencia ¿Es lo que deseas?**

-¿Deseo? ¿Qué es el deseo?

 **-Algo que debe ser definido por ti, ¿Qué es el deseo?**

-El deseo es algo que uno tiene que manejar, un límite entre lo que uno piensa y lo que la realidad le ofrece. A partir del deseo puedo comunicarme y relacionarme con el exterior. Entonces el deseo es lo que me lleva a relacionarme con el mundo exterior y tratar de conseguir eso que llamo deseo. Entonces a partir del deseo existe un límite y una diferencia entre mi yo y la realidad, algo que define al exterior y que me es ajeno, pero accesible ¿Y esto que es?

 **-Eso son deseos que emana de tu propio ser, y que empieza a definir tu entorno. Ahora el mundo exterior es algo aparte de ti, esos son objetos que, a la inversa, tú comenzaste a definir y que son una materialización de las palabras que están en tu mente ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

-Veo, comienzo a percibir lo que está a mí alrededor. Ahora poseo sensaciones que me ayudan a conocer ese mundo exterior. Veo que mis propios límites presentan deseos propios. Hambre, frio, dolor, sed, sueño, sonidos que no me gustan, siento diferentes gustos como salado, dulce, agrio, amargo y acido. Todo esto, son deseos que puedo satisfacer a partir de mi relación con la realidad. Pero, es extraño, me siento solo, pienso en algo que me es triste, algo me angustia, algo me da miedo. Pero es algo que no puedo resolver a partir de mi ser físico, son sentimientos que me definen algo, un deseo que está más allá de mi existencia física y no puede ser solucionados por mi relación con simples objetos.

 **-¿Solo? ¿Angustia? ¿Tristeza? Además e tu existencia física, existe una parte desarraigada de tu relación con el mundo de las cosas. Es algo que parte a partir de un pasado, de una conciencia que se ha hecho consiente.**

-Veo formas extrañas, veo a otros seres que no soy yo, pero que poseen mi misma forma, pero otros no la poseen. Son formas que también necesitan satisfacer sus deseos físicos, iguales a mí. Pero ¿Qué son esas formas?

 **-Son parte de la realidad. Algunos poseen una forma semejante a la tuya, otros poseen un rasgo que los diferencia a ti ¿Qué puedes ver?**

-Algunos son muy diferentes a mí, solo se limitan a satisfacer sus deseos físicos. Otros de forma diferente, se acercan a otros seres para no sentirse solo. Otros tienen mi forma, poseen la capacidad de comunicarse con otros seres similares.

 **-Son diferentes seres que deben buscar vivir en un determinado lugar. Lo que los diferencia, es la capacidad de conciencia, de adaptarse a su medio y de la preservación. Esos seres poseen mayor o menor capacidad de tener conciencia de que son mortales, buscaran preservar su vida a partir de sus descendientes. Algunos necesitan de otro ser para producir la continuación de una especie, otros solo se duplicaran a sí mismos ¿Qué eres tú en esta definición?**

-En virtud de mi deseo y mi conciencia de finitud, veo que necesito de otro ser para continuar la existencia de otro ser que sea similar a mí. Existe un deseo de preservar mi especie. A partir de este deseo, puedo darme un origen a otros seres que debieron unirse para darme la existencia. Poseo un pasado que no recuerdo, pero que es una certidumbre y que me da una orientación en esta realidad. Los recuerdos, serian como imágenes y sensaciones que fueron guiados por mis decisiones y mis deseos, que me dan una guía de cómo funciona el mundo que me rodea y me adaptan a ese mundo.

 **-Entonces podemos darte parte de eso que tu llamas recuerdos. Toma los que necesites, ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

-Es extraño, son dos seres diferentes, cada uno posee un grupo de recuerdos que me demuestran dos existencias muy diferentes. Dos estadios existenciales. Cada recuerdo aumenta mi conciencia de esos mundos, ahora puedo entender muchos más conceptos, puedo entender la idea de reproducción, de poder, de vida, de muerte, de arte, de historia y mucho más. Pero todo esto es muy confuso, está más allá de mi plano físico, solo está a un plano que deba ser pensado para que pueda existir.

 **-Solo puedes elegir un estadio de existencia, es aquí donde la razón puede ayudarte a encontrar las similitudes o las diferencias, pero no puede ayudarte a elegir una existencia. Cada ser establece su existencia a partir de los deseos y de la moderación de estos, de la fortuna o la infortuna que ha vivido, de sus relaciones con otros y del tiempo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Los deseos pueden ser una carga y llevarte a tu destrucción, pero pueden guiarte en tu realidad. ¿Qué ves de esos recuerdos?**

-Por un lado veo un origen de un ser humano, veo a padres que lo educan en un pequeño pueblo, posee una hermana que es mayor que él. Posee muchos otros seres que lo quieren; él los define como familia y amigos. Vive muchas cosas, aprende mucho sobre conceptos que deben existir en su conciencia para darle sentido a lo que él llama existencia. Veo que posee deseos que puede satisfacer, pero otros que no pudo satisfacer. Veo que tiene otro ser, él lo llama esposa, con el que ha engendrado otro pequeño ser, que lo llama hija. Es raro, posee una palabra para designarlo, lo llama Skila. Veo que todos los seres que lo rodean, también poseen una palabra para designarlos. Él los llama nombres. Es similar a mí, posee una conciencia y un conjunto de palabras que conforma su modo de actuar con el entorno y con los demás. Usa palabras como trabajo, responsabilidad, experiencia, errores, castigo, dinero, pareja, nacionalidad, honor, orgullo, estudio, ciudad, escuela, países, música, arte, gustos, disgustos, racismo, bondad, maldad, guerra, pasado, proyectos, futuro, deportes, música, los demás, mi vida y muerte.

 **-¿Qué hay de la otra parte?**

-Veo diferencias. Veo que su origen es el de una unicornio. También posee una madre, un padre y un hermano. Veo a un ser más grande que ella, algo que la llama mentora. En esta existencia, ella utiliza algo llamado magia para poder relacionarse con su entorno. Pero es algo que es meramente individual, es como si las representaciones de sus palabras y sus deseos se expresaran en su realidad. Puede cambiar cosas de la realidad por otros. Veo retazos de su vida, veo amigas y seres muy similares a ella. Un pequeño pueblo, donde las conoció. Veo algunos seres que se enfrentaron a ella y a sus amigas. Es un mundo regido por lo que llaman magia, por otros seres que también pueden utilizar la magia. Ella también define su existencia por palabras como honor, amistad, verdad, amabilidad, lealtad, generosidad, risa, familia, Cutie Mark, princesa, Equestria, paz, armonía.

 **-¿Qué piensas? ¿Acaso una existencia es más lógica que otra?**

-Son realidades muy diferentes entre sí. No puedo decir que una existencia importe más que otra, cada existencia es producto de los deseos de su portador y de la realidad en la que se encuentra. Para entender una existencia, debe verse desde el punto de vista de la existencia de ese ser. Veo que ambas existencias poseen responsabilidades diferentes, pero que su capacidad para cumplirlas depende solo de ellos mismos. Es raro, sé que estoy obligada a elegir solo un estadio de existencia, pero los recuerdos son como si hubiera vivido dos existencias distintas. Tengo miedo de equivocarme, de elegir algo que no sea mi verdadera existencia, de tener obligaciones que no eran mías en primer lugar.

 **-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso está hablando de autenticidad?**

-Sí. Quiero saber quién realmente soy. Veo que el humano posee un trabajo, una vocación que no es el auténtico yo de ese ser. Trabaja de algo que él llama "medicina", pero solo usa esta vocación como medio para obtener un bienestar para su familia. Es decir, él no es su vocación. Caso contrario con la unicornio, que es princesa a partir del conocimiento y la empatía que logro en el pequeño pueblo. Son dos extremos muy diferentes, debido a que se pone en juego lo que se llama "felicidad". Esto que llamo felicidad, es diferente en cada uno de ellos. Uno eligió su vocación en prioridad de su felicidad, el otro lo usa como medio para alcanzar la felicidad.

 **-¿Felicidad? ¿Qué es la felicidad?**

-Son pequeños momentos de la vida de un ser, pero es un sentimiento plástico, en el sentido de que puede tomar muchas formas. Para algunos la felicidad es una meta, algo que no se posee en ese momento y se proyecta al futuro. A partir del ser humano, puedo observar que su felicidad es en momentos proyectados hacia un futuro, como por ejemplo un viaje familiar, una casa, algo que él llama un ascenso y prestigio. Su felicidad es en parte material, pero también es la creación o la posibilidad de un sentimiento. Tuvo momentos de felicidad en su pasado, que le llegaron de manera fortuita. En el caso del unicornio, su felicidad se limita a elementos fortuitos. Busca la felicidad a partir de un prestigio intelectual y la vivencia de lo que llama amigos y familia. Mucho de lo material que obtuvo, se lo debe a su mentora y a la magia de esa realidad de su mundo. Ambos buscan el bienestar para ellos, pero cada uno debe ganarse ese bienestar. A esto se impone sus deberes con los demás.

 **-¿Cuáles son sus deberes?**

-El humano busca ayudar a otros humanos por medio de la intervención en la defensa de estos frente a lo que él llama un juez. Se pone en juego otro elemento: el bien y el mal. El humano aboga por la inocencia de unos y por el castigo de otros, es decir que debe convencer por medio de la palabra a otros seres. Busca la verdad, pero veo que muchos de lo que él llama compañeros buscan su propio interés personal. Veo que se diferencia de sus propios semejantes, posee un pequeño mundo de lo que él llama "lo correcto" y "lo incorrecto". Trata de actuar conforme a su pensamiento de lo correcto, pero hubo momentos en que este concepto se torció. Yo siento arrepentimiento de su parte, pero a la vez estos errores y arrepentimientos van modificando su concepto de lo correcto. Veo que su autenticidad va modificándose, es como si tuviera dos conductas diferentes en un mismo hombre. Empiezo a ver que su autenticidad se diluye, su existencia dejo de ser él y la nada, a pasar a ser su vocación y sus deseos que deben ser satisfechos. La unicornio es una princesa, pero su autenticidad solo se marca más a medida que su vida avanza. Tiene el mismo deseo que el hombre: ayudar a los demás. Su similitud radica en que ambos marcan su existencia en lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. La unicornio debe proteger a sus semejantes a partir de la magia, pero no lo hace sola. Veo que su existencia está muy ligada a otros seres. Ella los llama amigas. Veo que debe luchar contra otros seres, debido a su concepto de lo correcto. No veo arrepentimiento en lo sus acciones, debido a que muchos de sus oponentes se han transformado en amigos. Esto le da un bienestar interior, algo como lo que el humano está buscando.

 **-Dos existencias diferentes, pero a la vez similares se presentan en tu elección. Los seres dejaron de preocuparse por su mortalidad y comenzaron a ver conceptos, como correcto y deseo para olvidarse de la muerte y la nada que los rodea. ¿Alguno ha pensado en la muerte?**

-Sí. Pero esto solo se limita al humano. Veo que la muerte es lo que le ha ocurrido a lo que él llama padre y madre. Veo sufrimiento, tristeza y resignación. Muchos de lo que él llama amigos, mascotas y familiares han experimentado la muerte. Pero también veo el concepto de soledad. No es amigo de todos los seres que lo rodean, solo posee recuerdos de tiempo con estos seres llamado familia y amigos. Para que exista el sentimiento de soledad, es necesario que exista un apego de él hacia otros seres. La imposibilidad de poder volver a vivir con estos seres alguna posibilidad futura, es lo que no desea. La tristeza puede también ser soledad. Por otro lado, la unicornio no ha experimentado la muerte. El concepto de soledad no ha sido experimentado, pero si el de tristeza.

 **-La muerte está mucho más presente en algunas existencia que en otras, pero a todos les es conocido el sentimiento de tristeza. Cada ser debe experimentar sentimientos que desea y otros que no desea, algunos pueden aparecer de manera fortuita y otros serán causados por su propia responsabilidad. Cada uno debe existir, de la misma manera que uno tú aprendiste a diferenciar entre tu existencia temporal del universo atemporal. Solo puede existir la existencia de algo en contraposición de otro objeto, pero a su vez la existencia de algunas cosas es mucho más compleja que otras cosas. Este es lo que ocurre con los seres que presentan conciencia de su finitud, sus deseos y sus posibilidades. Este es lo que ocurre con el hombre y esa unicornio. Su propia existencia plantea un problema que incluye otros conceptos como bien y mal, amigos y familia, responsabilidades y deseo, vida y muerte, felicidad y tristeza.**

-Cada uno de esos problemas solo son pertenecientes a ellos de manera individual. Poro veo que mi deseo de autenticidad es impedido por estos recuerdos. Son como ajenos a mi propia autoconciencia. Es como si fueran las vidas de otros seres que deben experimentar eso a partir de la realidad que les ha tocado vivir. Pero a mí me toca vivir a partir de la toma de una decisión. Quisiera saber cómo he llegado a plantear mi existencia y a tener que elegir entre dos planos de existencia.

 **-Solo puedo decirte que existe un tercer grupo de recuerdos, de una tercera realidad por la que has llegado hasta aquí. Debes elegir entre dos existencias diferentes, pero a la vez tu conciencia y tu autoconciencia nacieron a partir de una de estas dos existencias. ¿Cuál crees que fue?**

-Por razonamiento, diría que fue el de la existencia de la unicornio. En su realidad existe magia, algo capaz de deformar la realidad y llevarme hasta esta decisión. A pesar de que esta realidad posee los límites de las posibilidades de la magia, posee carencias de complejidad en relación a los sentimientos y la vida de sus seres que lo habitan. Este universo se limita el concepto de autenticidad a la de Cutie Mark. Pero es una existencia mucho más sencilla que la realidad del hombre, quizás porque él debe enfrentarse con más ímpetu a su realidad. Pero si debo elegir una sola existencia a la cual deba pertenecer, plantea un problema en mi conciencia de dejar de existir.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes al ser solo una conciencia?**

-Solo ser una conciencia desprovista de deseo, es como estar muerta. Lo que me dará existencia, serán mis deseos, mis pasiones y mi capacidad de poder cumplir o al menos acercarme a las posibilidades de felicidad. Esto que llamas recuerdos, solo pueden darme la certeza propia de que he existido. Pero es solo una certeza individual, mi existencia radicara en la memoria de los demás que me ha identificado como contraste de su existencia ajena a la mía.

 **-¿Tienes miedo de dejar de existir como conciencia?**

-El miedo a la nada aún permanecerá en las posibilidades de estos otros seres, de estas otras existencias. Tarde o temprano debemos enfrentarnos a la inexistencia propia llamada muerte. Si bien puede que deje de existir, deseo enfrentarme a ese abismo tarde o temprano, al igual que estos seres.

 **-Entonces has tomado tu decisión. Ya sabes quién eres.**

Reconstitución

Venus vio como el fuego que los rodeaba se volvió a encender con más fuerza. Las llamas que cubrían sus cuerpos, fueron transmutándose en un color violeta y purpura. Vio como la figura masculina de Twilight se consumía por las abrasadoras llamas, consumiendo su carne y dejando ver una corteza de esa imagen que se quemaban. Dentro de ese hombre que se consumía, comenzó a ver a la pequeña Twilight, que apartaba sus labios de ella. A pesar de que estuvieran rodeadas por el fuego, la figura de Twilight se alejaba de ella como si estuviera en el agua. Sus cabellos, su vestido y su collar flotaba a su alrededor como si estuviera en el agua. Venus estiro sus brazos, tomándola de las manos antes de que se alejara demasiado de ella. Los últimos restos de residuo de la imagen de aquel hombre se desvanecieron. Debajo de los pies de ambas, se pudo ver un remolino de luz que dejaba ver un suelo de baldosas cuadradas. Lentamente, una especie de gravedad las atrajo hasta esas baldosas. Al colocar los pies, el fuego a su alrededor se expandió en un parpadeo, haciendo cambiar la imagen del centro del océano por una solitaria ciudad urbana. Twilight se desplomo inconsciente sobre Venus. Ella simplemente sonrió y escucho la respiración apacible de Twilight.

Twilight despertó en el banco de una peatonal que estaba entre dos grandes rascacielos. Estaba recostada en posición fetal, del lado izquierdo.

-Veo que por fin despertó.

Escucho la voz de Virgilio, que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Ella se reincorporo y se sentó en el banco. Miro las baldosas grises de concreto debajo de sus pies, iluminadas por los faroles anaranjadas de la cercanía. Se dio cuenta que era de noche.

No se dignó mirar a Virgilio, que en esos momentos le parecía menos real que un sueño. Su mirada reposo sobre un pequeño gato negro que atravesaba caminando la peatonal. El pequeño animal, se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y se sentó unos minutos a lamerse la pata derecha y lavarse un poco el cuello. Estornudo un poco y miro fijo a Twilight. Sus ojos de grandes pupilas negras reflejaban la imagen de Twilight. Un pequeño limite amarillo que correspondía a sus iris, lentamente fueron ganando espacio a medida de que la pupila felina se convertía en una raya vertical. Comenzó a rascarse detrás de las orejas con su pata trasera, antes de sacudir su cabeza y continuar su camino.

Miro a Virgilio, que estaba leyendo un libro de tapa bordo. No había cambiado nada, su pelo castaño, sus ojos castaño oscuro, su traje negro y su camisa blanca.

-Tuve un sueño extraño-finalmente hablo Twilight.

Virgilio solo asintió y cambio la página de su libro sin prestar demasiada atención. Twilight volvió a mirar hacia el frente, ignorando la actitud de Virgilio.

-En mi sueño, no poseía una forma. Era como sentir mi conciencia en medio de un gran abismo blanco. Sentí pensamientos y emociones, tuve recuerdos que de cosas que nunca he hecho, escuche las charlas de miles de millones de personas, pero lo más extraño es que sentí que me creaba a mí misma.

Miro sus manos con extrañeza, sabía que esa forma solo era momentánea, que poseía una verdadera forma en una realidad que no era esta. Los recuerdos desde su llegada, solo le pertenecerían a ella, pero no serían más reales como cualquier sueño. Era como si todavía no despertara del todo. Toco sus manos, su piel, su rostro, su cabello y finalmente el banco frio de madera. Respiro profundamente un viento gélido de la noche y sintió la brisa helada que corría por su rostro y acariciaba su cabello. Sonrió y se levantó del banco, caminando unos pasos hasta el medio de la peatonal. Extendió sus brazos como una gran cruz, mientras sentía el viento nocturno hacer volar su cabello y su vestido. Dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, antes de detenerse y contemplar las estrellas de la noche. Ese frio abismo insondable, que le dejaba claro su temporal existencia.

-Estoy viva-susurró.

Virgilio cerró el libro y lo guardo dentro de un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Saco un cigarrillos y un mechero Zippo. Prendo un cigarrillo y fumo tranquilo en silencio mientras contemplaba a Twilight admirar el cielo nocturno.

-El sueño del dios, la escritura ancestral que es transmitida en el idioma de los sueños-dijo con cansancio.

Twilight vio nuevamente al pequeño gato negro, que se acercó a ella y se acarició en su pierna. Ella se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a acariciar a ese pequeño animal. Virgilio, esta vez sin prestar atención de lo que Twilight estuviera haciendo, comenzó a recitar:

 _Si (como afirma el griego en el Cratilo)  
el nombre es arquetipo de la cosa  
en las letras de 'rosa' está la rosa  
y todo el Nilo en la palabra 'Nilo'._

 _Y, hecho de consonantes y vocales,_  
 _habrá un terrible Nombre, que la esencia_  
 _cifre de Dios y que la Omnipotencia_  
 _guarde en letras y sílabas cabales._

 _Adán y las estrellas lo supieron_  
 _en el Jardín. La herrumbre del pecado_  
 _(dicen los cabalistas) lo ha borrado_  
 _y las generaciones lo perdieron._

 _Los artificios y el candor del hombre_  
 _no tienen fin. Sabemos que hubo un día_  
 _en que el pueblo de Dios buscaba el Nombre_  
 _en las vigilias de la judería._

 _No a la manera de otras que una vaga  
sombra insinúan en la vaga historia,  
aún está verde y viva la memoria  
de Judá León, que era rabino en Praga._

 _Sediento de saber lo que Dios sabe,_  
 _Judá León se dio a permutaciones_  
 _de letras y a complejas variaciones_  
 _y al fin pronunció el Nombre que es la Clave,_

 _la Puerta, el Eco, el Huésped y el Palacio,_  
 _sobre un muñeco que con torpes manos_  
 _labró, para enseñarle los arcanos_  
 _de las Letras, del Tiempo y del Espacio._

 _El simulacro alzó los soñolientos_  
 _párpados y vio formas y colores_  
 _que no entendió, perdidos en rumores_  
 _y ensayó temerosos movimientos._

 _Gradualmente se vio (como nosotros)_  
 _aprisionado en esta red sonora_  
 _de Antes, Después, Ayer, Mientras, Ahora,_  
 _Derecha, Izquierda, Yo, Tú, Aquellos, Otros._

 _(El cabalista que ofició de numen_  
 _a la vasta criatura apodó Golem;_  
 _estas verdades las refiere Scholem_  
 _en un docto lugar de su volumen.)_

 _El rabí le explicaba el universo_  
 _"esto es mi pie; esto el tuyo, esto la soga."_  
 _y logró, al cabo de años, que el perverso_  
 _barriera bien o mal la sinagoga._

 _Tal vez hubo un error en la grafía_  
 _o en la articulación del Sacro Nombre;_  
 _a pesar de tan alta hechicería,_  
 _no aprendió a hablar el aprendiz de hombre._

 _Sus ojos, menos de hombre que de perro_  
 _y harto menos de perro que de cosa,_  
 _seguían al rabí por la dudosa_  
 _penumbra de las piezas del encierro._

 _Algo anormal y tosco hubo en el Golem,_  
 _ya que a su paso el gato del rabino_  
 _se escondía. (Ese gato no está en Scholem_  
 _pero, a través del tiempo, lo adivino.)_

 _Elevando a su Dios manos filiales,_  
 _las devociones de su Dios copiaba_  
 _o, estúpido y sonriente, se ahuecaba_  
 _en cóncavas zalemas orientales._

 _El rabí lo miraba con ternura_  
 _y con algún horror. '¿Cómo' (se dijo)_  
 _'pude engendrar este penoso hijo_  
 _y la inacción dejé, que es la cordura?'_

 _'¿Por qué di en agregar a la infinita_  
 _serie un símbolo más? ¿Por qué a la vana_  
 _madeja que en lo eterno se devana,_  
 _di otra causa, otro efecto y otra cuita?'_

 _En la hora de angustia y de luz vaga,_  
 _en su Golem los ojos detenía._  
 _¿Quién nos dirá las cosas que sentía_  
 _Dios, al mirar a su rabino en Praga?_

Twilight miro como el pequeño gato se escondía entre las sombras. Miro hacia atrás. Virgilio se había acercado y le tendió la mano para que se incorporara.

-Debemos seguir adelante, señorita Twilight. Queda poco para llegar a su destino y quisiera que conociera a alguien antes de abandonar el laberinto.

-¿Aún estamos en el laberinto?

-Me temo que sí. Es una construcción bastante grande en realidad.

Salieron de la peatonal, caminando por una calle muy iluminada por luces blancas de los postes de luz cercanos. Las baldosas de la acera estaban totalmente limpias.

-Recuerdo a Venus quiero saber ¿Qué paso con ella?

-Simplemente te trajo hasta mí. Le prometí que te cuidaría, antes de marcharse a quien sabe dónde.

Se dirigieron al centro de la calle, donde no pasaba ningún automóvil. De hecho, era como si la ciudad entera estuviera desierta. A ambos lados, grandes rascacielos de cristal reflejaban sus imágenes solitarias. Todas las puertas de entrada estaban cerradas, como si los propios edificios estuvieran dormidos, como gigantes titanes inmóviles.

Virgilio se detuvo unos momentos en la calle y termino de fumar su cigarrillo. Miro a Twilight y sonrió amablemente..

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Twilight.

-En absoluto, pero para llegar al centro del laberinto necesitaremos un poco de ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Virgilio se limitó a sonreír, mientras se empezaba a sentir como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies.


	28. Los miserables

En medio de la calle desierta pudieron ver frente a los grandes edificios, una gran mano se apoya en las ventanas de uno de los rascacielos quebrándolas y haciendo que algunos cristales cayeran y se estrellaran en el concreto. Una figura titánica apareció detrás de aquel edificio. Era un minotauro dorado, que era tan grande como un edificio. Sus ojos negros quedaron fijos en las pequeñas figuras solitarias de la calle.

Twilight y Virgilio quedaron mirando a la criatura, sus grandes ojos los reflejaban en su minúscula existencia. Twilight sintió un miedo casi animal al ver los ojos de esa criatura, lo que hizo que se pusiera detrás de Virgilio. Virgilio, en cambio, prendía un cigarrillo evitando que el fuerte viento apagara su fosforo.

El gran minotauro dio un paso hacia ellos, haciendo que el suelo temblara. Cada paso que daba, creaba un sismo que hacia mover el suelo, temblar los edificios y romper vidrios cercanos.

Virgilio termino de encender su cigarrillo y miro a Twilight que estaba detrás de él. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver a aquella inmensa criatura. Podía sentir como sus manos temblaban en sus hombros que le agarraban su traje.

-¡Qué demonios es esa cosa!-grito Twilight en medio del pánico y el temblar de la tierra.

Virgilio sonrió y saco un altavoz de su chaleco. Se acerco a Twilight y le dijo al oído.

-No se preocupe señorita Twilight, es un viejo amigo mío.

Virgilio puso el altavoz cerca de sus labios y grito.

-¡Gusto en verte Asterión!

El titánico minotauro se detiene y lentamente mira hacia sus pies.

-Virgilio ¿Qué te trae hasta mí?-se escuchó una cálida y amable voz proveniente del minotauro, pero este no había movido sus labios en absoluto.

-Solo necesito un poco de tu ayuda amigo mío. Pero creo que tu forma titánica asusta a una de mis amigas.

El titánico animal empezó a encogerse, casi hasta el tamaño que ellos poseías. Le llevaba una cabeza a Virgilio y llevaba una toga roja, dejando ver la mitad derecha de su pecho. Virgilio, por su parte, guardo de nuevo el altavoz en su traje.

-Pero, a mi modo de ver, solo estás tú.

-Solo porque has dado un gran susto a mi huésped-se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a Twilight que lo miraba-Asterión, viejo amigo mío, te presento a la princesa Twilight.

Twilight quedo mirando al minotauro. No era como los minotauros de Equestria. Su pelaje pose{ia un extraño brillo dorado, como el brillo de monedas de oro despulido. Su rostro era extrañamente agradable a la vista, sus ojos poseían un aire meditativo y viejo. Poseía 2 pares de cuernos, dos que apuntaban hacia arriba y se bifurcaban, mientras que los otros 2 restantes miraban hacia delante, terminaban en afiladas puntas. Su cuerpo era muy musculoso, pero su toga ocultaba sus partes bajas y parte de su pecho. Poseía extrañas cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, pero se acentuaban en sus brazos.

-Princesa Twilight, te presento al príncipe Asterión.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, princesa-dijo Asterion, con la calidez de hace unos segundos.

Twilight miro al suelo, y se presentó con una leve inclinación.

-Mucho gusto, príncipe Asterión.

Twilight se enderezo y volvió a mirar a esa extraña y amable criatura.

-¿Qué lo trae por estos lugares?-pregunto el minotauro.

-La princesa Twilight, en virtud del conocimiento de su tierra, ha venido a explorar estos recónditos lugares. Pero, desafortunadamente, mi memoria de guía nos ha perdido y queríamos solicitar su ayuda para llegar al centro del laberinto. ¿Podrías ayudarnos príncipe?

Un breve silencio se hizo entre los presentes, mientras una brisa helada movía la ropa que llevaban.

-Para mí será un honor servirle a su realeza, además de disfrutar de su grata compañía.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, príncipe Asterión- respondió Twilight con cortesía.

-Por favor, si son tan amables de seguirme-dijo el minotauro, dirigiéndose hacia un callejón cercano.

Asterión marcaba el paso y detrás los seguían Twilight y Virgilio.

-Twilight-dijo Virgilio en voz baja-Asterión es el minotauro que habita el laberinto. Nadie conoce mejor el laberinto del infierno que él, debido a que debió pasar aquí toda su vida. Puedes hacerle cualquier pregunta para matar el tiempo, él no te hará daño.

Asterión miro hacia atrás en la salida del callejón.

-Debemos darnos prisa, la ciudad cerrara pronto sus puertas.

Ellos apuraron el paso.

-Asterión-dijo Twilight-¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Siguieron caminando, esta vez Twilight iba delante junto a Asterión, mientras Virgilio iba detrás, fumando tranquilamente.

-Adelante princesa, tratare de responder todas sus preguntas, siempre que tenga alguna buena respuesta que ofrecerle.

-¿Qué es este lugar? Es decir, sé que estamos en el laberinto del infierno, pero no me llegaron a explicar completamente que es este lugar, como funciona y porque existen condenados aquí.

-Es una muy buena pregunta, princesa Twilight, este lugar es un espacio donde los humanos vienen a buscar su redención. Existen muchos seres que, en virtud de sus pecados y sus faltas, vienen voluntariamente a estos lugares para encontrar una paz incierta. El laberinto va más allá de un simple límite de pasillos, de callejones sin salida, de paredes que se confunden y de calles vacías. Pero solo puedo dar este detalle, porque verdaderamente no puedo revelar muchos detalles sobre este sitio en especial. Pero, su arquitectura es la de un laberinto con 14 salidas, pero más allá de ofrecer salidas, su estructura esta creada para ser un laberinto meramente cíclico. Es decir, el final del laberinto es en realidad el inicio del mismo, haciendo casi imposible que los condenados lleguen alguna vez a salir de sus límites trazados por la mano de un dios o un demonio. El contenido cíclico, tiene más que ver con el propio condenado que con el propio laberinto. El laberinto, existe un hechizo que hace que, cada cierto tiempo, el condenado olvide su estancia en el infierno, haciendo que vuelva a repetir y perderse en actos que parecieran cotidianos, se vuelven nuevos y extraños. El laberinto no solo está diseñado para perder al condenado de manera física, sino también psíquica.

-¿Cada cuánto tiempo olvidan los condenados?

-Cada nueve años, y cada nueve años debo liberar a nueve hombres y nueve mujeres que han ganado su redención de estas tierras. En estos laberintos, mi conciencia de los actos de todos los condenados es omnisciente. Pero esa palabra, esa cualidad no es más que conocer todas las cosas reales y posibles de los actos de los seres condenados.

-¿Cómo consiguen la redención los condenados?

-La redención, es una virtud del olvido y del tiempo.

-En otras palabras-dice Virgilio que estaba más cerca de ellos- la muerte de esas personas en el laberinto.

Twilight reflexiono unos minutos, mientras se dirigían a un parque de diversiones en un muelle. El pequeño parque de diversiones poseía todas las atracciones encendidas, pero ningún ser estaba presente. Más allá se podía ver la gran luna de plata que iluminaba las aguas de un oscuro mar.

-De lo poco que sé de este lugar-contesto Twilight- puedo decir que la muerte no debe ser el peor castigo que tienen los condenados en este lugar. Siempre existe algo que no veo a simple vista ¿Qué significado tiene la muerte en este lugar?

-El de la esperanza-contesto Asterion.

-¿El de la esperanza?

-Así es-asintio Asterion- la muerte es vista como una esperanza por la arquitectura de estos infiernos. Estos infiernos, además de sus reglas particulares que los condenados deben seguir, tienen 3 reglas que rigen el propio infierno y determinan el propio mecanismo de este lugar. Estas reglas se mueven bajo el concepto de lo siniestro, cuyas representaciones son el doble, lo animista y la repetición.

El doble es la primera regla: Cada ser humano está formado por un yo, que en una etapa preliminar estaba formado por una fragmentación yoica. Dándote un pequeño ejemplo: Un condenado me conto que en su cabeza existían numerosas voces: Una que le daba consejos, otra que era muy agradable con él, otra que le decía que lastimara a otras personas, otra que le decía cómo comportarse, etc. La diferencia que radica entre un esquizofrénico y una persona normal, es el hecho que una persona normal sabe que las múltiples voces de su cabeza son en realidad "él" mismo. Esa fragmentación del yo, se materializa para atormentar al condenado, debido a que este puede juzgar al condenado y revelarle aspectos de su propia personalidad que él no quiere escuchar o que negara rotundamente. La primera ley dicta: la única compañía que tendrá el condenado, será la materialización física de un aspecto de la psiquis del individuo mismo que ha permanecido inconsciente. El yo, o mejor dicho los aspectos de él, se fragmenta y se materializa en monstruos que perseguirán al condenado para atormentarlo. Pero también puede transformarse en personajes que le darán un poco de aparente alivio, pero que tarde o temprano le mostraran un lado de él que no quiere escuchar, dejándolo solo y desamparado en la niebla de este lugar.

Asterion entra en una vieja tienda de espejos, donde su rostro y la de sus acompañantes se reflejaban. Twilight sintió un escalofrió al verse a si misma frente a tantos espejos, como si cada relejo de ella la estuviera viendo, la estuviera juzgando por estar en ese lugar. Asterion abrió una puerta que daba entrada a otra sección del infierno.

Entraron en un bosque rodeado por neblina. Los árboles se elevaban deformes hacia un cielo iluminado por una gran luna blanca, que era ocultado por algunas nubes azules. Asterión índico un camino y se adelantó un poco antes de que la puerta desapareciera en medio del bosque. En poco tiempo llegaron a una extraña mansión en medio del bosque, que se extendía más allá del horizonte. Dentro, viejos maniquís se encontraban dispersos a su alrededor, rodeados por la misma niebla espesa que parecía estar en toda la atmosfera del lugar.

-La sección de la soberbia-dijo Virgilio respirando profundamente-hace mucho tiempo que no veo este lugar.

-La segunda regla-continuo el minotauro- es el de lo animista: La duda de que un ser aparentemente animado, sea en efecto viviente. Y a la inversa: de que un objeto sin vida este en alguna forma animado. Estamos frente a un gran ejemplo de esta regla: Los maniquí-se acerca y mira de cerca a uno de ellos- Lo que causa miedo en una maniquí, es el hecho que tiene nuestra forma, un objeto que está en el límite entre la vida y la muerte.

-Mejor será que yo le explique esta regla Asterión-dijo Virgilio- Este lugar me da escalofríos ¿podríamos salir rápido de aquí?

Asterión miro unos segundos a Virgilio, luego fue a delante y los guío por los pasillos de la mansión. Cada habitación, estaba decorada por muñecas antiguas, maniquís, títeres de madera y trozos de piezas robóticas que representaban brazos, piernas, cabezas cercenadas, manos y torsos de mujeres, niños y hombres. Todos estaban cubiertos por polvo, aceite y sangre. Twilight tomo el brazo de Virgilio, debido a lo espeluznante de las habitaciones. Él prendió otro cigarrillo.

\- Existe una vieja historia sobre un filósofo llamado Descartes-comenzó Virgilio- Él no distinguía entre algo orgánico e inorgánico, hasta el punto de que al morir su hija de 5 años de escarlatina, él la reemplazo con una muñeca que se parecía mucho a su hija, llamándola Francine. En sus propias palabras: "Cuanto se sabe en esa ciencia -la medicina- no es casi nada comparado con lo que queda por averiguar y podríamos liberarnos de una infinitud de enfermedades, tanto del cuerpo como del espíritu y hasta de la debilidad de la vejez", sentenció en su famosa obra "Discurso del método". Sus estudios lo llevaron a comparar el cuerpo humano con una máquina y, finalmente, concluyó que todos los fenómenos naturales podían ser explicados a través de la mecánica; incluso la vida misma. Entonces ¿Por qué llorar por un ser imperfecto si puedes tener un ser perfecto que carece de enfermedades, de sufrimiento, de vejez o incluso de la misma muerta? Es decir, algo que es más perfecto que el propio ser humano, que desconoce sus sufrimientos y que es más perfecto que su propio creador. Algo que no sea mortal y desconozca la muerte, algo que los hombres solo pueden imaginar con las religiones o con la esperanza de una ciencia.

-Incluso-comento Asterión-existió alguien que comparo a los robots, de la misma manera que los seres humanos. Creyó que el ser humano era la creación de un dios imperfecto, que poseía dolores, enfermedades y sufrimientos de las cuales los humanos desconocen. De la misma manera que un androide sería un ser que supere al hombre, el hombre sería un ser que superara a un dios. Una especie de evolución de la creación.

Entraron en un comedor, donde una larga meza de madera se extendía desde la entrada hacia otra puerta que estaba muy alejada al fondo del salón. La meza estaba repleta de comida, y las sillas eran ocupadas por maniquís, y androides a medio armar o completamente armados.

-Desde mi punto de vista-interrumpió Twilight-un ser como el que ustedes describen, nunca podría compararse a un ser vivo. Debido a que nosotros provenimos del útero de una madre, somos seres vivos que sentimos amor, tenemos una personalidad y podemos crear a otros seres igual a nosotros.

-Es una idea propia de una vanidad humana.

Dijo una voz misteriosa que provenía de la penumbra de las profundidades de la habitación.

Los tres quedaron petrificados en el lugar. Twilight se abrazó muy fuerte a Virgilio.

-Te estábamos buscando Francine-dijo Asterión-pero es de mala educación que no te presentes frente a nuestra invitada.

Al final de la mesa, la figura de una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos celestes salto de la silla y miro a los tres invitados.

-Debe ser una ocasión especial si Abbadón nos acompaña esta noche ¿Quién es tu compañera Abbadón?

Twilight miro a Virgilio unos segundos al escuchar el nombre de Abbadón. Pero no dijo nada.

-Ella, mi querida Francine, es la princesa Twilight-dijo Virgilio.

Francine se acercó hasta ellos, y miro a Twilight. Al verla de cerca, Twilight noto como Francine la miraba con ojos sin alma, eran los ojos de un muñeco. Su rostro, era como si llevara una máscara, y su voz sonaba como las de una vieja grabación con estática. Twilight sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si un cadáver la estuviera estudiando en una sala de autopsia. Por su parte, Francine hizo una reverencia frente a Twilight.

-Mucho gusto princesa Twilight.

No movía los labios al hablar, siendo como si hablara debajo de una máscara.

-Twilight-respondió Virgilio-ella es Francine, la reina de esta parte del laberinto y máxima representación de la segunda ley de los mecanismos que rigen el infierno.

Virgilio movió un poco a Twilight, que parecía que había salido de un trance. Ella devolvió la reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Francine- respondió Twilight.

-No me tenga miedo princesa, yo nunca haría daño a una amiga de Abbadón y de Asterión. Pero déjeme preguntar ¿Qué estaban hablando hace unos momentos al llegar aquí?

-Estaba explicando la segunda ley del infierno-respondió Asterión-pero no he podido simplificarla.

-La segunda ley que rige el infierno-respondió Francine-está definido por una cualidad propia del ser humano que es proyectada o está presente en objetos inanimados, que plantean un peligro a la integridad física o psicológica del propio ser humano. Lo que da un toque siniestro a estas representaciones, es el hecho de que algo posea una conexión con el ser humano. Pero me intereso más lo último que dijo al llegar aquí, me refiero a esa idea de que una maquina no pueda ser nunca comparada con un ser humano. Pero, supongamos que te cortan el brazo y lo reemplazas con un brazo robótico es decir un doble mecánico ¿Sigues siendo humano?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, que Twilight se dio cuenta que todos esperaban su respuesta a la macabra pregunta.

-Supongo que si-respondió Twilight con miedo.

-Qué pasa si empiezan a reemplazar partes de tu cuerpo como brazos, piernas, órganos internos, ojos, partes de tu cerebro por maquinaria ¿Hasta qué punto eres tú y hasta qué punto dejas de ser considerado humano y pasas a ser una maquina?-continuo cruelmente Francine-Y a la inversa: Qué pasa si creamos un androide que sea consciente de su propia existencia, de sus acciones y que pueda crear su propia identidad ¿Lo consideraríamos humano?

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio atroz, que esperaba una respuesta.

-De hecho, no sabría qué contestar.

-Si lo consideraríamos humano-respondió Virgilio- entonces el propio concepto de ser humano y, por ende, el de ser "un ser humano" fue solo una expresión de vanidad humana. No sería diferente a un objeto inanimado, a un conjunto de partes inorgánicas que pueden emular la vida y la propia conciencia de su creador. Veo que la concepción de hombre máquina del siglo XVIII está muy arraigada en ti Francine.

-Es casi una ironía que me lo digas tu Abbadón.

Virgilio termino su cigarrillo, y desvaneció la colilla entre sus dedos. Con un rápido deslice de dedos hizo aparecer otro cigarrillo. Luego saco su encendedor y lo prendió.

-De hecho Francine- siguió Virgilio- comienzo a pensar que a lo que Twilight se refería, era el hecho de un origen orgánico del individuo. Es decir, que un humano siempre seria humano si nace de un padre y una madre ¿No es cierto Twilight?

Todos volvieron a mirar a Twilight. Respirando profundamente y calmando sus nervios, vio que debía contestar. Opto por la verdad.

-Sí, me refería a eso.

-Es curioso-respondió Francine- pero si nos atenemos a la idea de que la evolución, podemos decir que es simplemente la inmortalización de un ser humano a través de su descendencia, vemos que es simplemente la perpetuación de información genética por medio de su ADN. Lo que se preserva en cada generación es la memoria genética. Pero, el ser humano es el único ser que intenta crear algo a su imagen y semejanza, es decir una copia de sí mismo. Desde este punto de vista, los juguetes con los que juega una niña, no es para que practique la maternidad, es para que proyecte una imagen de sí misma en el muñeco. Un muñeco no es un ciborg y lo más cercano que un ser humano de crear algo a su imagen y semejanza es el de un hijo. Un ser que muchas veces es educado y quiera ser como sus padres. A su vez, se espera que este siga el eterno ciclo de vida que se le ha dado.

-Algo de lo que debes darle la razón a Twilight-dijo Virgilio-es el hecho de que la propia unión de dos seres para la creación de un nuevo ser, es la capacidad de poder crear algo nuevo a partir de esa unión.

El silencio se hizo presente unos segundos.

-Pero-tomo la palabra Asterión-la existencia de un ser que pueda unirse a Francine para la creación de un nuevo ser, es lo que a ella siempre le faltara en este infierno. Incluso los propios reyes del infierno deben obedecer las reglas que están hechas para el infierno.

-Pero no creo que vengamos a hablar de la eterna falta de este lugar-sentencio Virgilio que termino su cigarrillo- además ya tuvimos mucho tiempo hablando de este tema-se arrodilla y mira a Francine- pequeña Francine, debemos llegar al centro del laberinto para poder salir de aquí, Asterión nos ha estado guiando ¿Podrías crearnos un atajo para pasar esta sección e ir a la siguiente?

Francine miro a Virgilio.

-Por ti Abbadón, lo que desees.

Francine dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del final de la habitación. Twilight noto que en cada paso y movimiento, Francine emitía un pequeño "cric" que dejaba escuchar el funcionamiento interno de sus engranajes.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, Francine abrió la puerta y dejo ver un largo pasillo. Luego aplaudió 3 veces. Vieron como el largo pasillo se corría hacia el lado izquierdo, dejando ver otra habitación. Luego esta habitación se desplazaba girando a la derecha y hacia arriba, dejando ver otro pasillo donde las puertas estaban en el suelo y un candelabro a su derecha. Era como si una gigantesca maquinaria hiciera mover un rompecabezas, donde cada habitación era una pieza del rompecabezas, similar a un cobo de rubik.

-Esta parte del laberinto-comenzó Asterión- está representado por 99 habitaciones intercambiables. Suponiendo que uno ingrese en la habitación 1, si cruza a la habitación 2 y quisiera volver a la habitación anterior, esta cambiaria a la 47 en vez de la 1. Así, podría perderse durante años.

-¿99 habitaciones?-pregunto Twilight.

-No exactamente-respondió Francine- la habitación número 100, es la habitación que lleva a la siguiente sección del laberinto. Este solo aparece cuando Asterión u otro dios o semidiós atraviesa los distintos distritos del infierno.

Finalmente, las puertas mostraron una habitación donde estaba un pasillo levemente iluminado y con una única puerta al final del pasillo.

-Esa es la puerta que los conducirá al sector de la pereza, que limita el centro del laberinto-menciono Asterión-solo puedo acompañarlos hasta el sector de la pereza.

-Muchas gracias Francine-menciono Virgilio-cuando termine de acompañar a la princesa Twilight por los infiernos, vendré a tomar el té contigo-besa la mano de Francine-te lo prometo.

-Solo un necio es capaz de creer en un demonio o en un dios. Uno siempre encontrar un motivo para no cumplirlo y el otro cambiara la realidad para no cumplirlo. Pero agradezco tus palabras de afecto.

Francine miro a Twilght he hizo una reverencia. Ella la imito.

Finalmente Asterión, Virgilio y Twilight atravesaron la puerta al final del pasillo. Entraron en un lugar muy iluminado. Estaban en una larga escalera en espiral que descendía hasta un pequeño parque. Twilight miro hacia arriba, viendo que la escalera de espiral llegaba más allá de las nubes y continuaba subiendo.

-Francine es la máxima representación de la vanidad humana-comento Asterión a Twilight- perdona su personalidad tan arrogante, pero es una buena niña después de todo. Solemos jugar a las escondidas en su palacio, también tomamos el té y solemos contarnos historias para pasar el rato. No quiero que la juzgues por sus palabras en esta noche, porque no la has conocido como yo la conozco.

-Prometo no hacerlo Asterión. Por lo que me dices, puedo ver que significa mucho para ti. En mi tierra, yo también tengo algunas amigas con el defecto de la vanidad. Pero uno quiere a sus amigos con defectos y virtudes.

-El sector de la vanidad siempre me trae escalofríos-comento Virgilio-pero creo que Asterión es amigo de Francine, por el hecho de que ella es la única que puede entenderlo en su dolor.

Llegaron al parque y observaron que estaba repleto de árboles con hojas verdes y televisores en sus ramas. Los televisores, pasaban noticias, películas, caricaturas y algunos videos musicales. Algunos de los videos musicales que pasaban, tenían pequeñas letras blancas en la esquina inferior izquierda que daba el nombre y el artista de la canción, como por ejemplo: "Lou Bega-Disney Mambo #5", "Gorillaz-Feel good inc", "Pink Floyd-the trial", "The cribs-Mirror Kissers", etc.

Algunos hombres miraban las noticias de uno de los televisores, otros estaban sentados en algunos bancos leyendo el diario y otros solo caminaban por los caminos empedrados de un lado hacía el otro. Pero en la lejanía, Twilight pudo ver a una figura conocida. Comenzó a alejarse de su pequeño grupo y agitar la mano sobre su cabeza y gritar:

-¡Adán!

Sin detenerse, Adán saludo a Twilight mientras se acercaba a ellos. Twilight corrió y lo abrazo unos momentos, mientras Adán caminaba a su alrededor.

-Me gusta poder verla de nuevo, señorita Twilight. ¿Qué lo trae hasta estos lugares?

-Estamos tratando de llegar al centro del laberinto, ¿Y tú?

Adán saco un pequeño mechero de su bolsillo y sonrió.

-Vine por el mechero que puede hacer que cualquier mujer se enamore de su portador.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Me lo dio Venus, pero tuve que venir a hasta el infierno de la lujuria para conseguirlo. Ella accedió a dármelo, gracias a una promesa que le había hecho a usted.

-Eso es maravilloso. Eso significa que solo te queda un objeto para terminar con tu maldición.

-El ultimo objeto es el cuchillo de plata que te otorga la inmortalidad-se escuchó la voz de Virgilio detrás de ellos.

Adán miro hacia atrás mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del camino.

-Exactamente ¿Señor?

-Llámeme Virgilio, señor Adán. Solo soy un humilde sirviente de la princesa Twilight.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Virgilio.

Extendió la mano unos segundos mientras caminaba hacia él. Se estrecharon las manos mientras Adán giraba a su al redor y Virgilio giraba sobre sus pies.

-Y a usted también, señor Asterión-levanto su sombrero como gesto de saludo.

Luego del saludo, Asterión siguió avanzando, seguido de sus 3 acompañantes. Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras Twilight contemplaba el paisaje de ese sector del infierno. Ese sector estaba conformado por distintos caminos, distintos arboles que simulaban un inmenso parque. Se respiraba una especie de paz, de tedio en los rostros de los condenados, como si la fuerza de la vida hubiera sido arrancada de ellos y la sola presencia de ese lugar resultara como un sueño del que no se podía despertar, condenándolos a un insomnio eterno.

-Adán, el primer hombre-dijo Asterión sin mirar atrás-un ser del cual ha nacido la humanidad entera, que carga el peso de la existencia, de las pasiones y virtudes que definen a sus hijos. Un ser quimérico que ha caído en desgracia por el amor de una mujer.

-Asterión-respondió Adán- minotauro que fue encerrado en el laberinto, destinado a conocer la soledad y la vida eterna. Conocedor del laberinto físico que encierra los 7 sectores del infierno, sus reyes demonios que definen los dolores de la humanidad, sus condenados que los padecen y de los dioses que frecuentan estos abismos de la nada, para purgar sus dolores con el conocimiento que tú le ofreces a cambio de información sobre el exterior de estas paredes. Nacido de la reina de Creta, redefinido su existencia a partir de los designios del gran creador y del artificio de sus propios deseos ¿Qué te es desconocido en cuanto al dolor y la soledad? Conoces mejor que nadie los laberintos del alma humana y divina, que no son más complejos que tus dominios.

-La representación del laberinto y la representación del perdido en el laberinto-sentencio Virgilio luego miro a Twilight- y ella es la princesa Twilight, eso es todo.

Los 3 rieron alegremente por esta última frase.

-Creo que nuestros destinos siempre tendrán a encontrarnos en estos lugares-respondió Asterión- para seguir tu búsqueda cíclica de objetos que se les han negado a tus hijos y solo puede ser conocido en su pureza por los dioses o los demonios, pero que puede ser accedido a ellos a través de muchas generaciones y vidas, nunca de una sola existencia.

-Esa es la última ley del infierno-dijo Virgilio que encendía un nuevo cigarrillo-la repetición.

-¿La repetición?-pregunto Twilight.

-A si es Twilight, el eterno retorno-dijo Asterión-el gran testigo de los infiernos y máxima representación de este sector de los infiernos, describió que los horrores del sufrimiento humano eran cíclicos. Se dice que él, vislumbraba en la muerte la esperanza del cese del sufrimiento de este mundo. Decía que un ser, cuyo poder era ilimitado y creaba el universo, podía crear un simulacro de la muerte, de la misma manera que existía sueños donde uno mismo podía ver funerales, donde el frio ataúd era cambiado por el de una tibia cuna haciendo que todos los sufrimientos que el ser humano tuvo en vida, sean nuevamente repetidos en su renacimiento. Esto es una de las leyes máximas del infierno y de los condenados: Volver a sufrir todo lo que conocieron en vida una y otra vez.

-Es irónico-comento Virgilio a Twilight-pero Asterión es el arquetipo viviente de las 3 leyes del infierno.

-Para mí defensa, lo único que puedo decir es que la arquitectura de este lugar ya estaba hecha antes de que yo existiera. Quizás el gran creador me hizo como un arquetipo viviente de este lugar.

Virgilio suspiro un momento.

-Si tenemos en cuenta que existen dioses del destino, del amor y de la guerra, tu teoría no es muy disparatada. Que hermosa es la incertidumbre, permite que todas las respuestas sean posibles y al mismo tiempo todas sean incorrectas-Virgilio saca un sobre de su chaleco- Por cierto, Adán, me dieron esta carta para ti.

Adán la tomo, viendo que tenía un sello de 7 puntas.

-Es la ubicación del cuchillo de plata que te dará la inmortalidad.

Twilight miro la carta por encima del hombro de Adán.

-¿Quién se la ha dado?

-Las moiras.

-¿Cuál de las 3?

-Átropos.

-¿Átropos?

-Sí.

Adán quedo mirando la carta con sorpresa y miedo.

-¿No le dijo nada más acerca de la carta?

-No que yo recuerde.

Guardo uno segundo de silencio mientras miraba algunos señores caminar por el parque, comenzó a cantar:

 _La que lleva las tijeras y decide el modo en como morirán los hombres,_

 _Ha dado una carta al primer hombre_

 _¿Indica su libre albedrio?_

 _¿Indica su inevitable destino?_

 _¿Indica su liberación?_

 _Solo un gran comediante lo entenderá_

-Hemos llegado-sentencio Asterión.

Llegaron a otra escalera circular que bajaba hacia un agujero en el suelo del parque.

-Temo que debemos despedirnos, señor Adán-dijo Asterión a Adán- espero que volvamos a vernos pronto, aunque eso signifique volver a encontrarnos en este lugar.

Adán guardo la carta en su bolsillo.

-Lo entiendo Asterión, deseo exactamente lo mismo que tú.

-Si no te vuelvo a ver Adán, quiero que sepas que fue un placer conocerte-dijo Twilight.

-También fue un placer conocerla, señorita Twilight. Deseo agradecerle todas las veces que pudo ayudarme a encontrar estos objetos y pase lo que pase, espero volver a verla alguna vez-miro a Virgilio-y a usted también, señor Virgilio.

-Seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar en otro momento, señor Adán.

Virgilio siguió caminado por un camino hacia la izquierda. Twilight quedo observando como ese extraño personaje, que quizás nunca volvería a ver, se alejaba.

-Antes de bajar-pidió Asterión-debo pedir absoluto silencio al descender por las escaleras y dirigirnos hasta nuestro destino.

-No quieres despertar a los gigantes, a leviatán o a los titanes ¿Verdad?-se mofo Virgilio.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo vulgar-contesto Asterión.

-Virgilio, debes tener más respeto por Asterión, fue él el que nos guío hasta aquí en primer lugar.

-Lo siento-dijo Virgilio con un tono un poco arrepentido y cómico a la vez.

Bajaron por la escalera circular durante un largo tiempo. Llegaron hasta un sector que se encontraba debajo del parque. Twilight observo a su alrededor: había muchas escaleras circulares a distintas distancias, que bajaban hacia puentes de cristal y que los conectaban entre sí, y todos se concentraban en un pequeño sector circular empedrado donde existía una puerta en el suelo. Más abajo, solo se podía ver una densa niebla que escondía todo lo que estuviera debajo. Al mirar hacia arriba, noto como el suelo subterráneo estaba cubierto de piedras fluorescentes que brillaban con un extraño resplandor color azul y candelabros de techo con pequeñas antorchas azules que eran reflejados por los puentes de cristal. Por último, grandes columnas dóricas salían de distintos puntos del techo subterráneo, descendiendo hasta perderse en la neblina del abismo.

Asterión comenzó a susurrar:

-Fuegos fatos, los vigilantes de la entrada al centro del laberinto. Tengamos cuidado de no llamar mucho su atención.

Caminaron lentamente sobre los puentes de cristal. Al mirar hacia abajo, podían ver que el cristal era tan delgado que parecía como si levitaran sobre el abismo. Twilight pudo observar que había algunos fuegos fatuos que flotaban por debajo de sus pies en medio de la inmensidad.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el centro que conectaba todos los puentes. Asterión abrió la puerta del suelo, dejando ver un pasillo semi-destruido.

-Solo puedo acompañarlos hasta aquí, esta es la entrada al centro el laberinto.

-Lo entiendo, viejo amigo-dijo Virgilio y abrazo a Asterion-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Se separo de Asterion y miro a Twilight. Ella se acerco y también lo abrazo.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Asterión. En verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

-Un placer, princesa Twilight.

Virgilio salto dentro de la puerta, tomando de la mano de Twilight que cayó con él.


	29. El centro del laberinto

El centro del laberinto estaba inmerso en el más absoluto caos. Restos de construcciones, grandes caminos empedrados destrozados con grandes orificios en muchas partes de su trayecto, restos de habitaciones con apenas un piso y un par de paredes en pie, columnas, restos de escaleras con alfombras rojas rotas y trozos de tierra de pequeñas plazas y jardines con algunos árboles que todavía estaban enraizados a esos pequeños trozos de tierra. Se podía ver algunas casas que les faltaba las paredes y dejaba ver su interior, edificios que estaban en iguales o peores condiciones que las casas, con los restos de sus vidrios rotos a su alrededor, restos de pequeñas parroquias sin techo dejando ver su bancos de iglesia que flotaban hacía bajo. Todos estos escombros flotaban alrededor de un gran parque con lo que parecía ser, una catedral gótica negra en perfecto estado en el centro de ese caos. Todo flotaba en un cielo rojo con nubes negras, que emitían relámpagos y rayos que destrozaban aún más los restos que flotaban a su alrededor.

Viegilio sostenía a Twilight que miraba asombrada todo ese paisaje caótico y demencial.

-Debemos llegar a la catedral central, señorita Twilight.

Twilight se incorporo y vio a su alrededor. Estaban en un elegante pasillo que estaba destruido hacia adelante, dejando ver ese espectáculo anárquico frente a ellos. Miro a Virgilio y grito:

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Como llegaremos si no existe un camino!-volvió a mirar el paisaje- Todo está inmerso en un caos.

Virgilio se acerco un poco a la orilla del pasillo destrozado y se puso de cuclillas mirando hacia las profundidades del abismo.

-En el principio fue el caos, que a la visión de muchos seres es la expresión de un desorden. Pero el orden esta en los ojos del intérprete, no del cuadro. Pocos ven el orden del caos, un orden que va más allá del mero orden racional establecido, como un caos formador del todo y sin el cual, nada existiría-se voltea y mira a Twilight- déjeme guiarla por este extraño orden.

Se acerco a una pintura de la pared derecha del pasillo donde habían aparecido. Toco con una mano haciendo que la pintura, llamada "El trotamundos sobre el mar de niebla", emitiera ondas que recorrían del centro a la periferia del marco, como si fuera la superficie del agua. Luego, sin decir palabra, tomo un poco de distancia y salto dentro del cuadro apareciendo en los restos de una habitación que estaba a unos metros del pasillo destrozado. Virgilio miro hacia arriba, viendo a Twilight de cabeza en el pasillo.

-Apresúrese señorita Twilight.

Twilight volteo hacia arriba, viendo a Virgilio sobre su cabeza que la saludaba. Por su parte, Twilight se acerco a la pintura y vio a lado una pequeña nota:

 _No tenemos tiempo de ser nadie. Todos los destinos son el mismo._

 _Expresados en fórmulas, los episodios más dramáticos de nuestra vida son irremediablemente banales._

 _No importa lo que hagamos. Se llega al infierno por casualidad._

 _Toda comunicación es imposible. Nadie ha conocido a nadie._

Volvió a mirar la pintura y respiro profundamente

-Solo debo confiar.

Salto dentro de la pintura, Apareciendo saltando hacia los brazos de Virgilio. El la atrapo y la incorporo de pie.

-¿Ve que puede confiar en mí?

-Hace cosquillas al atravesar las pinturas, creo que te debo una disculpa por haberte gritado y un agrad…

Le tapo los labios con un dedo.

-Luego me lo agradecerá, ahora debemos llegar a la catedral.

Virgilio se acomodo las mangas de su traje y camino hasta una puerta abierta de la habitación. Del otro lado de la puerta, mostraba la mitad de una habitación y a la catedral vista desde arriba. Twilight se acerco y vio que algunos cerámicos se desprendían del suelo, quedando flotando cerca de la mitad de la habitación. Lo único que quedaba en esa parte de la habitación era la puerta del lado izquierdo y del otro extremo una silla y una pintura que en su titulo estaba escrito "Noctambulos".

Virgilio entro primero por la pintura. Ella se acerco y antes de que Twilight entrara, apareció la mano de Virgilio en medio de la pintura. Twilight la tomo, costando un poco entrar en la pintura, como esta ofreciera resistencia. Salió de una pintura que estaba en suelo de un pasillo. Al ver hacia arriba, vio que estaban debajo de la catedral.

Virgilio tomo la pintura y la volvió a colgar sobre una de las paredes en los restos del pasillo.

-Una lástima que una bella obra de arte este en el suelo.

Luego volvió a entrar por la misma pintura. Twilight espero unos momentos antes de seguirlo, por si volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Salieron en lo alto de una escalera, donde la pintura estaba colgada en una vieja pared derruida. Miro a la derecha, viendo que estaba muy lejos de la catedral.

-¿Seguro que este es el camino correcto?

Virgilio comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, seguida por Twilight detrás. En el último escalón, Virgilio se dejo caer al abismo, dando una vuelta de 180 grados sobre el escalón, quedando debajo de la escalera. Twilight miro abajo, viendo que Virgilio la miraba, como si fuera su reflejo.

-Muy seguro de que es el camino correcto, princesa.

Twilight se dejó caer, siguiendo el mismo movimiento que hizo su guía y volvió a ponerse de pie junto a Virgilio.

-Vez que no es tan malo, pero debemos seguir adelante.

Camino hasta el final de la escalera, donde una ventana flotaba muy cerca. Virgilio tomo la pintura y entro en ella mientras Twilight lo seguía. Entraron en el centro de una habitación circular, hecha de piedras grises y desgastadas por el tiempo, con una escalera de caracol que accedía hasta un piso superior.

Subieron cautelosamente, debido a la poca iluminación que poseía la habitación.

-Tenga cuidado princesa, estos escalones pueden ser muy resbalosos en esta época del año.

Llegaron a la cima donde una habitación de cristal dejaba ver el horizonte de nubes negras, cielo rojo y un gran faro que giraba. La catedral, junto con restos de escombros y palomas blancas que se posaban en los mismos, estaba boca abajo, pero tan cerca que se podían ver las ilustraciones de los ventanales.

Twilight quedo mirando a través del cristal del faro, como el blanco de las palomas se alejaba de los escombros, e iba a aterrizar al césped cerca de la catedral. Luego miro a Virgilio, que buscaba en un viejo cobre en una esquina de la habitación.

-Bien, me alegra que aún este donde lo deje la última vez-Saco un gran y viejo libro, que tenía 7 bisagras, con 7 candados que lo cerraban-espero que aun este donde deje las llaves-camino hasta una grieta en la pared, donde introdujo la mano y saco un llavero de plata con 7 llaves-perfecto.

-¿Qué es ese libro?

-Es el libro de la catedral-sin mirarla comenzó a abrir cada candado-solo aquello que ha pertenecido a la catedral, puede darnos el ingreso al mismo.

Termino de abrir los 7 candados, y los puso a un lado del libro. Abrió el libro en la página 777. Puso el libro frente a él y se paró acomodándose la ropa y miro a Twilight.

-Iré primero y la esperare del otro lado señorita.

Con un salto, Virgilio piso el libro hundiéndose en el mismo. Las paginas donde había pisado, brillaban intensamente haciendo que Twilight se cubriera con una mano. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio que estaba sola en la habitación. Twilight se acercó cuidadosamente al libro. Las paginas, estaban ilustradas con los planos de una catedral, donde se había marcado con tinta roja un pequeño cobertizo del lado derecho, mientras que del lado izquierdo estaba escrito:

 _7 son los días de la semana,_

 _7 los pecados capitales_

 _7 los dones del espíritu_

 _7 son las notas musicales_

 _7 los colores del arcoíris_

 _7 los mares de las tierras,_

 _7 los brazos de Menora_

 _7 los metales de la antigüedad_

 _7 bellas artes_

 _7 las virtudes del Bushido_

 _7 los arcángeles_

 _7 las cabezas de la bestia del libro de las revelaciones_

 _7 las frases de Jesús antes de morir en la cruz_

 _7 los cielos del islam_

 _7 plagas de Egipto_

Con una mano, toco el centro del libro. Sintió como podía meter su mano entera en las páginas. Luego metió la otra mano y entro dentro de las hojas de las páginas.

Vio una gran luz que la deslumbraba, y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo caía desde un precipicio. Cuando el brillo se apagó, vio que verdaderamente estaba cayendo desde una gran altura hacia la catedral. A medida que caía, agitaba los brazos y emitía un grito a pleno pulmón, mientras las palomas que estaban cerca de los escombros que flotaban en el abismo, se asustaban y empezaban a volar para alejarse de ella. Antes de estrellarse contra el césped, tapo el rostro con los brazos y contrajo todo su cuerpo preparado para el impacto. Sintió como se detenía a escasos centímetros del suelo y una mano le agarraba la espalda de su vestido y la ayudaba a incorporarse. Volteo para ver quién era.

Era su mayordomo.

-No volvamos a hacer eso-dijo Twilight.

-Como gustéis.

Estaban en medio del jardín, donde se podía sentir una suave brisa que llevaba a las puertas de la catedral. La gran catedral, dejaba ver una gran escalera de piedra que llevaba a las puertas dobles. Sus ventanales relucientes reflejaban tenuemente sus figuras a medida que se acercaban. Más arriba, los pináculos podían tocar pequeños escombros que flotaban cerca de ellos y las gárgolas miraban fijas a sus invitados. El claristorio dejaba ver las bóvedas de crucería que conformaban el techo de la catedral.

-Creo que debemos apresurarnos-dijo él, mirando un reloj de bolsillo-o su anfitriona se enfadara un poco.

Sin vacilar, caminaron hacía la puerta de entrada. Al mirar alrededor, pudo ver algunos árboles en fila y un pequeño cobertizo de madera. Todo estaba tan limpio que parecía que ese lugar no estaba deshabitado.

-Virgilio.

-Si princesa.

-¿Quién me espera dentro de la catedral?

-Alguien que la conoce muy bien.

Por dentro, la catedral era tan grande que al mirar al techo, este estaba tan lejano que parecía que todavía estuvieran al aire libre. Todo estaba hecho de mármol, pero de una manera que parecía que toda la gigante estructura arquitectónica hubiera sido hecha de un solo bloque de mármol.

Llegaron a un largo ario junto a un tranquilo patio. Las paredes del atrio estaban pintadas con frescos que representaban otros lugares que había visitado: La sala de Isis, el bar del barco, las nubes desde donde se veía todo el crucero, la pequeña casa de Rarity en el crucero, etc. Pero también, otros paisajes igual de fantásticas que no había visto: Un océano donde caminaban grandes gigantes hacia una gran catarata donde no se veía el fondo, los gigantes tenían árboles y cosas en sus hombros y espaldas. Otra imagen mostraba a un gran dragón que surcaba los cielos y que tenía en su espalda una cordillera montañosa en su espina dorsal, con grandes bosques a ambos lados de su espalda con pequeños lagos, ríos y cataratas, con ciudades a lo largo de toda su espalda. Pudo ver en otro fresco una ciudad hundida, con edificios, catedrales, plazas, calles y callejones llenos de peces y criaturas marinas fantásticas. Cada pintura, era más asombrosa que la anterior. Twilight se detenía a cada momento para ver esas pinturas, mientras Virgilio la llevaba por los pasillos de la catedral.

Pasaron por el Nartex y entraron a la nave lateral. La nave central, poseía bancos de madera con un piso de césped verde, que miraban al ábside central. Twilight miro arriba, viendo que un sol brillante rillaba tenuemente detrás de nubes blancas y un cielo pacifico. Unos metros más adelante, Virgilio abrió una puerta a la izquierda y entro en un pequeño pasillo. Dentro del pasillo, Twilight se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía: "Biblioteca de Babel". Frente a la puerta, había un pequeño cartel que decía:

 _"Profesores de la cátedra de alquimia me han contado la enorme dificultad que supone enseñar una normativa cuyo precepto central es el secreto absoluto. El maestro debe ejercer al mismo tiempo la divulgación y el ocultamiento. Para completar exitosamente ambas actividades no tendrá más remedio que dictar clases que tengan —por lo menos — dos significados. Uno de apariencias y otro secreto, que el alumno deberá ir descifrando trabajosamente. Tras largos siglos de penosas lecciones, se ha ido construyendo un lenguaje en donde lo que se dice no es lo que se quiere decir, en donde cada palabra no es sino una imprecisa alegoría de otra que no ha sido dicha: el sol es el oro, pero también es el Padre y es Apolo y el calor del cuerpo y el centro del Zodíaco. Los siete metales son también las siete heridas de Cristo, las siete virtudes, los siete colores, los días de la semana, las horas y la suma de la trinidad con los cuatro elementos, que vienen a ser —de paso— los cuatro evangelistas. Desde luego, el aprendiz jamás tendrá la certeza de haber descubierto las verdades escondidas, pues nunca se realiza la traducción definitiva. Maestros y discípulos se hablan a través de los tiempos en interminables diálogos y textos que son símbolos y emblemas de otros símbolos y emblemas, cuyo comienzo o cuyo final es imposible hallar. Manuel Mandeb, el pensador de Flores, afirma que toda conversación es una lección de alquimia. Nadie dice lo que dice, nadie oye lo que oye, nadie escribe lo que escribe. Mandeb aclara que este último juicio oculta en verdad otro, que es secreto. ¿Qué libro esconderá este libro? ¿Qué tristezas desconocidas se ocultarán tras nuestras viejas y familiares penas?"_

-¿Sucede algo Princesa?-dijo Virgilio, a una docena de pasos de Twilight.

Twilight abrió la puerta y entro en el interior de la biblioteca. Solo pudo dar algunos pasos en el espacio hexagonal de la biblioteca, antes de que Virgilio la tomara del hombro y la arrastrara fuera de la misma.

-No creo que debería hacer eso señorita Twilight, sé que su anfitriona le contara muy complacida sobre la biblioteca. Pero ahora mismo debemos encontrarla y no podemos perder el tiempo en explorar la catedral.

Twilight apenas lo escucho, su mirada estaba perdida en lo infinito que parecía ese lugar. Sintió como Virgilio la sacudía y volvió en sí.

-Lo siento Virgilio, es que no sé qué me paso.

Virgilio no dijo nada y siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la catedral.

Algo que noto Twilight, fue el hecho de que en cada intersección, Virgilio lo conducía hacia la izquierda. Por un momento, pensó en la imposibilidad de doblar siempre hacia la izquierda, pero no podía dudar de su mayordomo. Pensó en un viejo libro de laberintos que había leído hace mucho tiempo: "Una de las reglas de todo laberinto, es el hecho de siempre girar a la izquierda para encontrar el centro del mismo"

-Bien, hemos llegado-Dijo Virgilio frente a una puerta doble.

Virgilio se acomodó la ropa y luego arreglo algunos detalles de la ropa de Twilight. Abrió una de las puertas para que Twilight entrara. Ella miro un minuto a Virgilio, antes de cruzar la puerta.

Era un gran jardín con un pequeño sendero debajo de sus pies que se extendía unos 50 metros, antes de bifurcarse hacia dos puertas que estaban ubicadas en la esquina derecha e izquierda del otro lado del jardín. En el punto medio preciso de bifurcación, estaba una mesa de piedra con bancos de madera bajo un viejo olmo. Sentada de frente hacia ellos, dos figuras oscuras los miraban bajo el árbol. Pequeños centros de flores y bancos de madera a cada lado, un pequeño lago donde nadaban algunos peces de colores y árboles viejos y frondosos componían el escaso decorado del jardín.

Virgilio guio el paso al frente de Twilight.

-Sabe, este encuentro que tendrá con su anfitriona me recuerda a una vieja frase.

-¿Cuál es esa frase?

-En algún lugar del mundo y en un tiempo determinado, te encontraras contigo mismo. Esas serán las horas más dichosas o más oscuras de tu existencia.

-¿Por qué lo…?

Antes de terminar la frase, vio que la persona que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa era ella misma y al lado otra imagen de Virgilio. Sobre la mesa, un mazo de cartas a la derecha y un reloj de arena a la izquierda.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto Twilight sorprendida.

-Yo soy tú-Contesto la Twilight que estaba sentada-Pero tú puedes llamarme Twili, para evitar confusiones.

Twili miro a su Virgilio.

-Puedes retirarte Virgilio, quisiera estar a solas con Twilight.

-Como guste, señorita Twilight-dijo a Twili y miro al Virgilio de Twilight.


	30. El jardín del sendero que se bifurca

Tome el reloj de arena y lo volteo. La arena comenzaba a caer lentamente en el lado izquierdo de la mesa.

-Te dejare sola Twilight-dijo el Virgilio de Twilight-pero solo hasta que la arena termine de caer.

Palmeo du hombro y acompaño al otro Virgilio. Ambos se alejaron a una mesa de ajedrez que estaba cerca del pequeño lago.

Twilight se acercó a Twili y toco su rostro.

-Pero no puedes ser yo, porque yo soy yo.

-¿Enserio soy tan incrédula?-Dijo Twili quitándose las manos de Twilight de su rostro-¿puedes por lo menos sentarte para que podamos hablar?

-Lo siento-Dijo Twilight con un toque de rubor. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa donde había algunas fichas, viendo como su imagen especular la miraba. Twili pensó unos momentos, mientras mezclaba algunas cartas que estaban en su mano.

-De hecho, yo soy tú, pero de otro lugar del vasto universo y de las vastas dimensiones. En otras palabras, ambas somos Twilight Sparkel, pero de dos historias diferentes.

Empezó a repartir. Luego de que cada una tuviera 3 cartas, dejo el mazo a un costado y ambas miraron sus cartas.

Entonces ¿Cuál es tu historia?-pregunto Twili a Twilight.

Twilight miro sus cartas y supo que estaban jugando al Póker.

-Vine a este lugar para hacer una investigación, pero estos últimos días estuve buscando la forma de regresar a casa. Pero, siendo sincera, puede volver en 2 ocasiones, pero por alguna razón me preocupa Virgilio. Es por eso que aún estoy en este lugar-puso 4 fichas- ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Twili puso 4 fichas y puso 3 cartas más boca arriba en la mesa.

-Preocuparte por un ser como Virgilio-comenzó Twili-es de locos.

Puso 2 fichas más.

-Mi historia es un poco más trágica que la tuya, mi antigua dimensión fue exterminada por un poderoso alicornio negro y, tratando de escapar a otra dimensión, llegue a este extraño lugar. Desde entonces, solo camino de un lugar a otro por este vasto mundo infinito y fantástico. Con el tiempo pude acostumbrarme a este mundo, a mi forma invariable y a los caprichos de Virgilio-Miro como los Virgilios jugaban ajedrez- Si aún quieres saber de este universo, puedo contarte lo que descubrí hasta ahora.

Twilight deposito 2 fichas más.

-Eso me encantaría.

Twili miro su mano nuevamente, y puso una carta del mazo boca arriba.

-Empecemos por este lugar, estamos en el centro del gran laberinto. Este lugar es un gran laberinto, que incluye el tiempo, el espacio, los universos, las dimensiones y los sueños de todos los seres. La gran catedral, que en parte es una biblioteca y en cuyo centro existe un sendero que se bifurca, es el centro mismo de todas las dimensiones y universos que existen. Aquí solo llegan los que pueden llegar, es decir aquellas Twilight que pudieron entrar en este universo, y que pudieron llegar a este centro, sea por su propia voluntad o por ayuda de Virgilio. De la misma manera que las distintas Twilight pudieron llegar aquí, existen otras que no pudieron. Sea por diferentes razones como ser que: En su universo no existe posibilidad de viajar entre dimensiones, la propia muerte en ese universo o en este, se las impidió, o simplemente se marcharon cuando tuvieron oportunidad de salir de aquí. Por ejemplo, me contaste que tuviste 2 oportunidades de dejar este lugar, una Twilight habrá tomado la primera oportunidad y una segunda Twilight abra tomado la segunda oportunidad. Cada Twilight, en cada dimensión, tiene su propia historia, que puede ser igual a la tuya o completamente diferente, incluso pueden variar en un único detalle que te llevaría toda una vida darte cuenta saber cuál es esa minúscula diferencia. En palabras de Virgilio, cada uno es, en sí mismo, todas las historias de su propio universo. Es el héroe que vence al villano y es el villano vencido por el héroe, es el mártir que remide su mundo frente a los ojos de un dios y es el traidor que lo condena, es el salvaje y el culto, el santo y el pagano, el dios y el diablo, el mortal y el inmortal, es todo y es nada-pone 2 fichas más sobe la mesa.

Twilight mira su mano y sube la apuesta. Luego miro a su alrededor, cada detalle que parecía tan normal, pero a la vez extraño ¿Cuántas Twilight habrán visto el centro de todos los universos?

-Suena lógico, teniendo en cuenta lo que existe en este lugar.

Twili, pone la última carta del mazo en la meza.

-El centro de todos los universos, es a la vez un lugar y una persona. Pero para que no te confundas: es el propio Virgilio. Para que lo entiendas, todos formamos parte de un mismo ser, cada Twilight de las infinitas dimensiones, cada objeto creado por cada ser en las infinitas dimensiones, cada elemento que existe y cada ser que existe, es una manifestación de ese ser que debe contrastarse y diferenciarse para que esa cosa exista. Ese ser esta más allá de la propia materia, más allá de la existencia o de la inexistencia. Pero no es un dios, debido a que la propia palabra define a un ser que crea el universo y posea un reconocimiento por eso. Pero, este ser está por encima de cualquier dios, porque crea todos los universos conocidos e infinitos. Al no existir multiplicidad, este ser debe pensarse a sí mismo. Es aquí donde existe la multiplicidad, porque existe el ser que piensa y el objeto pensado. Esto es el ser llamado Virgilio. Un ser que ha creado todo y que todo lo creado es solo un pensamiento de ese ser-pone 5 fichas más.

Al ser Virgilio creador de todo, la multiplicidad de elementos no existe. Este ser, que para algunos es divino y para otros el propio caos, transforma su pensamiento. Esta transformación de pensamiento se lo puede ver como las muertes de los seres vivos y la destrucción de universos enteros, a veces causada por los propios habitantes de ese universo. Cuando algo muere o es destruido, Virgilio lo transforma en otro objeto o en otro ser. Para algunos, es el eterno cambio de forma y el renacimiento en otro objeto que deviene a la propia muerte. Para otros, es un lugar donde poder reunirse con los propios seres que conocieron mientras vivieron, o un infierno donde se purgan las culpas de una vida pasada, incluso el más allá es una pluralidad que es incierta y por este motivo es libre de ser imaginada y creada a la imagen de quien quiera imaginarlo, siendo verdadero y falso al mismo tiempo. Para otro grupo, es el cese del sufrimiento y la vuelta a la nada misma. Es muy difícil nombrar todas las posibilidades que preceden a la muerte de un ser, pero creo que con estos ejemplos basta.

En este centro de todos los universos, existe la representación de ese ser. El puede imitar todas las emociones y puede pensar todo lo que se ha pensado. Esa es la forma de ese ser, que a su vez es consciente de su propia conciencia individual y divina.

La forma que el ve el caos, es la de su propio orden. Pero, no tengas dudas en esto, todos los universos se conectan y narran la historia que el mismo piensa. Por ejemplo, las quimeras que existen en tu mundo, fueron imaginadas y escritas por otro ser en otro universo, la vida de una de tus amigas es escrita por otro ser de otro universo, todo lo que a ti te pase en este lugar, ya ha sido pensada por otro ser de otro universo. Lo que uno escribe en algún lugar de todos los universos, es realidad en otro. Para Virgilio, la propia imaginación de todos los seres, es la propia verdad de otro universo. Para que lo entiendas, si un ser usa su imaginación para escribir una historia, esta es real y todos los hechos narrados en ella aparecen o aparecieron en otro lugar del universo. Los sueños que tuviste, ocurrieron en otro universo.

Twili mostro sus cartas. Twilight hizo lo mismo. Esa mano, la gano Twili. Mientras Twili volvía a barajar las cartas, Twilight pregunto.

-¿Eso significa que este encuentro y todo lo que me paso en este universo alguien ya lo escribió?

Twili sonrió y saco un pequeño libro debajo de la mesa. Twilight vio el libro de color rojo con el título: "Más allá de la imaginación". Vio que el libro estaba dividido en 33 capítulos. Leyó rápidamente los primeros capítulos, viendo que describían exactamente cada cosa que ella había vivido en ese lugar. Desde su primer encuentro con Virgilio hasta el juego de cartas con ella misma en ese momento. Fue al último capítulo y vio que estaba en blanco.

-Solo puedes leer los primeros capítulos, debido a que nadie puede ver su porvenir antes de tiempo-dijo Twili y volvió a repartir.

Twilight devolvió el libro a Twili.

-Ese libro es un poco macabro-dijo Twilight mientras recogía sus cartas de la mesa.

-Sí-contesto Twili- Pero si crees que eso es un poco macabro, aún tengo que hablarte de la biblioteca de babel. La biblioteca de Babel es un complejo compuesto por un número indefinido de galerías hexagonales e idénticas, donde hay grandes ventilaciones en el medio, cercadas por pequeñas barandas. La distribución de las galerías se reduce a cinco largos anaqueles en cada muro que cubren cuatro de los seis lados. La altura apenas excede de un bibliotecario normal. Dos de las caras de cada galería dan a un angosto zaguán que va a otras galerías. A los lados del zaguán hay dos gabinetes; en uno de ellos alguien puede dormir parado y usar el restante para satisfacer las necesidades. Más allá hay una escalera espiral que se abisma hacia lo remoto.

Twili aposto, lo mismo hizo su imagen especular. Puso las primeras 3 cartas boca arriba.

-Por cada anaquel hay un total de treinta y dos libros con el mismo formato; por cada libro que se encuentra, se puede contar 410 páginas. Cada página tiene cuarenta renglones. Cada renglón, ochenta letras de color negro. También hay letras en los dorsos de los libros. No obstante, en los dorsos de cada libro no se indica el contenido de las páginas. Esto se debe a dos axiomas fundamentales.

-Pero ¿Quien escribe esos libros?-pregunto Twilight.

-Nadie lo sabe con certeza, lo único que pude encontrar en mis investigaciones fue que los axiomas son: 1) La biblioteca existe desde la eternidad. Esto significa que tanto la biblioteca de Babel como los bibliotecarios pueden ser obra de un dios o del azar-miro otra vez sus cartas y aposto- y 2) El número de símbolos ortográficos usados en los libros es de veinticinco, incluyendo el espacio, la coma y el punto. Los libros de Babel están compuestos a partir de combinaciones aleatorias de estos signos, agotando todas las posibles combinaciones (cuyo número es inimaginablemente grande, pero no infinito). Esto demuestra la naturaleza caótica e informe de todos los libros. Por cada palabra que esté escrita, puede haber palabras inconexas, frases incoherentes, que forman lenguas menos incoherentes. Dadas estas condiciones, la biblioteca contiene desde algún libro que consiste solamente en la repetición de un mismo grafema, hasta innúmeras versiones de libros famosos de todas las dimensiones como por ejemplo, un libro llamado "El Quijote de la mancha" o cualquier otro libro, en todos los idiomas conocidos, en todos los idiomas desconocidos, con todas los errores imaginables, etc. En mi tiempo que pase en la biblioteca, pude encontrar _las_ autobiografías de los arcángeles, la relación verídica de la muerte de algunas de las otras Twilight. Incluso de verdades universales como preguntas sobre la propia existencia, sobre el sentido de la vida de algunos universos, sobre el amor, las guerras, el sufrimiento, la soledad, la felicidad y la verdad.

Twilight no doblo la apuesta, y salió de esa mano. Twili volvió a repartir.

-Basta con que un libro sea posible, para que exista, en algún lugar de la inmensa Biblioteca. Sé que existirá un libro donde narre tus actos futuros, diga las verdades más absolutas de tu realidad y narre la propia destrucción de tu tierra o de tu mundo. Ese conocimiento será una liberación o una condena para ti. Por eso la verdad absoluta se oculta en un lugar tan infinito y basto como la biblioteca de babel. Quizás ese libro narre si en algún momento alguien descubra esa verdad, o ya la haya dicho en algún libro olvidado en el tiempo, un manuscrito hecho por un solo individuo de tu tierra o que será revelado en un futuro. Los acontecimientos que se narran, son como una historia donde uno posee el poder de ver el futuro con asombrosa precisión.

Ambas miran sus cartas.

-Todo lo que me cuentas, me hace sentir muy incómoda al estar con alguien como Virgilio, pero ¿Puedes darme alguna prueba de lo que me dices es cierto?-dijo Twilight.

-A mí me da condescendencia y lastima ese ser-Twili miro a los dos Virgilios jugar al ajedrez, como si mirara a un pobre niño que juega con otro en un arenero- es un ser que sabe que él es lo único que existe ¿Puedes darte una idea de la soledad con la que se debe enfrentar todos los días de su existencia?-miro a Twilight con tristeza-existen días en que me he preguntado si esa representación llamada Virgilio considera que no está loco, porque sabe que todo lo que lo rodea es imaginado por él mismo. Todo lugar, todas las personas, todas las conversaciones que puedan surgir, todo es imaginado por una mente que se cuestiona y se responde solo a si mismo por el resto de los eones-dejo sus cartas a un lado y entrelazo sus manos, se acodo en la meza y puso su mentón en sus dedos- En cuanto a tu pregunta de la prueba de ese ser, lo único que puedo darte de esa existencia, son los propios sueños de todos los seres de los universos. Virgilio creo la composición de muchos seres de lo que llama un alma inmaterial y de un cuerpo material. El sueño, es la esencia donde muestra que un ser no está solo en el universo, de que existe un descanso de la realidad que les ha tocado vivir y que existen un universo donde la lógica no posee sentido. Un mundo como el que tu estas pisando en estos momentos.

Cada ser que sueña o ha soñado, ve una parte de lo que su otra contraparte vive en otro mundo o en otro universo. Pero, de la misma manera que Virgilio crea a todos los seres, se dice que en un sueño uno es artífice de su propia conciencia de su entorno. Es decir, que el lugar, los seres y las charlas que tenemos con esos seres son producto del soñante que los sueña. Incluso los propios soñantes, desconocen las intenciones que tienen sus representaciones en los sueños. A su vez, él es consciente de su propia imagen que proyecta en el sueño, esa parte es Virgilio que reconoce en otro ser su propia existencia y, a su vez, es prueba de que es parte de él y que todos venimos de este ser. Piénsalo un momento: La existencia de un mundo donde la forma es cambiante, donde son capaces de reproducirse las pesadillas y los bellos sueños, existen no en el mundo físico que nos tocó vivir, sino en un mundo al que podamos acceder solo en nuestra mente.

Termino de caer la arena. Twilight miro a donde estaban sentados los Virgilios, que comenzaban a guardar las piezas de ajedrez en el tablero de madera.

-Disculpa si la información no es muy precisa, incluso confusa-dijo Twili, y se acercó hacía Twilight susurrando-¿Qué planeas escribir en el informe de regreso a casa?

Twilight miro como se acercaban ambos sirvientes. De hecho, era una pregunta que no podía contestarla con una respuesta simple. Solo atinó a decir:

-No lo sé. Porque más que una realidad, me he encontrado con un caos cambiante donde no puedo definir concreto.

-Aquí entre nos, te doy un consejo: No escribas nada. Es lo que yo haría-Twili guiño el ojo.

-Debemos irnos Twilight-dijeron al unísono ambos sirvientes.

Twili se levantó primero, dejando ver que el vestido que ella tenía era idéntico al de Twilight. Su Virgilio acomodo la silla y miro a su contraparte que acomodaba las cartas en orden y las ponía en el centro de la mesa.

-Espero que tengas una buena vida Twilight-dijo Twili-hasta siempre.

-Hasta siempre, Twili-dijo Twilight.

Ella se levantó y Virgilio acomodo su silla. Twili tomo el camino de la izquierda, mientras que Twilight tomaba el de la derecha. Ambos caminos terminaban en una puerta doble. Virgilio abrió la puerta, esperando a que Twilight entrara. Ella dio unos pasos hacia adentro, pero se detuvo en el umbral. Miro hacia atrás, viendo que Twili había hecho lo mismo. Ambas se miraron mutuamente, esperando que la otra bajara la mirada. Era como estar frente a un espejo. Ambas voltearon y cruzaron el umbral de la entrada, seguida de su respectivo Virgilio que cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. El jardín, quedo decierto.

Entraron en un vagón de tren vacío.

-Creo que deberíamos salir-dijo Virgilio-casi hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Twilight se miró, viendo que su vestido se había vuelto a transformar. Esta vez, en uno blanco con un símbolo de su Cutie Mark bordado en uno de sus lados. Al salir al pasillo, todas las cabinas estaban abiertas, dejando ver una gran desolación.

-¿Dónde están todos los pasajeros?

Virgilio se apresuró a llegar a una de las salidas del tren.

-Sígame señorita Twilight, nadie llega al final del recorrido y no queremos ser los últimos.

Twilight se apresuró, saliendo por la puerta de salida. Vio como Virgilio subía por la escalera que estaba al lado de la puerta, mientras una fuerte corriente de viento azotaba su cuerpo, haciendo ondear su vestido y su cabello.

-¡Que se supone que estás haciendo!-grito Twilight, apenas escuchándose por todo el ruido que producía las ruedas del tren.

-¡No preguntes y sube!-respondió Virgilio.

Él la ayudo a subir, sosteniéndole la mano para que no caiga por el fuerte viento. Se sostuvo fuertemente de Virgilio, viendo el paisaje a su alrededor. Un desierto con grandes dunas que se movían como olas de mar. Más allá, apenas visibles, se erigían una infinidad de espejos que refulgían frente a los rayos del sol abrasador. Se dio cuenta que los rieles del tren, estaba suspendido a una gran altura del desierto, sobre arcos semicirculares que descendían kilómetros hasta tocar la arena. El camino que recorría el tren, era muy serpenteante. Pero, pudo observar algo que le helo la sangre: el camino terminaba y el tren comenzaba a caerse por la borda hacia las arenas del desierto.

-Es por eso que nadie se queda hasta el final del recorrido-dijo Virgilio mirando como el tren caía por la borda.

Ella lo miro.

-¿Vas a hacer un portal para no caer?

-De hecho, debemos llegar hasta el desierto del olvido para entrar en el laberinto de los espejos y poder encontrar tu hogar. En lo personal, yo me quedare aquí-dijo Virgilio, que se detuvo en ese mismo lugar y veía como Twilight se alejaba junto con el vagón de tren.

-¡No!-grito Twilight.

Empezó a correr por el vagón, hasta llegar de un salto al techo del siguiente vagón. Corría desesperadamente de un vagón al siguiente, mientras escuchaba que Virgilio cantaba una canción que se mezclaba con el silbato del tren que caía por el puente.

London Bridge is falling down  
Falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady

Por unos segundos miro hacia atrás, viendo como la locomotora caía en las profundidades del desierto. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo entero ¿Existía la muerte después de la muerte? ¿Dejaría que ella se callera al abismo?

Build it up with sticks and stones  
Sticks and stones, sticks and stones  
Build it up with sticks and stones  
My fair lady

-¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!-gritaba Twilight, mientras gruesas lágrimas de desesperación inundaban sus ojos

Sticks and stones will all fall down  
All fall down, all fall down  
Sticks and stones will all fall down  
My fair lady

Vio que Virgilio caminaba lentamente hacía ella, levitando unos pocos centímetro del techo de los vagones, como si hubiera un suelo invisible.

Build it up with wood and clay  
Wood and clay, Wood and clay  
Build it up with wood and clay  
My fair lady

Cada vez que parpadeaba, Twilight podía notar que Virgilio estaba mucho más cerca que hace unos segundos, como si se teletransportara 10 metros más hacia ella en cada segundo que pasaba.

Wood and clay will wash away  
Wash away, Wash away  
Wood and clay will wash away  
My fair lady

La voz se hacía más fuerte, incluso pudo notar una caja musical que tocaba una música infantil cada vez que se acercaba más a ella.

Build it up with iron and steel  
Iron and steel, iron and steel  
Build it up with iron and steel  
My fair lady

A unos pocos metros de ella, Virgilio se detuvo y miro a Twilight correr entre los últimos vagones que caían hacia el cruel desierto. Descendió hasta el límite del puente, se puso de cuclillas y miro hacia abajo, mientras escuchaba el grito de Twilight que lo llamaba y le pedía ayuda.

Iron and steel will bend and bow  
Bend and bow, bend and bow  
Iron and steel will bend and bow  
My fair lady


	31. De vuelta a casa

Twilight vio como Virgilio se asomó en el final del abismo sin hacer nada y viendo como ella caía al vacío. Miro hacia abajo, viendo como las dunas consumían el resto del tren a medida que caía en las arenas. El tren había desaparecido completamente entre la arena del desierto. La arena se movía como si fuera un extraño mar, donde las dunas ocupaban el lugar de las grandes olas.

Su grito de terror fue apaciguándose a medida que desaceleraba en la caída, hasta el punto en quedar suspendida boca abajo en el aire, a unos pocos metros del desierto. Las grandes dunas que se formaban y deshacían, dejaban ver en sus profundidades trenes antiguos, ejércitos con guerreros de terracota que aparecían en una eterna petrificación en pose firme y lista para el combate que nunca se librara.

Con un extraño movimiento, Twilight comenzó a desplazarse hacia el lado izquierdo y hacia adelante, en la misma dirección que soplaba un cálido viento. En su trayecto, las profundidades de las arenas le dejaban ver navíos destrozados por el tiempo, restos de otros vagones de tren corroídos por el óxido, algunos animales acuáticos que aparecían momentáneamente en su salida a la superficie, como tortugas, ballenas, delfines y orcas. Estos extraños animales, era una extraña combinación de tierra y piedras preciosas con el cuerpo cubierto de símbolos tribales que brillaban de un color azul a la luz del sol. Las olas de arena solían romperse entre grandes piedras grises que estaban distribuidas de manera fortuita en todo el desierto. Estas piedras estaban plagadas de pequeños dragones voladores de color rojo que la observaban volar. Paso cerca de un remolino de arena, que dejaba ver una gran torre circular, con ventanas rectangulares y con una gran base que se acentuaba en una gran roca marrón en el fondo. La gran torre poseía una base ancha y se iba ajustando hacia la punta, como un gran cono con diversas ventanas.

Poco a poco el bravo mar de arena fue calmándose. Las dunas comenzaron a ser más escasas y la arena más firme. Ya no pudo ver tampoco a los excéntricos animales de piedra y a las rocas que salían al azar de la tierra. Llego hasta un extraño camino de baldosas hexagonales, antes de que la extraña fuerza que la mantenía flotando la depositara de pie en medio del camino. El camino era infinito detrás y delante de ella, perdiéndose en ambos horizontes.

Twilight se acercó a las arenas, y piso un poco fuera de aquel camino. Piso con timidez aquella arena blanca. Sintió como antes de pisar completamente la arena, crecía una base de césped verde debajo de sus pies. Cada paso que daba, crecía una pequeña huella de césped y flores debajo de sus pies. Camino unos pasos alejándose del camino y quedo mirando el verde césped y las delicadas flores con pequeñas gotas de agua que dejaba a cada paso. Volvió al camino, saltando, caminando y corriendo para que cada rinconcito del trayecto tuviera un pequeño jardín en el proceso. Luego cruzo al otro lado del camino, saltando, corriendo y caminando como un juego. Poco a poco vio como el pequeño espacio verde a ambos lados del camino fue llenándose de césped, de flores blancas y rojas, de frondosos sauces y pequeñas mariposas que se posaban entre las sombras de los árboles. Incluso llego a aparecer un poso de agua de piedras gruesas, lleno de agua fría y cristalina, un columpio de sogas y una mesa de picnic debajo de uno de los sauces.

Se quedó sentada en el columpio, y decidió ver pasar las nubes cercanas. Noto que el viento caliente del desierto, se transformaba en una suave brisa de primavera al pasar por su pequeño jardín. Prestando atención hacia el cielo, pudo ver que flotaban algunos fragmentos de tierra mezclándose con las nubes. Algunos de estos trozos de tierra tenían un gran molino que movía sus aletas a medida que se desplazaban hacia el horizonte, otros con un pequeño bosque de robles con hojas coloreadas por el otoño que caían hacia el pequeño jardín donde ella estaba. Pudo tomar un par de hojas rojas y amarillas antes de que ese fragmento de tierra se alejara de ella lo suficiente.

El tiempo continúo hasta la tarde de ese día. Twilight decidió recostarse en el césped, debajo del frondoso roble. Cerró los ojos y escucho el viento del pequeño jardín y al aleteo de pequeños pájaros que habían aparecido. Fue curioso que no pensara en sus amigas, más bien comenzó a pensar en todos los personajes que había conocido a lo largo de su viaje. Cada personaje, poseía una historia detrás. Ella solo fue un testigo fugaz de la vida de esos seres, cargados de pasiones, deseos, pesadillas, sueños y vida. Más que una exploradora, se sintió como una extranjera en ese extraño lugar. Los pensamientos, las imágenes y las palabras de esos personajes vinieron a poblar su mente. Sobre todo pensó en su alter ego del centro del laberinto. Si existía una realidad en cada universo, existía una Twilight en cada una de esas realidades. Incluso ahora podría existir una Twilight que entrara en este mismo universo y seguiría sus mismos pasos hasta donde estaba ella.

Algo curioso que se le ocurrió al pensar eso, fue que esa Twilight tendría la misma vida que ella, los mismos padres, el mismo hermano, la misma colección de cicatrices desde que era una pequeña potra e incluso la misma vida que ella. Solo las diferenciaba una cosa: En el mismo momento que esa Twilight entraba al portal y realizará el hechizo, ella saldría del espejo para ocupar el lugar de esa Twilight que acababa de entrar. Ese ciclo de eterno retorno y suplantación, sería una forma macabra de existencia. Comenzó a tener dudas de su propio regreso, de la realidad que le había prometido Virgilio al final de su viaje y del significado de su existencia en ese momento. Pero se quedó dormida pensando e imaginando las posibles posibilidades del resto de los universos. Tuvo un sueño apacible.

Despertó unas horas más tarde, para darse cuenta que el día se extinguía con los últimos rayos de un sol indiferente. Su pequeño jardín, había sufrido el proceso cíclico de cambio de la naturaleza. Se encontró con un jardín a mediados de otoño, con el césped amarillento y las hojas de sus árboles rojas, amarillas y algunas hojas marrones que caían como lagrimas al desierto. El viento que soplaba, comenzaba a ser más frio, anunciando la proximidad del invierno. Miro hacia uno de los extremos del camino viendo que a lo lejos, una silueta que se aproximaba a ella. No tardó mucho para darse cuenta que el extraño era Virgilio. Se quedo sentada en el columpio y espero a que él se acercara lo suficiente.

-Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo- grito Virgilio desde donde estaba.

Camino dentro del jardín, dejando a su paso el césped cubierto de nieve. Se detuvo frente a Twilight extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-ella también le extendió la mano.

-No siempre se ve un jardín en el desierto. Incluso eso es extraño en este lugar. Quizás tengas un poco de magia en este lugar.

Twilight se levantó.

-Fui una Alicornio en Equestria. Antes de venir aquí, las princesas me dieron todo el poder que ellas poseían para que no me pasara nada. Tal vez la magia que ellas me dieron, se manifieste de manera diferente en este lugar.

-Quizás.

Caminaron por el largo sendero de baldosas hexagonales, viendo el plácido atardecer del horizonte. Cada vez que avanzaban, un pequeño jardín los acompañaba a ambos lados del sendero, para volver a descomponerse en arena blanca.

-Sabes, he estado pensando-dice Twilight.

-¿En qué?

-En la charla con la otra Twilight en el centro del laberinto. Ella me había dicho que tú eras algo así como el creador de todos los universos y todo lo que existe en cada uno de ellos ¿Eso es cierto?

-Es cierto.

Twilight se quedó quieta unos minutos, contemplando a ese hombre de ojos y cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué te sorprende después de todo?

-Es solo que aún no termino de creerlo. Sé que tienes el poder de transformar la realidad en este lugar, pero no puedo creer que tengas tanto poder.

-No tienes por qué creerlo, tu vida seguirá igual a pesar de que lo creas o no.

Twilight siguió caminado a su lado.

-Recuerdo que Francine te había llamado Abbadon-guaro un minuto de silencio y miro a Virgilio-quiero preguntarte ¿Tú eres capaz de exterminar toda esta realidad, con todos los seres que en ella habitan?

Virgilio se detuvo y miro a Twilight.

-Sí-dijo Virgilio sin titubear.

Virgilio siguió caminado por la senda, seguido por Twilight que no tardo en caminar a su lado.

-Hay quienes ven el mundo y lo describen y hay quienes pintan el mundo que imaginan ¿Conocemos al ver o solo vemos lo que conocemos?

Twilight entorno los ojos.

-Solo dime a que quieres llegar Virgilio.

Virgilio rio un poco. Pero pronto vuelve a tener la expresión fría de siempre.

-Ya no eres la de antes Twilight ¿Dónde quedo aquel ser que me respondía todo lo que preguntaba?

-Creo que en el principio de este historia. Si la buscas, la encontraras sin cambio alguno-dijo Twilight con sorna.

-Eso me agrada, tratas lo sucedido como si el tiempo fuera un libro de cuentos. A lo que mi respuesta y mi pregunta es: ¿Supo el arte representar la realidad o en realidad, más que representarlo lo que sucedió, es un gran acto de ilusionismo? Algo así como un simulacro.

-Algo así como una mentira.

-A priori, se puede entender que el simulacro es un sinónimo de la mentira. Pero, sin embargo, no necesariamente un simulacro oculta la verdad, sino que puede entenderse como una especie de experimento. Algo así, como si creáramos ciertas circunstancias y corroboramos si se cumplieron nuestras predicciones.

-Eso se aplica a la ciencia y la magia de mi dimensión. Pero, incluso, siempre que alguien realiza un experimento tiene que lograr un objetivo. Si tu creaste todos los universos ¿Qué objetivo tenías para crearlos?

-Es curioso que me preguntas el objetivo, como si el creador de algo tuviera que dar cuenta de su creación.

-¿Piensas que la creación de algo es solo superficial? Si creaste algo, debes ser responsable de esa creación.

-Solo puedo ser responsable de mis propios límites Twilight, pero no puedo ser responsable de las acciones de mis creaciones. Piensa que cada creación vive en absoluta indiferencia de su creador. Es cierto que he creado cada universo por separado, pero solo soy un artista que interpreta su propia obra de una manera diferente al de sus personajes. Puedo ser indiferente a los sufrimientos y las alegrías de mis creaciones, pero para esas creaciones, esos seres que viven dentro del universo que les ha tocado vivir, esos sufrimientos y alegrías son muy reales. Al final parece que lo único que importa es la forma en que se cuenta la realidad.

-Pero, si eres capaz de hacer todo lo que alguien es capaz de imaginar y más ¿Por qué haces que esos seres sufran esa realidad?

-Sería como preguntar el porqué de la indiferencia del universo. Si ayudara a todos esos seres, si creara universos donde nadie sufriera o no haya ningún problema, entonces solo sería una expansión de mi propia existencia. Es decir ¿Recuerdas el sueño de tu propia creación?

-Sí.

-Para que algo tenga que existir, debe existir algo de lo que pueda diferenciarse. Si todo fuera perfecto, no habría necesidad de un universo exterior porque solo existiría el universo interior. Si uno solo experimentara el universo interior, entonces nunca podría decir que existe verdaderamente. Solo existiría la propia autopercepción de uno mismo.

-Pero, si tú fuiste el creador de todo y todos ¿Eso no significaría que te estas mintiendo a ti mismo?

Virgilio se detuvo. Puso sus manos en el aire y fingió girar una perilla e hizo aparecer un simple portal en forma rectangular, similar a una puerta que dejaba ver unas dunas llenas de espejos que se extendían a lo largo del horizonte hasta perderse de vista.

-Finalmente, hemos llegado al final de tu viaje-Comento Virgilio.

Atravesó el límite final entre el sendero y la entrada a las dunas. Twilight lo siguió, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo cambiaba una vez más. Miro su cuerpo, descubriendo que había vuelto a ser una Alicornio de nuevo.

-He recuperado mi antigua forma.

Miro sus cascos, sus alas y su Cutie Mark. Era la verdadera forma que siempre había tenido, su forma real del universo al cual sabía que pertenecía. Probo sus patas, galopando alrededor de Virgilio y con un salto voló hacía el cielo nocturno, girando sobre si misma a medida que ascendía.

-¡He recuperado mi forma! –gritaba con júbilo.

Llego hasta una nube, donde se detuvo y miro el paisaje nocturno en medio del infinito desierto repleto de portales-espejo que brillaban como estrellas en medio de las dunas. Miro la luna inmensa de plata, donde las estrellas se mezclaban n el horizonte con los espejos, brillando en el horizonte.

Miro hacia abajo, viendo que Virgilio aún poseía su propia forma. Descendió suavemente hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por devolverme mi antigua forma.

-Ya estamos cerca del final de tu viaje Twilight, pero debemos seguir un poco más-dice Virgilio en tono distante.

La separa suavemente de sí. Avanza entre algunos espejos, dejando que el viento mueva su ropa negra. Twilight vuela bajo, siguiendo a Virgilio de cerca hasta colocarse al lado de él. Aterriza suavemente a su lado y mira a ese extraño ser.

-El simulacro y la mentira, que asociación tan interesante. Uno puede mentir a los demás, pero sabe que está mintiendo, ocultando la verdad por alguna razón. La mentira que alguien cuenta es tomada como verdad por su interlocutor. Pero en muy difícil mentirse a uno mismo, por eso muchos optan por la ignorancia y la hipocresía antes que esa verdad los obligue a darse cuenta del engaño. El autoengaño, como medio de emancipación de la existencia propia, es muy común en muchos lugares.

-¿Porque?

-Por qué uno puede creer la mentira de los demás, opta por adecuarse a lo que otros esperan que haga antes de ser conscientes de sus propios actos. Tomando como modelo este último razonamiento, mi existencia estaría marcada por el hecho de que todos los seres no esperan nada de mí. Soy consciente de mis actos, pero irónicamente debo pensar al resto de todos los seres para que estos existan. Mis deseos son puestos en estos seres, mis experiencias o simplemente mi conocimiento. Su propia existencia deja de ser autentica en el momento que puedo manipularlos.

-Eso me suena muy egoísta de tu parte.

-Pero es necesario. Piensa que tengo el poder de crear las alegrías de esos seres, de crear universos y de crear realidades enteras. Pero también soy capaz de destruir a billones de seres cuando deje de pensar en su individualidad. Por ejemplo, desde que tú llegaste he dejado de pensar en 184 galaxias. Ese solo acto de olvido ha hecho desaparecer a más de 186.964 trillones de billones de seres y 1.465 millares de billones de planetas. Es algo triste pensar en esos seres, pero simplemente es algo que he aprendido a aceptar.

Solo en ese momento, Twilight entendió el verdadero poder de ese ser que estaba a su lado. Un escalofrió de miedo recorrió su espalda y trago lentamente su saliva.

-Si la otra Twilight me dijo la verdad, tú eres todos esos seres. Lo que significa que puedes volver a crearlos a partir de tu pensamiento. No han desaparecido del todo y la desaparición no significa la muerte de esos seres.

-Exactamente. La palabra que buscas es el retorno a ese momento en que dejaron de existir, como una redención. Pero la inexistencia de todos los seres y universos desaparecería en el momento en que yo decidiera dejar de pensarlos. Pero, si nos limitamos a lo que te ha dicho Twilight, veras que yo soy todos esos seres que dejaron de existir, es decir siguen existiendo en mi propio ser.

-En palabras más sencillas, te conviertes en ese personaje con el simple hecho de pensarlo. Me queda la duda de que ¿Si esos seres existen en realidad a partir de ti, o por el contrario, tú existes a partir de esos seres?

-Algo similar ocurre con los escritores Twilight. Un artista solo se encontraría a sí mismo en cada personaje que ha creado para una historia y estos solo sirven como marca de su propia existencia. Uno puede conocer perfectamente a los personajes de una obra, pero nunca al creador mismo. Irónicamente, el creador solo puede existir a partir de la existencia de estos seres que ha creado y que sabe que existen en su imaginación. Sirven como punto de contraste con su propia existencia.

Se detuvo y miro a Twilight.

-Puedo probarte lo que te digo: Antes de que esta aventura comenzara, te dije que siempre estaría cerca de ti y no te mentí-se transformó en Venus frente a sus ojos- puedo ser esa diosa del amor que duda de su existencia-se transforma en el cochero-el hombre que añora su tierra pasada y que debe enfrentarse a la muerte-se transforma en Pinkie Pie de ese universo-la actriz Shakesperiana que camina entre las máscaras de un teatro interno-comienza a transformarse en cada personaje que conoció en ese universo, hasta su imagen se detiene en la imagen de Twilight de ese universo-incluso he sido tú, una poni que añora volver a su universo-cambia nuevamente a la forma de Virgilio-soy ese artista que se encuentra en cada personaje que ha creado.

Twilight quedo petrificada unos momentos.

-Pero, entonces ¿Qué nos diferencia de ti si eres todos los seres de todos los universos y al mismo tiempo eres el punto de origen y final de todas las realidades? Si yo fuera parte de ti, de tu existencia ¿Por qué siento temor hacia ti, hacia lo que eres y lo que ocurre en este universo? Incluso esta realidad me aterra, pero es irónico que me aterre porque es parte de lo que yo he visto ¿Cuál es la verdadera realidad después de todo?

-Mi opinión solo desvirtuaría la percepción de la propia realidad en la que vives Twilight. La realidad no lo parece, mientras se requiere el nombre de quien la relata, de quien lo escribe o de quien lo crea. Tú vives en otra realidad, y la realidad depende desde donde lo mires. Es igual como una pintura. La pintura se ofrece al espectador desde un punto de vista, que al asumirlo nos facilita una interpretación. Nos dice desde donde se observa lo narrado, lo que ese mensaje quiere decir. El espectador debe situarse en ciertas coordenadas para entender una obra. La interpretación se limita a la interpretación de un punto de vista. Si bien la pintura muestra la realidad desde un punto de vista, nunca se muestra todo, siempre quedaran caras ocultas, lados sin ver y vistas vedadas al espectador. La simulación no solo exacerba las cualidades desde el punto de vista de su autor, sino que la simulación significa lo que esa cara de la realidad, en realidad significa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que tu realidad existe, pero que debes aprender, que existen otras realidades que se ocultan más allá de tu realidad. Esto no quiere decir que tu realidad sea falsa, simplemente existe desde un punto de vista diferente. Ocurre lo mismo en este lugar, cada portal que vez narra la vida de una Twilight, la realidad en que debe desenvolverse y vivir. Por ejemplo-indica un espejo a su derecha-en esta realidad, tu forma humana ha sobrevivido a un genocidio de una raza. En esa otra-indica otra que estaba más atrás-tu escapas al mundo humano para salvarte de una plaga que diezmó a todo el mundo, matando a las princesas y a todo lo vivo que existía en él-camina un poco y vuelve a indicar otro portal-en esta eres secuestrada por un dragón y llevada a un pueblo gobernada por ellos. Todas son reales si decides pensar que así lo son. Son historias que existen en el momento en que puedes imaginarlo. Pero, ya hemos llegado a tu portal.

Se detuvo en lo alto de una de las innumerables dunas y observo donde le indicaba Virgilio. Más allá de los espejos, existía un claro, donde existía un único espejo en medio de ese claro. Twilight quedo asombrada por aquel portal.

-Ese es…

-Así es. Del otro lado está la realidad a la que perteneces.

Virgilio rio un poco mientras se dirigía hacia el portal.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que existe un pequeño cuento infantil, llamado el "Mago de Oz". La historia narra a una joven llamada Doroty, que llega con su pequeño perrito al país de Oz. El país, es un lugar mágico con brujas, animales que hablan, paisajes fantásticos y criaturas amigables. Doroty busca la forma de regresar a casa, yendo por un camino de baldosas amarrillas que la llevara a un poderoso brujo llamado Oz. El libro nos narra las transiciones de un lugar a otro de su viaje y de los personajes que se encuentra esta niña a lo largo del viaje. Pero al llegar al final de su viaje, descubre que el gran y poderoso mago no es más que una farsa. El mago ha simulado su poder, no es más que un cobarde personaje digno de piedad. La historia termina por mostrarnos a Doroty que vuelve a su hogar, la gran historia de ese gran universo no es más que un sueño de la pequeña niña.

Twilight miro la innumerable cantidad de portales que se extendía a su alrededor. Cada uno de esos extraños portales, reflejaba su imagen y la de Virgilio al pasar caminando cerca de ellos mientras se dirigían al claro. Escucho la historia sin sorpresa, como si fuera una profecía de su porvenir.

-Algo que he notado, es que muchos de los libros que los seres de este lugar me han contado cuentan mi historia propia historia en este lugar. En este momento tengo la impresión de que yo soy el personaje principal de todos esos libros. Con el tiempo he sido Dante de la divina comedia, Alicia en el país de las maravillas y ahora soy Doroty de El mago de Oz.

-Esa es otra forma de decir que no has sido nadie en realidad. Solo fuiste los personajes de esos cuentos en este lugar.

-Quizás no sea más que muchos personajes en este lugar, pero en Equestria soy Twilight Sparkle-guardo unos momentos de silencio antes de seguir-A todo esto ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial el cuento de Doroty?

-El final. Cuando Doroty llega al final de su viaje, descubríamos que todo el mundo de Oz era un verdadero fiasco controlado e organizado por un ser insignificante, no alcanzaba para desmantelar la fantasía de aquel universo mágico. La propia moraleja del cuento es devorada por el efecto de una realidad mejorada, de una realidad más interesante y atrapante que la propia realidad. Las generaciones de niños que han soñado el mundo de Oz, que han viajado en sus juegos a aquella tierra mágica de fantasía por medio de su imaginación, niegan el final en que el simulacro de Oz se desmorona y Doroty despierta de su sueño a una realidad menos interesante, una realidad en blanco y negro. Pero el lector, aún quiere perderse en el universo de Oz, aún quiere seguir caminando por el camino amarillo.

Finalmente llegaron al portal. Twilight vio que el espejo no reflejaba sus imágenes, reflejaba el de sus amigas y las princesas que miraban fijo el portal. Al igual que una foto, todos esos seres estaban inmóviles detrás del portal.

-Llego el momento de que este cuento finalice Twilight. Antes de que regreses al lugar donde perteneces-saco una corona de su chaleco-tienes que volver tal cual has llegado a este lugar. Necesitaras esto para el viaje.

-Un momento ¡Esa es mi corona!

Twilight miro su corona con un extraño asombro.

-¿Sucede algo Twilight?

-De hecho, no recuerdo cuando fue el momento en que momento ya no la llevaba puesta.

-Fue en el momento en que te convertiste en una niña Twilight. Te la quite en el momento en que te baje del carruaje y ordene a Pinkie que te llevara a su cuarto. Imagino que la necesitaras cuando vuelvas a tu hogar.

Twilight extendió su pata, pero Virgilio la alejo un poco.

-¿Puedes dármela por favor?

-Solo si me contestas una última pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Este lugar existió?

Twilight miro con sus ojos morados al guardián, recordando el momento exacto en que ella había llegado a este lugar. Parecía como si la primera charla, sobre el existencialismo de este lugar hubiera sido una pregunta que solo podía ser contestada por el largo viaje que había emprendido.

-Sí, este lugar existe. Porque es un lugar que se diferencia de mi universo.

El guardián sonrió y deposito la corona de Twilight sobre su cabeza.

-Corrección, este lugar existe pero-con un rápido movimiento deslizo la corona sobre los ojos de Twilight-solo en tu cabeza.

Fue lo último que escucho, antes de acomodar su corona. Al hacerlo, vio que todo lo que quedaba de ese universo, era nada más que un gran abismo blanco. Era como si ella y el portal estuvieran dibujados sobre una hoja de papel. Camino unos pasos, gritando el nombre de Virgilio. Pero nadie contesto. Se acercó al portal y toco la superficie del espejo. Hondas iguales al agua corrían desde el punto donde ella había tocado el espejo, hasta el marco del mismo. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-Adiós Virgilio, fue un placer conocerte. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar y que esto no es una despedida, es un hasta luego.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Twilight en ese lugar.

Entro al portal, sintiendo como su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y se dirigía hacia el centro de un vórtice.

Twilight salió disparada del portal, cayendo sobre su espalda. Apareció en la habitación donde estaban sus amigas y las demás princesas. Todas sus amigas corrieron a ayudarla.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien?-grito Candace.

Todas rodearon a Twilight, mientras Candace y Applejack la ayudaron a incorporarse. Twilight se sentía mareada y confundida, como si hubiera girado durante mucho tiempo y lo único que alcanzará a ver, eran las figuras borrosas y movedizas de sus amigas.

Tardo un poco en volver a centrar su mirada, a sentir que estaba quieta en un lugar firme y a poder distinguir a sus amigas. Finalmente, miro a su mentora que estaba detrás de las demás.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto finalmente Twilight.

-Entraste en el portal y 5 segundos después saliste de él como si te hubieran disparado de un gran cañón-contesto Pinkie.

¡Cinco segundos! Fue como un golpe directo a la cordura de Twilight. Como un gran rayo, los recuerdos y los rostros de todos los personajes de ese universo se presentaron en su memoria. Los paisajes, las guerras, las poesías, la música, los seres míticos, las personas, los nombres, la historia de cada uno de esos seres se podía resumir en 5 segundos para las demás, pero para ella había pasado 5 días en ese universo. Solo una voz sonó al final de sus recuerdos: El tiempo no existe en este lugar, el tiempo solo es útil a los seres que todavía viven.

Pasaron unos días en que la actitud de Twilight frente a su propia realidad era extraña. Quedaba mirando extrañada a sus amigas, a los objetos de su castillo, a los ponis que la saludaban todos los días, a los paisajes, a los animales y a las plantas de su alrededor. Algunas de sus amigas creyeron que el hechizo había resultado en un efecto que había dañado la integridad mental de su amiga y le recomendaron visitar a un doctor. Ella solo respondió que no lo necesitaba, que eso se debía a un cansancio del cuerpo y nada más. Poco a poco, Twilight fue volviendo a la normalidad. Siguió leyendo sus antiguos libros, saliendo con sus amigas, durmiendo con tranquilidad y viviendo cada momento de su existencia.

Fueron muchas semanas después de su regreso para que Celestia llamara a Twilight a su trono. Ella fue directamente a Canterlot ese día, solo llevando una alforja con un libro de magia antigua que siempre releía en los viajes a su antigua ciudad. Aprovecho la ocasión para llevar a Spike para visitar unos días a sus padres.

Al llegar al castillo de Celestia, los guardias la saludaron como una antigua y muy querida amiga. La llevaron de inmediato al trono de la gran gobernante: Su antigua mentora. Celestia ordeno a los guardias que las dejaran solas. La orden fue cumplida sin tardanza, mientras Celestia se acercó a Twilight para hablarle como su igual, no como los designaban sus cargos políticos, sino como dos alicornios. Finalmente, Celestia pregunto:

-Perdona mi pregunta Twilight, pero a pesar de que solo hallan pasado 5 segundos dentro del portal ¿No viste nada del otro lado?

Twilight contesto sin ninguna duda en su voz:

-No había nada.


	32. Efemérides de un día más

**_Mucho tiempo después el propio reino de Equestria debió cambiar junto al mundo. La magia, se unio a la tecnología naciente de ese entonces, produciendo que todos los ponis pudieran utilizarla y ya no sea patrimonio propio de los unicornios y Alicornios. La magia, fue incorporándose de a poco en la vida de los ponis, al punto que paso a ser del dominio público con todos los avances que los investigadores dedicaron al tema. A pesar de los cambios, el sistema político de Equestria aún existían las princesas, pero se las veía más como una parte de la tradición que como portadoras del mandato como fueron en su tiempo. Aún existían las antiguas ceremonias como el solsticio de verano, pero los ponis no la veían más que como un espectáculo tradicional real. Lo curioso del caso fue que esa ceremonia, según los testigos que acudieron ese año, fue la más espectacular de la historia de Equestria._**

 ** _Al preguntar el porqué de esa afirmación, los testigos narran que fue debido al gran poder que fluyo al llevar a cabo la ceremonia del solsticio de verano por parte de las princesas. Según los expertos en la magia, la presencia de las 3 Alicornios que utilizaron su magia al máximo y al mismo tiempo hizo que un aura etérea de magia se propagara por toda la tierra de Equestria y el espectáculo pudo ser visto en muchos puntos distantes del reino. Esto produjo que todos los unicornios pudieran sentir una extraña brisa mágica que aumentaba considerablemente los poderes mágicos tanto de seres vivos como inertes que poseyeran algún gramo de magia en su composición. Lo cierto es que muy pocos se dieron cuenta de esto y la gran mayoría de los unicornios pensaron que su aumento de magia se debió al estrés y la comida de esos días festivos y los demás ponis pensaron que sus aparatos mágicos se habían descompuesto por X razón. Fueron muy pocos unicornios los que pudieron sentir y experimentar esta maximización de su magia de forma consiente. Al parecer, los unicornios más sensibles a la presencia de la magia, fueron más propensos a este cambio._**

 ** _Durante el resto de la semana, los ponis y unicornios contaron pequeñas anécdotas sobre este hecho, la mayoría eran anécdotas cómicas, otras un poco más escabrosas y solo una ínfima cantidad de anécdotas eran de carácter asombrosas. Entre esas anécdotas, se destaca una en especial: fue un texto hallado en un antiguo libro de la biblioteca personal de Canterlot. El texto fue encontrado de manera fortuita por una unicornio que debía rendir un importante examen la semana próxima. Según la estudiante, esto fue lo que llego a leer esa noche:_**

Escribo esto con una tinta mezclada con magia muy poderosa para evitar que cualquier poni pueda leer estas hojas. Solo podrá ser leída por un ser con un poder semejante a la de 3 Alicornios, debido al gran conocimiento que revelan estas páginas.

Ha pasado muchos años antes de que me decidiera escribir esto.

Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, soy princesa de la amistad en Equestria. Hace algunos años, en visión de una pregunta, fui a un lugar más allá de la imaginación concebida por cualquier poni. En ese lugar, existían dioses cuyo poder iban mucho más allá de cualquier Alicornio, unicornio o ser mágico que existe en nuestro mundo. Tierras tan extrañas y maravillosas que podrían ser imaginadas por el más grande poeta o el más demente de los ponis. Existían criaturas y seres que uno no sabría si verdaderamente existieron o son meros productos de una imaginación hiperactiva.

La pregunta a contestar era: ¿Existe una dimensión que sea un punto en común para todas las dimensiones? Si es así, entonces ¿Qué había en esa dimensión?

Al llegar a ese lugar mi propia forma cambio, por lo que no puedo decir si yo he estado allí verdaderamente o solo ha sido un sueño por parte de mi imaginación. Este extraño lugar, no poseía un espacio preciso ni tampoco tiempo, a pesar de eso puedo decir que he recorrido un mundo entero en 3 días. Las cosas que he vivido en ese lugar, bien podrían confundirse con otros sueños que lo precedieron.

En este lugar conocí a un ser que se presentó con el nombre de Virgilio. Este ser, es al mismo tiempo la representación de todos los universos, dimensiones y seres que existieron, existen y existirán en el cosmos, pero también es la representación de la nada del universo. Me es imposible transcribir el poder que posee ese ser, porque rebasa la razón consciente de este mundo. Su propia actitud hacia mí, fue extrañamente la de un guía de ese lugar. Con una mezcla de buen mozo, de indiferencia, de inestabilidad emocional y de una actitud meditativa constante, me llevo por ese lugar.

Las conversaciones que tuve con ese ser eran muy filosóficas. Hablamos sobre el tiempo, el amor, la sexualidad, la existencia, el sufrimiento, la identidad y muchos otros temas que solo recuerdo poco y nada al respecto. Puede parecer temas fútiles para un poni normal, pero en ese universo cada pregunta filosófica era más real y se manifestaba con una fuerza que todo ser que tuviera que recorrer el mismo camino que yo lo hice, tendría que quedar marcado por el peso de esas preguntas de ese universo.

Dando algunos ejemplos de ese lugar, puedo nombrar a alguno de sus personajes: A una diosa llamada Isis. Isis era una diosa que podía ver el pasado, el presente y el porvenir de todos los seres de todos los universos. Al encontrarme con ella, me hablo sobre el destino como si fuera una corriente imparable de sucesos que no podían cambiarse. Lo aterrador de esta diosa, era el hecho de que podía ver con extrema exactitud los sucesos importantes de un solo ser, incluso podía dar una fecha exacta de la propia muerte. Vivía en un pequeño cuarto con un príncipe idiota llamado Mishkin, rodeado de juegos de azar que jugaban para pasar el tiempo. Isis sabía de antemano que movimiento haría el príncipe, pero al príncipe nunca le importo eso cuando jugaba con ella. Su relación, según me conto otra diosa llamada Venus, era la de una pareja extraña. Mishkin era el único ser que podía estar con Isis.

Los paisajes eran tan extraños, pero tan maravillosos que quedaban grabados en mi memoria con una intensidad que solo podía compararse al retrato de una pintura de un gran artista. Recuerdo un lugar llamado "El centro del laberinto" donde era la confluencia de todos los universos, sueños y dimensiones que existen. Era un lugar que presentaba restos de habitaciones que flotaban en medio de un gran mar de nubes rojas que anunciaban siempre una lluvia a punto de empezar. Todo ello flotaba alrededor de una catedral gótica, cuyo interior existe una biblioteca infinita y un jardín de un sendero que se bifurca. Este jardín es un punto donde pueden encontrarse a sí mismo. Esto me ocurrió a mí, que tuve que encontrar a otra Twilight Sparkle con una historia similar a la mía, pero con un pasado con eventos que nunca ocurrieron en realidad.

Si tuviera que poner un tiempo que defina el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar, yo diría que fueron 3 días. Pero, irónicamente, el lapso de tiempo que estuve ausente en esta realidad fueron solo segundos. La princesa Celestia, posteriormente me analizo mi mente para ver que, en efecto, mis recuerdos sobre ese lugar estaban resguardados por una magia que estaba mucho más allá de su propio poder. Como un claro que no dejaba ver lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar.

En el tiempo que volví a esta realidad, fue difícil volver a adaptarme a ella. Principalmente por el motivo de que me preguntaba a mí misma si esa era mi verdadera realidad. Estuve unas semanas en un modo meditativo, pero no podía decírselo a nadie por el hecho de un miedo a que me juzgaran que había perdido la razón. Era cierto que nadie podía ver en mis recuerdos, pero los recuerdos de ese lugar existían en mi memoria.

Poco a poco, me fui convenciendo de que este si era mi realidad. Esto sucedió gracias a que pude volver a ese lugar por medio de los sueños. Es verdad que la princesa Luna es la soberana de los sueños de todos los ponis, pero también es verdad que no todas las noches un poni sueña. Ella puede observar en los sueños de todos los ponis, pero los sueños que yo tengo de ese lugar están vedados a su gran poder onírico. Esto me lo había explicado el mismo Virgilio en ese primer sueño que tuve hace muchos años.

Los sueños que tuve de ese lugar en todos estos años fueron muy pocos en realidad. En uno de ellos, recuerdo que no me había encontrado con Virgilio y quede sola en ese mundo. Esa vez, pude darme el lujo de conocer a otros seres que tenían el mismo destino de volver a ese lugar a través de sus sueños. Uno de ellos, fue un ser que considero un amigo a pesar de la gran distancia y el abismo que nos separa. Un ser llamado Randolph Carter.

Cuando me encontré con Randolph Carter, me conto su vida pasada. Cuando cumplió los treinta años, perdió la llave de la puerta de los sueños que llevaba a ese lugar. Anteriormente había compaginado la insulsez de la vida cotidiana con excursiones nocturnas a extrañas y antiguas ciudades situadas más allá del espacio, y a hermosas e increíbles regiones de unas tierras a las que se llega cruzando mares etéreos. Fue gracias a él, que me dio una pequeña excursión en el lugar donde estábamos en ese momento.

Pero al alcanzar la edad madura sintió que iba perdiendo poco a poco esta capacidad de evasión, hasta que finalmente le desapareció por completo. Ya no pudieron hacerse a la mar sus galeras para remontar el río Oukranos, hasta más allá de las doradas agujas de campanario de Thran, ni vagar sus caravanas de elefantes a través de las fragantes selvas de Kled, donde duermen bajo la luna, hermosos e inalterables, unos palacios de veteadas columnas de marfil. Había leído mucho acerca de cosas reales, y había hablado con demasiada gente en su vida pasada.

Los filósofos de su realidad, con su mejor intención, le habían enseñado a mirar las cosas en sus mutuas relaciones lógicas, y a analizar los procesos que originaban sus pensamientos y sus desvaríos. Había desaparecido el encanto, y había olvidado que toda la vida no es más que un conjunto de imágenes existentes en nuestro cerebro, sin que se dé diferencia alguna entre las que nacen de las cosas reales y las engendradas por sueños que sólo tienen lugar en la intimidad, ni ningún motivo para considerar las unas por encima de las otras. La costumbre le había atiborrado los oídos con un respeto supersticioso por todo lo que es tangible y existe físicamente; cosa similar me había pasado a mí al volver a esta realidad en los primeros días y semanas a mi regreso. Los sabios le habían dicho que sus ingenuas figuraciones eran insulsas y pueriles, y más absurdas aún, puesto que los soñadores se empeñan en considerarlas llenas de sentido e intención, mientras el ciego universo va dando vueltas sin objeto, de la nada a las cosas, y de las cosas a la nada otra vez, sin preocuparse ni interesarse por la existencia ni por las súplicas de unos espíritus fugaces que brillan y se consumen como una chispa efímera en la oscuridad. Le habían encadenado a las cosas de la realidad, y luego le habían explicado el funcionamiento de esas cosas, hasta que todo misterio hubo desaparecido del mundo. Sin duda fue uno de los más grandes genios de su realidad.

Cuando se lamentó y sintió deseos imperiosos de huir a las regiones crepusculares donde la magia moldeaba hasta los más pequeños detalles de la vida, y convertía sus meras asociaciones mentales en paisaje de asombrosa e inextinguible delicia, le encauzaron en cambio hacia los últimos prodigios de la ciencia, invitándole a descubrir lo maravilloso en los vórtices del átomo y el misterio en las dimensiones del cielo. Y cuando hubo fracasado, y no encontró lo que buscaba en un terreno donde todo era conocido y susceptible de medida según leyes concretas, le dijeron que le faltaba imaginación y que no estaba maduro todavía, ya que prefería la ilusión de los sueños al mundo de nuestra creación física. De este modo, Carter había intentado hacer lo que los demás, esforzándose por convencerse de que los sucesos y las emociones de la vida ordinaria eran más importantes que las fantasías de los espíritus más exquisitos y delicados. Admitió, cuando se lo dijeron, que el dolor animal de un cerdo apaleado, o de un labrador dispéptico de la vida real, es más importante que la incomparable belleza de Narath, la ciudad de las cien puertas labradas, con sus cúpulas de calcedonia, que él recordaba confusamente de sus sueños; y bajo la dirección de tan sabios caballeros fomentó laboriosamente su sentido de la compasión y de la tragedia. De cuando en cuando, no obstante, le resultaba inevitable considerar cuán triviales, veleidosas y carentes de sentido eran todas las aspiraciones humanas, y cuán contradictoriamente contrastaban los impulsos de nuestra vida real con los pomposos ideales que aquellos dignos señores proclamaban defender. Otras veces miraba con ironía los principios con los cuales le habían enseñado a combatir la extravagancia y artificiosidad de los sueños; porque él veía que la vida diaria de su mundo es en todo igual de extravagante y artificiosa, y muchísimo menos valiosa a este respecto, debido a su escasa belleza y a su estúpida obstinación en no querer admitir su propia falta de razones y propósitos. De este modo, se fue convirtiendo en una especie de amargo humorista, sin darse cuenta de que incluso el humor carece de sentido en un universo estúpido y privado de cualquier tipo de autenticidad.

Tuvo que pasar muchos años antes de que, en un evento meramente fortuito, se encontrara con un hombre llamado Adán "el primer hombre", que le había hablado de ese mundo que el tanto recordaba. Lo había encontrado en una vieja taberna donde pasaba las primeras horas de la noche bebiendo, debido a que había encontrado un paliativo de los sueños y las alucinaciones producidas por el alcohol, con los sueños que el tanto buscaba. Adán, le dio una de las llaves de plata con extraños caracteres que, como él explico, era el único medio de esa realidad para ingresar en el mundo de los sueños. Carter ilusionado por el gran poder de esa llave, pero al mismo tiempo dudando de la condición mental de su interlocutor, tomo la llave y un pequeño papel que indicaba el punto exacto en donde estaba la puerta. Al preguntar por Adán, me dijo que era un agricultor con una pequeña familia en las afueras de su ciudad. Se dio cuenta que el lugar marcado, estaba más allá de un gran océano. Paso unos días dudando la veracidad de la materialización de una llave capaz de llevarlo a un lugar que estaba más allá del mundo físico. Pero, como el menciono, esa realidad ya no tenía nada para ofrecerle.

Durante el tiempo en que tuvo que adaptarse a su realidad, se había casado con una de las más bellas esposas de su ciudad, tuvo tres hermosos hijos y dos hijas, sus investigaciones eran de las más reconocidas en el campo de las ciencias, y se esperaba que en un par de años redefiniera muchos de los conceptos que hasta se tomaban como verdades universales de su realidad. Me conto que la vocación que uno elige, muchas veces simplemente es un medio para satisfacer un fin. En su caso, su medio era la ciencia y su fin era el sueño que buscaba de pequeño. Sin dudarlo, dejo todos sus bienes a su esposa y sus hijos, dejo el trabajo de sus investigaciones sin terminar y viajo a una tierra al otro lado del océano. Encontró, tal como dijo Adán, la puerta en una impenetrable montaña que le llevo años atravesarla. Desde entonces ha vivido en ese lugar que es el punto de encrucijada entre todas las realidades. Vive en un castillo que se encuentra en el lomo de una tortuga tan grande, que incluso posee su propio bosque y sus propios reinos vecinos.

Otro de los sueños que recuerdo con gran afecto, es uno donde conocí a la heredera de Isis la diosa de la adivinación. Su heredera fue llamada muerte, una muchacha muy hermosa que posee el cabello de un negro tan profundo que algunas veces parece azul marino, al igual que su vestimenta. Es una de las más alegres muchachas que jamás conocí, muy parecida a una amiga mía. Me invito a ver otros universos y realidades, donde comimos algodón de azúcar, viajamos en un taxi y corrimos bajo la lluvia de un solo día. Cada 200 años, ella pasa un día de vida en un lugar que ella decide estar. Me asombro como el más pequeño acto, como el de comer una manzana, le producía una felicidad similar al de un potro pequeño. En todo ese día, ella había experimentado una felicidad tan grande por pequeñas cosas que cotidianas que me asombraba. Ella me hablo sobre la felicidad.

La felicidad, como ella me lo explico, poseía el carácter del tiempo. Mientras uno sepa que le quede mucho tiempo de vida, uno pondrá la felicidad como una meta hacía el futuro, como la consagración de una familia, la construcción de una casa o el reconocimiento de sus semejantes. Pero, al saber que solo posee un muy escaso tiempo, la felicidad se transforma. Pasa a ser más simple, más efímera y alcanzable que la espera de una gran felicidad. Pasa a ser pequeños momentos, pequeñas acciones cotidianas como el de hablar, el de tomar una taza de café o el de disfrutar de la compañía de alguien amado.

Existen muchas otras historias que podría contar, muchos otros personajes cuya historia es tan grandiosa que me tomaría varias hojas narrarlas y tantos lugares que dejarían a todo ser que los viera con la sensación de asombro que me tomaría varias páginas narrarlas. Pero esa no es mi intención dejar una narración exhaustiva de ese lugar. Mi intención, simplemente fue contar un secreto de un lugar que existe mucho más allá de la imaginación.

 **El texto, que fue escrita posteriormente por un periódico dedicado a la publicación de escritores amateurs, actualmente se lo considera una historia de ficción creada por efectos adversos de la exposición de la magia de las princesas y de la falta de sueño de la estudiante. No se informó inmediatamente a las princesas por ser un tema menor sin importancia y actualmente, el libro que la estudiante leyó y que asegura que estaba escrita la historia, esta a disposición de la biblioteca pública de Canterlot.**


	33. El final de una obra

Siempre he dejado un pequeño espacio al final de mis obras más largas para hablar de ellas. Me tomo un tiempo en reflexionar sobre los mensajes que he dejado, la construcción (o intento) de los personajes, el mundo y como esta obra me puede a enseñar algo para seguir mejorando como escritor.

Recuerdo que comencé a escribir hace 4 años. Al principio, simplemente había planeado que escribiría un mes y publicaría no más de 3 fics. Pero, lo curioso, es que no me imagine que hubiera llegado aescribir 13 fics.

Una gran verdad de todo escritor, quiera o no, es el hecho de que somos soberbios a la hora de escribir. Buscamos la aprobación de nuestros lectores, esperamos que nos dejen numerosos reviews en cada capítulo publicado, leemos a otros autores por el hecho de que nos dejen comentarios y buscamos siempre hablar de nuestras obras con otros escritores o en cualquier grupo de fanfics que uno se encuentra en páginas sociales. No diré que carecí de esa soberbia, no diré que no espere ver reviews en cada capítulo y que me decepcionaba al no recibirlos, es parte del oficio y de la naturaleza humana. Pero al pasar el tiempo, me di cuenta que muchos fics de internet poseen una innumerable cantidad de reviews, suelen carecer de la profundidad literaria de los grandes clásicos de la literatura.

Comencé a leer a la edad de 15 años a los grandes clásicos. Mi primer libro, que fue el que me introdujo a ese mundo, fue Crimen y castigo de Dostoievski. Simplemente fue un libro que me asombro la profundidad de la psicología de sus personajes. Poco a poco comencé a leer sus grandes obras maestras, su biografía y fui admirando todos los temas que tantas veces trataría el autor en cada obra que descubría. Trataba temas como la muerte, el suicidio, la relatividad moral, las pasiones, las virtudes, la soledad, la locura, la soberbia, la redención, el sufrimiento, el existencialismo de sus personajes, las costumbres de su tierra, el amor, la infidelidad y una innumerable cantidad de temas que alguna vez cada uno de los hombres de la tierra se ha cuestionado en un momento de la vida. Me intereso mucho esa humanidad del autor, de poder ver al ser humano con todos sus matices. Quería llegar a ser tan grande como ese autor y desidia emular esa forma de escribir o, si no podía igualarla, al menos acercarme lo más posible a ese escritor.

En esa época, comencé a leer todo libro que tuviera una buena recomendación, que tratara de temas de filosofía, de psicología o de cultura general. Poco a poco me fui envolviendo de libros, de otros autores que trataban de esos temas que tanto me apasionaban y que actualmente me siguen apasionando. Llegue a tener mi propia biblioteca personal, de la cual me siento orgulloso no solo por la cantidad de libros, sino también por la calidad de los autores que han conformado mi formación como individuo.

Fue así que tuve el deseo de escribir, comenzando a la edad de 17 años. Al principio con simple soberbia creía que podía llegar fácilmente a alcanzar un lugar frente a los grandes escritores, poseía un talento de la experiencia, de la emulación de las distintas prosas y la capacidad de analizar cada obra que leía. En mis primeros escritos, aún veo esa soberbia y la cantidad de errores que tenía. Es gracioso, pero cuando leo mis historias siento nostalgia y vergüenza de ese pequeño ser.

Conocí al Fandom de MLP a partir de la tercera temporada, pero lo deje de seguir a la cuarta temporada. Fue una obsesión pasajera que solo me duro unos pocos años y que actualmente ya no me causa la misma alegría de esa época pasada. Al principio, mire las 3 temporadas en 4 meses, leía muchos fics que fui encontrando en esta página y disfrutaba cuando encontraba escritores que me mantenía enganchado a su historia. El ultimo día que vi la serie, fue la película de Equestia Girls 3, luego de ese día me costó dejar la serie y a este mundo creado alrededor de esa serie a la que había dedicado tantas horas de mi tiempo. Quería introducir la literatura al Fandom, hablar de temas que me apasionaran y dejar al lector con un poco más de cultura general. Ese objetivo perduro hasta mis últimos días en esta página, es por eso que seguí escribiendo 2 años después de dejar de ver la serie.

Comencé simplemente escribiendo lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, tratando de crear una historia e intentando probar todos los géneros literarios para saber en cual me destacaba más. Poco a poco, fui definiendo mi forma de narrar, fui creando un concepto propio de la literatura y fui descubriendo mis propias obsesiones y temas de las cuales pueden nacer mis historias. Esto, puede verse en mucha de mis historias que tratan sobre la muerte, el olvido, la esperanza, la religión (a pesar de que soy ateo), el amor, la psicología, la filosofía, el arte, la poesía y el mundo onírico de los sueños.

En mis primeras historias, siempre tuve esa vanidad de creer que eran originales, que nadie escribía lo que yo escribía, que tendría muchos lectores y que mis historias se seguirían leyendo mucho después de que dejara de escribir en esta página. Pero, actualmente, me di cuenta que no debía esperar eso, que era mejor el olvido antes de seguir con la vieja costumbre de nuestro oficio. Algo que me llamo mucho la atención, y que si el lector me permite contar, fue un hecho que ocurrió en esta página con el escritor Rombla. Leí un poco su obra llamada "Equestria Girl: Armonía Quebrada", pero lo que me llamo mucho la atención, fue el hecho de que la borrara y que (según lo expreso el propio autor de la obra) pudiera ver que su obra no valía la pena leer y que alimentaba el cáncer del Fandom; estas fueron sus propias palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi memoria como fuego. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que Rombla era un verdadero escritor, capaz de sobrellevar una actitud crítica con su obra semejante al de un escritor universal. Me asombro mucho su actitud, esa actitud de humildad que hace valer oro a un escritor y que pocos han tenido. Me recordó a Jorge Luis Borges, que cuenta en sus propias palabras otra pequeña anécdota: cunado público su primer libro de poesía, vendió 20 de sus creaciones en un pequeño parque de Buenos Aires. Pero, lo más gracioso del asunto, fue que pensó que su obra no debía ser leída y no debía compararse a los grandes poetas del pasado y busco a los 20 compradores para devolverles el dinero y darle una disculpa. Solo en ese pequeño momento, en esas pequeñas anécdotas, puede conocerse el carácter de un autor.

Este fic es, entre mis creaciones, el que más libertad me di al escribirlo. Comencé a escribirlo hace 4 años. Lo escribía con las pasiones que me alcanzaban en ese momento, con la música que había escuchado ese día, con los fragmentos de libros y comics que más hondamente dejaron una huella en mí, con las películas que me habían dejado meditativo y de las escenas que quería incluirla en algún capitulo. La historia en sí, posee tantas referencias a cada una de esas obras específicas que a un lector entrenado le tomaría un buen tiempo en descubrir cada una de ellas. Me gustó mucho esas noches que pasaba escribiendo cada capítulo y siempre tuve la esperanza de que se considerara esta obra como uno de los más originales del Fandom. Al escribir este último apartado, deseo que este talento que he cultivado sirva para que otros talentos se animen a publicar y surjan de esta página verdaderos escritores. Aquí entre nos, una gran verdad de este lugar, es que siempre habrá un lector para cada escritor que se anime a escribir.

Dejare de escribir en este Fandom, por el hecho de que ya no poseo ese fanatismo de narrar historias con los personajes de la serie y también porque la serie ya no me atrae como en sus inicios y lo que escriba siempre estará desactualizado. Dejare mi legado a los futuros escritores que escribirán, espero, con mis mismos conceptos y tengan las mismas metas con sus historias de las que yo tuve en mi tiempo de juventud. Sé que no seré el único, que siempre el éxito ficticio del número de reviews estará reservado por un azar esquivo y no tanto por el talento y el esfuerzo de sus autores. Continuara habiendo muchos escritores que buscaran una fama efímera, algo que alimente el ego y otros escritores jóvenes que se topen con el desencanto de opiniones ajenas que nunca llegaran. Siempre abra una guerra banal de esos eternos bandos, de esa eterna rivalidad de popularidad y calidad que seguirá surgiendo de sus cenizas mientras existan las pasiones de fama y reconocimiento. Pero ya no formare parte de esa guerra sin sentido, aún me permito esa última libertad.

Solo puedo pedir un último deseo a mi lector: el recuerdo de la historia que lo haya marcado, que perdure en su memoria. Ese es la meta de todo escritor, si un solo recuerdo perdura en la mente de un desconocido, entonces sabré que estos cuatro años valieron la pena.


End file.
